


The Greatest Starfighter Pilot in the Galaxy

by WillyDJ



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyDJ/pseuds/WillyDJ
Summary: Let's retell a tale. You may have heard it before. The main premise is 'What if Anakin / Padme were both 18 or so when they first met' He's not a slave, she's not a Queen. What sort of story would it be? A reimagining with the intent to start with a more mature hero and heroine and end up with something approximating Episode IV happening afterwards.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 12





	1. Escape

'The events leading to the collapse of the Galactic Republic went back centuries, if not millennia. Or even eons. Did it begin with the Goranian Cluster tearing a rift in reality, disrupting hyperspace for centuries and creating a black hole cluster? Did it begin with the drafting of the Republic Constitution, which ensured power would remain tied to the founding worlds? Was it the doctrinal schism amongst the Jedi, creating the Sith? Was it the tensions created as more and more worlds were terraformed and settled but found themselves increasingly marginalised? Was it the subtle shifts in weapons technology, allowing for starfighters to become an increasing danger, one that was easily within reach of malcontents and ne'er do wells?

Or was it Darth Vader? Chief enforcer of the Galactic Empire, the most hated man in history, the Galaxy's most famous villain? Certainly Palpatine would never have been able to hold on to the power he seized without Vader, just as Vader could never have managed the vast apparatus of Empire without Palpatine. Certainly those two were the proximal cause of the end of The Republic.

Much is known of Palpatine but Vader remains an enigma even today. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he decide to overthrow Galactic Civilisation? Who was he?

Alas, we may never know. The greatest terror of recent Galactic history is a mystery and likely to remain so.'

from Ooyay Colph's 'The Fall of the Republic'

\-----

It was a hot, dry, dusty day. That went without saying. Mos Espa was a small city on the planet Tatooine. Marginally terraformed, Tatooine was a hot, dry, dusty planet. It is a place of sand. Rough, course, irritating. It really does get everywhere.

Anakin Skywalker mused on this as he swept the sand out of his small shop. It had seemed so exciting last year. Starting his own business, building and repairing things, tinkering on speeders and racers, Anakin was an excellent mechanic. He quickly had a sizable client base and growing reputation. By the standards of Tatooine he was well off. Anywhere else, not so much.

He didn't think it would be so dull. Every day was pretty much the same. Everyday he said hello to the same people, fixed the same machines and swept out sand. Why couldn't something exciting ever happen?

He had just put the broom down and was picking up a laser-arc to see to Gordo's heat exchanger when the door opened blowing more sand in along with the visitor.

She didn't look like a local. Shimmering, non dusty clothing, water fat curves and a smooth, pale complexion all said 'not from here'. A Galactic. Galactics meant money. Real money.  
Anakin looked up.

The stranger moved quickly for the door in the rear. Her gaze briefly met Anakin.

"I was never here, you did not see me." she said as she went through the door and into the garage.

To say she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was more a comment on Anakin's prior lack of experience. She was certainly the most exotic. There was a brief pause as Anakin's brain caught up on events.

"Hey, you can't go in there." he said and followed after her.

\-----

Anakin caught up with the intruder in the garage. She was pulling on the chain to open the garage door.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"What are you doing? I told you to ignore me." she said tugging the chain the other way. The door refused to budge. "What's wrong with your door?"

"It doesn't work. Are you in trouble?"

In answer there was a crash from the other room and several angry voices in Huttesse.

"Yes. and it's here. Tell me there's a way out."

Anakin grinned and activated the remote in his pocket. The ceiling began to open. He leapt into his speeder and switched it on.

"Certainly milady, hop in."

Seeing little other choice the woman clambered into the speeder which then rose through the roof. Once clear, Anakin closed the roof and sped off.

"Where to?" he asked his passenger.

The beautiful stranger pointed to three hoverbikes accelerating towards them.

"Away, from them." she yelled.

\------

Locals call it the Dune Sea. A seemingly flat, barren swath of sand, the 'Sea' is loosely packed. A slight tremor and the sand becomes liquid in nature swallowing anything beneath the dunes.

Anakin raced across the sand. In his custom built speeder, in the company of a beautiful woman and finally getting the chance to really push the engine's limits he could ignore the minor niggling details.

Who was this mystery woman? Why was she being chased by three goons? What had he gotten himself into?

But those were questions for later. Anakin laughed as the wind whipped about them, the sun beat down and he enjoyed a perfect moment.

The pursuers chose to mar it all by opening fire. Anakin flew through the explosions bursting around him. His passenger rummaged about her handbag before drawing a silver blaster from it. She turned round in her seat and began firing back.

Oh yeah. Anakin thought. I'm in love. And I don't even know her name.

"Can you drive a bit smoother." she said, missing with her shots.

Anakin continued to serve wildly to avoid being hit. "No."

"Well, we cant do this forever." she said, still firing.

Why not? Oh, very well. He made a hard right sending the speeder hurtling towards a mass of rocks and pillars. His passenger, not being properly supported was thrown down on the seating her head landing in his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said.

"Heading for the Painted Spires. No one can thread them like me. While you're down there." he answered.

He got a slap in reply as she got up. Well okay, he deserved that, probably. Anakin did not really care.

Today was the best!

\-------

This was possibly the worst day of her life. It was all the fault of the Jedi! If he hadn't insisted on visiting this inhospitable planet then they wouldn't have been ambushed by thugs and scattered. She wouldn't of been chased through a strange city. She wouldn't of ducked into a shop and she definitely would not be sprawled in some speeder seat, under fire while the driver made lewd suggestions!

Slapping someone should also not hurt.

Padme righted herself and tried twisting to shoot at their persuers rather than risk facing backwards and getting flung about by the man she had dubbed 'That Lunatic'. She found the rearward view off the right blocked by a large intake jet. Why did anyone need three engines on a two seat speeder? That Lunatic chose that moment to swerve the speeder to narrowly miss a rocky outcrop and grin as she was jostled into him.

Make that 'That Leering Lunatic'.

That Leering Lunatic deftly guided the speeder through the rocks. Padme had no idea how fast they going as the terrain swept by in a blur.

"Slow down! Look out!" she cried out at two near misses in close succession. Behind her she was dimly aware of an explosion.

That Leering Lunatic howled and laughed as the ground dropped away. "That's one!" he exulted as the speeder free fell in an arc. Just before they splattered themselves across the landscape the repulsors kicked in and the speeder skimmed just off the ground. Another explosion marked the failure of a hoverbike to copy the manoeuvre.

"Two!" he said and the chase continued.

The last biker proved to be more proficient, even managing to get a few shots off as the craft tore through the rocks.

"Oh you're good." said That Laughing Leering Lunatic. "But can you do the cave?" he took a moment to glance at her. "Let's find out!"

"Cave?" shrieked Padme. "What do you mean, cave?"

The speeder dropped into a ravine and headed towards a cave opening. Padme closed her eyes.

Darkness, swish, swish, swish.

Kaboom!

Then there was light. Miraculously, they had survived.

"Stop. Stop right now." Padme demanded.

That Laughing Leering Lunatic put the speeder in a reverse spin so that it came to a halt facing their exit from which billowed black smoke.

Padme climbed out of the speeder, made three steps and fell over. Then she threw up.

Today was the worst!

Anakin got out of the speeder and walked over to the Beautiful Stranger.

"Hey, you okay?" he said.

She turned to look up at him, wiping her mouth. The last traces of vomit fell off the gloves leaving no stain or mark.

"Do I look okay?" she hissed.

"Well, you're not being carried off by Selik's boys. So, pretty good, all things considered. Here, let me help you up." he said, extending a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you." she said. Amazingly, her clothes were clean, her hair perfect.

"I'm Anakin. You?" Anakin said extending a hand.

"I am Padme Amidala, representing Naboo to the Galactic Senate of The Republic." said Padme.

\-----

They stood there staring at each other.

"Wow. That's a mouthful. A Senator? That's, wow. What are you doing on Tatooine?" said Anakin.

"I am on an important mission to Coruscant. We were diverted here. We were attacked, and I, I escaped." said Padme, between breaths.

"Whoa, take it slowly. You were attacked? It was probably Selik."

"Who the hell is Selik?"

"Local gang boss. He probably did it because you looked rich."

"Well, I request that you take me to the local authorities so I can get my companions back."

Anakin looked at Padme blankly. "The what?"

"The authorities. You know, police? Constables? Gendarmes? Justices?" she said becoming increasingly frustrated at the man's inability to recognise any variation of the word.

"We don't have any of that in the Zone. Selik is in charge of Mos Espa. He answers to Talik and Talik answers to Jabba."

"Who?"

"Jabba. The. Hutt." said Anakin slowly. How could she not know of the Mighty Jabba?

"Well. If he is in charge maybe he will listen to reason." said Padme. "Take me to him."

Anakin filed that under 'things never to do'. Jabba was loathsome, even for a Hutt. It was said he had strange, perverted tastes.

"Um, I have a better idea. If Selik has your friends then I might know where to find them. We'll have to be fast."

"Are you sure? I am in a hurry."

Not attract Jabba's attention and merely piss off the local boss? Anakin was sure which dragon's tail he would pull.

"I'm sure. Let's go."

They both got back in the speeder and drove back to Mos Espa.

\------

Anakin pulled up beside the entrance to a bar. As the speeder whined down he turned to Padme.

"Okay, I know a guy. Bron. He'll know where your friends are."

"You know a criminal?"

"This is Tatooine Senator, I'm guessing just living here is a criminal offence."

Padme had to admit he was probably right.

"Anything else I should know?"

Anakin considered 'Try not looking so outlandish, rich and beautiful.' but decided against it. "No? Come on."

They got out of the speeder and went inside.

\------

Noise. The collective din of many sophonts was an accompaniment to a heavy bass beat.  
Smell. Alcohol, sweat from at least thirty different species and fumes from a dozen inhaled substances.  
Haze. It was like walking into a different atmosphere.  
Heat. Unlike the hot dry air outside the bar was like a sauna.

All this struck Padme's senses as she stood with Anakin just inside the entrance as Anakin scanned the bar for his friend.

Anakin was aware most eyes were looking at them. Well, her really. Best make this quick. He spotted Bron, a scraggly human and his friend. Well regular customer.

He walked over to where Bron was seated with another ganger, Thrak or maybe Gorz. One of the Seleni anyway.

"See you Bron." he said

"See you Anakin. Who the date? You big time now?"

"Aye, big time. Hear Selik score big time, too. Galactic."

"That is truth. Maybe too big. Send up to Talik."

"Date got big deal too. Talk with Selik."

"Sure. If she free." said Bron and with a nod indicated that maybe Anakin should turn round. He did, oh hells.

Padme was in trouble. A burly human had cornered her and maneuvered her away from Anakin.

"Hey babe, what's a Galactic doing slumming here? Care for a taste of the local culture." he said.

"No, I am minding my own business. Please, go away."

"Maybe your business could become my pleasure. Ain't that right lads?" he said and several other patrons moved closer.

Before Anakin could react Padme had pulled out her blaster and pointed it at her assailant.

"I said go away!"

"That doesn't scare me, now put that away before..." a blast cut off his sentence. He toppled over, dead before he hit the floor, a massive hole smoking in his chest. The man's former acquaintances decided they had other business, far away.

Padme advanced on Anakin and Bron. She pointed the blaster directly at Bron.

"I, have had a very trying day. So. Take. Me. To. My. Friends." she said.

"Okay Galactic. I see you. We go." said Bron, his eyes on the blaster's tip. "You date be ice." he added to Anakin.

"I am not his date!"

\------

Anakin and Padme hurried after Bron as he led them through the winding back alleys of Mos Espa. The buildings here were made of sandstone and in poor repair. Beings watched them cautiously from doors as they went past.  
They reached a door. Bron knocked twice and waited.

"Target." said a voice from within.

"Maker." said Bron in reply and then nodded to Anakin.

There was a sound of bolts being undone and the door opened. They hurried inside. Within was an unexpected sight. Several goons were sitting restrained on the floor by the north wall while several well dressed people were sitting at a table. In the centre of the room stood a young man. While not as ostentatious as Padme or the other Galactics his clothes were neat and orderly.

"You will step away from Ms Amidala." he said calmly. Bron shuffled to one side.

Anakin looked at the man. What was going on? "No. Who are you."

"Relax. He's a friend. He helped me." said Padme.

"I'll be the judge of that." the man said "You will step away from Ms Amidala." he repeated. He noticed the other Galactics were getting out of their chairs.

"No. I'm not doing whatever you say. You can't order me around." said Anakin. He took a step forward moving himself between Padme and this weirdo.

Then he was on the ground in a corner. How? Had the stranger thrown him? He hadn't seen him move. He tried to move, but then noticed another Galactic waving a blaster at him. Anakin decided to stay put.

"Kenobi. Stop. He's on our side." said Padme. She quickly related the recent events, editing out her blasting someone.

The man named Kenobi listened. "How many shops were on that street?" he asked.

"What? Several I guess. Why?"

"So why did you choose his one?" asked Kenobi.

"I don't know! I had to get off that street. I picked the first one." said Padme. What was the Jedi on about?

Kenobi walked over to where Padme's unusual rescuer was still lying on the ground. "Thank you Warra, he said to the man covering him. Go watch the other one." he said. Warra went to cover Bron who hadn't thought to move yet. Kenobi stood over the other man.

"Who are you?" he mused.

"My name's Anakin. What's yours? And how did you throw me like that?" said Anakin.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. And I am a Jedi Knight. That probably answers your question but not mine. Who are you? Really?" Obi-Wan said extending a hand.

Jedi Knight. Well, that explained how he had moved so fast. Even out here Anakin had heard of the Jedi. They were The Republic's peacekeepers, trouble-shooters or enforcers depending on who you spoke to. They had laser swords instead of blasters, could move really fast and, and make you do things. He didn't look like he was going to do any of that soon so Anakin let the Jedi help him up.

"Told you already, my name's Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." said Anakin.

"Why did you decide to help Padme? You could have done as she asked and told her pursuers you hadn't seen her." said Kenobi.

Anakin looked over to Padme, who was talking with the other Galactics. He let his gaze linger for a moment before looking back to Kenobi.

"Are you blind?" he said.

"Well okay. There is that I guess."

"You guess? What do Jedi do that it's a hard choice between fixing exchangers and that?" said Anakin looking towards Padme again. This time she noticed and met his gaze. Busted!

"So, you're a mechanic?" said Kenobi, at Anakin's nod he continued. "Ever work on a hyperdrive?"

"Who's the handsome rescuer?" said Rana, the other woman in their small team.

"Anakin? I hadn't really noticed." said Padme.

"Are you blind? We just had Kenobi. I mean, he's alright but you know, Jedi." said Rana dismissively.

The Jedi Knights were known for being negotiators and peace-keepers. They used laser swords, could do telekinesis and telepathy. They were also celibate.

"But him, he's no Jedi." continued Rana gazing appreciatively at Anakin. Padme looked too and Anakin met her stare. Busted!

"Is that why you're here? Broken drive?" asked Anakin.

"Yes. We were diverted here but we will need a hyperdrive to continue our mission."

"Well, it's a lucky thing you ran into me. I could get my tools and meet you at your ship?"

"Yes, it was indeed fortunate. Very well. I lead everyone back to our ship. You'll need a guide."

Padme cried out as Rana stepped on her foot. Kenobi turned round.

"Thank you for volunteering Ms Amidala. Please accompany Mr Skywalker and see he finds our ship." said Kenobi. Padme nodded. "Well, since that's settled, let's get moving everyone."

The Galactics started moving about and making to leave. Kenobi turned to Bron.

"You will wait here patiently and not contact anyone. You will not release the others." he said.

"I will wait here patiently and not contact anyone. I will not release the others." said Bron to some rather wild eyed looks of the prisoners.

"Excellent. Let's get going."

\------

Anakin and Padme threaded their way back to the bar. Once outside Anakin shooed away some kids round his speeder and they got in. Soon they were heading back to his place. On arrival he boosted for the roof and dropped through the door. As the speeder wound down they heard a crash from the other room.

"Wait here. Stay quiet, I'll see what's going on." said Anakin to Padme. He got out of the speeder and checking she couldn't be seen from the doorway opened it.

"See you Anakin." It was Anso, one of Selik's lieutenants. Anakin noticed two of Anso's flunkies lounging about.

"See you Anso." said Anakin.

"You big time Anakin? Galactic?"

"Saying who?"

"Vorgas Bar saying. You Galactic date." said Anso walking up to Anakin. "Others see you. Racing dunes with Maitch, Needa and Thred. Why they do that? Where they now."

Anakin shrugged. "Vorgas blind. Date be Meeja. As for racing, I race. No law."

Anso was now right in front of Anakin. "Lie. Meeja no date. No cred." he said and spat in Anakin's face.

"I cred enough for Meeja." Anakin said trying to match Anso's glare. However the spittle running down his face caused him to twitch. As he did so Anso punched him in the stomach. Anakin doubled over as Anso hit him twice more.

"You stay. I see Meeja. See you lie. You be here." said Anso who then left, taking his goons with him.

Anakin retched and then painfully got up. He found his tool case, added a few extra things he figured he would need and staggered back to the garage.

"What happened to you?" said Padme moving over to him as he came in.

Anakin stowed his tools in the speeder and rummaged about for some other objects in the garage. "It's nothing. Just the price of a good deed in a bad world."

"That's terrible! Why don't you just leave?" she got out her handkerchief and dabbed his face with it. Automatically, it moisturised, freshened and whisked away dirt and excess water.

"And go where? Mos Eisley. Anchorhead, Karakoon? They're all the same." said Anakin.

"No, off-world." she said as the handkerchief continued to remove layers of grime. "There's a whole galaxy out there."

"But the charges. I'll never make enough for the levy." said Anakin. At Padme's confusion he continued, "To leave off-world there's this fee you pay the Hutts. You can sneak off, but then they put a bounty on the Spacer who lifted you when they find out."

Padme just stared, paused mid-dab. Just as she thought this horrible world couldn't be any worse it revealed a new horror. To think it lay just a single jump from her world.

"Then you're coming with me, us you come with us." she said. She may not be able to save everyone but she could save him.

"I don't know." said Anakin doubtfully. Did she know what she was doing? He doubted it.

"I am not afraid of these gangsters. Besides, we have a ship for you to fix. Let's get moving."

Anakin found one last tool, stowed it and then they got back into the speeder. The ceiling opened and they ascended before departing.

\------

The speeder flew across the ground towards the Barra Flats. Anakin wondered why he had needed someone to guide him. There were not that many places you could land a ship near Mos Espa and expect to have it there the next day. The Flats were the closest and most obvious choice, a vast raised sheet of flat rock. As they cleared the last of the slums it came into view.

"That your ship?" asked Anakin rather redundantly, pointing out the gleaming silver arrowhead resting on the ground ahead of them. Padme nodded in reply.

Anakin noticed other details. An old cargo hauler, nose buried in the sand and smoking. A body here and there in the sand, some already being fed on by scavengers. A makeshift barricade in front of the boarding ramp with figures crouched behind it. He swerved.

A blaster bolt shot out from the barricade passing through where the speeder had been. Anakin could see some commotion behind the barricade but no more fire.

"Your friends seem a bit jumpy." Anakin said as he pulled the speeder in to a stop.

As Anakin was lifting his toolbox out they were approached by a tall human in a uniform.

"Sorry about that. We're a bit jumpy after the last attack." the man said.

"Well, no harm done. How about I check out the hyperdrive?" said Anakin.

The man indicated up the ramp and Anakin headed in that direction.

Captain Panaka regarded young Ms Amidala readying her blaster. "You too miss. Best to be inside." he said.

Padme checked the charge on her blaster and looked at Panaka. "Don't you need everyone with a blaster out here?" she said.

Panaka inwardly cursed the enthusiasm of the young to cut their lives short. Did they never think? "This won't be a shooting range miss. You'll be shooting real people, up close." he said waving to indicate the bodies only metres away.

"I've already killed a man today and he was standing closer than we are now. Do you want my help, or not."

"There's a space by Derec.' Panaka said sighing and mentally composed the letter he may have to deliver to her parents as Padme moved to the designated space behind the barricade.

\------

Meanwhile Anakin had found the hyperdrive, removed the housing and crawled under to have look.

"Okay, crack in the motivator, some fused wiring and a hole where the shimmer tank should be." said Anakin examining the damage.

He was answered by a series of beeps and trills from a dumpy, blue and silver droid.

Anakin had not been surprised by the droid's presence. Of course Galactics could afford astromechs. Like everything else on the ship it was shiny, giving every indication it had only just been taken out of the box. An astromech was a walking toolbox, navcomp, diagnostic and repair centre in one squat package. This one was listed as R2-D2/A4T9S-5. For some reason however they did not speak Basic.

"What?" said Anakin.

The droid blooped, beeped and whirred.

"Not helpful. Can I have a plascutter." said Anakin as he extended a hand back outside.

The droid obediently found the tool and passed it over. The hand withdrew.

"Number eight wire." the hand came out again. The droid provided the part. The hand withdrew.

"Now some chroma blanks."

"Laser-arc."

Boom. The ship shook.

"Ow." said Anakin. He heard someone run in.

"How much longer are you going to take, we're under attack!" a voice said.

"Not long now." said Anakin to the accompaniment of another explosion and departing feet. "Typical customer, everything's always urgent." he muttered as he got the hyperdrive to a state approximating fixed.

"Can I have some tape here!" he called out after a while R2 moved to obey.

\------

Padme crouched behind the barricade with the other defenders as a barrage of blaster bolts exploded around them, everywhere there was smoke, the smell of ozone and burnt flesh assaulted her nose and people were screaming. The attackers had come loaded in a flat deck, van and several bikes. Initially the assault had been blunted by the Jedi.

You heard stories about the Jedi. How they were fast, so fast that they could block blaster fire. The stories, Padme decided could not do the reality justice. Kenobi was a blur of grey, brown and blue. He moved fluidly, never where a blaster shot would land and occasionally blocking them with his laser sword. A lobbed grenade was bounced back to the thrower and a bike that strayed too close went spinning out of control after the laser sword cut the tip off. Padme and the others just had to provide some suppressing fire to prevent the Jedi from being surrounded.

All that had changed with the arrival of reinforcements. Among them was a black clad figure with a red laser sword who leapt off his hover bike to engage Kenobi leaving the others to concentrate on the defenders. With superior numbers it was only a matter of time before they were surrounded.

There was a crack, an explosion and abruptly the torrent of blaster-fire ceased. Risking a look, Padme saw a crater where the nearest vehicle had stopped and given their attackers cover. Debris was raining down over the area. Everyone including the Jedi had paused at the scale of the destruction. She glanced behind her, Oh. Someone aboard had finally got into the turret, depressed it enough and fired. Even now the gun was traversing towards another vehicle. There was another blast and an explosion beside the target. The beings behind it ran for their lives before the turret corrected and fired again.

"Everyone back inside!" someone yelled. People began moving for the ramp, carrying those too wounded to move or firing to ensure the attackers kept their heads down. The ship's gun fired again narrowly missing the Jedi who leapt in different directions to avoid being incinerated. Kenobi took the opportunity to run for the ship.

"Get that hatch sealed. Pilot. Get us away from here." ordered the same voice. After a short lull the ship began to hum as the repulsors activated. The survivors collectively exhaled before seeing what could be done for the injured. Padme checked the person beside her, their arm was missing just past the shoulder. It was Ric, their Pilot.

"Who is flying the ship?" with a start Padme realised it had been her giving the orders.

\------

Anakin had fixed the hyperdrive and then ran for the cockpit to tell the pilot that they could take off. There was no one in there however.

"Get that hatch sealed. Pilot. Get us away from here." yelled Padme from the main compartment.

Anakin looked about at the empty cockpit. What the hell. It was basically a big speeder right?

Repulsor controls, here. Flick. Main thrusters, there. Active. Shield control, up there. On. Mass centre, down. Point the nose up, like so. Now go. Anakin was aware of cursing behind him. Hmm, inertial compensators, there. The cursing subsided, somewhat. Anakin tried to make sense of the numbers and readouts flashing across the dash. Now why was that flashing red? It was a profile of the ship with the underside flashing red. Landing struts, toggle is, here. The flashing went off.

"What the hell are you doing?" that was Padme. Looking back Anakin could see her framed in the doorway.

"Flying the ship." Anakin answered. He wondered what 'S/T SC' did. On an impulse he pushed the button. There was a lurch as the ship accelerated.

"Do you know what you're doing?" said Padme.

"Point the ship away from Tatooine and go?" Anakin hazarded. "I could use some help." he said indicating the other seat.

As Padme got in the co-pilot seat the view transited from blue to black as they cleared the atmosphere.

"Wow. I could get used to this." said Anakin. Both of them took in the moment until interrupted by a new alarm. They looked at each other.

"What is that." they both said. As if in reply the view was lit by red bolts flashing in front of them.

"Is it possible to go a few minutes without someone shooting at us." said Padme.

"I don't know, it's kind of exhilarating if you ask me." said Anakin. He pulled at the controls sending the ship spiralling away from the direction of the fire.

\------

Explosions shook the ship as Anakin and Padme underwent a crash course in evasive flying. Alarms shrieked and indicators flashed warnings. Anakin mused on the strange turns of fate. He had idly wished for some excitement and here he was flying a ship with a pretty girl at his side. Admittedly, people were also trying to kill them but Anakin figured you couldn't have it all your way. He wondered if he could wish for a large amount of credits, magic powers, maybe a star system or two.

The was a flash, the ship rocked and more of the controls started flashing red.

Right. Escape first. Wish later.

"Rotate to the right a bit. Our top shields are still good. I think." said Padme beside him. Anakin twisted the controls. "Other right!" said Padme. Anakin twisted the control stick the other way. The flashing subsided, a bit.

"Any reason why someone wants to kill you so badly?" said Anakin. Padme shook her head. His right index finger twitched. As he moved the finger it found a catch on the control stick. He flicked it open, inside was a button? He depressed it with his finger.

The sudden surge in acceleration caught everyone by surprise as the compensators strained. The firing on them ceased as the ship suddenly outpaced the pursuer.

"Nice flying." it was Kenobi, who had come to the cockpit. "Now, how about jumping to hyperspace?"

After a few minutes confusion it was eventually decided to fetch the astromech to calculate the jump. Once plugged into the ship it was a matter of moments for the droid to make the calculations. The ship then jumped.


	2. The City

"Anakin!" a voice called out. He tore his gaze away from the view of hyperspace and back to the lounge. Out of the corner of his eye however the endless whorls, spirals and eddies beguiled him to look back. How the others could just ignore it?

"I hope we're not boring you." said Kenobi.

"No, not at all. It's just..." Anakin trailed off as he looked out the window again "...it's so incredible."

"Hyperspace is amazing but we have other matters to deal with. Please. Focus. What do you know about our attackers?" said Kenobi.

All the uninjured Galactics were in the lounge with him. Kenobi, Padme, Derec, Warre, two others who had been introduced as Kain and Birget. They were shocked and shaken, trying to find answers for the recent turn of events.

"Well, from what you say Selik probably threw everyone he had available on short notice at you. But it makes no sense. I can understand them jumping you in town but that attack on your ship?" Anakin shook his head.

"And that other Jedi. Where did he come from?" said Derec.

"Yeah, he had a red laser sword. Was that a Sith?" said Kain.

"Don't be silly, Sith are legends, bogeymen. Anyone can have a red laser sword, isn't that right Jedi." said Warre.

Did the lights just dim? No. Must be his imagination.

"Ability with a lightsabre does not make you a Jedi. That Zabrak was good though." said Kenobi guardedly.

"So he was a Sith." said Kain.

"Warre's right. The Sith are from stories. Are we to think Jabberwocks and Fhoi Myore are real too?" said Birget.

"We're getting off topic. Anakin, you don't think the local gang would do this?" said Padme.

"No, not without a lot of money or fear." said Anakin.

"I bet a Sith could be scary enough." muttered Kain.

"So, his higher ups could have ordered it?" said Padme ignoring Kain.

"I guess so, but why? I mean this ship is nice but unless it's something personal I don't see why they would bother." said Anakin.

The conversation continued just going round and round. Anakin went back to staring out the window at hyperspace.

\------

Later, Anakin was trying to relax in the pilot's chair. Most of the staterooms were taken up by the wounded. The cockpit also provided the best view. He watched the light show outside.

"Hello there. Mind if I ask you a few questions." it was Obi-Wan, the Jedi.

"No, go ahead." Anakin said.

"That was an impressive feat of flying there. Have you ever flown before?" said Obi-Wan

"No. I know a bit about ships. I just did what seemed sensible." said Anakin

"You know that's not possible? People normally cannot leap into the pilot seat and instinctively know what to do." Obi-Wan walked across the cockpit and stood by the co-pilot seat.

"So? I was lucky?" said Anakin, what was the Jedi about?

"Even if I believed in luck there's the other thing. Ms Amidala runs into the one shop where not only was there someone willing to help her but could evade her pursuers, help find her companions and get them off planet."

"Well, maybe our first date should be a gambling hall. We could really clean up." said Anakin airily.

"First date?" said Obi-Wan smiling.

"What? Are you going to tell me a Senator is out of my league?" said Anakin a little annoyed.

"Senator? No, I don't think that will be a problem." said Obi-Wan smiling. "But have you considered your next step after that? I know of an organisation that could use your unique services." said Obi-Wan.

Anakin thought on that. He would need a job.

"Okay. Tell me more." he said.

\------

If hyperspace was entrancing then normal space around Corruscant was dazzling. Drive flares, orbitals, nav beacons and hyperspace transits competed with the usual backdrop of stars and primary, For all that, the planet outshone them all. Anakin could believe the term 'Bright Centre of the Galaxy'. The ship had transited about an hour ago. Not wanting to trust Anakin's questionable piloting skills to land, the others had requested an emergency response team to assist with the wounded and land the ship safely.

"I prefer something less crowded." said Padme walking up besides to where Anakin who was looking out the window at the sparkling planet. "Somewhere you can have fields, meadows, streams and trees. Where you just need a towel if caught in the rain, not a med-scan."

Anakin knew what rain was, in an abstract sense.

"Why would you need a scan?" he asked, how could water drops be dangerous?

Padme introduced him to the perils of rain so acidic it could burn through clothing and carrying toxins that could quickly put you in a hospital.

"But my world is nothing like that. If it rains, you just get wet." she concluded with.

"For which you just need a towel?" said Anakin.

"Only if you want to dry off. It's not that unpleasant, it can be quite fun." Padme said smiling.

Anakin didn't know what to think about that. Being covered in water sounded bizarre, an unreal experience. Still, if...

Before Anakin could form a reply there was a clunking sound as the shuttle made contact. In seconds white uniformed beings were moving through the ship and checking everyone for injuries. He reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged away and scanned by dour alien who gave him several injections along with the examination. Meanwhile the ship was moved into orbit, assigned a docking window and began it's descent.

\------

Once landed the passengers were quickly moved inside. While the others were hurried off Anakin and Obi-Wan were left in a small ante chamber. After a short wait they were admitted to a large circular room, richly appointed and with an amazing view of the cityscape. About twenty people were present, including the survivors not otherwise hospitalised. A middle aged man, turned and smiled at the two.

"Thank you, thank you. Naboo owes you a massive debt of gratitude for what you have done." the man said.

"I live to serve." said Obi-Wan.

"It was my pleasure to help rescue your beautiful senator." said Anakin.

The man paused. "Excuse me? I do believe there has been some confusion. While I have no doubt her star will indeed rise, at present Ms Amidala is my assistant. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Senator Palpatine, Naboo's representative to the Galactic Senate of the Republic." said Palpatine.

\------

It was all Palpatine could do to not stare. How could the others not notice how they faded into the background? Could the Jedi see it? It was clear the youngster was strong in the Force. Who was this man? What was he?

"That small misunderstanding aside, we cannot appear ungrateful. I am sure my government will want to thank you in person. However, from me and my office, may I invite you to dinner?" said Palpatine smiling.

"Why thank you, Senator." said Anakin. "Just tell me when and where, and how to get there of course."

"Excellent, my staff will organise it and see you get directions before you leave. Now, others have told me all about the ordeal but perhaps I could hear about it from you. Please sit." Palpatine motioned them towards some chairs. As they sat down the other occupants began to disperse, going about their duties.

"Since I was there, I will wait for you outside." said Obi-Wan before leaving.

As Anakin related the events Palpatine asked for clarification at certain points. It was incredible! That someone so strong would just casually wander into his orbit was proof, proof of the rightness of his actions.

"That was quite the adventure Anakin. Still, for all your heroics you are a little lost and adrift. I doubt you would be welcome back in Mos Espa." said Palpatine at the conclusion of the tale.

"No, I, guess you're right there. The Jedi..." said Anakin.

"Are admirable in their own right, but neither wealthy or prestigious. I do know Naboo is looking to expand it's defence forces in light of the recent rising tensions. A capable, young man such as yourself could go far, especially given the talents you've demonstrated." said Palpatine.

"Well, that's certainly a tempting offer." said Anakin.

"We can talk more of this over dinner. Ah, Aleci, thank you." Palpatine said to a young man who had walked over to them holding a small card. He took the card and handed it to Anakin. "Here is the restaurant's address, be there at the twentieth hour." he thought for a moment and also handed Anakin a credit chit. "You'll need a cab, and some clothes. Can't have the hero of the hour turned away for being underdressed now, can we?"

"Thank you." said Anakin taking the cards.

"And now I must be going. Government does not cease for anyone." said Palpatine rising and indicating the meeting was over. Anakin rose too and left, leaving Palpatine to his thoughts.

The Republic was a mess. Bloated, inefficient and uncaring to the plight of those it claimed to serve. But there was only so much one person could do. One normal person. What could be accomplished by someone who casually twisted fate and destiny about them? Palpatine intended to find out.

\------

Anakin found Obi-Wan waiting for him in the lobby.

"How did your chat with Senator Palpatine go?" inquired Obi-Wan as he walked over to Anakin.

"Good, I think. He was interested in my version of what happened." said Anakin.

"Well, you are very much the hero of the hour. Someone like Palpatine will see it as being to his benefit to be associated with you." said Obi-Wan.

"As opposed to the Jedi?" said Anakin.

"Point taken. The Jedi however seek to serve society rather than the other way round. We also help guide people who have exceptional abilities to use those productively for the benefit of all." said Obi-Wan.

"And you believe I have these abilities." said Anakin.

"Yes, I do. I'll like you to meet someone first though just to make sure. It's not far." said Obi-Wan guiding Anakin towards the exit. Outside, they waited briefly until a speeder slowed down beside them, they got inside and the speeder departed for another part of the city.

\------

The speeder wove through streams of grav vehicles, past glittering buildings with mile hile advertisements, through valleys of apartment buildings, over factories, starports, arenas and malls. Anakin found it hard to take in. The entire population of Tatooine, everyone he had ever known would be lost in a single block.

"First time in the Big C?" said the driver, an insectoid being with many arms and eyes. Despite having large mandibles it spoke intelligible Basic.

"Yeah, it shows I guess." said Anakin.

"Do not worry, if Kenobi is your guide you'll be a native soon enough." said the alien. "Where did you pick this one up?" it continued to Kenobi.

"Tatooine. He helped me out of a spot of bother there." said Obi-Wan.

"Never heard of it. Don't know why you leave all the time. Everything's right here." said the alien.

"There are many wonders and surprises out in the Galaxy." said Obi-Wan.

"I guess so. Hey, how long are you staying, the nest has an emergence due in three days. You could come, say some words over the youngsters." the alien said.

"I will be there if time permits." said Obi-Wan

"Just make sure you do. Queen was put out last time you were late." chided the alien.

"Hey! Some trouble ran into me." protested Obi-Wan

"Doesn't it always? Oh look, we are here." said the alien.

In front of them was a massive stone structure. The lack of immediate neighbours lent to its imposing appearance. A massive block of marble etched with windows and decorated with spires.

The speeder stopped in a large parking bay outside the entrance and Obi-Wan and Anakin got out.

"Thank you my friend." said Obi-Wan

"You just turn up this time." the alien repeated before driving off.

As the two were walking through the bay Anakin felt he had missed something.

"Why did we not pay the driver?" he asked.

"It is considered to be an honour to assist the Jedi. Of course, we will endeavour to attend the emergence." replied Obi-Wan.

"But what if we can't?" said Anakin.

"Then we trust in the Force to balance it out." said Obi-Wan calmly.

Anakin was about to protest that the system didn't make any sense when he was interrupted.

"Kenobi!" shouted a portly man descending the marble steps. He was dressed in voluminous black robes.

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled. "Jaren! What are you doing here?"

Jaren paused and waited as Obi-Wan and Anakin ascended towards him. "Just consulting your wonderful archives, and at the right time too it seems. Who is this besides you? It is like watching gravity in motion!" Jaren exclaimed.

"Well, that is a quicker confirmation than I expected. Jaren, this is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Jaren Bas, Preceptor of the Rals." said Obi-Wan introducing the two.

"You come to be a Jedi, Anakin? A mover of rocks and waver of lightsabres? You should join us." said Jaren.

"Uhh, I just got here, I am not sure what I'll do." said Anakin.

"And he will do far better than to spend his days gazing at either the stars or his navel." said Obi-Wan.

"Hah! We do far more than that. As do you Jedi. But consider Skywalker. The Rals would welcome you with open arms. Together we could unravel the secrets of the universe. We also marry, a lot. Something the Jedi will never do." said Jaren laughing.

"We find the time otherwise spent married best spent in contemplation. Do you ever have a quiet moment, especially after your fourth marriage?" said Obi-Wan.

"Fifth. You forget Merei. Such total chaos! In which, I find order. You should try it Kenobi. you too Skywalker, before it is too late and you end up like Yoda. Which reminds me, where is he? He owes me a rematch." said Jaren.

"How many wives?" said Anakin, a little shocked.

"I can see you're young. Best to start with just two. But now I must hurry. Kenobi, when you see Yoda, tell him I am looking for him." said Jaren who began striding off down to the parking bay.

"I shall." called Obi-Wan after him before continuing the ascent.

"Who was that?" said Anakin still a little confused.

"Jaren is a Ral. They concern themselves with how the Force can enhance one's perceptions."

"And the multiple wives?" said Anakin.

"Their path allows for a more stable home life. I believe the tradition started when a Preceptor married all of her lab assistants." said Obi-Wan as they reached the apex and entered the building. All about them were other beings about their business, many not giving them a second glance as they hurried through the halls. Anakin wondered how stable such a life would be. Five? Tatooine's limits in both resources and population had led to a custom of monogamy. Five was simply madness.

"The Jedi do not marry?" he said finally.

"Again. It is a tradition. Our life is ill suited to a family. If you were to become a Jedi and then married no-one should look down on you because of it." said Obi-Wan.

'Should' was not the same as 'would' Anakin noted. Was that also a hint of anger in his guide? He went to ask but then thought better of it and followed Obi-Wan through the Jedi Temple.

\------

Kayri's body floated within the small chamber as her mind moved within the currents of the Force. Beneath the surface pushed and pulled at by all living things were depths and wonders. It was a place where both time and space as commonly understood had no meaning. Her mind roamed, seeking the origin she knew lay at what she, for want of a better term called the bottom. About her body floated objects, some reacting to her motion within the Force and others guided by her. A pad, with a stylus making notes. A bottle, that drifted near so she could remain hydrated.

Whispers, songs, the occasional emotion all passed her consciousness as she explored the depths. She became aware of, a fear. A vast roiling sea of terror rising like a convection bloom inside a star. Kayri was caught up in it and her mind was tossed to and fro within what seemed like entire worlds of fear.

Emotion, yet peace. The turbulence subsided somewhat. Kayri rode the mass to the surface. She awoke, back in her body. As she opened her eyes two young men entered the chamber.

The one on the left she knew. In his customary brown robes affecting the guise of a traveller or pilgrim was Obi Wan Kenobi. The other with clothing brown-black through years of dust and grime was a stranger. It was clear that the disturbance in the Force was his doing. Equally clear was that it was an echo from the future.

"Welcome back Obi-wan. Who is this? Another of your waifs and strays?" she said still floating cross legged.

"In a sense yes. Master Kayri, this is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Master Kayri. I found him..." said Obi-Wan.

"On Tatooine. Yes." completed Kayri.

"That's right. How did you know? Did Obi-Wan call ahead?" said Anakin.

"Not at all. The Force reveals many things. Where you are from, for example." said Kayri reaching up to touch Anakin's forehead. As she did so there was a small crack, like a static shock.

"Ow." said the two of them.

"Well, that has never happened before." said Kayri.

"What does it mean?" said Anakin, rubbing his forehead.

"That you while are strong in the Force, you are unsuited to using it as say, Obi-Wan or myself. This is not to say you won't have an interesting life, just a relatively normal one. I'm sorry Obi-Wan. This has been a big waste of time for you."

"Are you sure? Jaren." Obi-Wan started.

"Is a Ral. They use the Force differently. Hmm, yes. Perhaps you should check with them." Kayri smiled at Anakin, "Yes, you would be good at that. If I were younger I would probably marry you myself."

Anakin took a few steps away from the strange, floating woman.

"Um, thank you. I think." said Anakin warily, yet relieved.

"I was so sure you would of made an excellent Jedi, It seems I have only wasted your time. Thank you Master Kayri." said Obi-Wan who then turned to leave.

The two men left and Kayri mentally exhaled. Hopefully the young man would live out a quiet contemplative life or a mundane exciting one. She reached into the Force, the echo was gone, it looked as if it had never been there. Relieved, she resumed her meditation and exploration of it's mysteries.

\------

Obi-Wan walked through the temple feeling somewhat foolish. He had escorted Anakin back to the entrance and called a taxi for him. How could he of been wrong? Anakin clearly demonstrated all the signs of potentially being a Jedi. Still, the Master was right, some people just did not have it in them and yet still be strong in the Force. He shook his head, had he been projecting his own feelings? He would need to centre himself. First however was his other reason for returning to Corruscant. He walked into the library and sought out Siphak. He found the Quarren in a cubicle surrounded by scrolls, books and holo recordings.

"Kenobi, so rare to see you but welcome as always." Siphak said looking up from the holo record.

"It has been too long. I think I found something that may interest you. " said Obi-Wan. From his cloak he withdrew a holo-crystal. Activating it it displayed an obelisk covered in writing. As the holo played it circled the obelisk displaying the message on it. Siphak watched entranced, his tentacles still as her tried to interpret the language.

"This is Karthan, third era." he said, "The language however is ancient Volda. Hmm, yes. Switch to the bottom, that is where their message would start."

Obi-Wan moved the holos viewpoint and Siphak attempted to translate.

"Tranquility? State negated? Joy? That can't be right. Hmm, The Joy? See it repeats here. Granting of, conferring might. Yes definitely conferring might." said Siphak slowly.

Obi-wan shivered. Siphak continued.

"Might now transforms to external might? Hmm, I wonder what this all, oh. I see." Siphak said, coming to a halt. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Turn it off." he commanded.

Obi-Wan did so. "What is it?" he asked.

"It is a version of the Code of the Sith. Where did you find this!" said Siphak.

Obi-Wan had never seen the historian so alarmed.

"Naboo, Baiunluna Valley." said Obi-Wan

"We must hurry, get a team there before anything happens!" said Siphak.

\------

Anakin rode in a crystalline elevator looking out over one of Coruscant's more opulent districts. A short visit to a tailors had seen him groomed and dressed in blue and silver that the proprietor insisted would make an impression. Now he ascended through various city layers to a restaurant known as 'The Tops'. As the elevator broke through a cloud layer Anakin was treated to a glittering display of the buildings around him which competed with each other to attract the eye. Once at the top the elevator stopped and Anakin stepped out into a glass tunnel that allowed him to look over the cityscape. He crossed to the restaurant, announced himself and was shown to a table.

"Padme!" said Anakin in surprise. Instead of a middle aged senator there was the young woman he had rescued. Wearing a cream dress, she caused him to pause.

"Are you going to sit or decide on a new career as a waiter." she said, jolting Anakin into action as he sat down opposite her.

"What, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid something has come up. Ms Amidala, be a dear and show the flag please." said Padme in a low voice imitating Palpatine's measured tones. "And when the boss says jump, you jump." she said in her voice.

And panic, dash home, panic, curse all bosses, get cleaned and dressed, change your mind, panic, get dressed again, pray to any gods that might be listening, dash to the restaurant and try to look like you belong here and not as if your parents just left and forgot you.

"I guess you do. You look great." said Anakin. That's what people said in these circumstances, wasn't it?

"Thank you. You scrub up well too." said Padme.

At that point a waiter chose to approach and present menus. Anakin looked it over.

"Um, I thought I spoke Basic, but I have no idea what any of this is." he said.

"No fine eating establishments on Tatooine?" said Padme looking up.

"Oh, we have one or two. I'm just unfamiliar with the food. Is Gorfinia a cheese?" he said.

"No, it's a fish" she replied, smiling.

"Okay. What's a fish?"

Padme moved her chair over next to Anakin.

"Right. Let's start with new Basic words and how they taste." she began as heads together they picked out items for a meal.


	3. The Pilot

"I am sorry Palpatine, but the answer is still no." said Aldolphin, Senator of Troydar and chair of the Naval Procurement Committee. About him the other committee members nodded in agreement.

"Did you even read my submission?" inquired Palpatine.

"Of course Senator. But, minor tensions aside the Satellite Powers do nothing but shake their appendages. It does not justify expansion of the Star Fleet." said Aldolphin.

"And the rise in so called piracy along the borders?"

"Surely a matter for the Patrol, local forces or the ever vigilant Jedi to see to." said Desma II, Senator of Kydonia.

Palpatine wondered if his associate would reconsider if Kydonia saw Cayman raiders, Zone slavers or a Chiss battlegroup in orbit.

The so called Pax Republica was a damn lie! Fools like this pontificated while the Rim bled!

"You will reconsider my proposal." Palpatine said evenly looking Aldolphin in the eyes.

"I will reconsider you proposal. Yes, we'll, perhaps it is worth another look." said Aldolphin.

The other committee members also nodded, some uncertainty at the sudden shift of opinion.

"I will come back next week to hear your response." said Palpatine.

"Yes, come back next week." said Aldolphin.

As Palpatine left he considered what had happened. The writings and legends were true! Someone adept in the Force could use it to sway others opinions, just like a Jedi. As for the dire warnings? Well, he was a sensible, educated member of Republic society, not some deluded, power mad fool. He could control it and himself. It was only a little nudge, here and there which was needed. That's all.

\------

"We're going to need a translator droid." said Siphak going over the manifest.

"A droid?" said Obi-Wan.

"If we are to record any other writings present it would be best done by someone the Dark Side can not corrupt." said Siphak.

"I'll see if we have one." said Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wondered if 'hurry' had a different meaning for the academic. Baiunluna Valley was remote but Naboo was no howling wilderness. Still the Quarren deemed a full survey team was warranted and it took time to get everyone facing in the right direction. Like the other Jedi Knight. The Temple was full of those devoted to the Jedi religion but actual Knights, with proper field experience and command of the Force were much rarer. Kayri was too old, Hosaka was in a deep trance, Solas and Furfan were incommunicado somewhere on Corruscant, Qin-Mai never left the temple and Eltra Kai maintained the Senate watch.

And so the call had gone out. Fortunately it had been answered. Sorchas had answered and would meet them on Naboo. Obi-Wan had never met the other Knight or even heard of them.

He hurried to the quartermasters to see if they did have a translator droid available.

\-------

"This is Interstellar Queen, inbound to Naboo. We have picked up three transits of light ships moving to intercept us. We request assistance in case they are hostile. Repeat..." came the voice from the distressed ship.

"Interstellar Queen, this is Flight Leader Skywalker, we're coming to assist. Recommend you boost now, make it a longer chase." said Anakin. He switched to the local link. "Okay everyone, follow me, looks like some action."

"Acknowledged." came Terrena's voice

"All right!" said Vinia.

The three fighters thrusters flared as the routine patrol went from merely interesting to exciting. Anakin willed the small ship to go even faster. Third actual day on patrol and already it was on! He worked with the sensors to see exactly what they were accelerating into.

"This is Flight Leader Skywalker to Naboo control. We're enroute to aid the Interstellar Queen against suspected pirates in, looks like some up gunned haulers. Sending coordinates now." Anakin said transferring the information back to base. After a few seconds he got a reply.

"Flight Leader Skywalker this is Naboo Control. We are launching escorts now. Engage the pirates and protect the liner until escorts arrive."

Then there was little to do but wait. As they approached the sensors determined the exact type of ships attacking the liner. Two Corellian ships, one with impressive power readings, the other with a distorted, longer profile and heavier mass signature. Fighter and hauler Anakin guessed. The third was a mid-range Toydarian hauler, probably packed with pirates to overwhelm the crew and passengers.

Fortunately the pirates were not maintaining any kind of formation and instead chasing the liner as fast as their thrusters could burn. Worse was that the high power freighter was in range firing to knock out the engines. Anakin watched as red bolts streaked towards the liner.

"Let's get them one at a time." he ordered. Anakin switched on the active sensors to get a lock. The other fighters followed suit. This caused the freighter to begin evading and setting off a countermeasure. This meant it was no longer focused on the liner.

Left. It was an impulse more than thought and Anakin acted without thinking. His fighter spun left, dodging blasts from the pirate.

Fire. Fire. Again, that sense to act. He fired. The lock signal pinged and he fired the missiles despite the ECM haze. A moment later they struck ravaging the ship, the shields weakened by the hits an instant before. It was the opportunity for the other two to devastate the ship with close range fire as they passed.

Seeing the destruction of the lead freighter the other pirates turned an ran. The fighters managed to run down the other Corellian but the Toydarian vessel made it to hyperspace.

Several journalists were present to report on the Naboo militia's return with prize ships and rescued liner. There were interviews with the militia pilots and several relieved passengers of the Interstellar Queen. Of note was the holo band Intrance posing with Flight Leader Skywalker as the lead singer kissed him.

\------

It had been another day of taking notes, running errands and organising meetings. Rather than collapsing in bed after drafting a holo home Padme had been convinced by Rana to go sample some of Coruscant's entertainment.

"Let's see what the biggest city has to offer. They say the nightlife never ends!"

Which was why they were in a bar listening to live dueling power cellists and chatting with some cute Zabrak med-techs.

"Hey! It's news of home. Hey barman get us screen six." said Rana.

"... prevented the attack on the Interstellar Queen as the ship entered Naboo space. The brave Naboo militia led by Pilot Skywalker..." said the reporter as the appropriate screen was focused on them.

"Hey Padme. Padme. It's your pilot. Look." said Rana.

"What?" Padme put down her glass. "Excuse me." she said to Cor Tal and looked at the holo.

"... thanks from all our fans. This is my special thank you as well." said Mesmeree, the golden skinned lead singer as she embraced Skywalker. The kiss went on for some time.

"Wow, on holo prelude to the hero's reward eh, hey! Where did you go?" said Rana.

\------

Anakin dragged himself into the barracks, wandered over to a ready room chair and flopped into it.

"Rough night?" said Vinia.

"Exhausting. Are concerts normally like that?" said Anakin.

"Somehow I don't think that was the exhausting bit." Vinia said looking at Anakin's right cheek pointedly.

Anakin touched his cheek briefly and then checked his fingers. There was a hint of gold paint and glitter. Damn, that stuff was persistent!

"Anywhere else Mesmeree's lipstick got to?" said Vinia looking Anakin over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Terrenna walking in.

"Skywalker here is about to give the juicy details of his after concert date with Mesmeree." said Vinia smiling.

"Okay, cool." Terrenna said and sat in another chair looking at Anakin expectantly.

"What?" said Anakin after a moment.

"What happened?" said Vinia.

Anakin gripped the chair. "None of your business." he ground out.

"Whoa. What's with the attitude?" said Terrenna recoiling.

Anakin looked at the two other pilots. He relaxed. These were his friends.

"Okay, but you have got to keep quiet about this." said Anakin. The others nodded. "Right. So after the concert, and dinner we went back to her hotel..."

\-----

Anakin half carried Mesmeree into her room, pushing the door closed beside him. He lifted her up, looked into her eyes and...

"You don't want to do this?" he said, echoing the thought he swore he heard from her.

Mesmeree blinked and smiled "Nonsense, of course I do." she said sweetly, leaning into him.

Anakin nevertheless had the sense of Mesmeree running and locking herself away from him in a room before piling furniture up against it and then cowering in a corner. He separated from the embrace.

"No. Something's wrong. What is it?" he said.

"Something's wrong! I'm Mesmeree of Intrance. Everyone wants to either be me or with me. What's wrong with you!" her voice rising.

Anakin retreated a bit. "This isn't about me. Someone's making you do this. Who is it? Maybe I can help." he said.

"You could help by playing your part in this. Just a little scandal. Don't you want me?"

Put that way. Yeah. Anakin took a step forward. Mesmeree grimaced, opened her arms and in her mind screamed, cramming herself into the corner.

"No. You don't want to do this." Anakin said stopping.

Mesmeree halted too. "You are right. I'm a singer, an artist. Not." she backed up, turned around and began pacing back and forth. "My manager is going to kill me."

"So? Hurl me out on my ear. Call me a boorish, clumsy oaf who smells like a Hutt." said Anakin after a pause.

That earned him an actual smile. "You don't smell like a Hutt." she said.

Anakin made a show of sniffing his right armpit and wrinkling his nose. "I don't know. I was jumping around a lot a the concert."

There was another pause, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You, are, an, oaf." Mesmeree said between breathing. "Okay, now to throw you out like a disgruntled Core Princess, but first."

Mesmeree walked over and kissed Anakin on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

\-----

"And so she kissed me and then threw me out. Made quite a show." said Anakin in conclusion.

"I don't believe it." said Vinia shaking his head.

"No. That tracks. I believe him. It's too weird to be made up." said Terrenna. "One thing though, how did you know? That she didn't really want you."

"Um. I could sort of tell?" Anakin said.

"The Force sort of? Like a Seer, or Hazir or, a Jedi?" said Terrenna.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Anakin.

"Awesome!" said Terrenna and Vinia together as they slapped palms together.

"That's great. Hey, if you can read a woman's mind like that, care checking out Margerite when I ask her out. Be a friend." said Vinia.

Before Anakin could respond Captain Panaka burst in.

"Skywalker! What did you do to that poor woman?" he bellowed.

"Sir?" All three pilots leaped to their feet and saluted.

"I caught the breakfast news. She's weeping and screaming and did you really go smelling of eau de Hutt?" Panaka said eyeballing Anakin.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Guess I'm a more of a fighter than a lover sir." said Anakin.

"Well that can't be a high bar. Still, Anatonia station's offline. I want you three to go look. Get yourselves ready, briefing in fifteen."

"Yes, sir!" said all three pilots before dashing off.

\-----

Anakin walked towards his fighter. Like most Naboo ships it's tapering design gave an initial impression it was facing the other way. While the K-13 lacked the elegant finish of the newer N-1s it's engine performance gave it the edge that more than made up for it's lighter shields. Shields were for lumbering cruisers. The best defence a fighter had was in not being hit and that meant it was all about the engine. As far as Anakin was concerned the K-13 was a dream come true.

So it was the engine Anakin checked first. After twenty minutes he moved on the quickly check the other main components. Satisfied he got into the cramped cockpit and closed it.

"This is Flight Leader Skywalker. Ready. Pilots check in." he said

"Ready." said both of the other pilots in quick succession.

"Sharks are ready Naboo Control." said Anakin.

"You are clear for immediate launch." said Control.

The fighters rose on AG, drifted up and boosted for orbit. A few minutes later they cleared the gravity well of Naboo and jumped to the system's fourth gas giant, Anatonia.

\------

Anatonia was a cold gas giant wreathed in bright coloured bands. It was surrounded by orbital mining stations which were droid operated and controlled from the primary manned station. It was the main station the fighters were approaching now. Anakin regarded the large structure. The station was large and bulbous, the relatively small habitation modules dwarfed by the processors and storage tanks. It looked alright, but still.

"Anatonia Station. This is Flight Leader Skywalker. Naboo Planetary Militia. Can you hear me?" called Anakin over the comm. He repeated it a few times as they approached. There was no reply.

"Okay, this is starting to get seriously creepy." said Vinia. Anakin agreed.

"Alright, we do a close flyby and see if we can see anything." Anakin said.

After the other pilots confirmed the fighters accelerated to perform a quick, close visual inspection. As they drew closer nothing seemed to change.

"Hey! Is that something moving? Left, second arc." said Vinia.

Anakin looked in that direction. A bulbous Dominator class cruiser was disengaging from the station.

"It's the Hutts! Terr, get out of the magnetosphere and get a message back. Vinia, follow me. We'll use the station as cover before we hit them." ordered Anakin.

As Terranna's fighter peeled off and boosted away from Anatonia the other two accelerated into the station's superstructure. It was all Vinia could do to follow Anakin, dodging, weaving and twisting through spires, booms and struts.

"Set cannon to rapid fire, ready proton torpedoes." said Anakin as they approached the cruiser from behind, it's thrusters glowing.

"What, I have no lock!" said Vinia.

"You wont need one! Just fire once clear!" said Anakin.

"Okay."

The two fighters cleared the superstructure and fell into the recently vacated slip firing on the cruiser ahead. The cruiser's shields held, flickered and broke under the torrent of sustained fire. As explosions began to register on the hull the fighters fired their torpedoes, cycling the launchers beyond endurance. Nine blue motes streaked to impact the cruiser one flying straight into an already damaged thruster detonating inside the vessel. As the fighters flew past the stricken vessel it began to break up as secondary detonations tore it apart. The fighters zoomed away from the station on top of the exploding cruiser's blast.

"Now that's flying you loathsome slugs!" said Vinia.

Anakin grinned. This was, he felt only the beginning. The two fighters turned and followed their companion out of orbit.

\------

It was another day in the Galactic Senate on Corruscant. Within the massive amphitheatre Palpatine spoke and pleaded with the body to do something. Not that he held much hope, but the forms had to be obeyed. Beside him Ms Amidala stood silently but with a steadily burning anger as she saw the futility of this so called democracy. Officially she was here to learn. Palpatine hoped it would be instructive. Almost fifty thousand delegates made up the body. How could anyone imagine it was the way to get anything done?

"So you will do nothing in response to the rising hostilities in the Chommell sector?" said Palpatine concluding his address to the Galactic Senate. "Or will you deliberate and stall because the ravenous Hutt is not despoiling your sectors, enslaving your children and plundering your worlds?" The pod holding the two Naboo hovered in the centre, visible to all delegates and recorded by myriad devices, translated into every language.

The Galactic senate meeting chamber was able to house representatives from the major systems in the Galaxy. But the representation was uneven. Along with Naboo, only two other systems, Velas and Moritar in the Chommell sector were granted senate seats. Out of six hundred worlds! By contrast the Alderaani, boasted three hundred! And that was just one of the Core sectors. The smattering of approval from various Rim delegates was overwhelmed by the block disapproval of the Core Worlds. As always.

"These are hostilities many would say you have provoked personally Senator Palpatine. Do not think we are unaware of your funding your own personal military. What were you hoping to achieve with those ships?" said Senator Goophal of Heran, his pod drifting close but clearly facing them in opposition.

Palpatine attempted to reply but his opponents drowned him out. He waited with a patient demeanor as the tirade continued, inwardly celebrating the growing fury beside him. Perfect.

\-----

"Well, that was humiliating. I can't understand why you just stayed there." said Padme. Palpatine and her were being driven back to the residence after the Senate session.

"Retreating would have been worse. In time, you will learn that the Bore's snarl is worse than its snap." said Palpatine.

"I just thought I would be making a difference. Not to be the target of boos and jeers." said Padme, crossing her arms.

"Galactic Government is a slow process. It may seem like we are getting nowhere but slowly and gradually we make our case heard." said Palpatine.

"I'm tired of slow. I want action." said Padme.

"Indeed, let your anger be your strength. Please, tell me more." said Palpatine.

The transport continued taking them home.

\-----

"May I be of any assistance sir?" came the droid's voice.

Obi-Wan looked up from his reader at the translator droid. It's golden form stood there hovering, as always. It's designation was C3-PO he recalled. They had arranged transport with a freighter heading to Naboo.

"No thank you." said Obi-Wan wearily. How many times was it today?

"Perhaps some refreshment? Or a luminator? How about..." said C3-PO expectantly.

"No. Wait. Who donated you to the Jedi? How long ago?" Obi-Wan said as he put down the reader. No passion, serenity, he said to himself. This was a droid. It was not intentionally being annoying, it was programmed that way.

"Why my last master sir. Ambassador D'hooli of Baha sir." said C3-PO.

"Did he speak favourably of the Jedi?" said Obi-Wan.

"I, I am not sure sir. He did say I was to be a special gift though sir." said C3-PO.

Long trip or not. Obi-Wan resigned himself to the droids assistance where it would be most useful.

"Interesting. Oh well. Say. Can you enunciate these glyphs for me? It would help." said Obi-Wan.

"Of course sir. This one is Akana. Ar-kar-nar." said C3-PO.

\-----

Technically it was night time. Not that it made much difference on Coruscant. When the light from the primary was focused on another part of the planet other equally bright lights came on. In an office two figures barely noticed. One still hard at work, the other listening to tunes, checking the news and wondering if her friend would ever call it for a day.

"Will you stop humming that damn tune!" said Padme, putting down the stylus. The draft would never get finished!

"Well, pardon me for breathing. What's the big fuss?" said Rana looking up from her own pad and removing earbuds.

"It's the Patrol Expansion Bill. It's not worded right yet. This is tricky." Padme said.

"For you? That's debatable. What's really wrong?"

"Nothing!" said Padme.

"Liar. Do you ever relax? This is the Big C. We're supposed to experience wider Galactic culture too. When was the last time you went out?"

Padme mumbled something under her breath.

"Do not tell me it was that night two months ago, when you stormed out of that club leaving me to the tender mercies of three Zabraks. It was, wasn't it?"

Padme remained silent and wished her friend would spontaneously combust.

"You're not hung up on that Sandworm, whatshisname?" said Rana failing to burst into fire.

"Anakin." said Padme. Shit,shit, shit.

"Great Frehana, you have it bad. Send him a message, already. And if he fails to reply, curse his name and get on with life."

"And if he does?"

Rana banged her head with her pad. "Then book a flight. Check your implant and get him out of your system. Duh."

Padme bit her lip. "If I write this now and send it, will you shut up?"

"Promise."

"Very well." Padme drafted a letter, saved it to a crystal and sent it to be posted. There, done. Now maybe people will let her get on with important matters.

\-----

Twelve flashes of light announced the arrival of the Assault Cruisers. Huge and ugly they immediately began to disgorge bulbous shapes. Fighters and landing shuttles. Around the cruisers lighter craft transitted as mercenaries, pirates and other scum answering the Hutt's call to plunder arrived. The craft began accelerating towards Naboo.

"This is Naboo Control. We are registering multiple transits burning hard for Naboo. Profile suggests Hutt Assault Cruisers. Immediate launch. This is not a drill. All defence craft immediate launch."

From the surface came answering motes of light as the Royal Navy, Defence Militia and some brave civilians in armed craft rose to defend their world. Anakin, Terranna and Vinia formed up with the other Militia craft in a loose formation in front of the Navy ships.

"All fighters report." came Commander Fenian's voice.

The fighters quickly affirmed.

"All right. We're keeping their lights off the Royals as they engage the heavies. Check your targets and may the Force be with you."

As one the defending ships accelerated towards the invaders.


	4. Hero

'The opening shots of the Chommell Border War are regarded by many as the prelude to wider conflicts that were to follow. Despite the localised nature of the conflict it has several major highlights. The first is the widespread use of Starfighters as combat ships. Previously relegated to mainly reconnaissance and courier roles the revolutions in widespread miniaturisation allowed for greater combat roles. The second is the first recorded instance of Anakin Skywalker as a combat pilot. As a result the conflict is the subject of much popular attention focusing on his exploits, both real and fictional. Lastly were the revelations concerning the diminished defensive capabilities of The Republic. It was the fallout from the ensuing scandals...'

From 'Naboo, Our History' by Tarin Klaa, 4th Edition.

\-----

The three fighters flew through the storm of blaster fire evading other ships, explosions and adding their own fire to the maelstrom. The mainstay of the Hutt attack craft were the bulbous 'Fatboy' fighters. Coloured in swirls of green and brown the fighters mounted four medium blaster cannons easily capable of tearing a lighter Shark to pieces and seriously mauling the other Naboo ships. They were also heavily armoured and resistant to a blaster shot or two. They were not immune to sustained fire from three fighters fighting almost as one.

"There's one." said Anakin getting a lock on the enemy fighter. "Ten, thirty, thirty."

The fighters turned and the enemy twisted into view. As they opened fire their target tried to evade, but without success. A moment later it exploded and they banked seeking another target. They swept over a Royal cruiser chasing off an armed freighter. They left it a drifting wreck an instant later. Then the an alarm shrieked as an enemy ship attempted to lock on and blaster fire started tracking Anakin from behind. He sent his fighter into a spiral towards the atmosphere.

"Break and engage." he ordered and the other fighters complied. Anakin continued his rapid descent entering the atmosphere in a plume of igniting gas. His pursuer, a silver ovoid gunship chased after him.

"Boss. Planet. Boss! Planet!" said Vinia as his fighter and Terranna's entered the atmosphere chasing the gunship.

"Thanks, I think I can see it." said Anakin. The ground filled his entire view, pocked with explosions and fires from enemy blaster fire. He raced towards it, seemingly uncaring.

Now. Anakin pulled back and the fighter skimmed over the fields, bucking slightly as the blast of the exploding gunship reached him. He laughed.

"You. Are. Insane!" said Vinia.

"Yeah boss. Care to warn us before you do something like that next time?" said Terranna.

"Sure. Now, let's get back to the battle."

Anakin's ship rose to the more discrete height his companions were flying at before all three ascended back to the battle.

\-----

Eight cruisers descended through atmosphere intent on landing outside Theed, the planetary capital. Admiral Margan twitched as one of the cruisers AG failed and began tumbling uncontrollably to the surface. He gave an order to slow descent. Hopefully the stricken cruiser would make a useful defensive crater. Who would of thought these endos had it in them? Didn't they know to just prostrate themselves before their betters? Well, they would learn.

"How goes the invasion, Admiral." came a voice from the holotable, interrupting Margan's thoughts. The Hutt coiled about to regard the image. It was the endo mystic. With the weird title.

We have lost almost all our fighters, supporting ships and over half our shuttles thought Margan. But that was of no importance. Two cruisers were also destroyed, two others so badly damaged they could not make atmosphere. That was, acceptable. Heavier than expected, yet manageable.

"We are making planet fall now, we should hold the capital by nightfall. Then the endos will surrender." said Margan with confidence.

"But can you hold it? This invasion better not be a waste of time Admiral. I want that world." said the mystic.

Margan wondered what value this planet held. Exchalal was not rich in resources. It's hyperlanes were unremarkable. The local endos not possessing of any particularly useful features. It was pleasantly damp, maybe it had some usefulness as a pleasure planet, Or a nice retirement satrapy. Still the mystic had been useful. The other systems they would acquire more than made up for the conquest of this marginal world.

"Of course we can. The Republic is weak. When they find our hold is firm they will slither back to their central worlds." said Margan.

"Very well Admiral." said the mystic. The holo then cut off.

Margan went back to overseeing the assault.

\-----

The handful of defending ships buzzed about the enemy cruisers. Aside from a lucky hit disabling one they were largely impotent against the behemoths.

"All ships withdraw to landing site Beta. All ships withdraw to landing site Beta." came the order. It repeated two times and the remaining fighters disengaged and flew north. All except one, turning, attacking, evading before turning to attack again. Red bolts splashed against the assault cruiser's shields.

"Skywalker. Disengage and proceed to landing site Beta." came the command to the lone fighter.

Anakin twisted his fighter as it passed over the cruiser raining fire down on it. The cruisers shields held.

"No! I can win this." Anakin said, mentally willing the shields to collapse.

"Skywalker! You are ordered to retreat."

"Negative!" said Anakin.

"See reason Skywalker. You're low on fuel. Once back, you can rearm and then we all go back. Disengage now!"

Anakin checked the fighters fuel. It was low. Grumbling he made one more pass before following the other fighters.

\-----

"Skywalker!" came the bellow. Anakin turned his head to see Captain Panaka bearing down on him. He finished climbing down from the cockpit as techs and droids swarmed over the ship. He figured it would be a good idea to salute and did so.

"Sir." Anakin said.

"Do you know what an order is Skywalker?" said Panaka. "Do you know what they are for?"

Anakin decided to remain silent.

"They are there Skywalker, so we can fight effectively and in a coordinated manner. Sometimes that means doing things that may not make sense to those in the thick of things. Do you understand this?" said Panaka.

"Yes sir." said Anakin.

"Then why did you ignore orders?" said Panaka.

"I was defending her city." Anakin said without thinking.

Panaka blinked. "Nice to see you're acclimatising Skywalker. But it remains that She is outside the chain of command. Which you need more familiarisation with. Vinia!"

Vinia looked up and walked over from his fighter nearby. "Sir?"

"You're now Flight Leader. Try and keep Pilot Skywalker in line." said Panaka who then turned and left.

"Ouch. Sorry Boss. One question though." said Vinia.

"Yes." said Anakin.

"Who's the girl?" said Vinia.

"What?"

"I heard you. Her city? So?"

"So what? It's a common phrase."

"If you're a local. Which you are not. So, who is she?" said Vinia.

Anakin shuffled and looked at his feet. He looked up again. "Padme." he said.

"Well that narrows it down to only five thousand women. Does she have a last name?" said Vinia.

"Who has a last name?" said Terrenna, walking up.

"Anakin's girlfriend. First name Padme, no last name, yet. You would think we were torturing him." said Vinia.

The other two pilots stared at him, waiting. Anakin glared back.

"We will find out you know." said Vinia.

"Maybe it's one of the base chefs. Probably the younger one." said Terranna.

"Probably." said VInia.

"Could be the older one. Skywalker looks the type." said Terranna. "Doesn't matter. If she lives, we'll meet her after we get rid of the slugs. Speaking of which let's find something to eat."

"Good idea. Coming lover boy?" said Vinia. Anakin nodded.

The three pilots wandered off in search of the mess.

\-----

Captain Gregory looked back at the Quarren.

"Out of the question. I'm turning the ship around." he said.

The entire sector had turned into a war zone and the crazy Jedi wanted to land in the middle of it all.

Siphak rubbed his tentacles together. "Please Captain. We need to get down there. There are dark forces at work."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Those are Hutts. I land down there I will get my ship stolen and me and my crew served up as breakfast. If we're lucky." said Gregory.

"Captain!" Siphak pleaded.

"No. My responsibility is to my ship and my crew. I'm turning around. Baxter. Plot a course away from here." said Gregory.

As the Navigator began making the jump calculations Obi-Wan arrived on the bridge.

"Is there a problem?" Obi-Wan said calmly.

Siphak and Gregory began speaking at the same time. After a moment Obi-Wan held up a hand.

"Wait. There is an invasion force on the planet. You." Obi-Wan pointed at Gregory. "You cannot risk your ship and your people. I agree."

Gregory nodded, at least one of the Jedi had a working brain.

"I cannot believe you're agreeing with him! The ruins." said Siphak.

"Are also important. I agree. We cannot abandon further investigation." said Obi-Wan calmly.

"What? I am not going closer to the planet." said Gregory.

"Course laid in sir." said Baxter.

"Certainly, I will go to the planet. Do you have an escape pod?"

Gregory made a reassessment of the Jedi's sanity. He did agree to the request though.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked a few minutes later as the Jedi climbed into the pod, chivvying a reluctant droid with him.

"Because it is what must be done." said Obi-Wan smiling.

"How do you know you will make it down alive?" Gregory asked, perplexed.

"Because the Force is with me. Always. As it is with us all." said Obi-Wan.

And that, it appeared, was that. Gregory closed the hatch, launched the pod and then went to see about getting away from all this madness.

\------

Captain Panaka addressed the remaining pilots as they stared at him. This was the fifth and hopefully last time today.

"Same as before. Harass their entry into the city. Keep them off balance and give us some time to get relief forces there." Panaka said. He then looked Anakin in the eye. "No heroics."

"Yes Sir." the pilots chorused.

The pilots got back into their fighters. Again.

\-----

Most of the staff at the Naboo residence were staring at the holo showing the invasion of their planet. The holo was of cruisers landing and disgorging dark suited forms, light armour and the large armoured forms of Hutt warriors. The species was large and strong. They were easily capable of wearing heavy protection unfeasible for smaller beings and carrying support weapons as sidearms. Some of the hulking forms were wreathed in shield bubbles, the generators sitting on their backs. As they watched, the invaders marched from their ships towards Theed's outskirts and the city's shield bubble. The holo panned showing the wreckage of a Shark to one side of the line of advance, it's pilot a smoking corpse in the shattered cockpit. The viewers were tense, worried, angry and fearful for those back home.

The holo then changed views showing eight fighters making a pass over the invaders. Blaster fire rained down as troops scattered and took cover. One of the Hutts was caught by the fire and reduced to a smoldering pile. His companions however raised their weapons and returned fire, bracketing and then blasting a fighter apart mid flight. The holo ended.

Palpatine approached the room where most of his staff sat waiting. He paused before the door, taking a deep breath as he simultaneously tasted the emotions in the other room. Incredible, so much! He smiled. Time to deliver the bad news. He walked in and smiled at the worried, drawn faces.

"It has been decided in emergency session to deploy the Seventh through Ninth Fleets to repel the Hutt invasion." Palpatine said.

A ragged cheer went up. Hope. Palpatine could almost taste it! Now.

"The bad news is that it won't be enough. My dealings with naval procurement have turned up some very unfortunate facts. The Seventh has been a dumping ground for obsolete vessels for centuries. The Eighth has only its escorts and the Ninth exists only on pad." he said.

All about the room there was shock, dismay and despair. The crash from the earlier high was amazing. And this was only a room of people. What were the limits?

"How has it got to this state?" asked someone.

"Who cares? The Republic has let this rot occur and now our world burns!" said another.

"What can we do?" said several.

"I am afraid at this remove there is little we can do. I will try to rally support and see if some worlds will lend their defence forces. Ms Amidala, I shall. Wait. Where is my assistant?" said Palpatine scanning the crowd for the missing face.

\-----

Dirk Valnor smiled as he walked towards the young prospective client standing in the lobby. She had been scanned, evaluated and assessed as she walked up the steps to the Headquarters of the Banking Clan. Dirk had been selected as the best fit executive to entice the most favourable response from her. He scanned the information scrolling down the inside of his data monocle and extended a hand.

"Greeting Ms Amidala. How may the Banking Clan be of service? I am Facilitator Valnor. Refreshment?" he said waving at a hovering dispenser with glasses.

"I wish to take out a loan." the client said. She selected a stronger drink than Dirk had envisioned and further surprised him by downing it instantly.

"What are you intending to purchase, an apartment, a speeder or a ship?" Dirk said leading the client from the lobby and choosing some sparkling water for himself.

"I will be purchasing an army. I believe this will serve as collateral." the client said producing a pad displaying a moon.

Dirk put down his glass and somehow remained calm. "Any army in particular?" he heard himself say.

"I hear the Trade Federation provides droid security forces. Can you get one of their representatives here too?"

"Of course. Let me see who is available." Dirk said as he rapidly scanned the databases and sent an urgent call.

\-----

Admiral Margan affected his best scowl as the holo flickered to life displaying the endo mystic. His subordinates and slaves looked on as well.

"The city is not taken Admiral." the mystic hissed.

Margan steeled himself to not recoil as the others did. The mystic was not here. It was a holo, yet he still radiated menace. It was as if he could reach out and crush any here. Which was ridiculous

"There has been stiffer resistance than expected." Margan began.

"People defending their homes will fight as if possessed. Who would have thought it? Evidently not you." said the mystic.

"My forces are advancing through the city." said Margan.

In response the mystic held up a hand and clenched it. Margan felt as if he was being squeezed, as if he were in the grip of a torture field.

"And yet their shield stands, their resolve unwavering. You assured me that your presence would cow them into submission! Were you lying to me? Were you?" said the mystic. With each word the grip tightened.

"No Master! I can, I will make them surrender." Margan managed out painfully as he felt himself leave the floor.

"Then show me. Personally." said the Master.

The grip receded and Margan fell to the floor. He righted himself and bowed to the figure.

"At once, Master" Margan said.

"Call back when you have succeeded." the Master said and the holo flickered out.

Margan looked about the room. "Ready your armour. We shall lead the assault."

The Hutts moved to obey.

\-----

The seven remaining pilots sat in the ready room. Reading, playing cards, writing a letter or pacing back and forth.

"Anakin! Sit down. Relax." said Terrenna.

"Yeah Anakin. Calm down. I call five." said Vinia, the last to the other card players.

Anakin paused, looked out the window and resumed pacing. "I can't. I don't see how you can be so relaxed." he said.

"The fighting is all inside the city now. We can't get in through the shield and even if you could you couldn't manoeuvre under it anyway." said Terranna.

"Just relax Skywalker. The ground forces have got this and the Republic can't be too far away." said Borric, an N-1 pilot. "Call."

Anakin ignored them and went back to pacing. After a while he stopped.

"How does a city shield work?" Anakin said after a while.

"Comes out of the generator, then goes out and over down to the ground." said Borric "Two, please."

"What about water?" said Anakin.

'Shields and water don't normally mix. You can get extra expensive ones that do, but I...hey where are you going." said Borric as Anakin opened the door and ran out.

Vinia and Terrenna looked up at each other in a moment of realisation.

"Shit!" they said getting up and running after Anakin.

\-----

Margan undulated through the outskirts at the head of six similarly armoured forms. He carried a blaster cannon and peered through the green haze of his shield. A large shocklance was also on his back in case things got personal. Small splashes like raindrops peppered the shield and the endo troopers about him took cover. Margan idly slid forwards looking for the source of the fire. That building, there, second floor. His answering shot shattered the facing wall and set the building on fire. Margan laughed and blasted the surrounding buildings, his subordinates joining in. Once the street was a pile of smoking rubble they proceeded forwards again.

\-----

"Skywalker! What the hell are you doing?" came Panaka's voice over the comm. "Return now or..."

Anakin turned the comm off. Damn their caution! He had a plan.

The city of Theed was surrounded by plains, meadows, gardens and, a lake. So, if he could not go through the shield he would go under it. He set the thrusters to full as he raced towards the city.

Back at the base the pilots clustered round the holo map. At the moment it showed the ground between the base and Theed and a lone symbol indicating Skywalker's fighter.

"What is he doing?" said Terrenna looking at the fighter's vector. It was pointed straight at the city.

"Making damn sure he never flies again." muttered Panaka. "But yes, ideas."

"He's not slowing sir." said Terrenna watching the fighter reach the lake.

"He was asking about the theatre shield sir, how they work. I told them they don't go, under, the water." said Borric.

The pilots looked at one another. There was a pause and they returned to stare at the map.

"That crazy bastard! Go you lunatic! Pull it..." Vinia stopped as he caught Panaka's eye. "Yes sir. Totally irresponsible. Never flies again. Sir."

Anakin sped over the lake. Ahead of him the city shield filled his field of vision. He could see that the shield reached down to the lake edges and that there was a gap between the water and the shield. It was at it's most wide, there. He switched on the AG, fed some power into the shields and aimed for the gap.

It should have ended there. You cannot fly a fighter with three metres clearance through a two metre gap. It is impossible. However if you hit the gap at this angle, the interaction of the fighter shield and theatre shield pushes the fighter down and if the AG works perfectly to clear away the water just long enough to slide you under, then maybe you pop through and don't crash, sink and drown.

Anakin's fighter ascended to the city proper following a waterfall as the climb killed the excess velocity. Reaching the top he used the AG to start slowly floating through the streets.

\------

There is no emotion, there is peace.

Obi Wan walked through the deserted city streets repeating the mantra to himself. Not because he had crash landed , not because he was in the middle of a war zone, not because he was walking towards the fighting.

"Master Kenobi. I must insist, we are going the wrong way." called out C3-PO behind him.

It was because of the droid the Force had attached to him. There is no emotion, there is peace. It was a test, he told himself. When he had learned the lesson, it would pass and so would the droid.

"Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan stopped, hoping for some epiphany of enlightenment. None came. He turned as the droid caught up.

"We are going this way to help people who are in danger." he said, inwardly cursing the donor.

"Danger! What sort of danger?" said C3-PO.

As if in reply eight serpentine forms in glittering battle mesh and carrying sabre-rifles slithered round the corner ahead, seeking cover behind hedges, statues and buildings. Obi-Wan dove for cover himself. He then sighed and telekinetically pulled the startled droid to safety as well. No matter how desirable he wouldn't be learning anything from a blasted heap of spare parts. He then studied the beings slipping towards him.

Suru. a annelidian species whose mercenaries had a bad reputation. Not that any mercenaries were paragons of virtue but some seemed predisposed towards viciousness. They were twisting to watch whatever was after them, their weapons waving uncertainly.

A sudden blast reduced a large statue to rubble, the Suru behind it sprang to avoid the blast but was caught by a second shot as the attacker skidded round the corner firing.

It was a yellow and black, starfighter? An old Shark. It was battered, drifting smoke from the left side and the top 'fin' was missing. It's cannon were still active though. As it repulsored down the street it spun and twisted, blasting the Suru apart. As it drifted past Obi-Wan it stopped, the cockpit slid back.

"You there! I'm a bit lost. Can you point the way to, um Celestia Boulevard?" the pilot called out.

"Anakin?" said Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan! Hey. Do you want a lift?" said Anakin Skywalker.

\-----

Chaos, yet harmony.

Obi-Wan wondered on that part of the code. Balancing on top of a starfighter in a street battle, deflecting stray blaster fire met most sane beings definition of 'chaos'.

"Help, help! What is this hole? What are those noises? Explosions? Help!" came a voice from the front of the fighter.

There was also a golden protocol droid headfirst down the right proton launcher.

Still, the area behind them was free of invaders, even if it was an insurers nightmare. The city shield still held as well. Once the battle was over the city would return to tranquillity.

A missile streaked towards the fighter. Obi-Wan caught it with the Force and guided it so it flew up to impact on the shield. The fighter turned and fired, leaving two charred legs where the rocketeer stood and Obi-wan pondering the nature of harmony within chaos.

\-----

Margan and his entourage slithered up a broad avenue lined with burning trees leading the assault. To their flanks were several mercenary squads keeping watch and occasionally ducking into a building to drag out a captive which was then thrown into the float cage trailing them. As he crawled over a wrecked speeder he reached down and tore off an arm of the mangled occupant. Snacks were vital to maintaining energy levels, he thought as he bit down. Up ahead he could finally see the objective, He fired off a blast at the Shield Tower. The bolt curved, missing the tower. He fired again. The bolt curved again.

Around the Shield Tower was a barricade of vehicles and statuary behind which could be seen a bunch of endos with light weapons. Standng atop the barricade was a bright red insectoid holding aloft a burning gold brand.

"I am Sorchas, Jedi Knight. You will turn back and cease your assault on these people." the rasping voice boomed out across the plaza.

In response Margan opened fire. "Attack!" he roared and surged forwards, his troops following. In reply the defenders opened fire and the Jedi ran to meet them.

\-----

The fighter skidded round a corner. Obi-Wan hung on looking at the battle raging ahead.

"Can we go faster? We may be late!" he yelled.

'I can always do faster. Hang on!" said Anakin. He flicked some switches, turned a dial and eased back gently.

The fighter tilted, the thrusters flared and Anakin, fighter, Jedi and one totally traumatised droid leaped over the intervening block, bounced across the plaza, cannons firing before slewing into a building. Obi-Wan dove clear, rolled, came upright lightsabre in hand and on, running towards the invaders, who for the most part were just staring in shock. Anakin quickly climbed out, readied a blaster and took cover in the wreckage.

\-----

Margan and the other Hutts also stared at the fighter's sudden arrival. The ecto Jedi however did not pause, rushing Vorda while he sat there dumbly, thrusted a laser sword through Vorda's eyes and fried his brain. The thing then skittered towards Margan. In response he twisted, pulled his shocklance free and activated it. He then flowed to meet the Jedi, sweeping low with the weapon. The Jedi jumped and then curved mid air to avoid his backswing. It landed and swung, Margan contemptuously parried, driving the Jedi back.

"Why are you fools not blasting the tower!" he yelled.

Gozar raised his weapon to fire but the weapon was then sliced in two by a gleaming blue blade.

"I would refrain from doing that." said Obi-Wan to Gozar who was backing away.

How many damn Jedi were there?

\-----

Anakin looked out and saw an invader do the same across the plaza. He fired and the enemy fell back out of sight. The Jedi were battling in the middle of the plaza, most of the other combatants were trading fire. What could he do?  
He tried firing at the Hutts but the blasts were absorbed by their shields. A Trandoshan chose that moment to leap over the rubble at him, bearing him to the ground. He rolled about with it, struggling with the squat powerful creature. There was a blast and Anakin climbed out from under it's corpse. He looked about. Over there. Two invaders stood in front of a large float cage packed with locals. Already? He charged screaming, firing wildly.

A shot tore apart the pelvis of a guard and Anakin slammed into the other before he could react. Anaking wrestled with his opponent until he got his blaster shoved into the enemies helmet, He pulled the trigger, then fired again, again and again.

"Get us out of here." came a voice bringing Anakin back to his senses. He looked at the cage.

"Stand back." he said raising the blaster and firing on the lock. It burst open and the prisoners surged out fleeing the area. One of the prisoners stopped as she climbed down.

"Anakin?" said Mesmeree.

"Mesmeree! You have got to get out of here." said Anakin.

At that moment several troopers noticed the fleeing prisoners and moved to recapture them. Anakin and Mesmeree were soon pinned by fire behind the floater. Anakin wondered what else could go wrong.

It was at that point that the shield collapsed.

\-----

Margan caught the ecto and sent the Jedi sprawling and twitching to the ground. As he advanced to punish it further he was intercepted by the other Jedi, the endo with the blue laser sword. He snarled and lunged at the new irritant. While stronger he was soon driving the Jedi back.

With the Jedi out of the picture the two remaining Hutts drove forwards ignoring the irritating fire from the defenders and casually blasting any impudent to stand their ground. Faced with the renewed onslaught the defenders broke and ran. The two Hutts cleared the barricade and fired on the base of the Shield Tower. Under the onslaught it cracked and fell, collapsing in a heap of rubble. The invaders cheered as the shield collapsed.

Margan smiled at the Jedi. "Give up Jedi and I will be merciful."

The Jedi grinned back. "I don't think so. Look up."

Did he really expect him to do something so stupid? Margan was then aware of a droning sound. Heavy repulsors braking atmospheric drops. He risked a glance upwards. Descending all about the city were beige oblong transports. Margan didn't recognise them.

"Perhaps it is my place to offer mercy?" suggested the Jedi.

In reply Margan activated the emergency thrusters on his armour and jumped several city blocks. He then beat a hasty retreat.

\-----

Padme stood in the command centre of the newly renamed Liberator, a massive Trade Federation armed merchant. All about her droids bustled about performing the business of controlling the vessel. A droid approached.

"The area is secure ma'am. The enemy is in retreat. Further orders?" it said.

"Let them go. Dispatch squads to clean up and assist the survivors. Also, show me the central plaza." Padme said.

The droid relayed the order and the main screen showed the central plaza. People were re-emerging stunned to still be alive. A company of droids was marching into the plaza. She spotted Kenobi supporting a red alien. The camera panned and she caught sight of Anakin Skywalker, arms around Mesmeree as they embraced

"Turn. That. Off." she said.

"Roger, Roger." said the droid as it complied.

\-----

"This is the Padme Amidala of the Chommell Independent Ship Liberator. As I have freed you now I ask you to rise up with me to free our sector and Galaxy of the Hutt menace." began the call to action across the system. The message continued imploring the relieved population to join her.

Back at the Naboo Militia base Vinia looked up from where he was checking his fighter's system.

"That one, you think?" he said.

Terrenna paused, tilted his head and then shook it. "Nah. No way."


	5. Liberator

"So you will do nothing?" asked Senator Estheral of Lantralia.

The Senate was in session. Today, the main topic was the so called Chommell Independent Ships. It had already been three hours of various tirades against Naboo and Palpatine in general and Ms Amidala, in particular.

"I am still unclear on what you feel I should do. For years the Rim has bled and this body did nothing. Populations are ravaged and this body did nothing. An entire sector invaded and this body did nothing. Ms Amidala, a lone citizen, acting on her own, at great personal expense has finally done what many would call heroic." said Palpatine. He paused and took some time to read a flimsy. "I stand corrected. As of last night you will refer to my former assistant as Queen Amidala, sovereign ruler of Naboo. Also, with regard to what should be done, I believe the phrase is 'You, and what army?'. He Majesty has one. Where, is yours?"

Palpatine turned up the sound baffles to drown out the uproar.

\-----

Anakin Skywalker sat on a park bench eating a pie and idly wondering about his future. He was unemployed on a strange, alien world. He felt he could live with that. Naboo was idyllic and pleasant despite the bizarre weather. He wasn't too sure about being dismissed from the Militia. Captain Panaka had sworn he would never fly again and seemed to be making good on that promise locally.

"Hey handsome. Care to rescue a damsel from thirst?" it was Mesmeree.

"For you? Sure." said Anakin, he wandered over to a kiosk, chatted with the cashier and returned with two glasses of sparkling blue liquid.

"Did you pay for that?" said Mesmeree smiling. Anakin just shrugged and handed her a glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anakin said. He offered his hand and Mesmeree took it. Together, they began walking through the park.

"Have you thought about my offer? Personal pilot? Fly me round the Galaxy to various shows?" said Mesmeree. She stopped, put her arms around him and leaned in "Have I mentioned the benefits package?" she said, kissing him. After the kiss she looked into his eyes. "You're still going to say no."

"I'm sorry Mesmeree. I can't. Any other time. I would, believe me," Anakin said, pulling back slightly.

"You want to join the Liberation Fleet." Mesmeree said quietly. Anakin nodded.

"It's something I have to do. The Hutts are terrible. There are people suffering out there. I can help." said Anakin

"And you get a rush from saving people. Admit it." said Mesmeree.

"Well, yeah. It feels, good." said Anakin.

Mesmeree reached up and whispered in Anakin's ear, "Then save me from one night of being alone."

\-----

The next morning saw Anakin waiting in line, pad in hand, having filled out the application to join the Liberation Fleet.

"Form." said the spindly security droid at the recruitment stall. Anakin handed the completed form over. The droid entered the details, looked at the results and then up at him.  
"Your application is rejected. Unsuitable for fleet duties. Next!"

"What?" said Anakin.

"You are not suitable. I am sorry, not every applicant can be taken. Next!" said the droid.

"Can you tell me why?" said Anakin.

"No. Next! Please move along citizen." said the droid.

Anakin walked away confused. Had Panaka's influence extended to here? Hmm, was it just his name that was a problem? Anakin grabbed a new pad and was a little more, creative with his application. He then got back in line. Droids were not smart.

"Next. Hey! Don't I know you?" said the droid.

"I've just got that kind of face." said Anakin handing over the pad. The droid entered the details, looked at the results and then up to Anakin. "Your application is successful. Welcome Mr Star. Move on. Next!"

\-----

Padme rose and smiled at the sight of the visitor to the Liberator's command centre.

"Jedi Kenobi. How may I help you." she said.

Obi-Wan bowed briefly. "I was about to ask you the same question, Your Majesty." he walked about the bridge. "For one, the presence of a Jedi may reassure many that your motives are indeed as pure as they are,"

Padme crossed her arms. "What, are they saying?"

"How does 'Amidala the Conqueror' sound?"

Padme made a face. "Really? That's all? I was hoping for, I don't know, comparisons to, say Revan the Mad?" She put her hand in front of her face. "I will conquer the Galaxy, join me, foolish Jedi." imitating a rasping voice.

"I can see you're taking this with the seriousness this deserves." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, what do those fools know? The Hutts attacked because they thought us weak. I intend to show them otherwise." said Padme.

"Certainly, something should be done about the Hutts, but don't discount the value of allies or those sympathetic to your cause. There may be more than you think. As a united front you would also ease fears." said Obi-Wan.

"So I should cancel the order of dark robes and face masks?" said Padme smiling.

"Hey, what you wear in your quarters is up to you. I would stick to more formal attire where the news droids are about though." said Obi-Wan as he turned, sat down at a terminal and pulled up a list.

Padme walked over to look over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Being prompted by the Force. These are the newest recruits?" At Padme's nod Obi-Wan continued. "May I suggest greeting them in person, especially..." he tapped an entry revealing a familiar smiling face, "...a Mr Bron Star?"

\-----

"...so the H57s are the new deal?" said Anakin as they disembarked from the shuttle onto the Liberator. He was chatting with Karan and Mira, two young volunteers with similar interests in fast vehicles and how they worked.

"Totally the...Oh Gods!" said Karan.

Noticing their leader and monarch was personally there to welcome them forced the arrivals into some semblance of attention. Anakin stood straight and grinned at the front of the crowd.

"She's here. Why is that?"

"Shh."

Anakin had a pretty good idea.

\------

'Mr Star' had been requested to wait after everyone else had been thanked for volunteering and guided to their new quarters. Padme waited until she could no longer hear the chatting of the new recruits down the hallway. She closed the door.

"What. Are you doing here?" Padme said levelly.

"I want to liberate Chommell and make sure the Hutt never threatens the Galaxy again." said Anakin still grinning.

What Padme wanted to do right then was space the insolent lout.

"Your Majesty." she said calmly.

"Pardon?" said Anakin.

"You will address me as Your Majesty." said Padme.

"Why? I didn't vote for you. I'm not one of your subjects. Perhaps I'm an object then?" said Anakin.

"Because it is considered the polite thing to do." said Obi-Wan right beside Anakin in a calm voice.

Anakin spun and jumped. "Where did you come from? You, you weren't there before!" he said.

"I have been here the whole time. I just chose not to be noticed till now." said Obi-Wan

"You have? How do you..." Anakin began.

"Queen." interrupted Obi-Wan pointing at Padme.

Right. Point. Anakin relaxed, turned and smiled at Padme. "Your Majesty." he said.

Crazed anarchists have managed more respect. While throwing explosives.

"Thank you. How do think you can serve me, the Liberation Fleet I mean." said Padme.

"Well, Your Majesty..." began Anakin.

"I believe it would be in everyone's best interests if Anakin were my apprentice." said Obi-Wan before Anakin said something that did get him spaced.

"What?" said the other two at once.

"Anakin demonstrates far too much ability with the Force to be left to his own devices. He needs some training to properly harness that power." said Obi-Wan. "If Your Majesty approves, of course."

"I thought that woman said I wasn't Jedi material." said Anakin.

"Kayri is wise, but has not had her understanding illuminated by being in constant close proximity to you." said Obi-Wan.

"Do I get a choice in this?" said Anakin.

"At the moment it's this or scrubbing every deck, if not the airlock." said Obi-wan quietly.

"Okay, then." said Anakin.

"Well, that's settled." Obi-wan said bring his hands together at the fingertips. "With Your Majesty's leave I shall begin training my new apprentice at once."

Padme nodded. "That is, acceptable."

"Very well Your Majesty. Come on apprentice, we have much to discuss." said Obi-Wan as he left with Anakin.

\-----

Baiunluna Valley is a remote feature on the eastern edge of Naboo's main continent. Despite being as scenic as everywhere else on the planet few people go there. It is unremarkable, they will say. You can see the same sort of things at much more accessible locations.

It had a visitor now. The visitor landed a small car and walked to a cleft in a cliff wall. The visitor paused as if listening for something in the quiet dusk air.

There were no new disturbances. However there was a, presence the visitor had not noticed before. Perhaps it was because the stench of the Jedi was fading that the visitor could determine there had been, another. One who had visited, frequently, secretly and mindfully.

Was someone else stealing the secrets? As defiler, challenger or apostle? The visitor believed he had a sense of the other. The visitor turned, resolving to seek them out and returned to the car.

\------

Padme stood in the Liberator's command centre as spindly security droids bustled about.

"Destination?" asked the droid in Navigation.

There was a moment of silence as no one replied. Eventually a droid walked up to Padme.

"Excuse me. What are your orders?" said the droid.

Padme took a moment to realise why the droids were addressing her. She was in charge.

"Are all the volunteers on board?" she asked.

The droid looked at a pad. "Yes. All four thousand, seven hundred and eighty eight of the first wave are aboard and ready for departure."

"What do you mean, first wave?" she said.

"There are more volunteers than we have lift capacity. You also said you wanted to depart as soon as possible." said another droid.

"Which is now. Destination?" said the navigator.

"We go to Moritar. Wait, how many volunteers?"

"We currently have four thousand, seven hundred and eighty eight volunteers on this vessel. At the time of your asking the question we have fifty-two thousand, one hundred and seventy five volunteers." said the droid.

"Entering course now." said the navigator.

Padme found a chair and sat down. Over fifty thousand volunteers. What was, no. Stop thinking like Padme.

"Communications." she said.

"Connect me with Theed Palace. Also another connection to the Banking Clan on Corruscant. Then summon Jedi Kenobi." she said.

"Roger Roger."

"Destination set, we will be at Moritar in thirty two hours." said the navigator.

\-----

Currently Obi-Wan and Anakin were jogging through the main holds of the Liberator. They were currently passing the landing craft. All about them droids performing various maintenance functions looked up at the two humans as they ran by.

"I don't understand. Why are we doing this?" said Anakin. Of the things he envisioned the Jedi did, a run was not part of them.

"Exercise is important. One can also meditate while running." said Obi-Wan.

"You can?"

"If you are not constantly being interrupted, then yes."

Anakin took the hint and they jogged in silence, for a few minutes.

"When do I get a laser sword?" Anakin asked.

"When you are ready." said Obi-Wan.

"When is that?"

"When you have a lightsabre then that is when you are ready." said Obi-Wan cryptically.

Anakin was about to protest when a droid stepped out in front of them.

"Halt. The Queen requests your presence." the droid said.

"Thank you." said Obi-Wan and changed direction to head towards the control centre picking up the pace slightly.

\-----

About ten minutes later Obi-Wan walked into the command centre. Anakin dragged himself in and collapsed into a chair.

"How come, you're not, even breathing, hard?" mumbled Anakin between breaths.

Ignoring Anakin, Obi-Wan walked across to Padme.

"Your majesty, you summoned us?" said Obi-Wan.

Padme shifted slightly "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Of course. It is unorthodox, but that is the fault of The Republic." said Obi-Wan, he looked down. "And the Jedi."

"The Jedi?" said Padme.

"Yes. We style ourselves as the 'Guardians of Peace and Justice' and yet it seems we turn our eyes from some of the greatest injustices of all. Had we been more vigilant then there would be no need for your fleet now." said Obi-Wan.

"Are you saying you are here out of a sense of guilt?"

"No, this is the right thing to do. I am however aware of the Jedi's own culpability in these matters. I will not turn aside as my predecessors did." said Obi-Wan.

"That is reassuring. Thank you for your assistance. Do you think other Jedi will join us?"

"They should. Still, the Galaxy is big and the Jedi Knights are few. You do have my new apprentice as well." said Obi-Wan.

Padme's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Him." She glanced over to where Anakin was seated and saw he was drinking water from a tumbler. How? She didn't even know how to do that and this was her ship!

Obi-Wan took a step back. "What has he done, Your Majesty? You two have not seen each other for months."

Everything!

"If it is some misunderstanding perhaps a calm talk will help clear them." continued Obi-Wan.

"Not now. I have a conference to attend soon. Maybe later." said Padme.

"Very well, but I urge you do so sooner than later. It is not good to let anger fester." said Obi-Wan.

"Whatever. We will be at Moritar in about thirty hours. I will see to assigning you a shuttle should you need it." said Padme.

"Thank you. I and my apprentice will be ready for you to command Your Majesty." said Obi-Wan who then gave a small bow and departed, taking Anakin with him. As the door closed following their departure some words floated back.

"Anakin! Just what did you do?"

\-----

With a flash the Liberator appeared near Moritar as it exited hyperspace.

"Mistress. The enemy has defensive blockades over the planet's starports. We are also receiving a transmission." said a droid.

Padme yawned. She hadn't been able to sleep during transit. "Put them through." she said.

The bloated face of a Hutt appeared on a screen. "Welcome Trader to Moritar. Now under new management. Wait! You're not Trade Federation. Who..."

"I am Queen Amidala of Naboo and I am here to end your occupation. Surrender, and I will show mercy." said Padme.

"I'm not scared of some girl in an up-gunned merchant. You want this planet? Come take it from me." said the Hutt.

The communication ceased.

"Orders Mistress."

"Attack."

"Roger Roger."

\-----

Obi-Wan, Anakin and a large contingent of the Naboo were preparing to board drop shuttles in preparation for relieving Moritar. They had been issued uniforms, helmets, chest armour and weapons only yesterday.

"My subjects. It has been a long time since, your ruler has called on you to take up arms, against an enemy. I do so today. Not out of lust for, battle or conquest but to bring aid to our friends and neighbours. We must look back We must look back to those, moments when Naboo did fight for freedom and peace against aggressors. As Donnel did against the Morqueni. As Fenzo repulsed the Hutt, just as we do today. Remember, that tradition. That while we love peace, we must learn again the resolve to fight to maintain it. Be ready to fight and be not afraid, for Frehana and the Force is with us."

Most of the new troopers cheered at the address over the comm system. Obi-Wan however looked worried.

"Queen Amidala sounds tired. I'll go see if she needs help. Anakin, wait here and don't do anything stupid." he said before heading out of the hanger.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan go and the droid ships launching. He looked about the twenty troopers near him.

"Anyone feel they can handle the guns on this thing?" Anakin said indicating the dual cannon turrets on either side of the shuttle. A few raised their hands. "Well then, let's get going. You, and you get on those guns, everyone else in the back!" Anakin added as he ran up the ramp.

One of the troopers hesitated, "Shouldn't we wait for the Jedi?"

"Nah. Don't worry. I'm a Jedi too. Come on." said Anakin.

Relieved, the troopers scrambled into the shuttle. Soon after it rose and flew out of the hanger.

\-----

Obi-Wan arrived in the command centre to find Padme nodding off in her chair. "Your Majesty!" he called out.

Padme's head snapped back up from where it had been drooping. "What?" she said.

"Did you forget to sleep beforehand?" asked Obi-Wan reaching her.

"No. Too, Too excited." said Padme.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Perhaps you should go rest. You're no good here at the moment."

Padme shook her head "No get me something." she said swaying

"I really don't..." Obi-Wan began.

Padme looked him in the eyes, "Get. Me. Something."

Obi Wan turned to a droid, "Medkit. Now." the droid scuttled off.

While they were waiting another droid spoke.

"Mistress. We have disabled an enemy cruiser, shall we destroy it or board?" it said.

"No, let's see if they will surrender. Open a channel."

"Roger Roger."

The droid moved to obey. Soon they were speaking with the ship's captain.

"What is it?" the Hutt demanded.

"I am offering you a chance to surrender." said Padme

"I think not. You will ignore my ship, let me get underway and I'll leave."

"Why should I do that?" said Padme.

"Check my port side." said the Hutt.

Soon another screen showed the side of the cruiser. Beside one of the airlocks was a small figure. It thrashed wildly for a moment and then stopped. Padme looked on in horror.

"You." she began.

"You will let me go or I'll continue. I will do this once every three minutes until you agree. I will await your reply."

The screen cut off.

\-----

"Hey, that cruiser just spaced someone." called Mariette from the turret station.

There was a lot of swearing in response.

"Damn Hutts. Let's put a stop to that." said Anakin. He worked the shuttle controls and the ship swept in close to the cruiser. "Attention passengers, the Hutts have started spacing captives. I say we teach them a lesson. Who's for boarding?"

A chorus of cheers answered him as the shuttle moved next to the damaged cruiser.

The suited figure held the squirming girl and palmed the outer door. As it opened, he threw. The girl flew in the low gravity down an umbilical tube and was caught by a dark figure.

"Surprise." said Anakin. He recovered and with his other hand fired. "Charge!" he yelled, putting the child down as twenty enraged Naboo swarmed into the cruiser.

"I want my mummy." the girl said.

Anakin bent down to her as the sound of blaster fire began. "Don't worry, I'll save her. Do you know where she is?"

"The scary man took her through the door before me. Where is my mummy?" the girl wailed, looking about.

Anakin leaped and ran down the umbilical onto the cruiser screaming. He turned a corner, ran past the Naboo taking cover and blasted two defenders in the next room.

"No mercy!" he yelled as he ran for the next room gunning down a shocked crewman. The Naboo ran after him to support.

\-----

Back on the Liberator Padme was doubled over face in her hands.

"Mistress!" called out a droid.

"Padme, you need to decide now." said Obi-Wan gently.

"I can't. Why am I doing this?" Padme wailed.

"Mistress." said the droid. "Master Jedi." it tried a second time.

"Yes. What is it?" said Obi-Wan.

"There is one of our ships on the cruiser. Sir. Look."

Obi-Wan turned and looked. Nestled over the airlock was a drop shuttle. How?

"Can you focus on our ship there?" he asked.

"Affirmative." said a droid. The view zoomed in. Obi-Wan read the shuttle markings. Number seven. Anakin.

Another screen cracked into life. It showed a ravaged bridge, smoke, corpses, several cheering Naboo and Anakin's grinning face.

"Hey Liberator. You getting this? Those bastards are all out of the picture." Anakin said.

Padme looked up. As she did so a droid approached with a medkit. Obi-Wan took it, selected a stim and injected Padme with it.

"Anakin? Ow." she said.

"At your command, my lady. Uh, further orders?" Anakin said.

"Kill them. Kill them all." she said.

\-----

The liberation of Moritar was quick and devastating. Not expecting such a response from the Naboo the defenders were quickly overwhelmed. Equally surprising was the lack of quarter offered. Only a handful of the Hutt forces survived the onslaught by surrendering to local forces.

Two days later, it was over. A tired, grubby Anakin Skywalker descended from the shuttle ramp carrying the young girl he had rescued and who had refused to leave with the other rescuees without him. The image was captured by a dozen news droids and beamed across the Galaxy.

\------

The Liberator hung over Moritar. About it swarmed Vulture droid fighters. At the moment the ship was clearing the debris of combat from orbit. It was scooping up the wreckage like some massive filter feeder.

"Right, lesson learned. Sleep before battle." said Padme.

"That is possibly the best way. I also recommend rest after battle as well. You have been up too long as it is." said Obi-Wan.

"Okay master Jedi." said Padme. She stood up swayed slightly and collapsed. Obi-Wan caught her before she hit the ground. Several droids walked over.

"Does she need a recharge? I'll get the power converters." one droid said.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it." said Obi-Wan. He hefted the now snoring woman and carried her out of the command centre.

\------

Anakin patiently submitted to a check up from the medic. The young man ran a device over him, and checked his eyes, mouth and ears.

"You're dehydrated, in need of rest, shower and a good meal." said the medic.

Anakin turned to the small girl cradled in his left arm. "See, it's okay? Do you want to do it too." The medic smiled. The girl nodded.

"My names Dani, what is your name?" said the medic.

"Keira." said the girl.

"That's a nice name. Well, if you're with Anakin here you must be very brave." said the medic continuing the quick exam and swearing under his breath. "Okay, this may sting a little." as he applied another device to her neck. There was a hiss from the machine and a yelp from the girl. "There all done. You need rest, food and water. Just wait over there." the medic finished pointing to a chair a few metres away. Keira obediently walked over.

"What was that thing you did to her neck?" said Anakin.

"Disarmed and removed a slave implant. Fresh too. I'm starting to really hate the Hutts." said the medic.

"Tell me about it. Uh, what do I do now?" said Anakin.

"Now? I recommend getting her a meal and go heavy on the dessert. Then get her feeling safe, washed and let her sleep."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. That's one scared child. She's attached herself to you so you're the best person for the job. When the Queen gets some staff to take care of the people we rescue proper, that may change. But for now, it's you."

"But I don't know anything about children."

"Niether do most parents, but it all seems to work out. You'll do fine."

Anakin sighed, wandered over and scooped up Keira.

"Hey, let's go find something to eat." he said.

"Okay." said Keira.

\-----

Keira and Anakin sat at a nearby mess hall and ate Anakin's idea of a healthy meal. Or at least tried to.

"What are you feeding her?"

"Do you know what is meant by 'fruit' and 'vegetable'."

"Hey, what's your name?"

They were surrounded by Naboo women all soliciting advice, scowls and smiles to them both. Anakin was rapidly becoming aware of the fringe benefits of child minding. He then noticed that everyone was standing up, saluting or removing food stains.

"Please, sit down. Continue eating." said Padme at the door. As the occupants began sitting down she circulated through the room, talking with various people. Eventually she reached Anakin's table.

"Keira, this is the Queen of Naboo. Her name is Padme, but we have to call her 'Your Majesty'." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Why?" said Keira.

"I don't know. I asked her that once and she got very grumpy." said Anakin, he glanced up at Padme, who was smiling. He then quickly introduced the other diners at the table. After quickly talking with them Padme turned her attention back to Anakin.

"Do you even know how to look after a child." she said.

"I am told you pick it up as you go along." Anakin replied which earned him a large number of frowns.

"Really?" Padme said.

"Can't be any harder than rescuing damsels who are deeply distressed. For example, I know that food goes into the mouth and any that misses, you sponge off." Anakin said airily.

"Sponge?"

"Sure. Take your sponge, get it a bit damp, add some soap and apply until clean. Would you like a demonstration, Your Majesty?"

The crime of lese majesty had been struck three centuries ago. Padme wondered if a special exception could be made. Just once. She then realised she was just standing there.

"Well. I, yes. I mean no! I best, be going." she managed before moving on.

Anakin watched her go. Then he slid the dessert plate in front of Keira.

"Eat up." he said.

"Are you going to feed her some fruit?"

"It's strawberry ice cream. That counts as fruit, right?"

\------

It was late evening when Palpatine made it back to his apartment. He thanked the driver and walked into the lobby. He paused. Already? Oh, very well. He walked up to the apartment door and was unsurprised when it opened without his personal code. He walked in and activated the lights. There was no-one apparently there. The door closed behind him.

"Show yourself. Best be civil about this." said Palpatine.

A shadow detached itself from the wall and resolved into a humanoid wrapped in a black cloak.

"There you are. Would you like a drink? Your name? I assume you know mine since you broke in." said Palpatine. He wandered over to the antique drinks cabinet and withdrew a bottle.

The figure removed the hood revealing a Zabrak, his face covered in red and black markings.

"I am Darth Maul." said Maul.

Palpatine stopped pouring himself a drink.

"That's the name your parents gave you? I assume by the 'Darth' that you are one of the Sith? How's that millenia long crusade against the Jedi coming along?" said Palpatine.

"The War is unending. It..." began Maul.

"Leaves little time for civility, I understand. What do you want?" said Palpatine.

"I need to know what you intend to do with the knowledge you stole from our holy site. Then I will accept you as an apprentice or destroy you." said Maul.

Palpatine chuckled, "You know, had you asked me that last year I would of said I haven't the foggiest. Tonight? Oh, I think I want to take over the Galaxy. Care to join?"

There was a hiss and a baleful red light filled the room as Maul activated his lightsabre.

"Do not mock me! You steal our sacred truths and do not use them in service to the War. For your impudence, you will die." said Maul. He raised the weapon, moved to strike.

Palpatine waved his hand. The lightsabre went out. Maul stared at the hilt. He tried reactivating his weapon but it remained inert.

"What? How?" said Maul.

"Got your attention finally, have I. Good. Maybe if you Sith spent more time thinking and less murdering each other you would know more. Would you like to know how to do that to a Jedi? Excellent. Let's start with a word, please indicate if I am going too fast. The word is, cooperation." said Palpatine smoothly.

\-----

Anakin had fed, bathed and tucked Keira into bed. She had asked for a story and Anakin was starting on one he had loved when younger.

"Out in the wilderness of Karakoon there lived the wicked witch. Her name was Traya and she ate bad children." said Anakin to Keira.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" said Obi-Wan. He was at the door.

"Story." said Keira.

"That's right. I'm telling her the story of Traya and Paulo." said Anakin.

"I am sure she would prefer Traya and the Castle of Slumber." said Obi-Wan moving beside the bed. He winked at Keira. "It's got a princess in it. And she beats the wicked Traya."

"So does Paulo. You can tell your story next night." said Anakin.

"Okay then. Next night then. Let's hear your tale." said Obi-Wan.

"As I was saying. She would hunt them atop a giant sandworm called..." said Anakin as he began the story again.

\-----

Dirk Valnor shifted in his new robes and then walked down the ramp of the cruiser now resting in the Liberator's hanger. Behind him assembled various secretaries, accountants and a junior Facilitator of his own.

In front of him was his client. She was, read the briefing, read the briefing.

"Greetings Valnor of the Banking Clan. I believe congratulations are in order regarding your promotion." said Queen Amidala.

Dirk bowed, as did his staff. "Thank you. I believe congratulations are due to your rising star as well, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Mr Valnor. These are my advisors as well as the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, and, his apprentice." said the Queen. She walked over to him. "I believe we should start with my giving you a tour of the ship. It would do well to inventory the assets, don't you think? Just you, me and a small army of advisors."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I am yours to command." said Dirk.

"Call me Padme. Come. This way." said the Queen leading him off.

\-----

The next day saw Padme humming to herself as she filled out order forms and signed documents. The human staff had worked out most of the creature comforts of the command centre and also gave her someone to talk to. The droids were not the best socially.

"My Queen. There is a ship attempting to contact us." said Edwina.

Padme looked up from the requisition forms and trade flimsies from Koensayr Manufacturing. "Oh. Put them on."

A holo image formed of the head of an older human, her left eye covered by an interface socket.

"Greetings Queen Amidala. I am Vuola of Mandalore. I have a proposal for you. May I come aboard to discuss matters." said the holo.


	6. Crusader

Mandalorian.

It is one of the few words throughout Galactic culture that evokes fear. After all, the Sith and other bogeymen of the Dark Side are legends. Mandalorians are real. Their planet exists on Star Maps. They have art, culture, history. They exist.

It is not just that they have a famous warrior tradition. Easily half of the Galaxy can boast one if not more such. It is not a reputation for cruelty. They have no monopoly on that. Long and glorious traditions that are almost mythologised? Now, you are getting closer.

Mandalorians have this mystique, this physical aura of menace that a Hutt, Cayman or even a screaming Wookie simply do not have.

Padme watched the woman walk down the shuttle ramp. Wearing a blue chiton with a brown belt her only ornamentation was a band holding her hair in place. She fought every instinct to run, call out for assistance and stood there alone.

"Hello girl. I am Vuola. Go fetch your Queen from wherever she is hiding on this ship." she said.

"I am the Queen." said Padme.

"Nonsense! I know the Naboo. Visited the planet once. Absolutely terrible place, not a decent drink to be had in the entire system. Anyway, you Naboo cluster in frightened herds. Your rulers more than most."

"We have changed." said Padme.

"Really?" said Vuola. She walked slowly towards Padme and stopped right in front of her. "If you are the Queen, what's to stop me carrying you off and demanding a ransom from your planet."

"You tell me." said Padme staring the other woman in the eye.

"Well, for one I just had to see for myself if the rumours that a Naboo had finally grown a spine were true. Two, if I did you would be unlikely to invite me along to fight the Hutts. Three, the Jedi Kenobi is over there and would probably do something heroic about it." Vuola glanced over to her left. Padme looked too.

"Obi-Wan! I told you I would meet them alone." said Padme.

"That you did. I am merely on an evening stroll, completely at random. Guided by the Force one might say. Well spotted Mandalorian. I will up my game." said Obi-Wan.

"As I will mine. Excellent, let us go somewhere and discuss my fee. I think I will like you Queen. Do you have a good bar?" said Vuola.

"This way." said Padme leading them out of the hanger.

\-----

In another part of the ship a Vulture droid in walker mode skittered and hopped. The other droids moved more patiently around it. Nearby Keira sat on some ordinance crates and laughed at the droids movements.

"Stop. That tickles." said the droid.

"If you stopped moving about this would be easier." came Anakin's voice from within the droid.

"Be careful." said the droid.

There was some muttering and mumbling as if the occupant was using their mouth to hold something. There was a whirr, a clunk and a buzz. A hatch opened and Anakin crawled out backwards.

"All right now your cannon are actually linked together instead of just pointing vaguely in the same direction."

"Thank you." said the droid.

"No problem. Who's next?" said Anakin and was nearly trampled by the other Vultures. "Okay, okay. One at a time please. You there, kneel down a bit. " he said reaching for the access hatch.

\------

"Is Queen taking us to the bar?" said Vuola to Obi-Wan as the followed Padme.

"It's not likely." said Obi-Wan.

"Next thing you'll tell me is that there will be no eye-candy. No offense Kenobi." said Vuola.

"None taken. I could send for my apprentice." said Obi-Wan.

Padme stopped as if stung. "No!" she said and turned around.

"Apprentice? Truly, I live in the age of miracles. This does call for a drink." said Vuola.

"We don't have a bar. This is, wait, what do you know?" said Padme.

Vuola walked up to the nearest droid. "You, Roger. Take us to the Management Bar."

The droid looked at the trio. "This way." it said.

A few minutes later they were sitting in comfortable chairs being served drinks by a droid.

"Is there anything else I should know about my own ship?" asked Padme.

"Not sure. I don't know what you don't know. I do know that you need me." said Vuola.

"How so?" said Padme.

"You have been lucky Queen. You caught the Hutts by surprise twice. That won't happen again. Hutts are miserable, brutal thugs and they always short change you, but they aren't stupid. Rogers are crappy infantry, and your volunteers are most likely lights. In the coming fights you are going to need some heavy metal. That's me and my company. We'll bring the weight, take the glory and give you the victory."

"What sort of forces do you have?" asked Padme.

"Roger. A bottle of Sullustan brandy." said Vuola.

"Roger Roger" said the droid and it delivered the bottle.

Vuola poured three glasses and handed one to Padme and Obi-Wan. She downed her glass in one take and then looked pointedly at the others.

"No." said Padme.

"No? This is tradition Queen. I will be mortally offended if you don't drink. Do you really want a mortally offended Mandalorian in close proximity?" said Vuola.

"No. And I'm getting tired of this. Stop wasting my time or leave." said Padme.

"Very well. Here's my T.O.E. Twenty heavy combat walkers with four troop walkers for the support." Vuola said handing Padme a pad. "My fee is at the end." she added.

Padme read through the pad's contents and reached the amount at the end. She read it again.

"You can't be serious?" she said.

"I assure you I am." said Vuola.

"Is this a joke?" Padme said.

"I am Mandalorian. We do not joke about contracts." Vuola said.

"That's true." said Obi-Wan. He looked over at the pad. "I suggest you accept."

Padme looked again. "I will need that drink. Where do I sign?"

"Right here." Vuola waited while Padme signed the contract and then drained her glass "Excellent. Now we should speak of important matters. Mates, philosophy and the deaths of our enemies!" as she poured again.

\------

Anakin could almost forgive Obi-Wan for summoning him to help guide Padme back to her quarters. Almost.

"This is very kind of you Anakin." said Padme as she staggered back supported by him.

"Yeah, sure. Here we are." said Anakin opening the door and guiding Padme inside and seating her on the bed.

"No kiss? You kiss all the other girls you rescue." said Padme.

"Nope." said Anakin leaving.

\-----

"Good morning Your Majesty!" said Delphine.

"Ow. Ahh. New rule. No philosophy with the Mandolorians." said Padme.

"Good idea ma'am. Now you have an appointment with Mr Organa in an hour. I recommend taking these first." said Delphine, handing Padme some pills and a glass of water.

Padme took them and drank. "Who?" she said.

"Leader of The Chainbreakers? First name Bail? Ma'am? Anyway meeting in an hour, followed by staff meeting at three hours, followed by lunch. Then..." said Delphine listing her schedule.

"Wait. I remember." she said as clarity and memory returned. Oh shit. Had she said that?

A queen was not allowed the luxury of hiding under the covers. Maybe he wouldn't remember.

Walking to the conference room with Delphine briefing her she was passed by the Jedi on their morning run. Anakin blew her a kiss as they went by.

\-------

Anakin sat in a chair working on a battledroid head while he idly listed to the others arguing over the holomap.

"It would be prudent to relieve Baikor first." said Obi-Wan.

"They are looting Jendoia. We should stop them before it is too late." said that new Core Worlder, Anakain didn't remember his name.

"Nonsense, take and hold Orgos. With that and Naboo we cut them off from retreat. Their ,mercenaries and hangers on will quit and disperse." said the crazy Mandalorian Vuola.

Then they all began talking at once, waving arms and shouting. Anakin looked up. Padme looked, tired. He put down the head, got up, walked over to a wall and activated the dispenser. He filled a tumbler with water and wandered over and tapped Padme on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" she said.

Anakin took a step back and offered the tumbler. Padme took it.

"Thank you." she said.

"Hey, how about we wander off." said Anakin inclining his head towards the door.

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can. You're the Queen."

Padme straightened "Anakin and I are going for a walk. Carry on." she said.

The others stared briefly as Anakin and Padme walked out the door and then resumed their argument.

\-----

It was noticeably quieter outside. As they wandered down the corridors the Naboo would pause, salute, bow or drop something when they passed.

"Anakin, can I ask you something?" said Padme after a while.

"Sure."

"How do you find the dispensers?"

Anakin grinned and walked into a room, stepped over to a wall, reached down and a dispenser slid from the wall. He beamed like he had suddenly produced a bouquet or a necklace.

"Very good. How do you do that? I can't very well find you anytime I am thirsty."

Anakin smiled, tapped something under the dispenser and it slid back into the wall. He crouched down beside it and motioned to her. She crouched down besides him.

"Here. It's slightly lower than where a human would put something so it's hard to spot unless you know what to look for. But once you do, you can then find the switch, here. Bam, instant water and you stay a chubby water rat."

Slap.

Padme stood up. How dare he! She stormed off before a surprised Anakin could respond. Her subjects quickly got out of her way. She marched into the conference room where they were still arguing over a choice of target. She pointed to one of the systems.

"That one." she said, her face red.

"Are you certain? We." began Bail.

"Yes! Prepare your ships. I want to be jumping within the hour." Padme said, she then turned and left.

"I'm beginning to like your apprentice, he certainly lit Queen on fire." said Vuola to Obi-Wan.

\-----

Nineteen hours later a shuttle plummeted towards the surface of Jendoia. Defensive fire sought to blast the shuttle to pieces. the gunnery of the defenders was however based on two flawed premises. That the pilot intended to actually land and not just smear himself over the landscape and that the pilot could not know where the defensive fire would be from one moment to the next. Anakin Skywalker chuckled as he manoeuvred the shuttle through the fire and then accelerated towards the surface outpacing the tracking of the guns. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood behind him, concerned. Not on the manic descent, but something else.

"Come now Anakin, you must of done something." said Obi-Wan.

"I didn't do anything! She asked me about the dispensers. I showed her how to use them and then she slapped me."

The shuttle's directional thrusters flared, transforming the drop from a crash to a landing. The shuttle came to rest inside a courtyard. The side door opened and Obi-Wan and Anakin exited. Anakin shot a surprised guard before they headed for the doors.

"Nothing else? No quip, no remark?" said Obi-Wan as he used his lightsabre to gain entry to the complex. Anakin covered him with his blaster, he tossed a grenade at the sight of a squad of Gammoreans entering the courtyard and fired several times so they stayed put.

"No. When can I have a laser sword?" Anakin said. He shot the Gammorean trying to rally the others. The alien dropped, screaming.

The locks severed, the door opened at a wave of Obi-Wan's hand. They went inside.

"No changing the subject. Focus Anakin. You must of said something." Obi-Wan said. A trooper leaned round a corner and shot at them. He parried the blast easily.

"I didn't say anything!" said Anakin as he fired rapidly at the corner. Covered, Obi-Wan advanced quickly stepped round the corner and stabbed. There was a scream.

"Well, whatever you didn't say made her madder than a Madragor. No off hand compliment?" Obi -Wan said as they advanced through the complex. They reached an inner door. Obi-Wan stabbed the control panel and the door opened. Anakin tossed in a grenade. There was an explosion and they charged in swinging and blasting the dazed defenders.

"No! I showed her how to get a glass of water, that's all." said Anakin as he slammed a Quarren into a wall before shooting it, the room was clear of defenders.

"You weren't, staring at her, were you?" said Obi-Wan as he reached the controls and started flicking switches and turning dials. Anakin opened up a panel and reached in with some pliers. He twisted something inside.

"No. Just her face, I swear. She looked just like a Maud'dib." said Anakin.

There was the sound of systems powering down. Obi-Wan activated his comm. "Defence grid is down. You are go for assault." there was a quick confirmation and then Obi-Wan put the comm away. He looked across at Anakin, his hands resting on the console.

"And what, pray tell, is a Maud'dib?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin told him. Obi-Wan began swearing. He did not stop until the shuttle was in orbit.

"You called her a fat rat and you have no idea why she's angry? Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.

\-----

Obi-Wan walked into the command centre. About him humans and droids bustled. Reports came in on various screens detailing the ongoing battle for the planet. Obi-Wan walked through the throng to where Padme was seated.

"Your Majesty. A word. In private if you will." he said.

Padme nodded and they both adjourned to a side room. Once inside she turned and folded her arms.

"I am not speaking to him." she said.

"Oh, I'm inclined to agree. Leaving you two in an enclosed space for any length of time is just asking for trouble. It remains however, that you owe my apprentice an apology." said Obi-Wan.

Padme stared for several moments "What! I, owe Anakin? He called me a rat! A fat one!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, and were Anakin from your world I would have him here, on his knees if necessary. But Anakin, is, not, from, Naboo."

"You can't honestly tell me that any woman in the Galaxy would take that as an endearment." said Padme.

"I'm inclined to believe one from Tatooine would. He even translated it for you. Your two worlds are more different than night and day. The only way Anakin could be further removed from your social status would be if he was a slave. A poor man, from a world where every authority figure is a brutal, petty tyrant risked his life to save yours. He probably can never go home. Do you have family Queen Amidala of the Naboo? When this is all over, will you see them again?" said Obi-Wan.

Padme remained silent. She was no longer scowling and her arms were now at her side.

"Yes, Anakin is rash, thinks with his heart and is an ass at times. I'm not asking you to like him, just understand where he comes from. I would appreciate if you did talk to him. Unarmed of course." said Obi-Wan who then left.

Padme waited for a while. When she returned to the command centre it was to applause. The planet was theirs.

\-----

Anakin sat on Keira's bed reciting another story. Due to the last couple of days certain ones popped to the forefront.

"One day Maud'dib was hopping his way home when..." he began before becoming aware of the door opening.

"May I come in? " said Padme.

"Uhh, sure. It's your ship. I was just telling Keira a story." said Anakin.

"Well, go on." said Padme.

"Um, well, maybe a different one." said Anakin, his face growing red.

"Story." said Keira.

"No, I want to hear this one." said Padme sitting down. "Tell me about Maud'dib."

\------

Anakin looked up from where he and Keira were playing with a circuit board in the hanger as a sleek fighter entered and repulsored itself into as docking cradle. It was followed by several others. They resembled squashed arrowheads attached to two large engines. Two heavy cannon protruded from under the nose and a dual turret was set at the rear of the dual cockpit.

"Ship." said Keira pointing at the fighters.

"Yeah. Ships." said Anakin nodding. He got up and walked across the hanger. "Come on." he added and Keira followed.

There was a tapping behind him. "My circuits." protested a vulture craft looking at the abandoned board.

"Relax, you don't need that bit anyways." said Anakin not taking his eyes off the new ships.

As they approached, a pilot climbed out, removed the flight helmet and unhooked her pad from her suit. Her suit boasted some corporate logo and name tag.

"Hello. Tania Megan. Who here can sign off for these." said the woman.

"What? Hey, do you want go in one of these?" said Anakin to Keira, who nodded.

"And that clearly isn't you." said the woman, she looked up at the sight of two humans running into the hanger. "Over here! Can you sign for these or take me to who can?"

\-----

A few minutes later Tania was in the command centre as Padme signed all the forms. Once finished Tania took the pad back, co-signed and then started to hand over a sealed bag of control codes.

"Are you going to give one of these to him?" Tania said thumbing backwards to where she could hear Anakin breathing.

Padme looked over to where Anakin was standing staring at the code sticks. He looked up.

"Please. I'll take you for a test flight." he said.

Silence. Padme decided on counting to ten.

"Wrong thing to say?" hazarded Anakin.

"Yes. However, if you would be so kind as to give me a personal demonstration of my new ships." said Padme, taking the bag from a shocked Tania. She withdrew one of the sticks and walked over to Anakin. "Let's go."

Tania watched the two leave as activity resumed.

"What the hell just happened?" she said. She became aware of a large hand on her shoulder.

"I will explain. You are the Koensayr tech?" said the owner of the hand, a large woman.

"Yes, Engineer Megan." Tania began.

"Even better. Wait." The woman activated a comm, "Kenobi, Skywalker was an idiot. I win." she cut the comm, "First, what do you know about walkers?" she said to Tania.

\------

"How could you let them go like that!" yelled an exasperated Kenobi who had just arrived.

"Queen is my employer, I do what she says, not the other way round." said Vuola impassively.

"And Anakin?"

"No-one owns him. Besides Kenobi, explain to Koensayr." said Vuola.

"Tania." said Tania.

"Whatever. Explain." said Vuola looking pointedly at Obi-Wan.

"Why me?" said Obi-Wan

"I won the bet."

\-----

Padme and Anakin reached the hanger. The walked over to one of the new fighters and as Anakin cupped his hands to help Padme up their eyes met and...

...he was in the fighter. Ships were everywhere and blaster fire criss crossed his vision. The explosion came out of nowhere and then he heard her screaming. Padme screamed as she burned, cooked alive in the rear seat.

"Flight suit." said Anakin snapping out of, whatever that was. "You need a flight suit. They're over there. Go put one on." he added pointing at a door.

"Okay. What are you going to be doing."

"I'll get the fighter warmed up."

"Alright." said Padme turning and walking for the door. As she reached it she turned, "No peeking." she said wagging her finger at Anakin.

"I promise." said Anakin as he climbed into the cockpit.

Padme quickly discovered that flight suits were shapeless, uncomfortable and bloody hard to get into. She stumbled through the door.

"I'm going to need some help..." she said trailing off as she noticed the fighter already departing through the hanger shield.

"Anakin!"

\-----

Extracting herself from the flight suit and changing back only served to make her angrier. As she returned to the command centre she ran into Bail.

"Your Majesty, a moment..." he began as she marched past.

"Not now!"

Bail followed her into the command centre and stopped by Obi-Wan and the others.

"Not on the ship?" said Obi-Wan

"Mad as hell." said Tania.

"That's normal." said Vuola.

"What's normal?" said Bail, a little confused.

There was no response.

"Find me that ship that just departed." said Padme.

"Roger Roger." said a droid it worked a few controls. "Starfighter is accelerating to hyper limit."

"What?" said Padme.

"He's not stealing it?" said Tania.

"Anakin would never do that. I suggest patience." said Obi-Wan.

"He better have a damn good explanation." growled Padme.

\-----

Anakin flew the ship, concentrating. What did Obi-Wan say?

Concentrate. Be at peace. Feel the will of the Force.

Anakin closed his eyes as his hands worked the controls. Switches, here, here and here. Lever down. Cannon arming cycle on. Shields up. Turret locked forward. Guns linked. Go this way. Pull left.

Anakin opened his eyes as the fighter sheared to the left as a Hutt War Cruiser exited hyperspace. He flipped over and opened fire strafing the larger ship as he skimmed upside down relative to the cruiser down the length of it's hull. Other flashes indicated other craft appearing.

\-----

The holo screen was now swamped with the green icons of enemy ships.

"Launch the droid fighters. Bring us around to defend the planet." said Padme.

"Roger Roger. Vultures launching. Intercept with enemy fleet in ten minutes."

"I bet Skywalker kills the lead cruiser. Any takers?" said Vuola.

"You can't be serious." said Bail.

"Those fighters have no torpedoes loaded. Even if he survives he cannot really hurt them." said Tania.

Vuola sneered. "What do you know Koensayr? Or you Core man? Numbers, calculations, mere laws of physics? Ha! Try a little faith. Now excuse me." said Vuola, as she departed she activated a comm. "Mandalorians! Suit up and get to patrolling the ring. We'll have company." she ordered as she departed.

"I'll see to the defense of the core sphere." said Obi-Wan, also leaving.

"He left me behind. He must of known." said Padme quietly.

"How did he know? And if he did, why did he still go out?" said Bail.

\-----

The attackers soon realised they had transitted right on top of someone ready for them. As they launched fighters to deal with the tiny menace the Hutt Admiral ordered all ships to stay in formation. It was only a matter of time before a fighter or defensive battery found and eliminated the nuisance.

The plan ended as Anakin looped about and opened fire on a small escort, destroying it in a hail of fire. The two other escorts in formation began evading, both to avoid debris and to avoid meeting a similar fate. This caused other ships nearby to maneuver wildly and the chaos quickly spread. Erratic flying and firing soon resulted in total pandemonium as the fleet began to tear itself apart. Through it all Anakin's fighter dove, twisted and spun adding red and blue blasts to the storm of green all about him.

Even so, three heavy cruisers plowed through the maelstrom relatively unscathed. Their shields weathered most of the blasts, the armour handled the rest. The enemy fighter was dangerous but could only inflict superficial damage to the main ships. The Admiral ordered the main fighter force launched to intercept the droid fighters approaching.

\-----

"Enemy has launched fighter screen. Interpenetration with our fighters in three minutes. Uh Oh." said a droid.

"What is it?" said Padme.

"Our lead fighter has been destroyed." said the droid.

"No. You're wrong! Check the sensors." said Padme.

"I will check." the droid checked the sensors. "I am sorry mistress. Fighter no longer registers. It has been destroyed."

"How long till we are in range?" she said.

"Five minutes."

\-----

Anakin was not dead, although he was confused. When the rear cockpit was hit the resulting flash had temporarily blinded him. Some where in the wild, blind maneuvering he had ended up, here, in a cruiser hanger. The fighter drifted on repulsors as Anakin tried to get his bearings. A door opened and a squad of soldiers burst out. Anakin still had wits enough to open fire. Target rich environment, right. After tearing the soldiers apart he slewed the fighter about firing as he searched for the way out through the smoke and fire. The bolts, normally stopped by the outer armour, tore through the inner walls. Secondary explosions began as the bolts found fuel stores and munitions. Anakin finally spotted the exit and fired the thrusters escaping as the hanger erupted in a massive explosion.

\-----

"Fighter detected again mistress." The droid thumped the controls. "Stupid scanner."

"Fighter interpenetration in five, four, three, two, one."

Fighter combat a science. You know the effective range of your guns and ideally the enemy. A Vulture is a Vulture, is a Vulture. Their range is known.  
And if your range is better, then you can fire just before, maximising your fire while the enemy cannot effectively respond. The fighter pilots in the Fatboys and Talons of the attackers knew this as did their commanders. They waited for the optimal moment. It never came.

The lead Vulture droids fired first. With weapons linked directly to sensors, with various redundant, interfering and unnecessary hardware now the playthings of a small child their range was in fact very different to that of a standard Vulture. Anakin had only modified six of the Liberators compliment but as those six tore a hole in the enemy formation the attackers broke and evaded, losing the crucial moment. The Vultures then tore into the dispersing formation as a whole, tearing the attackers to pieces. Behind them the Liberator advanced, it's point defence batteries isolating and destroying enemy ships.

Undeterred by these setbacks the two remaining heavies pushed on. Vulture fighters and one heavy fighter darted about them like piranha inflicting a death by a thousand cuts. Both began trading fire with the Liberator now bearing it's main guns on the cruisers. The cruisers launched swarms of boarding craft, eager to engage the effette Republic in honest hand to hand combat. The droids diverted attention to the shuttles as did Anakin, blasting a transport headed directly for the central core. But some made still made it.

The mercenaries felt the shuttle latch onto the Trade Federation ship. They heard the cutter begin on the hull. There was the sound of the sectioned hull falling and the brief change in pressure. They threw grenades and made to storm through.

Straight into the maw of a combat walker's main gun.

"Surprise." said Vuola within the walker and depressed the firing stud.

\-----

Supported by her fighters and at close range the Liberator quickly disabled one cruiser and broke the other in two. Victorious, the ship recalled her surviving fighters and one now nearly new Koensayr BTL heavy fighter. Anakin guided the fighter into the Liberator's hanger and maneuvered it back into the cradle. The cockpit lid lifted and he looked out straight at Padme, now wearing a flight suit.

She held up a second code stick and pointed at another fighter.


	7. Betrayal

The holo showed the interior of a Lucrehulk. Instead of Nemoidians, the organic crew consisted mainly of humans. The image swung, focusing on a human.

"We are here aboard the Liberator, the lead ship of one woman's self styled crusade in the Chommell sector. Queen Amidala claims she is here to drive out the Hutts after fighting started several months ago. But what are her real motives?"

The camera view changed to show scenes of Naboo drilling, firing at targets with blasters and practicing an advance. It then changed to a hulking combat walker moving from a drop ship into a hanger.

"This is no longer a planetary defence force or militia. Can we trust that once Chommell is liberated that this army will stand down? Will they peacefully return to Naboo? Or will they turn their eyes inward? Are we looking at another Warlord and Satellite Power in the making? This is Mira Kol. Join me as we investigate the Liberator and the cult of personality forming out here in the Rim."

Palpatine turned the sound down and smiled at Maul.

" I do not see what there is to smile about. The entire sector is repelling my allies and the holy site is still vulnerable to the Jedi." said Maul.

"Your allies are behaving perfectly. They are excellent villains and we have our very own noble crusader to fight them. Amidala and her merry band of followers have the Senate fearfully afraid of her next move while the public loves her. " said Palpatine.

"I don't see..." began Maul.

"No I guess you don't. Ms Amidala is now Queen. She went from intern to monarch as the result of a grateful populace. Ever thought how we could use that?"

"So? We don't control her, we have no way of knowing what she will do next."

"To the contrary. Our young Queen writes often, seeking advice from an old friend and mentor. It would not do to give her bad advice, now would it? While we're one that subject, know of any Hutt staging bases?" said Palpatine smiling.

\-----

In the Liberator's main conference room there was silence.

"You are suggesting what?" said General Goduk of Jendoia.

"A raid. Here." said Padme walking over and indicating a system in the holomap. "Tolvega. It boasts several orbital shipyards and numerous mining facilities on the planet supplying them."

"That's a Zone planet." said Herkam of Moritar.

"Yes, I am well aware of it's location. We destroy those facilities and the Hutt will be in no position to threaten us in the near future. It will also give them something to consider if they ever think of attacking us again." said Padme.

"Excellent choice Queen. I know the ruler of Tolvega. He will look good crushed beneath your boot." said Vuola.

Most of the others looked unconvinced. Padme wandered over to Bail Organa.

"Tolvega's mines are operated by slaves. How would you like to participate in one of the biggest breakouts in recent history?" she said to him. To the rest she added. "That planet has everything we want. Security, liberation and glory. How about it?

\-----

"Relax. Concentrate. See the chair in your mind." said Obi-Wan calmly.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were seated in a small room. Between them was a simple metal chair. Anakin was cross-legged and had his eyes closed.

"I am sure this would be easier if I could just look at it." said Anakin.

"Using the Force is like learning to do anything. With your eyes closed you are free of distractions. Just relax. See the chair. It is like every other chair." said Obi-Wan.

"Okay, okay. I think I can see it." said Anakin after a while.

"You think? Using the Force requires clarity, both of mind and purpose. Don't think, know." said Obi-Wan.

"Okay. I got it." said Anakin after about a minute.

"Good. Now will the chair to rise. To gently float a few centimetres from the floor." said Obi-Wan.

The chair rattled a bit but stubbornly obeyed the ships gravity field. Anakin's face pinched in concentration but nothing further happened.

"No. It's too hard." he said after a while and opening his eyes.

"Relax Anakin. This is just the beginning. You are strong in the Force and once you learn how you will be capable of almost anything. But it will take time. Take heart, the chair did move." said Obi-Wan

"Yeah. Can we do something else?" groused Anakin.

"Certainly. How about the new obstacle course in Bay Thirty?"

"More exercise?" said Anakin getting up.

"More exercise." confirmed Obi-Wan.

The two departed to head for the obstacle course.

\-----

"Story." said Keira as Anakin wearily tucked her in. He wracked his mind but just couldn't think of anything.

"All I've got is the tale of the man everyone thought could be a Jedi but in reality wasn't." Anakin said.

"Really? Try the one about the silly girl who thought she could solve the Galaxy's problems by herself." said Padme as she walked in and flopped down on the edge of the bed. "I dropped by to hear a story. I'm so tired of 'Yes, Your Majesty, but' from everyone except Vuola."

"At least someone is agreeing with you." said Anakin.

"Great. The borderline sociopath thinks my ideas are great. That's not quite the resounding endorsement. I really want one of your innocent yet utterly inappropriate comments. Better yet, a miracle from wherever you keep them and I, wait, are you even listening to me?" said Padme.

Anakin had closed his eyes. Relax. Concentrate. See them in your mind. Now, rise.

"Hey!" said Padme as she rose slightly off the bed.

Anakin opened his eyes. "Do you know the story of the Jedi and the Queen?" he said.

Padme smiled, "Does it have a happy ending?" she said.

"I think so. I only know the beginning at the moment." said Anakin.

Padme found she could move and remain supported. She reached down and picked up Keira. She adopted a sitting position and placed the child in her lap.

"Do you want to hear this story?" she said.

"Yes." said Keira.

"Uh, okay. A long time ago on a planet far away from here..." he began.

\------

It was the next day. Anakin had excitedly demonstrated his ability at telekinesis to Obi-Wan. The Jedi had then asked how the knowledge had come to him and Anakin had explained.

"I never thought I would ever have to say this, but Jedi use the Force for knowledge and defence, not to pick up girls." said Obi-Wan affecting a grave tone while grinning.

"Hey! She just needed cheering up." said Anakin

"And it's good that you did. First using the Force to unambiguously help someone is always regarded as a good sign." said Obi-Wan.

"It is? Nice to see I am doing something right." said Anakin.

"You are. Using the Force isn't just telepathy and telekinesis. It is communicating your desires to the universe and getting a reply back. Using that to help someone so clearly is amazing. Anyway, it's time for training." said Obi-Wan beginning warm up exercises.

Anakin groaned. "I sense a two circuit run in my future." he said.

"See, your predictive powers are improving as we speak, come on." said Obi-Wan.

\-----

It was another day in the Senate. Palpatine could taste the fever. Heads had rolled, scores settled and a new resolve to deal with his Queen had come over them all. Amazing what a little fear could do and how delicious it was. He listened as Senator Goophal whipped the body into a frenzy.

"If I may interject. I believe the Representative of Heran to be mistaken. Further investigation is required. This pointless scaremongering should not be of this body. Senators, let us look at the facts." began Taran Organa of Alderaan.

Palpatine watched as the Alderaani took up the defence of the Crusaders. He started receiving notes of support from them and their allies.

Blast it! Of all the times to come to their senses. Why now thought Palpatine. Why the hell now?

\-----

Some days later the Liberator was again in orbit over Naboo. Around it clustered various light combat ships attracted to the growing Crusade. A shuttle rose from the planet to the ship and docked. In the Vulture Bay Anakin saw to some of the large combat droids while Keira played nearby.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." said the Vulture droid as Anakin worked on the droid's leg.

"Serves you right for kicking a Molitar. Why did you do that anyway?" said Anakin.

The droid shook itself as it attempted to shrug.

"Don't know." it said.

"Well, maybe next time just stick to your..." Anakin stopped as he heard Keira cry out.

"No!"

Anakin turned to see Keira running towards him. Behind her were two woman They were young, dressed sharply and wore ID tags. He read the tags as they approached. Child Services. Moira and Kara. Keira hid behind Anakin.

"What do you want." Anakin said.

"We've come to help Keira find her family." said Moira.

Anakin looked down at Keira who shook her head. "Looks like she doesn't want to go." he said.

Kara looked like she was about to say something but then both women backed up. Anakin was aware of several Vultures behind him.

"Is there a problem?" said a Vulture looming over the humans,

"They want to take Keira away." said Anakin.

"No." said the droid. There was an ominous hum as it's blaster capacitors charged. The women backed away further. The droid followed menacingly. "Request permission to fire." it said.

"No!" said Anakin

"Permission to kick." said the droid raising a leg.

"No! Stand down." said Anakin. The women fled.

The droid turned round and crouched slightly. Anakin walked over and patted the droid on the leg. The other vultures clustered round protectively.

"Hey, you did good." he said.

\-----

Several visits by officials of increasing importance resulted in Padme being forced to intervene. She walked calmly into the hanger as the Vultures shuffled out of her way. She reached Keira and held out her arms. The girl ran into them and Padme picked her up.

"We have to go now." she said softly. Keira struggled in her arms but Padme held on to her. "Come and say goodbye to Anakin." she said as she turned to face him.

"Why are you doing this?" said Anakin.

"Because this is a warship. It's no place, for a child. She needs a, family, my people will find, her relatives or place her, in a new family." said Padme trying her best to keep her voice level.

"We're her family." said Anakin placing a hand on Padme's arm.

"No. We, are not. She has to go Anakin. It's the law."

"Then change it. You're the Queen."

"It. It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry Anakin. I really am. But she needs to go now. Perhaps you could walk with us to the shuttle?"

"Alright."

\-----

Silently they walked through the ship to the shuttle bay. As they reached the shuttle Padme turned to Anakin.

"Keira, honey. You have to go with these people." said Padme.

"No." the girl struggled even harder.

"Here." said Anakin holding out his arms. Keira clambered over. He carried her into the shuttle, placed her in a seat and buckled he in.

"I'm sorry, but you have to be brave. I will come back for you. I promise." said Anakin, choking.

"Stay."

"I can't. Goodbye." said Anakin tearing up.

He walked slowly out of the shuttle as Keira screamed and cried. Head bowed he started out of the hanger.

"Anakin." said Padme as he passed her.

"Don't you have a war to run?" he said glaring.

"Please, I'm so sorry." she said.

"No you're not. You don't care at all." said Anakin and turned and marched out of the hanger.

Padme managed to maintain her composure until she reached her quarters.

\------

Obi-Wan Kenobi was in fairly good spirits. The researchers were working on the site and slowly uncovering it's secrets. It was hard to believe that a shrine to the Jedi's ancient enemies existed in such a beautiful, verdant place. He stepped out of the shuttle into the Liberator's main docking bay. Droids and humans were everywhere, busy at the task of maintaining the Crusade's combat ships. He noticed one of the Mandalorian's walkers being loaded to the underside of a drop shuttle, magnetic clamps being attached. In the centre techs swarmed over a light cruiser, checking the internal systems. Everything seemed orderly and purposeful here as well.

"Skywalker!" that sounded like the new engineer.

"And I say let's try it out!" came Anakin's voice in protest.

Obi-Wan looked towards the outburst. Anakin was waving his arms and arguing with Tania. Between them a maintenance droid was paused in front of a piece of armour plate on a BTL fighter.

"It's not that simple. You cannot just rip components off a combat starship casually." said the engineer.

"Why, it's just armour. Without all that extra mass these ships would be the fastest in space." said Anakin. "Take the plate off." he added to the droid. The droid extended a cutter and moved towards the fighter.

"Overide!" said Tania. The droid stopped cutter half extended. She pointed to the section of armour. "That is not just a plate. It has circuits, both for diagnosis and shielding. It has mass which affects performance both in real and hyper. It's not a simple matter of take the thing off makes the ship go faster."

"But it is possible?" said Anakin smiling.

Tania paused and lowered the power-wrench. "Okay, I'll admit it will be an interesting exercise. But we do the calculations first. Then do some sims."

"Then take the armour off?" Anakin said.

"If it checks out. But you're going over the calculations with me." said Tania.

Anakin's face fell. "That doesn't sound like fun." he said.

"No math, no modifications." said Tania firmly.

"Alright." said Anakin.

"Okay. We'll start in five hours when I've checked out the fighters. And they better all be as new." Tania said. She looked over and noticed Obi-Wan. "Thank the stars you're back. Take him away, please. Do some Jedi stuff. Exhausting Jedi stuff." she said smiling as she moved over and gently pushed Anakin towards Obi-Wan.

"Very well, I will make sure to wear him out." said Obi-Wan with a grin. "Come on Anakin."

"More exercise?" said Anakin as he walked away.

"You are getting good at this." said Obi-Wan.

\-----

"Anakin, where is Keira?" said Obi-Wan as they were warming up. Although not used to children he had grown fond of the small quiet child being around.

Anakin paused mid stretch. "She's gone. The Queen had her taken away." he said.

Obi-Wan stopped as well. "The Queen? What happened Anakin?"

Bit by bit Obi-Wan managed to extract what had happened.

"She just let them take her away! She doesn't care!" said Anakin in conclusion.

"Anakin, she didn't do this just to Keira. All the refugees were transferred. They will be reunited with their families or found a new home. Surely you can see that was good." said Obi-Wan.

"Keira doesn't have a family. Her mother was thrown out an airlock in front of our eyes, remember?" said Anakin.

"I do remember Anakin." said Obi-Wan.

"I rescued her. I was looking after her. She just took her away!" said Anakin.

Obi-Wan sat down and motioned for Anakin to do so too. "Very well. Today I think instead we speak of relationships."

\-----

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat cross-legged facing one another.

"Tell me what you know about the Jedi and relationships." said Obi-Wan.

"What I know?" said Anakin.

"Everyone knows something or thinks that they do. So, what do you know? Anything." Obi-Wan said.

"I know you didn't marry and I think you wanted to." said Anakin.

Obi-Wan breathed in and maintained an inner peace.

"Very perceptive. It's true. I made a choice. There are several reasons. The first is that the life of a Jedi Knight is not conducive to a family. We follow the will of the Force and that may suddenly call us far away for a long time or maybe never to return. Now there are people who can accept that but they are rarer than you think."

"It would of been unfair to, her?"

"And myself. I'm sure you have heard phrases like 'star crossed lovers', 'two hearts together', 'when their eyes met they knew'?"

"Of course." said Anakin nodding. Who had not?

"They are not just ideas invented by poets and romantics. They are attempts to explain the deeper reality of the Force. When two people fall in love it creates a connection, a bond in the Force. It is able to be felt by almost anyone in some measure."

"Okay. So?"

"You have also heard of the pain people say they feel when those bonds are broken?" Anakin nodded so Obi-Wan continued, "The bonds someone powerful in the Force forms are very strong. When they are broken they are can be traumatic. Even the strain of being separated is amplified. What you are feeling over Keira is because of this."

"Will Keira be okay?"

"She is young and resilient. She should be fine after a while."

"Should be?"

"I am sorry Anakin, little is known about how these connections in the Force work. We know they exist and some basics but that is all."

"So I am not supposed to care for people? Or fall in love?"

"I did not say that. You have to be mindful of your connection to the Force. You cannot be as casual, flippant or callous as someone who feels the Force weakly. Actually, the behaviour required is nothing you won't find across multiple religions and philosophies."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Of course not. The next reason is related. You know that you can use the Force to know the mind of another?"

"Telepathy? Yes."

"You will do that with someone you become close to. Everyone does it to a degree, it's normal. Amplified by a strong connection to the Force however and the experience becomes intense. You don't just know their mind, you become them. That's an experience only a few can handle."

"What about that mystic we met at the Jedi Temple."

"The Rals? Well yes, but they train for it and also, they don't really do a lot else. You really can get lost in your lover's eyes."

"Are those the only reasons?"

"There are more but let's stick with these for now. Everything you do is amplified by your strong connection to the Force. You will live, love and feel at a greater intensity than others. You will find it easy to shift opinions, inflame passions and inspire confidence. But you can also frighten, terrorise and wound people just as easily. It was found that a solitary, contemplative lifestyle just caused less chaos, it became tradition and here we are."

"Do you regret it?"

"It has been an honour to serve the Force, to help those in need and experience the universe in a way very few can. But enough discussion, we still have a run to do." Obi-Wan stood up and resumed stretching as did Anakin.

\-----

The senate was in an uproar. Palpatine observed it all and drank in the fear, anger and confusion. He was vaguely aware of someone addressing him.

"Your queen has gone too far! She has openly attacked a neighbouring nation," said Hernam of Forster.

"Really? This body now recognises the Free Economic Zone as a legitimate entity? Very well, send for their ambassador." said Palpatine.

"That is not the issue. Ms Amidala is..." began Hernam.

"Queen Amidala." corrected Palpatine.

"Very well. Queen Amidala is guilty of an unprovoked attack on a nearby system in clear violation of..." Hernam began listing the various statutes and laws that yes, Palpatine privately admitted she had broken. Outwardly he activated a pad and played a holo-game while his colleague droned on.

"I feel you are not taking this seriously senator." concluded Hernam.

Palpatine put down the pad. "Yes, the Queen has been very naughty and should be brought to justice. I agree. Send the frontier fleets to convince her to stand down. Of course there may be some trouble sending the Seventh, I believe getting those ships started is considered a minor miracle these days. You could of course use the Eighth Fleet but they may have trouble cowing a battle hardened Lucrehulk with only escorts. Perhaps you should also send the Ninth? Of course the first step there would be finding them." he said.

Palpatine waited patiently as the screaming wound down.

"Yes. I believe that covers it. Excepting the Core, our Republic lies almost defenceless." said Palpatine.

Again he waited for the yelling and accusations to stop.

"Since we have no ships to send, perhaps a request by Hypercom may suffice. Would you like me to make the request? I believe she may listen if I called and personally requested her to cease."

It did not take long for the body to come to agreement.

\-----

Flanked by Vultures the BTLs flew through expanding clouds of debris that was all that remained of Tolvega's orbital defences. What mobile defenders remained had decided the system's defence was not worth their lives. Anakin flicked a switch and activated the comm.

"That's the last of the orbitals Liberator. You are clear for surface drop. Further orders." he reported.

"This is Liberator. Provide cover for the assault units. Vultures will cover extraction." replied a voice. There was a pause.

"Anakin. Will you please talk to me?" it was Padme.

"I've got my orders, Your Majesty. I'll carry them out." said Anakin.

"That's not what I meant."

"Later then. Entering atmosphere, engaging ground targets in ten." said Anakin and switched the comm to speak with the squadron. "Okay everyone lets clear some ground."

With the air igniting about them, the fighters fell like meteors. Above them, the shuttles and escorts left the Liberator to descend as well.

\-----

Vuola listened as the walkers reported in. Fourteen was limping and eighteen had taken some damage from surface fire, but otherwise they were down intact.

"Our target is the facility north of here. Our goal is to draw the defenders away so these bleeding hearts can do their rescue. So make it loud people."

The walkers shuffled into a curved line and advanced on the facility. Even though they were not yet in range they opened fire to ensure no-one missed them.

Lightsabre out, Obi-Wan Kenobi ran at the forefront of the assault on the central slave compound drawing the fire of the defenders. He breathed in, threw his weapon and rolled. The lightsabre flew through the air ignoring boring concepts such as gravity or air resistance and sliced apart a repeater set atop a tower. The blade also cut through the repeater's battery causing a violent explosion as the weapon returned to Obi-Wan's outstretched hand as he came upright. He looked pointedly at the defenders in the other nearby tower. They ran for it. He waited as two Vulture droids blasted apart the gates and then led the charge inside.

"Heavy skimmers on the right flank. Two through four engage." ordered Vuola as the advance continued. She fired on a tall building with some protrusions that might be weapons, or communications spines. No matter, she thought as the structure exploded.

"Picking up some big energy readings up ahead" said Coult, her driver.

"That's just one of the plants." said Vuola.

"Then why is it moving?" said Coult.

Vuola cursed and activated the group channel.

"Hold advance. Repeat hold advance. Troopers to advance in skirmish and find out what's coming to meet us. Heavies to cover."

The walkers paused. From the troop carriers armoured forms descended and began advancing cautiously.

"Vuola to fighter support. Can you get us a look on the interior?" she commed.

"Righto ground, will check out." came the reply.

Four fighters raced overhead. As they passed over the facility, an explosion of blaster fire erupted from the centre. Two fighters were hit, one exploding the other spiralled into the ground.

"There's a massive hole with something big coming up." reported a surviving fighter.

"Did you get a visual?" asked Vuola.

"No. But whatever it is it's covered in blasters." said the pilot.

At that point the ground started shaking.

"All units full advance!" shouted Vuola over the comm.

The walkers started up again, advancing at full speed. As they did so a great mountain of metal rose up from behind the buildings. Hundreds of metres high and covered in thick sheets of armour the monster depressed two massive turbolasers. The guns fired and two walkers just disappeared. As they did other, more normal sized weapons opened up. The walkers and troopers returned fire blasters and missiles attempting to seek out weapon emplacements or gaps in the brute's armour.

"Move faster, get under the main guns. And get me Liberator!" ordered Vuola.

Aboard the Liberator the developing ground battle was displayed on a central holo.

"What is that thing?" said someone.

"Continental Siege Droid." came Vuola's voice. In the background there was a report of a heavy blaster cannon. "We're advancing under heavy noise, but would appreciate fire support. Just be advised..."

The comm cut out and the entire ship shook.

"Mistress, we are taking heavy defensive fire from the surface." said a droid.

"...tracking you now." continued Vuola as reception returned. "And Queen. If I don't make it back you're overdue three days."

"Fire on that thing. Launch our reserve fighters." ordered Padme as the ship shook again.

"Roger Roger" said a droid.

The Liberator began rotating. As each gun battery was in position it opened fire.

"Your Majesty! I have an urgent communication. It's Senator Palpatine!"

Obi-Wan looked at the developing battle as bolts rained down from above to the north. Every so often an answering blast would erupt from the surface. He looked towards the crowds streaming towards the ships. He spied an officer and ran over.

"See if you can get everyone loaded quicker. We're out of time." he said and started moving.

"Okay. What are you doing?" said the officer.

"Getting some more time." said Obi-Wan running towards the battle.

There were eight BTL's still orbiting the massive droid.

"Okay team let's use the factories as cover. We come in low and pop out at the last moment. Anyone with protons left should use them." said Anakin.

He quickly got a series of confirmations and the fighters moved to attack. As they pulled out skimming over the blasted factory the fighters opened fire tearing at armour. The droid fired back, blasting a fighter apart and shredding the left engine of Anakin's fighter. The stricken fighter spiralled into the hole the droid had emerged from.

With each shot from the planet the Liberator shook. Ships and shuttles carrying rescues ascended to the Liberator's docking bay and safety.

"Mistress, we are suffering major damage to the outer ring." said a droid.

"Your majesty. I urge that you cease your attack and return home. The senate..." said Palpatine.

"Keep the docking bay away from the fire. Senator, I am a little busy right now, but rest assured that I will return once all my people are aboard." said Padme.

"I can ask no more. Thank you Your Majesty." said Palpatine. His holo shut off.

Another explosion shook the bridge.

"Mistress, we cannot remain in orbit for much longer." said the droid.

"We're not abandoning anyone. We remain." said Padme.

'Size matters not'

Obi-Wan recalled the words of his master as he stood on a small rise and regarded the massive droid. It was a common misconception that it the Jedi who moved the rock. It was the Force. The Jedi requested that the rock move and the Force compiled.

Obi-Wan reached out his hand and requested that the droid stop. It did. Servos shut down, tracks halted and the guns went dormant. Now, see the object in your mind. Rise.

The massive droid rose, moved back over the hole and then dropped. The elevator collapsed under the impact and then tumbled down the shaft taking the droid with it.

Vuola watched the droid disappear. She popped the hatch and regarded the survivors.

"About time." she said. "Okay everyone, time for pick-up. Liberator, this is Vuola requesting extraction." she then climbed out of the walker and sat on top in the breeze until the shuttles arrived.

Spirits aboard the Liberator were high. Despite heavy casualties the mission was successful. Almost half a million rescued and heavy damage inflicted on the Hutt's ability to project force beyond their borders. People cheered and celebrated their victory. The ship broke orbit and soon vanished into hyperspace.

\-----

"Anakin? Did he make it?" said Obi-Wan to a surviving fighter pilot as he scanned the bay.

The pilot shook his head. "He didn't make it. I saw his ship crash into that hole. The one the droid fell into shortly afterwards. I'm sorry, but no-one could survive that." said the pilot.

Obi-Wan sat down. "There is no death. There is the Force. There is no death. There is the Force." he said. He repeated the mantra but it brought no comfort. He became aware that it had become quiet. He looked up.

"Where is Anakin?" said Padme.

\------

Anakin awoke. He was in a bed, the mattress was soft, the sheets smooth and the air warm.

"Ow. What happened?" he said, eyes trying to adjust to the dim light.

"There was a great crash and you appeared in the rubble." came a soft, feminine voice.

Anakin did a quick check, everything seemed present.

"I must of been hit and crashed. Did we win?" said Anakin.

"You're safe and sound. In the guest quarters of the Palace of the Lower World." said the voice.

Anakin shot up. "The Palace of the Lower World?"

Now fully awake Anakin became aware of a few things. He was naked, he was in the company of a young Kodan woman, She was lightly dressed, with a large number of gold loops and jewelry highlighting her bright red features. Going by the decor, he was probably in her bedroom. He pulled the sheets around him in an effort to maintain some form of dignity.

"Who are you?" he said looking about for something that resembled clothing. Well, clothing that would fit him.

The woman walked over and sat beside him. "I am Princess Lura. You were thrown from your ship and hurt." she reached up to touch Anakin's forehead. "We brought you back here."

"Thank you. Well, I should really be going. Can I have some clothes?" said Anakin. He shifted away from her.

"I suppose so." she reached over to a small table and rang a bell. Presently, a Kodan male in a uniform opened a door and bowed.

"Yes, my lady?" he said.

"Fetch my present some clothes." Lura commanded.

"At once." he said and departed.

"What did you call me?" said Anakin, slightly worried.

"My present. You arrived on my birthday, so clearly you are my birthday present." said Lura.

\------

Captain Mikal Tal stood at attention as he faced the viewer. Mostly to keep his knees from knocking together. Who sent a Patrol cruiser to arrest a fleet? What was he going to do if they said they didn't want to come peacefully? Who the hell had picked him? He was not only a Naboo native but came from the same district as the Queen! Perhaps they thought she wouldn't casually blast a neighbour. His ship waited by the Naboo hyper beacon.

"Multiple transits." called the sensor operator.

Suddenly the forward view was blocked by a massive Trader. Huge holes pocked the outer ring. Mikal could manoeuvre his entire ship within some of them to have a look. Despite the extensive damage the vessel still had plenty of blaster batteries. He noticed there were other ships surrounding the giant and that it was launching fighters.

"Thank you. I think I see them. Let's get this done, Contact the Liberator." said Mikal.

\------

"Target is acquired mistress. Shall we fire?" said a droid.

"No!" said Padme.

"I'm getting a call from the ship. Is that Mikal?" said Veran as the image of a young Patrol captain appeared. The image bowed.

"Your Majesty. I am Patrol Captain Tal. You are, uh, requested to stand down and return to your homes." said Mikal.

Padme rose from where she was sitting and walked over to the view. "What will you do if I say no?" she said.

Mikal took a few steps back and then came back to attention. "Ma'am. I have to believe you are the woman who spoke so eloquently last year about what an honour it would be to serve the Republic. The woman who called our shared culture and civilisation a shining light. The woman who said our laws were an ideal she hoped she could live up to. If that woman does not stand before me then by all means open fire or fly through us. Because I do not care to live in such a Galaxy."

"Well, you are indeed fortunate, Captain. Please dock and I will surrender myself to you. Also, what's the emergency capacity of your vessel?" Padme said.

"Six hundred. Why?" said Mikal.

"I have something of a humanitarian crisis you can assist with." Padme said smiling. "By the way do you have restraints?"

"I hardy think that's necessary if you come peacefully."

"Oh, I insist Captain. Bring me to the surface in chains." said Padme.

\-----

Anakin backed away from Lura. "Birthday present?" he said.

"Yes. I can choose one thing each birthday and father gives it to me." said Lura siding up to Anakin. "And don't worry, I do bite." she added revealing a mouth of sharp teeth.

Anakin did not find that reassuring. "Well, what if I don't want to be your plaything?" he said.

Lura stopped. "When I lose interest in you I can have you installed in my pain amplifier." she said. She then whipped out a pin and deftly jabbed Anakin. She the inserted the pin into a device. It made a series of beeps. "But I am unlikely to to lose interest for a while." she said looking at the device.

"Pain amplifier?" said Anakin. This was rapidly becoming the worst rescue ever.

Lura dropped the device. reached over to a table and picked up what looked like a door remote. As she pressed the button someone screamed. What Anakin had assumed was a statue was a woman writhing in pain, screaming.

"Pain amplifier. This one's heart just isn't in it anymore." said Lura, she moved to press the button.

"Stop." said Anakin.

"Why?" said Lura, pausing.

"I..." Anakin got no further as two uniformed Kodan burst in. Anakin noted the second had some clothes.

"Princess. Your father requests your presence at once." said the first servant .

Lura put down the remote. "Really? Now? Can't you see I am busy?"

"At once." said the servant.

Lura stood up. "Oh very well." she said and walked to the door. She turned her head "Don't go anywhere." she said to Anakin as she was leaving with the servants.

\-----

"Queen Amidala surrendered herself to the authorities today. She was led to the Palace in Theed today." said a reporter.

The image changed to show the Queen in manacles walking down a shuttle ramp trailed by two very nervous looking Patrol troopers. Behind them poured the first of the newly freed slaves. The Queen seemed to ignore everything as she marched to the Palace at the head of the crowd.

Padme entered the main doors of the Palace. A massive crowd had formed outside chanting her name. As various staff approached her she turned to her escorts.

"Can you take these off?" she said indicating the restraints. The patrol troopers released them. "Thank you." then she turned to the staffers. "I will need assistance in the Dress Archive. Tell those outside I will meet them on the East Balcony."

\------

Once the Kodans had left Anakin made a leap for the clothing. Once dressed he started thinking about escape. Fortunately the room contained a number of small devices, the intended use Anakin could only guess at. They certainly could be repurposed to say, open up the control box of a pain amplifier. Then, a touch here and here and the restraints release. Anakin caught the woman as she fell out of the device and carried her over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" she murmured weakly.

Anakin crossed over to the door and began opening the control pad. "Getting us out of here."

"It's no use, there is no escape." the woman said.

"Well now, that just makes it a challenge." said Anakin as he tried various things on the door. It was trickier than the pain amplifier. Still, after some experimentation the door unlocked. Anakin then returned to the bed and, supporting the woman exited

\------

It was late at night. Padme was still working, drafting the letters to be sent to the families of those who had died. She tried to remember some personal detail but there were just too many . The names and faces ran together. How was that right? She had the idea and then other people dies for it? Still, she pressed on. Three hours later she reached the one she had been dreading. Did he have a family? How would she contact them? How could she send them a letter impersonally informing them of their, her loss? Then it became clear who she had to tell. Tears streaming, Padme began to write.

\-----

Anakin's understanding of how to escape an was limited to various holos he had seen. Still, some basics seemed obvious. Don't be seen. Move quickly, Find an exit. The first two seemed simple enough. The Palace of the Lower World had numerous alcoves and small rooms. It was easy to quickly duck into one to avoid notice. What it did not have were windows of any kind. While the corridors were lit by luminators there were no windows, balconies, solars or any other access to the outside. It was dawning on him that there was something very wrong with where he was.

They were currently hiding in a storeroom. Anakin had propped the woman on some crates where she had started to fall asleep. Anakin shook her gently.

"Hey. You have got to stay awake just a little longer." he said.

"No, thank you for getting me out. Even for a little while. Just let me sleep before they catch us." she said, her heading drooping.

"Not if I can help it. Come on. There must be a way out. We have to find it before that crazy Princess realises we're gone." Anakin said.

"No. Way out. Just sleep, now." she said and collapsed onto the crates.

Anakin tried to make her more comfortable and then moved her so she wouldn't be immediately visible if someone came in.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." he said. Anakin then left the room and proceeded down the corridor. He got about five steps before there was a sound of a gong and then a lot of shouting. He quickened his pace, searching for an exit.

\------

A few enquiries led her to the house. After making sure everyone else stayed behind she knocked. A man answered the door.

"Your Highness!" he said. His eyes scanned the large number of people milling about not so far away. "How can I help you?"

"I, I need to speak to Keira. She was fostered here?" Padme said.

"Yes, of course. Come in. Have you found her family?" the man said. He led Padme in through the house to a room where Keira was drawing. Padme recognised the representations of Vulture droids. She knelt down beside the child.

"Keira, I have to tell you something." Padme said. "It's Anakin. He's gone. His fighter was shot down when we rescued the slaves on Tolvega."

"No."

"I am truly sorry, but, it's true."

'Promised."

"I know he did. But, sometimes terrible things happen. Then we are unable to keep our promises or say what we should of said."

"Wrong!"

"I wish I was. I so wish I was."

\-----

Anakin got the sense he was being herded. While they were not armed with blasters the shock sticks the guards carried looked painful enough. Well, if he was being moved somewhere, best to find out where it was. He charged ahead through the largest door. He ended up in a large, richly appointed room. On a raised section were lounges upon which several richly dressed Kodan were reclining. About them were others, they looked like servants, or slaves for the most part although there were some guards as well.

"Present! I told you not to leave. You have been very bad." began Princess Lura. She was interrupted by an older Kodan who stood up, flanked by two guards with blasters.

"Quiet daughter. The stranger has caused enough trouble. Now he will kneel to Emperor Zang, Lord of the known Universe." said Zang.

Behind him, Anakin could hear several more guards arriving. He folded his arms and took a moment to survey the room. The Kodan appeared to be in charge, the others were a fair representation of lower class Zone society. They all affected light, flowing clothing which showed altogether too much exposed skin for his sensibilities. There was a light murmur of conversation He was also surrounded, outnumbered and clearly in some amount of peril. However there was this weird feeling that he was supposed to be here, as if the universe itself was attempting to impart some lesson or truth.

Anakin resolved never to get rescued or captured by lunatics with weird dress senses and mannerisms. How was he going to escape and get back to the Liberator? Where was he?

"No. I am not kneeling to anyone. The name's Anakin by the way. Not stranger or present." he said.

"You would refuse to obey? Kneel before Zang!" cried Zang. The conversations in the room ceased as everyone paid attention to the insolent stranger.

Anakin noticed the small nod from Zang and shifted to his left spinning to grab the shock stick from the guard who wasn't expecting such defiance from a captive. Anakin then kicked the guard, knocking him over. He then shifted his grip on the weapon and gave it a few swings which gave him some extra personal space as the surprised onlookers moved back. Anakin took the moment to examine the weapon. The shock stick was just over a metre long. When on it sparked at the tip.

"What are you waiting for fools. Get him!" screamed Zang.

Six guards advanced uncertainly. Anakin lunged at one, dodged the thrust from his opponent and stabbed him in the stomach. There was a 'crack', the guard screamed and doubled up in agony. Anakin dove through the opening created and backhanded another guard in the head as he did so. That guard fell to the ground and made no more sound. Unused to such resistance, the other guards fell back, keeping out of the way of the dangerous lunatic.

"The rest of you. Attack!" Zang yelled, shoving one of his personal guards forward. The guard stumbled, tripping over the unconscious guard and sprawled, his blaster flying.

Anakin ducked a swipe from the nearest guard and sprang for the skittering blaster. A guard kicked his hand just as he was about to reach it and he cried out as the weapon was knocked out of his reach. He stabbed upwards and connected, He then pushed the retching guard into two others and scrambed for the blaster. As he reached it again he caught a blow in his right calf. He howled in pain and his leg twitched, but he got hold of the blaster. He fired off a shot and took cover behind a statue of Zang. He was aware of a slow clapping.

"Well done. Well done. But I suggest you surrender." said Zang.

"Why should I do that? I am just getting warmed up." said Anakin.

"Look over to your left." advised Zang.

Anakin looked. A guard held the woman he had freed from the Pain Amplifier and had a blaster to her head.

"Give up and she can see to you in the Arena. Or she dies." said Zang.

"Father! They're mine." cried out Lura.

"Then let this be a lesson in keeping your pets, daughter. Well Anakin? My patience is short." said Zang.

Anakin threw down the weapons. He couldn't in good conscience watch someone be murdered if he could prevent it. Some guards approached him cautiously. When he made no move they grabbed him and dragged him towards Zang.

"Now you will kneel!" said Zang triumphantly.

Anakin was jabbed in his other leg and he collapsed. As he did so several guards took the opportunity to jab him with their shock sticks. Anakin screamed and writhed in agony. He heard Zang's laughter until he passed out.

\-----

Anakin was lying on a hard surface. It was dark. Something cool was over his face. His body ached all over.

"You're awake." said a voice.

"Ow. I had this dreadful nightmare." said Anakin. "I dreamed I crashed and was rescued by maniacs who act like they're all in a holo. I tried rescuing this girl but I failed." he said.

In response he was kissed on the lips. The cloth covering his face was removed and he looked into two blue eyes.

"You did rescue me. Thank you." she said.

Anakin tried to get up but the woman's hand pushed him gently back down.

"They tortured you for a long time. Rest." she said.

She had a point. Everything did hurt. "Okay." He looked around. Stone walls, dim lighting, bars where one wall should be. Great. "We should introduce ourselves. My name's Anakin."

"Dala." said Dala.

"Pleased to meet you. I not sure where I am though. Who is this Zang lunatic, or his crazy daughter?" said Anakin.

"You are in the Arena. Emperor Zang is ruler of the Known Universe. Princess Lura was my mistress." said Dala.

"The Known Universe? Okay, well that's an overstatement. Sorry, I didn't mean where I am locally, although thank you, the Arena, but which country, planet, system, nation." said Anakin running through several variants at Dala's blank response to any of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What do those words mean?" said Dala.

"Padme, I promise I'll take some civics classes when I return." muttered Anakin under his breath. "Dala, could you please tell me all you know about the Known Universe and these crazy Kodan who think they rule it?"

"What's a Kodan? Kang and Lura are Hutts." said Dala, she paused as Anakin's expression changed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope. Sorry Dala, it's a bad word. Tell me about the crazy Hutts." said Anakin.

\-----

It was a short while later. It transpired that the 'Known Universe' was in fact, very small. It consisted of the Palace, the City, Mines, Farms, a few supporting settlements and the Beyond. Dala's description did not include terms like sky, sun, star and planet. Anakin figured he was in some isolated, underground community on Tolvega. Were these the descendants of escaped slaves? If so, why had they made something equally bad? Why did the ruling caste style themselves as Hutts? Who would ever want to identify with the slugs? He had fallen into this mad society somehow. How could he escape?

"...sure to be an excellent pit fighter. Once you are healthy, Zang will reward you for your victories." finished Dala.

Despite Dala's protests Anakin was now sitting up. He wondered if the Jedi knew some super secret healing trance to wish away pain. He made a note to ask Obi-Wan about any such technique when he made it out of here.

"Fortunately, I am not planning to stay. Are you sure there's no way out? After all, I came in." he said.

"Is that what you want, present?" came Lura's voice.

Anakin looked towards the bars. Princess Lura was standing just beyond them.

"Somehow I doubt you will let me go out of the goodness of your heart." Anakin said.

"Very perceptive. But I'll make you a deal. Dedicate your first three kills to me and I will show you where they found you. Your first step in getting back to your precious Galaxy." Lura said.

"So you admit there's something beyond your little world. Please, help me." said Anakin.

"Oh, that's for another time present. Just remember. Your first three kills." Lura said and departed.

Anakin looked over at Dala who had remained quiet while her former tormenter had been present. "Would I be right in assuming doing what she asks is not in my best interests?" he said.

Dala nodded. "If you dedicate your kills to her you are requesting she become your owner. She would then own you, and me. Please, I cannot go back." she said, pleadingly.

"Wasn't going to anyway, thank you for the warning. Now. Step one. Break out of prison cell." Anakin said and moved to stand up. He grunted in pain but managed to stand, made two steps on shaking legs and collapsed. "Or I could rest some more." he added as Dala helped him back to the bed.

\-----

It took about a week for Anakin to recover from his ordeal. He tried to learn more of his surroundings but Dala had been a Palace slave all her life. The possibility of a world beyond was simply beyond her experiences.

"I am sorry mas, Anakin. I do not know about the mines. The Emperor sends people there when they have been disobedient. They do not return." she said after another attempt at enquiry.

"Don't worry about it. Let's try something else. Is there anyone who wants to get rid of the Emperor?" Anakin said.

"All Hutts want to be Emperor. The Princess is the strongest, but even she does not have the support she would need." Dala said.

Anakin sighed, but let Dala describe the various court factions and the strange web of alliances. Padme probably could of sorted this all out, but she was not here. Which was very good in Anakin's opinion.

"Okay. We're not putting her in charge. Well, let's have a look a look at the door again." he said.

With Dala, Anakin hobbled over to the door. It was secured by a simple mechanical lock. Without any tools Anakin did not see how it could be opened. The keys however. The guards often left them on the hook at the end of the hallway. Even there they were out of reach and Anakin had not previously been confident to use telekinesis until he was strong enough to escape. Now though.

Close the eyes. Breathe. See the keys. Reach out. Now. See the keys in your hand.

He heard Dala gasp in surprise and felt the set of keys rest in his hand. Anakin opened his eyes, reached around with the key and unlocked the door.

"I feel it's time we left." he said, opening the door.


	8. Resurrection

Anakin and Dala crept through what appeared to be an unused section of the 'Known Universe'. Anakin had noticed that the luminators were on as they walked. Why? There was no one else down here. There were other corridors and rooms that were bare, yet with an alien design and purpose to them. He began to suspect that the structure was older than the current occupants and possibly that of the Hutts as well. He also felt a strange sense of familiarity. As if he knew this place.

After a while they became aware of a rhythmic pounding.

"Any idea what that is?" said Anakin.

In reply Dala shook her head and clung to his arm.

"Well, whatever it is. It's where we want to go." Anakin said as they continued.

\-----

Soon they saw that the corridors were lined with mould and strange reddish growths and vines. With the lumina tors overgrown and obscured the place had a foreboding, shadow filled aspect. Still, the it drew him in. The ground squelched underfoot and now and again something scuttled away.

Suddenly, rounding a corner they came face to face with a disfigured being. It was vaguely humanoid with compound eyes, mouth tentacles and a large claw instead of a left hand. The creature moaned and gibbered. Behind it could be seen other, equally threatening forms.

Anakin and Dala backed off. The creature did likewise. Realising it was probably as startled as they were.

"Hey, relax. I'm Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?" he said, extending his hand.

The creature stared at the hand, screamed, turned and ran. The creatures behind howled or screamed and fled as well.

"Wait! I just want a few directions." said Anakin and ran after them.

The chase ended after about a minute when the creature reached an underground reservoir. Blocked, and with nowhere to run the creature cowered in fear at the edge of the water. Other creatures followed them into the chamber and surrounded them. Anakin got the sense they were curious, just wanting a look and not hostile.

"You are correct." came a voice. Clear, feminine and with a strange accent Anakin could not place.

Anakin looked around for the source.

"Did you hear that?" he said to Dala.

"No. Hear what?" she said.

"She cannot hear me. Only you can Anakin." said the voice.

"What do you want?" said Anakin.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." said the voice.

"I want to get out of here." he said.

"Why? This hidden world has everything you could possibly desire. What is it that is so important out there?" said the voice.

"I made a promise. And, I hurt someone. I have to go back. Take back what I said." said Anakin.

"All of them are young. They will accept your loss, grow and move on. Their sadness will pass. Remain here Anakin. Remove Zang and create a better society, one that can recolonise the Galaxy in time." said the voice.

"Recolonise the Galaxy? Who, what are you?"

In response a glowing, translucent form of a woman appeared in front of Anakin. She was dressed in a simple tunic and dress. The apparition bowed, Dala yelped and backed off as did the creatures.

"I am Nimah Ovey. I am a Jedi Master and I am here to give you assistance Anakin Skywalker."

\-----

Anakin stared at the apparition in disbelief.

"How, what, why?" he stammered.

"The Force reveals much. In my time, the Republic was young. I had a vision of its fall. I also had a vision of you. I saw you fall, here. I have studied this place. With a good leader this society would grow to become the seed of a new civilisation. I also saw that it was possible for you to return." said Nimah.

"You did? How?" said Anakin.

"The same way you came in. I ask you to take the longer view however. With your help, this society would cease being a wretched parody of the Hutts and become something greater." said Nimah

"But Padme, Keira, Obi-Wan." said Anakin.

"They will mourn. They will move on." said Nimah.

"I cannot abandon them. I have to go back." said Anakin.

"Very well. In either case, you will need something. Follow me." said Nimah.

The apparition turned and walked into the water. Anakin followed to the water's edge.

After a short while Nimah returned. She was carrying a short metal cylinder. She stopped a few metres from him appearing to stand on the water.

"Why did you not follow?" she said.

Anakin waved at the water.

"I don't know how to swim." he managed.

"Trust in the Force. Do not let your fears rule you. Face your fear, learn to overcome it instead of letting them define you. Now come, walk out and take this." said Nimah, beckoning with the cylinder.

Anakin hesitated.

"Do not see this universe of matter. See the Force. Believe." said Nimah.

Very well. Anakin closed his eyes and stepped forward. The water felt cool and wet on his feet but he remained on the surface. He took a few more steps and opened his eyes. He was standing in front of Nimah.

"This was mine. I now give it to you. Use it well in defence of peace and justice in the Galaxy. Lastly Anakin, do not be afraid to love, but realise that there does come a time to let go." said Nimah. The lightsabre fell from her hands into Anakin's as she vanished. Anakin walked back to the surface. He switched it on and the cavern was illuminated by the blue glow of the lightsabre. The creature's fled. Dala, though terrified remained.

" What is it?" she said.

"A way out of here." said Anakin.

\-----

Now they were walking back. Being armed made Anakin feel more confident, but there was more. The presence of the weapon seemed to revitalise him, make him stronger. It also did not feel the same as a wrench, a knife or a blaster. The lightsabre felt as if it were part of him, an extension of his will.

As they returned to the Arena cells they were spotted by two guards. The two Kodan advanced cautiously, wary of the strange weapon in Anakin's hands. They activated their shock sticks and split up to flank them.

Anakin made a swipe with the lightsabre and the guard blocked with his weapon. To everyone's surprise the blue energy blade cut through the opposing weapon and the then cut open the chest of the guard. The guard looked down at the gaping wound in shock, cried out and collapsed. The other guard threw down his weapon and fled.

Anakin looked over at Dala.

"Can you lead me back to the Palace." he said.

\-----

Anakin walked through the Palace halls unopposed. News of the warrior with unstoppable blade preceded him and people stayed out of his way. He quickly reached the main doors. They were closed. Anakin also guessed that opening them would be an invitation to get blasted by however many guards with blasters Zang had.

"Do you know of another way?" he said to Dala.

She nodded. "Yes. There is an entrance for slaves. It's this way." she said pointing to the left.

The other entrance was only defended by one guard. He was more concerned with keeping the slaves in than watching for intruders. Anakin politely coughed to get his attention and then indicated that the guard best put his blaster down and leave. Anakin waited for everyone to leave and then strode into the main chamber of the Palace.

To Anakin's surprise Zang only had two guards covering the main door. They looked quite nervous.

"Zang!" Anakin yelled as he entered.

One guard panicked and ran. The other turned and fired a clumsy shot at Anakin, missing wildly. Anakin sprang, closing the gap before the guard could correct his aim and cut his arm off at the elbow. The guard collapsed and crawled off.

"It seems you are more talented than I previously thought." said Zang as he rose from his couch.

"I just want to leave. Get back to my life." said Anakin.

"Really? What sort of life would that be? I'm guessing you're no one important out there. Why not be like a King down here?" said Zang.

"No. I have no desire to be a petty tyrant." said Anakin as he advanced on Zang. "Show me the way out and I will go."

Zang glanced to his right and Anakin followed his gaze. The was a hissing sound and Anakin jumped back as Zang activated a lightsabre of his own. Unlike the brilliant blue of his own weapon, Zang's was a baleful red.

"Oh yes. I have one too. It's how I stay in charge." Zang said advancing. "Last chance. Join me. Marry my daughter. We can live as Kings, you and I. You can even keep that wench that's following you around."

"No. I'm leaving. Let me go and I will make no more trouble. I even won't tell anyone about your little set up." said Anakin, backing away from Zang. Could one lightsabre block another? He did not know and this seemed a bad place to test the idea out.

"You refuse my generous offer? You refuse me? Then, die!" said Zang as he launched himself at Anakin, swinging quickly. Anakin found himself backing up to avoid Zang's onslaught. Forced to remain on the defensive Anakin found himself backed into a corner.

"Any last requests." sneered Zang before moving in for the kill.

There was a blast. Zang collapsed, a massive hole smoking in his back. Behind him was Dala with a blaster she had recovered.

"Thank you." said Anakin.

"No problem. Now, tell me about where we go next." said Dala smiling.

\------

Obi-Wan knelt on the grass and concentrated. All about him he could feel the researchers and droids working at the site. He felt the animals, the plants, the soil and the dark presence beneath. Today, as always, it was quiescent. A lingering echo of the beings who had studied and trained with the Dark Side here in the past.

Just how long ago was becoming apparent. The site was thousands of years old. It easily predated the current societies present. They had two researchers checking Naboo folklore for any traces that may of been passed on, so far without success.

What was also obvious was that someone had been here recently. A campsite, a can opener, several tent pegs and a burner rack had been found. Someone had lived here for a short while only a few years ago. Obi-Want had no doubt that the stranger who had sabotaged his return to Corruscant and attacked on Tatooine was the same being who had lived and learned here. But if so, where were they? If his brief prior investigation had drawn such a response, why was this actual expedition ignored?

His meditations was disturbed by the comm beeping. He activated it.

"Kenobi. Queen is leaving. Do you want a shuttle?" came Vuola's voice.

"Why thank you. I am ready." said Kenobi standing up. Looking skyward he noticed a drop shuttle on fast approach to the valley. It landed and he boarded quickly before it took off again. He found Vuola in the main hold performing a diagnostic on her walker. She looked up.

"You are here. Good." she said and returned attention to her walker.

"May I ask why you are doing this?" said Obi-Wan.

"I want to see your face when we find Skywalker." Vuola said.

"Anakin died. You were there." said Obi-Wan

Vuola muttered something in Mandalorian in response.

"Death is a doorway. Sometimes it leads back to the same place?" said Obi-Wan translating.

"I prefer the vulgar version. 'Some bastards will just not die'" said Vuola.

\------

Palpatine and Maul faced each other in Palpatine's apartment. Palpatine loosely held Maul's lightsabre while it was on.

"Now, turn it off." said Palpatine.

Maul paused and concentrated. There was a barely audible click as the activator switch moved. The weapon remained on.

"Nice try, but if it was that obvious everyone would do it." said Palpatine.

Maul concentrated again. Palpatine could feel the Sith's presence lash out at him.

"Better, but a Jedi will not be just standing here. I would of eviscerated you by now and then where would your crusade be?"

Again the Sith lashed out at Palpatine with the Force and it splashed against his confidence.

"Come on! This is your weapon, is it not? You should be able to control every aspect of it. It is yours, I am just holding it."

The Force thrashed against Palpatine impotently.

"Call yourself a Sith? No wonder the Jedi dominate. No surprise your kind are just fairy tales. Isn't the Dark Side stronger? Show me!"

Maul screamed, the lights went out and the lightsabre flickered. Palpatine turned the weapon off.

"Well, at least we make some progress." said Palpatine. He tossed the lightsabre aside and sat down. "Now for something even the Sith cannot of forgotten. How do you make good people do terrible things?"

\------

What appeared to be a cave on Tolvega was actually a concealed ship bay. It lay atop an elevator that led from Zang's throne room. Anakin and Dala had ascended and, after finding the secret escape ship needed a little work set to repairs. Anakin found the ex-slave a willing assistant and quick study. It had taken a few days but now they were almost ready.

Anakin held the two pieces of ion charger together.

"Okay, just fuse them together like we practiced." he said to Dala.

Dala moved quickly with the fuser and joined the two pieces. Anakin examined the join.

"Great. With this we can jump out of this dump. You have the makings of an excellent tech Dala."

Dala beamed at him. "Thank you master."

"Dala please, I am not your master. You are free. Call me Anakin."

"Of course, sorry m, Anakin." Dala said, her head bowed.

Anakin gently raised her head to look at him. "We don't bow to anyone either, remember?"

"Yes Anakin." Dala said, still uncertain.

Getting Dala to shrug off the ingrained habits of a lifetime was proving harder however.

"Come on. Let's see if this antique really can get us away." said Anakin and headed for the ship's cockpit. He got Dala strapped in and then sat in the pilot seat and checked everything. Damn. One short jump only. "Right, we're ready. This may not be the best introduction to space flight." Anakin flipped switches and switched the engines on.

The escape ship launched quickly and rapidly ascended out of the atmosphere. Minutes later the ship jumped.

\-----

Obi-Wan and Vuola reached the command centre of the Liberator. Droids and humans bustled about preparing the ship for departure. Padme looked up from where she was working.

"Excellent, you're both here. That's the last then. We will launch once the reinforcements arrive." she said.

"Reinforcements?" said Obi-Wan.

As if in response several alarms went off.

"Ma'am. We have multiple transits! Ships are broadcasting as Confederacy cruisers." said a human crewmember.

Padme walked over to look at the sensor display and counted silently, all present. "Wonderful. Change our identification to match. Then set course for make jump to Moritar." ordered Padme. There was a cheer and clapping for a moment from the human crew before activity resumed to move the ship.

Obi-Wan and Vuola looked at one another.

"Confederacy?" they both said.

"It has been a busy few weeks for me. I hope yours have been equally well spent. Captain Vuola, I request advice in forming an armour battalion. Jedi Kenobi, care to aid me in restoring peace and justice to my corner of the Galaxy? I welcome you to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I see you have questions. This way please?" said Padme indicating the office door before walking towards it. Obi-Wan followed.

\-----

Obi-Wan tried to remain calm. He waited until the door closed behind him.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, are you out of your mind?" he said.

"I assure you, I am perfectly sane. Since the Republic does not see fit to defend us we have taken it upon ourselves."

"We? Who is we? What is this Confederacy? Aren't you under arrest?" said Obi-Wan, what was happening?

"Two days ago the system representatives of the Chommell Sector met to form an alliance. It is a formalisation and ratification of several informal treaties and agreements that, frankly were a mess. While all systems shall retain their sovereign independence they are now united for the purposes of mutual defence of the sector. Senators Palpatine, Vorsk and Broman should be delivering my statement of secession. As to your second question, my arrest was always at my discretion. I no longer choose to be so." said Padme.

Obi-Wan sat down." Secession? I thought you believed in The Republic?" he said.

"It is clear that the Republic does not believe in us out here on the Rim. I wonder if it ever did. We are left defenceless, at the mercy of every pirate, raider or Satellite Power with expansion on it's mind. Our systems are underdeveloped, unsupported and often ransacked by the Core. We have little to no representation and therefore no way to address these inequalities in the Republic Senate. So now we will see to our own defense, our own governance. We will of course trade and treat with the Republic but from now on it will be as a united body, not single, easily exploited systems." said Padme.

"This is all so fast. How were you able to do this?"

"These are just the first steps. Yes, there is a lot of work to be done. Although you might be surprised how much was already in place. Independence movements have always been part of the political scene out in the Rim. Many of the formerly unrepresented systems were only part of the Republic by virtue of being within an arbitrary border. They were all too ready to join an alliance they will actually have a say in." said Padme.

"You don't expect The Republic to stand for this. Willful neglect or not, they cannot allow an entire sector to go it's own way." said Obi-Wan.

"I expect the Republic to stand, sit, stand again and shake it's fist at us impotently for some time. During which we will not be idle. When the Republic finally tries force they will find us both ready and resolute. This is about defending our homes. From all who would threaten us."

"Well then. It seems you have all the answers. I hope you continue to do so. I must confer with the rest of my order. It is not up to me to decide matters alone." said Obi-Wan rising. After he exited, he approached Vuola.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"No. Although I am not surprised. Take heart Kenobi, everything just got a whole lot more exciting."

\------

Anakin and Dala sat in the small crew compartment of Zang's escape ship. While not an expert on hyperspace, Anakin felt the jump was taking a long time. He hoped it was because the ship was old. Meanwhile he tried to get Dala up to speed on the Galaxy at large.

"So yeah. In a system the planets go round the suns. Um, people live on planets and the system is often named after the planet the most people live on. Systems are a long way from each other but because of hyperspace..." he attempted explaining.

"Is any of this important?" said Dala interrupting him. She slid over and leaned into him.

"No? I guess not really." he said. Anakin looked over and into Dala's blue eyes. No. He tried gently pushing her away.

Dala however, reacted as if she had been struck. She recoiled and scurried away from Anakin, raising her arms to protect her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Anakin said.

Dala cowered in terror. "You don't like me!"

Anakin started to move but then paused. "You do not need to be afraid of me." he said smiling.

Dala didn't move, but she did lower her arms. "You, you act so nice, but, I thought. You can change any time you want! It doesn't matter. You're tired of me, so you'll just get rid of me."

Anakin cursed all slavers under his breath. "Dala, I know it looks that way, but believe me when I say you are free. I can't get rid of you because you're not mine to begin with." he tried.

Dala huddled on the couch. She stared at him incredulously.

Anakin got up carefully and walked to the door.

"Okay, I'm going to check things and then I will wait in the cockpit. When you're alright with me being back here you come and get me." he said. When Dala did not reply he walked through. On the way he code locked the airlock. He didn't think Dala would intentionally space herself but best be safe. After that, he checked on their progress, it would be almost a day longer. He settled in the flight chair and tried to get comfortable. He fell asleep and did not stir when Dala placed a blanket over him.

\------

Palpatine walked down the stairs of the Senate. As expected, there was a small army of reporters waiting. Amidala's declaration of secession had been delivered to several major broadcasters in addition to the Senate. Her impassioned speech had been seen across the Galaxy.

"Senator Palpatine!" called a voice, followed by several others.

"No longer Senator. Citizen Palpatine will do. Although perhaps you will be addressing me as Ambassador in the near future." he said. He pointed at a reporter. "Yes?"

"Do you approve of Ms Amidala's decision?" said the reporter.

Palpatine smiled. "But of course. My Queen is following the will of the people and so shall I. You." he pointed again.

"Did you know of the Queen's secessionist leanings?" came the question.

"Her Majesty is a passionate and determined woman of many convictions. Independence is a popular sentiment out in the Rim. It is not unexpected. You." said Palpatine.

"What do you think Republic-Confederation relations will be like?"

"My Queen has already answered that. The Confederacy will treat with the Republic. There will be trade, cultural exchange and diplomacy. So long as everyone remains calm and sensible, I see no reason for conflict. No more questions please." said Palpatine.

He walked on, avoiding further questions.

\------

"Good morning ma'am!" said Delphine as Padme entered the command centre of the Liberator. "Here's the summary of today's appointments. Meeting with Facilitator Valnor concerning the establishment of the Confederate Credit. Should go easy enough with him. Then planet side meeting on Molitar with the local government, showing the new flag and all. Then we jump for Orgos once we get you back." continued Delphine handing Padme a pad.

Padme scanned the contents. Great, another seventeen hour day. That did not leave much time for being a mad, power hungry tyrant. How did actual despots do it? Perhaps it was fitted into their schedule. Wait.

"Why is my meeting with the Banking Clan going to be easy?" she said.

"Because you've got him..." Delphine trailed off as her face went red.

Padme looked about. While a few droids looked in her direction, the human crew was pointedly not. There was none of the usual background chatter either. Everyone was listening.

"I have got him, what?" said Padme sweetly.

Delphine looked about for support but everyone else was currently very engrossed in the Liberator's progress through space.

"We all thought it was because you had seduced him. Like Queen Katarina, ma'am." said Delphine.

Remain calm. Breathe. No one is crazy. There is an explanation. Do not explode, or in any way emulate Katarina.

"Why, would anyone believe that?" Padme attempted.

"Well, ma'am. You do know what everyone is saying about us?" Delphine tried.

"No. Clearly, I do not. So, it would be in my best interests to know. Prepare a report of what is commonly believed about me and have it ready for my trip down to Molitar. Don't leave anything out." said Padme.

"Yes ma'am." said Delphine.

"So, appointment in an hour. Can someone..." Padme began, but paused as Obi-Wan walked in. "Kenobi. How timely. I am in need of some Jedi guidance. This way." she said and walked to the conference room.

Obi-Wan surveyed the room as activity resumed. He noticed credits changing hands.

"Oh dear." he said and followed.

\-----

Kenobi entered the room. He noticed the Queen? First Citizen? Well, whoever she was today, Padme was pacing.

"How may I help?" he said.

"My entire crew thinks I seduced that banker!" said Padme.

"Very well. Did you?" said Obi-Wan.

"No!"

"Then it is a silly rumour probably brought about by them assuming you were about the same business they were. Why are you upset? It cannot just being victim to a baseless rumour, that is something you should be used to."

"Used to? One year ago I had my career and life all planned out. Advisor and diplomat in Corruscant, replace Palpatine as Senator, help run the Galaxy and serve the Republic, retire and write some memoirs and papers." said Padme.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very ambitious." he said.

Padme stopped pacing and glared at him. "It was. Then we gave you a ride back to Corruscant with us and everything just, just happened. I'm Queen and he's dead!"

Obi-Wan cocked his head, "Why did you agree to be elected Queen?"

Padme smiled, "I got carried away. After I saved the capital, everyone demanded I join the elections. It seemed like part of an adventure. I hadn't planned it but it would really boost my career. Queen and Senator. I would be the third person to do that." she said.

"And now, First Citizen is it?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, ruler of my very own interstellar empire. Power and responsibility beyond my wildest imagination to help matters. So why does it feel so empty?"

"Because you have not let go. Wait. Listen. It may sound hollow, but grief really can eat you from the inside. That is what you're experiencing. And everyone can sense that on some level. Your followers assuming you have chosen a very normal reaction to grief is not surprising." said Obi-Wan.

"Why him though?" said Padme.

"At a guess, Mr Valnor is not a subject, rather an exotic outsider. He is an intellectual, a workaholic and possessed of convictions. Does this sound like anyone you know?" said Obi-Wan.

Padme sat down. "Yes." was all she said.

"Where there was ignorance, you now have knowledge. Use it." said Obi-Wan.

"Okay. But..." Padme began.

"It's alright. I have not totally let go either." said Obi-Wan.

\-----

There was a jolt and Anakin awoke. He was in the pilot seat. He must of fallen asleep in the chair. He noticed a blanket had been laid over him. Looking outside he realised that they must of transitted back to normal space. As he raised his seat to get to the controls his feet ran into something soft. Dala. Raising his feet so he didn't inadvertently kick her Anakin checked where she was. Dala was lying on a blanket, wedged between the seat and control panel. He quickly looked away, did she have no modesty? No. Of course she didn't. Dala was a slave. Sleeping naked at her master's feet was normal, just another way slaves were debased and abused.

"What? Oh." said Dala. She quickly scrambled up and stood at his side. "It's, it's so beautiful." she said looking out at the stars.

"Yeah. It is. Uh, you will want to get dressed. We'll be landing soon." agreed Anakin.

"You don't want me to dress you first?" she said.

"No!" said Anakin. He heard Dala gasp and step back. "I need to find the planet first so we can land. It would be best for you to get dressed first." he tried.

"Yes. Of course mas, Anakin." said Dala. Anakin heard her run off. He exhaled.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." said Anakin imitating the mantra he had heard Obi-Wan use when stressed. Now, to find that planet.

\-----

A short while later Anakin was tearing apart some of the meal packets in the main cabin room. He briefly wondered how old they were, then decided he didn't care. Dala came in, dressed thankfully and grabbed one of the packets. She was about to bite into the squashed biscuit thing when she paused and looked up at Anakin.

"You don't need my permission. Eat." he said. As she ate Anakin regarded his own meal, then bit into it. It was incredibly bland but hopefully nutritious. He then decided to try the subject he wasn't having any success with. "Dala, you realise you are no longer a slave. You're free."

Dala paused. "Why do you keep saying that?" she said.

"Because it's true. We escaped. You're free. Actually, I'm still unclear as to why you think I'm your new master." Anakin said.

"You stole me away from Princess Lura."

"You helped, a lot. If it wasn't for you I would not of gotten better, couldn't find my way about and Zang would of killed me. You, you rescued me. Doesn't that make me your slave?" he tried.

"Don't be silly. It doesn't work like that. You say I am free, but you can change that at any time." she said.

Anakin sighed. "We're currently trying to get back to the Republic. No-one is a slave there. It's not allowed. You will have to be free there." he said.

"And then you'll be free of me. You will go back to, her." said Dala.

Anakin put his meal down on the table. Was this leading somewhere? "Yes, I will have to face Padme. Apologise to her. Then, well, if she ever speaks to me again, we'll see."

"She's not your lover? The way you call out her name at times, I thought." Dala said.

"We haven't even kissed. I thought it may, but then I really hurt her. I told the woman who cares more than anyone that she didn't." said Anakin.

"Anakin!"

"Yeah, I'm an idiot. I know that now." Anakin said and he looked at the table.

Anakin felt a hand lift his chin up. Dala had come over, she looked into his eyes.

"Would you like some advice?" she said.

\-----

Anakin guided the ship down through the planet's atmosphere. He still didn't know where they were and he had picked a small settlement with a few ships outside as a good place to get their bearings and not get into any trouble. As he came into land one of the ships took off. Anakin adjusted to land on the vacated spot. As the ship touched down he noticed a lift van approaching. On an impulse he used the ship's imager to get a closer look. The van's semi open rear compartment was filled with people. Humans and Rodians and a Jardussi. None of which looked happy. He hurried to the cabin and picked up his lightsabre and scooted the blaster across the table to where Dala was sitting.

"Come on. It's going to be an interesting day." he said.

Dala picked up the blaster and followed Anakin to the exit.

Outside, the lift van was just pulling up. A Human and Gammorean were getting out.

"This doesn't concern you." said the Human as Anakin and Dala walked over. The Gammorean waved a large wrench threateningly.

Anakin switched on the lightsabre. "Oh, I think it does." he said.

The Gammorean took one look at the bright blue blade and ran for it. The human backed up and raised his hands.

"Hey alright. I surrender. Jedi aren't allowed to kill pri..." began the Human but a quick slash from Anakin cut off his sentence along with his head.

"I'm not really a Jedi yet." he said. Anakin reached down and checked the corpse until he found the keys. He and Dala then proceeded to release the captives.

"A Jedi!"

"Thank you. Thank you Jedi."

"Thank the Force."

Anakin grinned at Dala as they released the restraints.

"Feels good doesn't it." said Anakin.

"Is this what you do?" said Dala.

"Yep. Pretty much." said Anakin nodding.

They finished releasing the captives.

"Master Jedi." said an older Rodian. "There was another ship. They left just before you arrived."

"Right, do you know where they were going?" said Anakin.

\-----

Vrax Zigo whistled to himself as he sat on a cargo crate waiting for the second transport. Business was good, in fact it was booming. With the recent troubles the price for slaves had risen dramatically. The risks had gone up, but Vrax just regarded that as a way of weeding out the competition. He looked up at the hauler descending on the pad. He waited until it settled and wandered over as the ramp descended.

"Gordo! You're late. What's the matter?" he said as he looked into the hold. Instead of being full of captives there was a young woman with a blaster. "Hey!" he said and went for his blaster.

Dala shot him. She walked down the ramp and looked about. "Looks clear." she said. There was the sound of feet running. Lightsabre on, Anakin led several recently freed townsfolk in an assault on the pirate base.

The battle was short, brutal and almost totally one-sided due to the surprise of the attack. The pirates had relied on being hidden and their reputation to deter attackers. Caught off guard and disorganised, they were no match for the attackers. Anakin charged into a room. With a sweep of the lightsabre he cut the two apart at the table. He then shift and drove the blade through another. That left him open to the fourth pirate so it was fortunate that Dala shot him.

"Thank you." he said. They moved on.

About half an hour later Anakin and Dala were in the base's control room, trying to work out where they were. The base comm sytem beeped and Anakin flipped the switch to receive.

"This is the Liberator of the Confederation of Independent Systems. Attention Pirate Base. You are ordered to surrender by order of First Citizen Amidala." came the message.

Anakin looked for the microphone. "Hey there Liberator. How's it going? You're a little late. There's," Anakin paused as a blaster went off, followed by a scream, "no more pirates here, not any more. However, I would be more than happy to discuss surrender terms."

Anakin listened in to the brief commotion on the other end.

"Anakin! You're alive!" came Padme's voice on the comm.

"Wasn't aware I had died." said Anakin

"What are you doing here?" said Padme.

Anakin leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the console. "Oh you know. Having adventures, rescuing people, just another day. That reminds me, you'll need ten shuttles to get everyone out." he said.

\-----

Anakin waited in the base's landing bay at the head of a throng of people. The shuttle ramp descended. Several hovering news droids flew out and began recording. Padme descended until her head was level with Anakin's.

"Laser sword?" she said noticing the weapon on his belt.

"First Citizen?" Anakin replied. He opened his mouth to speak further but Padme silenced him with two fingers to his lips.

"Perfect holo moment now. Talk later." she said and kissed him.

\-----

'First Citizen Amidala located and captured the infamous Llarama Pirate Base with the aid of Jedi Anakin Skywalker' came the announcement on the news showing them at Llarama. The view shifted to a reporter aboard a shuttle sitting opposite the First Citizen and her companion.

"Ms Amidala, care to comment on your personal greeting with Jedi Skywalker?" said the reporter.

"If you come back from the dead, bust some pirates and rescue my fellow citizens I may just kiss you too." said Ms Amidala with a smile.

"And you, Jedi Skywalker. Any special insight on coming events." said the reporter.

The Jedi grinned and looked across at his companion who smiled back. "The future looks pretty good, wouldn't you say?" he said.

\-----

Palpatine smiled as he watched the holo as the cruiser crossed the Alohiel system. He was unsurprised that Skywalker had survived. Someone like that could not be destroyed so easily. He was pleasantly surprised that the gambit from months ago looked to be bearing fruit. The Galaxy could be bent to one's desire! Palpatine moved to look out the window. Now was the time to see what had become of that and plan where to go next.


	9. The Quest

It is a time of celebration. Three years after the declaration of secession the CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDANT SYSTEMS is finally an organised star nation. Anakin Skywalker has travelled back to Naboo to watch First Citizen Amidala at the official inaugural ceremony. Meanwhile, sinister figures are at work with their own plans...

Sequel to The Idealist's Crusade (Star Wars AU)

\-----

"Anakin!" Keira ran out of the front door towards Anakin and Dala. Anakin scooped her up and mocked staggering under her weight.

"I can see you're still growing monster." said Anakin to Keira as he walked inside. "Hi Georg, where's Morie and the others." he said to Keira's adoptive father.

"They're already on their way. Keira insisted we wait for you." he said to Anakin.

"Well, here we are. Do you have a second vehicle? Pretty sure everyone would be upset if we dropped in with the Eclipse."

"Yeah, we'll take the Klaver." said Georg. "C'mon let's get to the garage. And the answers yes. You can drive." he added as he picked up the control stick and led them to the garage.

\-----

Sitting in the back with Dala, Georg leaned over and whispered so that only she could hear.

"Why is he here?" he said.

Dala shrugged, "Oh, you know. Jedi, call of the Force and all." she said.

"Really?" said Georg.

"And he's an idiot. Her too." said Dala sighing.

Georg did not need to ask the identity of 'Her'. "Are they at least talking to each other this time?"

"I guess so. We were allowed to land." Dala said.

"We have better relations with the Hutts, more stable as well." said Georg.

Dala nodded in reply.

\----

Anakin flew the speeder as much as the local traffic allowed. He leaned over to Keira "Exciting huh?"

Keira nodded and watched the scenery go by for a while. "You need to talk to Padme." she said.

Anakin looked over, "I do? Do I?"

Keira turned back to Anakin and nodded.

"And how do you know that?" Anakin asked.

"She uses words like 'sensible', 'realistic' and that I'll understand when I'm older. Well I am older now. I'm eight. Talk to your girlfriend."

Anakin tightened the grip on the steering controls. "She's not my girlfriend." he said.

Keira gave him her best disapproving frown before being distracted by the approach to the city centre.

\-----

Palpatine rose, organised breakfast and made ready for the day. He hummed a tune to himself as he made breakfast. Today was a very important day, The First Citizen would die and an outraged powerhouse in the Force would lead the Confederacy against the Republic in retaliation. Palpatine paused, Ms Amidala had been his protégé, someone he had personally mentored, he knew the family well. Still, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Keira followed Anakin as he threaded through the packed crowd. People just moved aside for him allowing them to move through to the front. She wondered how long the others would be, Dala had been stopped by security for refusing to disarm and Georg had remained to help. It didn't matter. Anakin was a far better parent in Keira's opinion. He was a Jedi, had a laser sword and went on adventures. If only he wouldn't argue so much with Padme then they could all be together. Georg and Morie were okay, but they were so boring. They had all these rules. Anakin was so much better.

\-----

Domin ran the scanner over the woman, again. A warning trill sounded. The woman sighed and looked at him. He regarded the pad and it's attendant security warnings.

"Anything else, you may of forgotten?" he said as the woman retrieved the Illeri Throwing Spines from her midriff. "Have you missed a phase cannon perhaps? Nerve disruptors in your boots?"

The woman shook her head. "Can I go in now?" Domin ran the scanner over her again. The device remained quiet. He waved her on.

"Why do you carry so many weapons?" said the man with her.

"They're not weapons. They're presents." said the woman.

\-----

Padme submitted to a final check from the make-up artist as she scanned her speech on a pad.

"Are we done?" she said, giving her notes one last scan.

The artist checked and smiled. "Ready to face the Galaxy ma'am."

"Very well, let's be about it." said Padme and walked onto the stage and stepped onto the raised platform. The massive amphitheatre was packed, news droids and other recording devices focused on her. Dressed in red and silver the First Citizen scanned the crowd and met Anakin's eyes at the front of the crowd supporting Keira on his shoulders. She should of known.

Anakin grinned at Padme. She hesitated, briefly surprised. Damn! He was ruining her big moment. He shouldn't of come and watched her announcement of holo where he wouldn't...

Jump. Anakin was in motion even as the prompt from the Force came. As he hurtled towards Padme he noticed a small canister arcing towards her. He reached out into the Force to shield Kiera, Padme and himself, cushion the impact as he bore Padme to the ground and wrap the projectile in the Force so it's detonation would not harm anyone else.

He almost succeeded. With a cry he and Keira slammed into Padme, landing in a bruised heap. He could not catch the canister as he bid the Force to protect them from harm. The canister struck the barrier and exploded, releasing a grey-green gas in a cloud. Anakin put all his will into protecting the two most important people in his life as others dropped, choking and screaming all around them.

\-----

"...vicious assassination attempt foiled only by the intervention of Jedi Skywalker."

"Assassin still at large..."

"First Citizen Amidala narrowly avoided an assignation attempt, she received only minor injuries..'

'...cowardly attack on our new nation.'

Palpatine watched the holo broadcasts with a grimace. He turned to the tattooed Zabrak beside him.

"Fool proof plan you said. Master assassin you said. Deadliest poison you said." he sneered.

Darth Maul opened his mouth to speak, but Palpatine interrupted him.

"She lives! Where is my decapitated government? Where is the populace eager to accept her old mentor to step up and take the reins? Where is my vengeful maniac? Where. Is. My. War?" said Palpatine.

"The people are still outraged. That much..." began Maul.

"She will talk them down! 'Sensible', 'Realistic', 'Understanding'. I can see the speech now. Another potential crisis averted by our clever, commanding and diplomatic First Citizen."

"We could still kill her. I will do it myself this time." said Maul. He liked the idea. Let Skywalker try and stop him!

Palpatine seemingly calmed. "No, the moment has passed. Any investigating a follow-up attempt will be more careful, more observant. We will need a new plan."

The duo returned to watching the news unfold, thinking of ways to turn the situation to their advantage.

\-----

"Let me in there!"

Anakin stormed into the room. It was filled with machines and devices of a medical nature. All about him medtechs and droids paused. He however only had eyes for the woman sitting in the bed working on a pad.

"Anakin. I am fine. Thanks to you, the assassin missed." said Padme putting down the pad as Anakin reached the bed and knelt at her side.

Anakin thought of the other rooms in the hospital, filled with those the 'miss' had struck down instead. He looked down. "I didn't save your people though. I wasn't fast enough."

Padme lifted his head up to look at her. "It is not your fault. You did all that you could." she said.

"It wasn't enough. They will all die." said Anakin.

"You don't know that, we..." began Padme.

"They say there's no treatment." said Anakin.

"I know." said Padme sadly.

"I won't let them die." said Anakin in a low growl.

"Anakin, you can't."

"I will. Somewhere, in this Galaxy there is a cure. I will find it." said Anakin standing. "Put those people in stasis. I will find the cure. I won't fail you again, ever." he said and left, leaving a shocked room in his wake.

"Why didn't you stop him." said a medtech.

Padme looked at the medtech "There is no stopping him. Also, I did not want to." she said.

\-----

On his way out Anakin visited the children's ward. He quickly found Keira who scrambled out of bed to hug him.

"Hey monster." he said and picked her up. "I've got to go and find out how to make all these people better."

"Can I come?" said Keira.

Anakin put her down again and held his hand palm down, level with his chin.

"You must be this tall to go on adventures." he said as Keira strained to increase her height by standing on her toes.

"Oooooh. Padme's not that tall either."

"And we don't take her on adventures either."

"She would like you more if you did." said Keira resting back on her heels. "We could all go away together." she added with what she imagined was slyness.

Anakin shook his head and knelt down so he was level with the girl. "I think that would be great too. I also think it's good knowing both of you are safe here."

Keira scrunched her face "No you don't." she said.

Anakin tilted his head left and right, "Nah. You got me, but I have to pretend to be an adult from time to time. Besides Georg and Morie would get upset."

Keira gave Anakin a stern look. "They're not my real parents. They're dumb. I want to go with you." she said.

"I wish I could monster. But then everyone would get upset. When they caught us they would never let us see each other again. And neither would Padme. She would be..."

"Very grumpy?" completed Kiera.

"Even grumpier than very grumpy." confirmed Anakin.

Kiera was quiet for a moment. "Okay. I'll stay, I guess." she said.

"Good. No running away either. Promise?" said Anakin smiling.

"I promise,." said Keira sighing.

"Good. I have to go now. Goodbye monster." said Anakin rising.

Keira watched him from the doorway until Anakin was out of sight and then rushed to the window to see him running for a taxi.

\-----

Anakin alighted from the taxi and jogged towards the Eclipse at the starport. Outwardly, it resembled the Nubian Cruiser he had 'borrowed' two years ago. Internally? Not so much. As he ran up the ramp lowered and Dala looked down at him.

"They didn't give them all back. Again." she groused.

"We'll get new ones." said Anakin reassuringly as he entered the ship proper.

"Alright. How is monster?" Dala said as she followed Anakin towards the cockpit after closing the ramp access.

"Fine. More excited than anything else." said Anakin.

"And Proud Monster?" said Dala.

Anakin turned from where he was already checking systems. "Please don't call her that." he said.

"Well?" she said.

"Padme's fine too." Anakin said.

"Kiss her goodbye?" said Dala.

"No."

"Anakin!"

\------

Anakin watched the transition from atmosphere to space with rapt attention. It never got old in his opinion. He turned the Eclipse into orbit racing the terminator below, something he also loved.

"So, do we have a plan this time? Beyond all that 'follow the Will of the Force' stuff." said Dala interrupting him.

"I have a plan." said Anakin.

He was about to elaborate when he was interrupted by a sharp hoot from the astromech, a squat blue droid that had come with the ship. Like the ship it sported several extra upgrades Anakin had thought may be useful. He wondered what he would do when finally asked to give the droid back. List him as lost? Anakin had grown attached to R2-D2/A4T9S-5. It would be like selling a friend.

"I so too have a plan. First step is Corruscant. I find you two's lack of faith in me disturbing." said Anakin jokingly.

R2 beeped in indignation.

"I agree. So, tell us of this grand plan then." said Dala, folding her arms.

"It's quite simple. We go to Corruscant, we check the Jedi archives at their temple, ask around and then we go get the cure." said Anakin

"Just like that?" said Dala.

"Yeah, basically. Sort of. I guess there may be some other stages, but the basic plan is sound." said Anakin.

"Oh Kay. Well R2, you heard the great Jedi Master, plot us a course to Coruscant." said Dala.

The droid moved up to the navigation computer and extended a probe. After a series of beeps and trills the Eclipse turned and boosted for high orbit and the hyper limit. After reaching the safe distance the ship jumped.

\-----

Anakin slept. He dreamed.

He stands on the bridge of a mighty star cruiser, bigger than any built. Before him lies Coruscant, bright and gleaming, outshining it's sun. But the light is wrong. Distorted. It as if it is being viewed through a shield filter. He also moves stiffly, awkwardly. That is okay though, often in dreams it is hard to move freely. He turns to a dark uniformed officer.

"It is done. We are at peace." he says, again that strange distortion, like from a bootleg holo.

"Yes my Lord." the officer says and nods.

"Send a message to my wife. Tell her it is finished." he says.

Rather than move to obey, the officer stares blankly.

"Pardon, my Lord?" the officier sounds puzzled, confused.

"Did you not hear me?" he says turning on the officer.

"I heard you, my Lord." says the officer paling in fear.

"Then why do you not do as I command." he says, anger rising.

The officer looks worried, "You, are not married, my Lord."

Not married? Ridiculous! Insane! He finds he can pick the officer up as if he were but a small child.

"I am married! Her name is..." he pauses. The name will not come.

"Her name is..."

Anakin struggles to remember but his dream self cannot, in his grip the officer screams and screams and...

\-----

Anakin woke to a massive jolt and blaring alarms. Staggering to the cockpit he noticed they were back in normal space ahead of schedule. Instead of the blinding light show that was Coruscant they were in deep space. As he quieted the alarms and checked the ship's systems he noticed they were in deep space, no nearby system at all. Where the hell were they?

"Attention Confederacy vessel. You will manoeuvre into the designated lane for scanning and inspection. Any deviation from this request will be interpreted as a criminal act." came a voice over the comm.

Anakin found the comm. "Who is this? What is this?" he said blearily.

"This is the Resolute of the 12th Fleet, Republic Star Navy. This is a checkpoint Sep. Just to make sure you don't try anything." came the voice.

"Us try anything? We didn't try gassing Pad, um, the First Citizen." said Anakin.

"Steady on there. The Republic does not send assassins. Anyway, state your business." came the voice primly.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight on a mission of mercy seeking a cure for several hundred poison victims." said Anakin.

'Someone forgot the off switch and yeah, that's me.' thought Anakin as he listened in to the muffled commotion on the other end. After a while there was a new voice.

"This is Captain Talan of the Resolute. I hear you have a special case." it said.

"Yes, and this is wasting both time and lives." said Anakin.

There was a pause. "Understood. Do you have an official writ or orders." said Talan.

Anakin considered his options. Padme not preventing their departure, while an approval of sorts, was hardly a legal order. He also doubted citing 'The Will of the Force' was going to cut it, especially since he had not been formally recognised by the Jedi Order. That was something he had to get round to doing, if the Will of the Force could spare him the time, of course.

"No, I guess I don't." Anakin said.

"Then I am sorry Mr Skywalker. You will have to wait like everyone else. While I sympathise with your plight, understand that I have my orders." said Talan.

"Yeah, I hear you. Maybe once your done here you can visit Heresita, Navionine or Malachor. They tell me people were just following orders there too." said Anakin and cut the com.

"Are we really going to wait in a queue?" said Dala at the doorway, yawning.

"There are two answers to that. Artoo!" said Anakin smiling. He began manoeuvring the ship to join the queue. A few seconds later the droid rolled into the cockpit.

"Set course for Alesatrina Artoo." said Anakin. The droid moved to the navigation computer and Dala sat in the co-pilot seat and strapped in.

"I'm guessing the correct answer is 'no'." she said.

"Close." said Anakin setting controls and switches and paying close attention to the scanner showing the artificial gravity well being generated by a spindly looking ship. Just before entering the line of civilian vessels he pulled the ship off the line and fired the thrusters. Anakin and Dala were pushed into the seats as the compensators struggled with the acceleration. "It's Hell, no."

\-----

Thrusters at maximum burn the Eclipse leapt towards the gravity ship. The patrolling fighters expected any ship attempting to run to try to clear the gravity well first, not dive into it. Not prepared for such an unorthodox tactic the Republic ships were caught off guard. It cost them precious seconds as the Eclipse dove towards the centre of the gravity well.

You cannot safely jump in or through distorted space. Well, you can, but it's advised to pray to whatever gods you have else you smear yourself across a dozen separate dimensions. It's the reasoning behind hyper limits, hyperlanes, jump calculations and artificial gravity generators like the one directly in front of the Eclipse. It is accepted wisdom that you do not jump deep within a gravity well. Every ship with a hyperdrive has emergency cut outs to prevent bad jumps and to crash you out of hyperspace should you find yourself clipping a gravity well.

But like anything, that is the simple explanation. The one in school texts and pop science guides. Truth is weirder. There are eddies and flat safe spaces in any gravity well, explaining why occasionally the unlucky and desperate sometimes do survive. Detecting them in realtime to make a jump is regarded as impossible. It cannot be done.

The Force laughs at such considerations. In the Force, the laws of physics are mere vague suggestions. One moment the Eclipse was on a collision course with the large, ungainly vessel. The next a flicker of motion and it was gone.

\-----

Captain Talan watched the events from the bridge of the Resolute. He scratched his chin.

"Captain! Bandit has made transit sir." called the sensor operator.

"Successfully?" said Talan.

"Don't see how sir. That close to Negator. No way." came the reply.

"Assume the pilot used the Force. Assume they were not committing suicide. Where were they pointing?" said Talan.

"That's going to be tricky sir." said the operator.

"I do not care about tricky. I want answers. I want that ship. Skywalker will not run rampant through the Republic on my watch."

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

"Communications, get me Fleetcom. Put out an alert on Skywalker. Let them know he is extremely dangerous. Also prepare a message for Coruscant."

"Sir?" said the comms tech.

"Message will be for the Jedi Temple. It takes a Jedi to catch a Jedi." said Talan.

\------

The Grounds of Reflection are located on the Panveri Delta on Osrik. They are maintained by the Hal'li, an order of mystics. It is also where Eldana travelled to, in order to serve as a lay member. And it is where Obi-Wan visits, Force permitting of course. In one of the shaded groves they met to play Ezal,

Obi-Wan studied the board before him. As always, the shifting colours sought to mesmerise and confuse him. He looked up at Eldana, for some clue but she, as always defied his ability to read her. Why did he choose to visit Garianos? Why did he torment himself?

"Kenobi!" came the voice.

Obi-Wan paused, token in hand. He was about to place it in Verisha to spread harmony, but that no longer seemed appropriate. Presently, a young Rodian entered and bowed.

"Master Kenobi. The Jedi Council request that you contact them immediately." the Rodian said.

"Jedi Council? Surely you mean one of the Jedi Temples?" said Eldana.

"Yes mistress. The message was from the Jedi Council on Coruscant." said the Rodian.

"Thank you." said Eldana and the Rodian ran off. She then looked across at Obi-Wan. "Do the Jedi have a council?" curiosity plain in her voice.

"In theory, yes. In practice the Council has not officially met for years." said Obi-Wan.

"Then it means that great things are afoot and that they need you. Go, use the transmitter. The game will wait." said Eldana, making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Then by your leave, I shall go see what it is they want. I will be back soon." said Obi-Wan. He placed the token by the board, rose and walked towards the communication centre.

Eldana leaned back and closed her eyes briefly. As she opened them a tear ran down her face.

"No, Obi-Wan. That was goodbye." she said.

\-----

Obi-Wan walked to the main building through the tranquil grounds past pools and gardens. As he passed other Hal'li looked up from their tasks briefly to regard the Jedi. Why did, no. He had made a choice, a good one at that. So had Eldana. His frequent visits were foolish, wishful thinking of a different life. He put such errant thoughts from his head as he entered the building. After a brief inquiry he sat down at a terminal and entered the codes to speak to the Jedi on Coruscant. After a few minutes a connection was made. An image formed of Jelric an older Mon-Cal, and senior member of the Jedi. Obi-Wan had thought he had retired.

"Hello Kenobi. The Jedi Council wishes for your assessment of Anakin Skywalker." said Jelric.

"Anakin, has he finally come to be officially confirmed as a Knight?" said Obi-Wan. About time too, it was good to hear that Anakin was taking his responsibilities seriously thought Obi-Wan.

"No. Ten hours ago Mr Skywalker broke a Republic blockade on the Naboo-Coruscant hyperlane. He is now at large somewhere in Republic space. We have been requested to apprehend Skywalker. As such we need advice on the man." said Jelric.

It was all Obi-wan could do to stare. What the hell was happening? "What do you mean Republic blockade?" he said.

"Tensions between the Republic and Confederacy are rising. Ten days ago the Republic Senate voted for economic and shipping sanctions against the Confederacy. The interdiction of the major hyperlanes was to coincide with the Confederacy's official commencement. However in light of the assassination attempt on Ms Amidala." explained Jelric.

"The what! Has the Galaxy gone mad?" said Obi-Wan.

"Such things are inevitable. Ms Amidala has made many powerful enemies." said Jelric.

"Ms Amidala is a powerful enemy! You have advised the Senate to cease their blockade? Since, from your words, I'm guessing she survived." said Obi-Wan.

No emotion but peace. No chaos but harmony. The words did not help.

"I now see we're being bid to act for the Republic. Very well, my personal assessment of Anakin is that he will set the Galaxy on fire to protect the one's he loves. As will Ms Amidala." said Obi-Wan.

"Be serious Kenobi. Amidala is from Naboo. They are civilised, peaceful." began Jelric.

"That civilised woman bought a warship. I saw that peaceful person order no quarter to be given. Do not provoke her." said Obi-Wan

"We do not intend to. We are trying to prevent conflict."

Obi-Wan sighed. How many times did he have to say something?

"Some Naboo think she's Queen Artura reborn. And that Anakin is one of her personal knights." said Obi-Wan

"I am not familiar with their history." said Jelric.

"Then perhaps you should read up on it. Artura was an early ruler of Naboo. She had a body of mystic warriors who did her bidding."

"Like the Jedi?" said Jelric.

"No. Artura was a tyrant, a dictator who held her people in thrall with her knights and own powers. The investigation of Baiunluna indicates that Naboo was one of the earliest sites of the Sith. Please, whatever you do, do not provoke those people into reclaiming their heritage."

Jelric did not reply for some time. "I shall meditate on this knowledge. Meanwhile, it looks like we have need of your expertise." he said.

"I shall make all haste to Coruscant." said Obi-Wan.

"The Force is with you." said Jelric.

"And with you." said Obi-Wan completing the homily. He cut the com.

He got up. It was urgent that he got off the planet as everyone was losing their minds.

\-----

Captain Talan paced on the bridge of the Resolute. He reminded himself that ships could only travel so fast, even in hyperspace. Still, it was frustrating. Every hour he had to wait was another hour for Skywalker to work untold mischief. Who knew what that maniac was planning. So he paced and willed for the Cyferis to break the speed records to relieve them. He watched the slow progression of ships as they waited to be inspected in the blockade. He noted with passing interest as another transit occurred. A Trade Federation Merchant. They had exited early. Word must be spreading. Wait.

"All hands to battle stations!. That's no merchant! Alert the Triumph and Solquimet" he shouted and the crew hastened to comply.

The Liberator had arrived. About it other Confederacy warships transitted. Talan doubted they were here to politely inquire about the blockade.

"Alert Fleet com. Launch all fighters. Contact the lead ship. Let's see if they will see reason."

\-----

Rana tried to remember if the way she was standing was called 'at rest', 'at ease' or 'should of gone before transit'. She looked over at her friend. At least she got a chair, she thought irritably. So did most of the human crew she noted. Standing was for droids, and civilians evidently. All around them droids and humans worked to operate the Liberator.

"Is this wise? We could of just talked to the Ambassador." she said.

"And what would that of achieved?" said Padme turning to look at her.

I would of had a nice relaxing morning, breakfast in a café and then attended a civil meeting in our brand new Assembly instead of staring down the Republic over blaster cannon, Rana thought to herself. Since she didn't think Padme wanted to hear that she replied with "Nothing really, I guess. You sure Palpatine is right about this?" And why isn't he here?

"The Bore's snarl is worse than it's snap." said Padme imitating the tone of her old mentor. "They are trying to intimidate us with their blockade. I intend to demonstrate that we are not so easily cowed." Padme stood and spoke to Soren, the communications officer. "Let me speak to our fleet."

"At once ma'am. Er, the lead Republic Cruiser is requesting to speak to us." said Soren as he worked the controls.

"Then they can listen too. Attention my fellow citizens. We are here to show the Republic that we are not to be bullied by their crude intimidation tactics. We are here to show we are not afraid of them. Most of all we are here to show we are better than them. That when we are provoked we can still stay our hand. That even though we clearly have the means to bring conflict we choose not to do so, today. That while we do not see eye to eye will still need not be enemies. Make this clear, we will not strike first, We will defend ourselves only if fired upon. I know this is soon for many of you but I, Frehana and the Force are with you." said Padme. She made a motion with her hand and Soren cut the com. "Now, shall we let us see what the Republic has to say?"

\-----

Captain Talan scowled into the viewer. His children were older than those two! How could anyone take them seriously?

"Well Captain, I am waiting." said the First Citizen while the other shifted uncomfortably.

'Go home and chase young men, please, get laid.' was not, Talan judged, a diplomatic reply, no matter how appropriate.

"You are requested to remove your fighting ships from Republic space." said Talan.

"Then point to the local system primary and I will graciously remove to beyond the heliosphere. Now, you will deactivate your gravity generator and allow proper commerce to continue?" said the First Citizen.

"I must respectfully decline. My orders are to detain all ships along this hyperlane and determine whether they pose a threat to the Republic."

"Interference in Galactic trade and commerce is considered an Act of Piracy Captain. Does the Republic sanction piracy now? Are you a pirate?" said the First Citizen.

Even on separate ships separated by vacuum Talan took a step backwards.

"I am Captain Talan of the Republic Navy. Since the Navy's inception we have opposed piracy. Your accusation is an affront to every sophont to serve under the Navy's banner. Also, I should point out that it is you who has formed a cult of personality backed by warships. Are you a warlord?"

On the bridge alarms went off.

"It's the Cyferis." Talan heard a sensor operator say.

"More ships Captain?" said the First Citizen.

"My relief actually. I have a dangerous criminal to catch. A Mr Skywalker. If you would withdraw, I can proceed with the matter." said Talan, noting the woman stiffen at the name. He wondered how much of the intelligence on those two was correct.

"Is the Republic persecuting the Jedi now? Treat those who follow the 'Will of the Force' as criminals? I see we were right to withdraw from the Republic if it has sunk so low as to call the Jedi into question." said the First Citizen.

Talan was aware of an angry murmur about the crew. The Navy was a proud organisation, famous for their discipline. They would weather any insult, after all what did the opinion of pirates, warlords and barbarians count for? But to accuse them of forsaking the Jedi? That was tantamount to rejecting the Republic itself!

"I was not aware Skywalker was a Jedi Knight. Rather an imposter, one seeking the honour of the mantle while rejecting it's solemn duty." said Talan.

The First Citizen smiled, "I can assure you that Skywalker is indeed a Jedi. Quite a strong one in fact. Perhaps, if you intend to follow him you will need all your ships."

Talan was about to reply when an aide approached him with a pad. He read it. Then looked back to the screen.

"Excuse me for a moment. I am about to receive new orders regarding our situation. Please be patient." said Talan and cut the comm.

\-----

Rana sighed, "Well, tough customers these Navy types. Can we go back to schmoozing the diplomats?" she said.

That earned her another look. "Rana." Padme began.

"Okay! If all Navy are going to be like him is all I'm saying." said Rana.

"There is that." said Padme.

"Are they going to be any longer? How long can orders take?" said Rana.

It was not long before the Resolute requested contact. Captain Talarn appeared in the viewer.

"In light of your demands, the Admiralty has recommended that we withdraw." he said.

"Thank you Captain. We will remain to see that you do leave." said Padme.

"It seems there is to be no war today." Talan said after a pause.

"Nor tomorrow. Hopefully not the days after. Yet we shall be ready." said Padme.

"As will we. Good day First Citizen." said Tallan.

With that the link ended. Everyone collectively breathed out.

"Well, that's over. And no-one is dead. Excuse me First Citizen Padme Ma'am. I gotta go." said Rana who ran off.


	10. The Chalice

The Isolation Era Palace at Valassa, while no longer the official seat of government it is still the venue of choice for the high society of Naboo. Such as the Masked Ball that begins the year. Attendance is considered compulsory by the social set.

Padme adjusted Anakin's mask before entering the Grand Hall.

"There, perfect." she said.

"I look ridiculous. What are these flappy things?" he said. Dressed in a massive red and black coat with a silver shirt and black tights, Anakin felt way too overdressed to do anything useful.

"Pleats. I think they make you look handsome." said Padme. She was wearing a red and gold layered dress. Anakin could only assume it had an AG unit to help her move in it.

As they entered the hall they were announced.

"Contessa Varykino and Jedi Skywalker." called the Marshall.

"If we're supposed to be in disguise, how come they announce us?" said Anakin as they walked in.

The Grand Hall was a massive vaulted chamber decorated in gold. It was illuminated by three massive sets of crystal luminators in AG suspension. The luminators were arranged to match the night view from Naboo's principal cities. The walls holo generators depicted a shallow sea creating the illusion that the Hall was underwater and giving the entire area an aqua overlay. From a small stage, actual musicians played a steady march as those within slowly danced.

The dancers stopped, so did the music. A small murmur rose. Amidala did not normally attend the social events. That however was just surprising. A Jedi, one of their Knights no less was simply unheard of. Anakin was aware that everyone was now staring at them.

A woman dressed in golden chain links, each with it's own luminator approached. With only a simple gold eye mask Anakin could see it was Rana. She was accompanied by a man in a dark green and black robe with a ferocious looking red insectoid mask.

"You made it! I told you he would be the ultimate accessory. Well, come on. They're waiting on you." Rana said.

\-----

Padme walked with Anakin only a few metres in, gently shifted him round to her left and held out her hand. As Anakin took it he was aware of other couples lining up behind them. The music started and the dance began. Slowly they paraded around the hall.

"You didn't tell me we would be in front." said Anakin after a few beats. Step. Step.

Padme gave a small shrug, "It's only to be expected." she said as they turned and linked arms, "I do outrank everyone." she explained as they swapped positions.

"Everyone is looking at us." Anakin said. They unlinked, backed away, turned on the spot and walked back to each other.

"That is the idea." said Padme as they swapped positions and continued forwards.

The dance went on. They led the line down the length of the hall winding round the occasional knot of people. Anakin was so busy paying attention to which foot he was starting with and whether he was to step normally or leave the foot hovering for a half-beat that he did not notice the almost constant vibration in his right pocket.

Step, step, step. "Padme, Why do I have this pad again?"

Step, step back. "To see who wants to dance with you. Other hand." Padme said, the last in response to Anakin trying to let go of her to fish out the pad.

Anakin fished out the pad while separating and scanned it. He paled. "Do I have to dance with all these women?" he said as they came back together. The pad trilled a few more times.

"No. Just pick a few." Padme said as the spun back round again.

Step, step. "Why me?"

Step, step, step. "At a guess, you're unique." Step, step, step. "Jedi don't have balls." she continued with a giggle.

Step, step back. "Padme!"

Turn, side-step, side-step. "Look, just don't let them lead you off and you'll do fine." she said.

"Oh, alright."

As the dance moved back up the other side the marshall announced a party of Alderaani.

"I had better go say hello to our Republic guests." said Padme as the dance concluded and they bowed to one another.

"What do I do?" said Anakin.

"Pick someone. I will be back soon." said Padme as she turned and walked off towards the newcomers leaving Anakin the focus of a small semi-circle of women. There was a brief moment of silence until he realised he was supposed to ask someone to dance. He walked up to a woman in a green flowing dress. "Milady..." he began.

"Barrone Castilla." said the woman and held out her hand. As they walked back to form up she whispered in his ear "You can show me everything else later."

Anakin was very grateful for the mask at that point.

\-----

The next dances were shorter. Anakin found himself passed from one woman to the next. Eventually he was dancing with Rana.

"So, how's the introduction to high society going?" she said as the joined hands.

"Half the women here..." began Anakin as the dance began.

"Only half? Standards have fallen." said Rana shaking her head with a sigh.

"They all want to have sex with me." Anakin said as they moved close.

"All at once? Kinky. There some arcane Jedi power to help with that?" said Rana, they turned and advanced.

"That's not funny." said Anakin as they linked hands and skipped sideways.

"Then just pick one. I would do you myself but I'm over competing with Padme." said Rana as they went back to one hand linked and turned back to face the other way.

"I can't cheat on Padme before..." Anakin began, but Rana pulled hard on his hand dragging him out of the line.

"Excuse me." she said to the other dancers, "This way Skywalker." she continued as she lead him through one of the holos and into a small alcove once there she tore off her mask. Anakin could see she was angry. "Anakin Skywalker. Please tell me you were not about to say that you and Padme are not lovers." as she spoke the luminators on her dress increased in intensity. The entire alcove was bathed in a golden light.

Anakin took a few steps back and bumped into a wall. "I, well, no." he said.

Rana began swearing. A native of Tatooine, he was no stranger to profanity. Still, he was impressed by her range and volume. The light became blinding. Anakin raised his hands to shield his eyes. It took a few minutes before she wound down. The light dimmed to merely bright.

"Okay. Now. I want to understand, why?" said Rana.

"Why is it any of your business?" said Anakin.

"Because for all her brilliance, charm and drive she's also an idiot. An idiot with warships. She's also my friend. I just want her to be happy." said Rana.

"It's, hard. I'm busy. She's busy. Then, when I am here I always end up saying something, then we're yelling and shouting." said Anakin looking down.

"Then you're called away by that, that Jedi thing." said Rana.

"The Will of the Force?. It's not a thing. It's real." said Anakin.

"Whatever. Would you mind telling the Force that you, Padme and an uninterrupted night of passion would do wonders for Galactic peace and harmony?" said Rana.

"Really?"

"Okay. Okay. I'm being over dramatic. I just want her to have a normal relationship instead of her usual messes." said Rana.

"Well, maybe tonight will be different." said Anakin.

Rana smiled. "Good man." she rose up and chastely kissed him. "I'll just have a word with Padme and please, try to get laid after one of our more romantic celebrations."

\-----

The rest of the evening passed more or less in a daze. When he was reunited with Padme she had a set expression.

"Anakin, you and I need to talk." she said.

Don't say anything stupid. "Okay, here?" said Anakin turning his head from side to side.

"I was thinking somewhere more private. With less clothing." said Padme.

"Is it politic to leave?" said Anakin.

"I don't care. Come on." said Padme.

Hand in hand they walked outside. There Padme commed for her speeder. It duly arrived and they both climbed in the back.

"Back to the residence please." Padme said to the driver and then activated the privacy screen. She took off her mask.

Anakin removed the mask. "Padme, I'm sorry, I've been an idiot." he said.

Padme nodded. "So have I." she twisted her hands in her lap.

Anakin leaned over and held her hands to still them. "Don't worry, we have only seen each other for a few weeks in total over these years. Let's promise to stay together for a while."

Padme nodded. "I would like that. A lot." she said. Anakin leaned over more to kiss her but Padme interrupted him. "Wait. I need to confess something. Now. I did something terrible to you."

Anakin tried a grin. "How bad could it be? I don't even know about it."

Padme grimaced. "You know how you joined the Liberation Fleet." she began.

Anakin grinned. "Yeah, Bron Star. Got me past Panaka's little injunction though." he said chuckling.

Padme winced. "Panaka didn't do that." she took a deep breath. "Anakin. I did."

Anakin drew back. "You did that?" he said slowly. He could not believe it. Padme had tried to keep him from flying or doing what was right?

Padme nodded. "I am so sorry. I was jealous of that singer you rescued again, and then I was mad at you." she confessed.

"Mesmeree! How could you be jealous of her?" Anakin said, his voice rising.

"Anakin please, that day she had the one thing in her arms I thought..." Padme began.

"Oh, I'm just a thing? Am I? Another prize or trophy?" Anakin yelled. He hit the privacy screen. "Take us down. I'm getting off."

"Here sir?" said the driver.

"So long as we're not over water I don't care. Down." said Anakin.

The speeder rapidly descended and stopped. Anakin opened the door and strode out. He immediately sank into the ground to his knees.

"Anakin. Please." said Padme she leaned and reached her hand out to help him back in.

"Go away!" yelled Anakin. With a gesture he caused the door to slam shut. A few moments later the speeder rose and flew off.

Anakin looked about him. It was dark, cold and he was in a swamp. What had he done? He collapsed so he was kneeling and sank to his waist. He tried yelling for a while. Then he activated his com.

"Dala? I've been an idiot. Again. Can you home in on my signal?" he said.

He then waited for the ship.

\-----

"Anakin!" came Dala's voice jolting Anakin back to the here and now.

He looked up. "Uh, yeah?"

"Where were you this time?" said Dala.

"The swamp. I could of just laughed it off, a silly misunderstanding, which is all it was. Why did I get so angry?" he said.

Dala looked down at him and folded her arms. "Have you considered that maybe, just maybe, this on again, off again craziness is the Force giving you a really, big hint?"

"Dala!"

"Well, think on it. Or meditate. Whatever. You say the Force guides you. Ever notice how it guides you away from her? Anyways, we're coming up on Alesatrina. I need to know where we are landing." said Dala.

Anakin got up. "Okay. There's this Jedi library at a place called Levint. I'll show you." he said and began walking for the bridge.

Dala turned to follow, but paused. "Library? No monsters? Bands of cut-throats? Dark side mystics?"

Anakin looked over his shoulder, "There better not be. For their sakes."

"Well at least libraries aren't known for their high damsel counts either." Dala muttered as she returned to the bridge.

\------

The Eclipse entered orbit about Alesatrina. Like many worlds of the Republic there were no Navy or even Patrol ships. This was a peaceful world, far from any threats in a civilization so prosperous and cultured that conflict was almost a memory. Anakin and Dala located the city of Levint and plotted a re-entry vector to land there.

"Any idea where this library is?" said Dala as the ship entered the atmosphere.

As the Eclipse approached the city they noticed a large plume of black smoke rising.

"Never mind, I see it." said Dala.

"It could be a completely unrelated fire, in this city, just as we arrive." said Anakin adjusting course.

Dala laughed as she worked the scanners to locate a landing spot. "Yeah, right."

The ship landed in a field behind the smoking building. As Anakin and Dala disembarked they noticed someone running towards them. It was a green hued Nautolan, tentacles trailing behind him. Dala raised her blaster but Anakin motioned for her to lower her weapon.

"Hey, they're not necessarily hostile." he said placing a hand on the blaster to stay her.

As the alien ran towards them he ignited a green lightsabre.

"No! I will not allow others to plunder our grounds!" he said as he charged.

Anakin activated his own weapon and moved to block the attacker. The lightsabres clashed and sparked. Dala backed up into the hold looking to take a shot.

"Should of let me shoot him." she muttered.

\-----

Anakin swung his lightsabre in an effort to drive off his attacker. He was fast, making quick strikes towards Anakin's arms and legs. While Anakin could bat away his opponent's weapon easily, his swings were simply evaded or the Nautolan would step back for a moment before launching another rapid assault.

"Hey! I don't think we're enemies." said Anakin as they locked blades again. Predictably, his opponent jumped back.

"Then why are you here?" he said, deflecting a shot from Dala.

"I seek to banish ignorance by seeking knowledge." said Anakin as the words came to him.

"Anyone can say that. What's the entire passage?" the Nautolan said, still keeping his guard up.

A quiz? Now? Anakin groaned. Obi-Wan's lessons on the teachings and beliefs of the Jedi were worse than the exercise routines. How did it go?

"Well? I am waiting." the Nautolan said.

Anakin racked his brain. What was the line? Something about passions? Harmony? Obi-Wan was always lecturing him that his entire life should model the teachings. That he could live by them. That even his relationship with Padme would go smoother if only he slowed down, breathed and...

"Looks like you're just..." his opponent began as he tensed to spring.

"No emotion but peace!" Anakin blurted out disarming his lightsabre. That was the core of the problem. He was constantly letting his temper get the better of him.

"Yes?" the alien relaxed.

"No ignorance but knowledge." said Anakin. Yes. He didn't know anything really about her, or her world, their customs. Maybe he should spend some time on that. "No passion but serenity.", he wasn't sure about that one. Love seemed based on passion.

"Go on."

"Do I have to recite them all?" said Anakin. His opponent nodded.

Anakin paused and closed his eyes. A image formed. Padme, smiling at him after a battle. After all the fury, madness and...

"No chaos but harmony." he said.

"Lastly?"

"There is no death, there is the Force." completed Anakin. There, at least he remembered the last bit.

The alien switched off his weapon.

"I apologise, fellow Jedi. I am Knight Gawaon. How may I assist?" said Gawaon.

\-----

It was a few moments later. Anakin was aware of sirens in the distance.

"What happened?" said Anakin.

"There was a disturbance nearby. A lone madman with a blaster. Or so it seemed. I went to assist. Meanwhile the library was attacked." said Gawaon.

"Uh huh. Anything taken?" said Dala.

"I do not know. When I returned they were gone. I then spotted you landing." said Gawaon.

"Well let's find out." said Anakin turning for the entrance.

As the trio arrived emergency response teams were charging into the library and spraying everything with fire suppression foam.

"Well, this isn't helping." said Dala.

"Patience." said Gawaon.

"Patience? We're in a hurry. Anakin, tell this Jedi why." said Dala irritably.

Anakin was about to start when they were interrupted.

"Camile! Camile!" cried a young woman. Seeing them she approached. "Knight Gawaon. Have you seen Camile?"

"Do not worry Bete. We shall find her. Trust in the Force." said Gawaon calmly.

"Yeah, relax. Say the words. Tell me, who is Camile?" said Dala putting a hand on the newcomer reassuringly.

"You are right. No emotion, yet peace." said the woman. She took a couple of deep breaths. "No emotion. Okay. Camile is our archivist. I am her assistant. When the attack occurred we became separated." said Bete.

"Archivist?" said Dala.

"The person we need to speak to." supplied Anakin.

"Thanks. I worked that out." said Dala. "Can you describe her to us?" she added to Bete.

"Sure. She's about this tall, red hair, I've got a holo of us. Look." said Bete producing the holo of a small group of people and pointing out Camile.

"Right. The bad guys took her. Well Anakin? Close your eyes and find out where they've taken her." said Dala.

As Anakin did so Gawaon looked at Dala in disbelief. "How?" he said. The human female was clearly no Jedi, whatever she was.

Dala smiled. "We land on a planet, where we want to go is on fire and the person we need to talk to is not only missing but also an attractive woman. Of course she was just kidnapped." she said. She turned back to Bete. "Don't worry. We'll get her back. It's something of a speciality."

Dala waited until Anakin opened his eyes.

"I see her. Let's go." he said and headed back round the building. Dala and Gawaon followed.

"Why exactly did you come here?" Gawaon asked as they boarded the Eclipse.

"Oh you know. Will of the Force. Desperate quest. Daring rescues. The usual. Want some stun grenades?" said Dala.

The ship took of and was soon racing across the countryside.

\-----

Gawaon stared at the human female, her hand outstretched towards him with three tiny black ovoids in her palm.

"Stun grenades?" he said.

"I know you won't want the real ones. Besides, we want this Camile alive. So your a real Jedi Knight?" she said as she walked around him looking him up and down.

"Yes. I was confirmed only last year. I came here to study and meditate before the Force requested my services." said Gawaon, turning to follow the circling human.

"Well, you're definitely being requested now." the female stopped circling and headed into the ship.

Gawaon paused. This morning, he had been intending on some meditation, consultation with the librarians and some exercises. Now he was on a ship chasing after kidnappers. It made no sense. The Jedi's name was oddly familiar, as if he had heard it before. Where though was a mystery. He followed the woman through the ship.

\-----

Captain Talan looked down at the rating on the comm station.

"Well shipman? What is it?" he said.

"Picked up a hit sir. Nubian class spotted at Alestrina sir. Near a Jedi compound sir. Matches that Confederacy ship sir. Patrol says they can be there in six hours." the rating reported.

"Good work. Carry on." said Talan.

Talan walked over to navigation.

"How soon can we get to Alestrina?"

The Lieutenant on duty entered a few details into the navcomp and checked the plots. After a few moments there was a beep and a result.

"It's an eighteen hour transit, but I can shave it down to sixteen at only risk of minor damage." she said.

"Sixteen. Hmm. Get to it. Make course for Alestrina." ordered Talan.

"Yes sir.", all about the bridge activity intensified, preparing the Resolute for jump.

"And send a mission to the Patrol. Set up a cordon. Skywalker is too dangerous for them to apprehend alone. They will need our help." said Talan.

"Yes sir."

\-----

Anakin checked the planetary map holo as the Eclipse flew low over a forest. They were approaching a small settlement. He looked up as the others entered.

"Know anything about this place?" he said to Gawaon.

"No, I don't." Gawaon.

Dala sat in the co-pilot seat and checked the sensors. "There's a ship there. Not big." she said.

"They're waiting until any alert dies down, then they can just leave and no one will notice." said Anakin.

"Did the Force tell you that?" said Gawaon.

"Nah, it's just what I would do. Have done, in fact." said Anakin.

"What? Who are you people?" Gawaon said.

"Don't worry we were rescuing someone but the principle is the same." said Dala.

Anakin guided the ship to land on the other side of the settlement. "I guess introductions are in order. This is Dala and I'm Anakin Skywalker." he said smiling at Gawaon.

Gawaon remembered where he had heard the name. Last night, in an urgent communication. Be on the lookout for. Dangerous. Contact Coruscant at once.

Anakin saw Gawaon's expression changed and felt him become guarded in the Force.

"It seems my reputation precedes me. All good I trust." Anakin said.

\------

Be on the lookout for. Dangerous. Contact Coruscant at once. Gawaon took a step back. These were dangerous criminals. Outlaws. Skywalker was a renegade, half trained and not a true Jedi Knight.

Who had passed the challenge. A little awkwardly, as if Skywalker was more used to action than contemplation, but that was unimportant. He had passed, he was a fellow Jedi. Who was currently on a rescue mission. They had dropped out of the sky exactly when they were needed. While he had heard of 'The Call of the Force', read about it and meditated on it's aspects it was another thing entirely to be experiencing it first hand.

"Truth be told, I have not heard much about you. The Republic has labeled you as a dangerous criminal. That you are a secessionist and agent bent on causing havoc in the Republic." Gawoan said.

"Do you believe that?" said Anakin.

"I am unsure. The warning came last night from the Jedi Council. Still, I can see that your intent is good." said Gawoan.

"The Jedi what?" said Dala.

"Council. That is strange. While, in theory there is a High Council formed of the most learned and wise of the Jedi, in practice they never meet. The members have more important things to do." said Gawoan.

"Fair enough. Well, we have an important task. Maybe when it's completed I will go see this Council. First though, let's rescue Camile. " said Anakin. He chose a landing spot on the other side of the settlement and brought the Eclipse in to land.

\-----

Disembarking, they quickly made their way through the settlement drawing only a few curious looks from the locals. As they approached the building they suspected the kidnappers were using. They quickly spotted the human goon lounging outside keeping watch.

"How do we get to him before he raises the alarm?" said Gawoan. The building was isolated, with no way to approach unseen.

"Patience." said Anakin who nodded at Dala. In response she drew out sections of a thin tube from he pants pocket and assembled an odd looking weapon. She then sighted down it and there was a barely audible hiss. The goon dropped.

The trio then quickly approached and reached the entrance. Anakin waved his hand, the door burst inwards and Dala tossed a small object inside. There was a bright blue flash and they rushed in, stepped over the recumbent forms of the kidnappers. They quickly retrieved the unconscious Camile and a small case. Then they departed for the Eclipse.

\-----

Bol Gan was jolted awake by the station alarm. He looked at G4K.

"What is it G4?" he said, looking for his blaster.

The bulky Patrol droid turned it's head towards Bol. "Detected energy spikes consistent with weapons by the Kare homestead." G4K said.

"Aw, hell. Thought those guys looked like the wrong sort." said Bol as he left the station.

"I recall you saying so, sir." agreed G4K.

The two Patrol officers got in their speeder and were soon heading towards the homestead. Rounding a corner they spotted three beings, a Nautolan and two Humans. They were all armed and the Nautolan was carrying an unconscious human.

Being the image of suspicious behaviour Bol quickly called for assistance from the nearby town before stopping ahead of the trio. He and G4K got out and pointed their weapons at the villains while using their speeder for cover.

"Stop! Patrol!" Bol called out.

The female human began to raise her blaster but the male stopped her. He looked at Bol and smiled as he walked towards them.

"We mean no trouble, just let us on our way." he said.

Well, they didn't look that dangerous thought Bol. They probably had a good reason for what they were doing. He should really get back...

"Suspect is attempting Mind Control." said G4K opening fire and snapping Bol out of the fug. The human male activated a laser sword and parried the blaster fire. The Nautolan activated a laser sword as well.

Bol managed to get his blaster back up when the woman threw something that landed under the speeder. Bol leaped away as there was an explosion. The speeder was flung into the air and G4K was tossed into aside by the blast. Ears ringing and dazed staggered over to retrieve his blaster as the attackers ran off taking their captive with them. He fumbled for his comm and got it on.

"This is Patrolman Bol Gan of Erias. We've been attacked by renegade Jedi. Requesting all nearby to assist. Suspects are Force trained and very dangerous." he reported.

\-----

Anakin, Dala and Gawaon ran for the Eclipse. As they boarded Gawoan placed Camile on a couch.

"Did you have to blow up that speeder?" he said to Dala.

Dala paused as she pulled down the ladder to access the Eclipse's turret. "I guess not." she said.

"So why did you?" he asked as he felt the ship repulsors activate.

Dala shrugged and began climbing up the ladder. "Seemed the fastest way." she called back down.

Gawaon was about to respond when he heard Camile stir. He rushed over to the archivist.

"What? What is happening? Gawaon! Am I safe now?" Camile said.

There was a surge of acceleration and he heard Skywalker call out from the cockpit.

"We've got three incoming. Hold on to something! Dala! Just disable them." he called out.

Gawaon looked down at Camile "I don't know. I hope so" he said.

\-----

The Eclipse rapidly ascended through the atmosphere pursued by three the Patrol Escorts able to quickly reach the area. Ignoring their entreaties to land Anakin manoeuvred the ship, always one step ahead of the Patrol's gunners and targeting computers.

"Awful lot of Patrol ships out today." Anakin said as a alarm shrieked indicating a targeting lock seeking out the ship. He pushed a button to drop a countermeasure. The alarm stopped.

"Why is that you think?" came Dala's voice over the comm, her words punctuated by the reports from the blaster turret.

"No idea. You run a blockade, kidnap someone, blow up a speeder and depart in a hurry and everyone thinks you're a dangerous madman." said Anakin.

"You left out Confederacy subversive." said Dala, struggling to lock on to the pursuers through the ECM haze.

"Well, that's it then." said Anakin as the Eclipse burst out of the lower atmosphere into orbit. More alarms went off. Anakin spotted two heavier Patrol Cruisers and attendant Interceptors on approach. He sent the Eclipse spiralling away from their intercept vectors.

As fast as the Eclipse was the Patrol Interceptors were faster. The targeting lock alarms began again. A final ping screamed as two of the Interceptors fired torpedoes. Anakin flipped a switch and pushed a button to release a mine. Now. Behind the Eclipse a small red mote departed it waited until the torpedoes neared then exploded. Moments later the Eclipse crossed the planet's hyper limit and jumped.

\-----

Dala began climbing out of the turret as she saw the swirls of hyperspace about her. Coming down into the main cabin she saw Gawoan and Camile in an embrace. She regarded them briefly as they pulled away from each other and headed for the cockpit.

"Are you sure about whole Jedi solitary lifestyle thing? Because our new passengers probably need a room." Dala said standing in the doorway.

Anakin shrugged, "To hear Obi-Wan, it's more of a guideline than a rule." He got up and walked past Dala. In the cabin Gawoan and Camile were sitting slightly apart. He did not need the Force to interpret the guilty expression over Camile's face.

"I, we, well..." she stammered.

"Yes, I have abused my position. I am sorry." said Gawoan.

Liar, thought Anakin. "Hey, relax. We're all Jedi here.", behind him Dala coughed. "Mostly Jedi. Anyways, we did have a reason for rescuing you." Anakin outlined the poison victims in the Confederacy and their need for a cure. "So I figured the Jedi records would, I don't know, reference a cure to this 'Soltoxin'."

Camile shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know of anything that could help." she said.

Gawoan looked at her, "What about that thing you told us about last month?"

"The Chalice of Life?" Camile shook her head. "That's just a legend, like the Sith Homeworld or the Algata World Ship. It's a metaphor, it represents the hope terraformers have for the future."

"How about we treat it seriously?" said Dala looking at a pad.

"Why do you say that?" said Camile.

"Just checking out these data crystals we found with you." said Dala. She handed over the pad. Camile read it. "Whoever kidnapped you seemed to think it was real."

"Even if it is real, I feel you should find some other cure. Many legends describe the Chalice differently. That it was a creation of the Sith. In those stories it is called the Chalice of Death." said Camile.

\-----

The sole surviving goon entered the chamber. It had been a harrowing escape but he had made it.

"Where is the girl, and the data crystals?" rumbled his boss.

"The Jedi. They came. They surprised us. They rescued her." said the goon.

"Useless incompetent!" said the boss.

The goon cowered. "All is not lost. We made copies of the crystals. Look." said the goon and held out his hand. In it were a set of data crystals.

"Well, as you say, not a complete loss. Very well. For that you may be unconscious as I devour you.", there was a sickly green flash and the goon fell insensible to the floor.

Margan the Hutt gathered up the scattered crystals and began his meal. He would acquire another translator and then he would find the Chalice.


	11. The Hunt

The Library was still smoking. Obi-Wan sifted through the rubble looking for some clue, some hint as to why the attack occurred. The Levint Branch Library was open to all. It just didn't make sense for people to shoot their way in, steal a pile of memory crystals and drag off the chief archivist. Why not just ask? While he was aware lunatics and criminals didn't see things that way it still made no sense. Which was why he was here, trying to work out what exactly had been taken as opposed to burned in the fire or lost in the confusion. What had they been after?

Obi-Wan's transport had reached Alestrina enroute to Coruscant when word of the attack had come. He had been able to make planet, the shuttle pilot dropping him off in Levint before departing in somewhat of a hurry.

His comm beeped. Obi-Wan activated it.

"Jedi Kenobi. Have you found anything to indicate where that maniac Skywalker is headed next?" came the voice of Captain Talan.

"Now Captain. Anakin is impulsive, but hardly a maniac." said Obi-Wan.

"I beg to differ. He has recklessly endangered civilian shipping, damaged a Navy vessel, set fire to one of your own buildings, kidnapped a woman, one of your Knights is missing and he has attacked Patrol personnel and ships. At what point do I call him a maniac?" said Talan.

"Damaged a Navy vessel? How did he do that?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"Skywalker's hyperspace jump within the Negator's gravity well caused severe feedback damage to the gravity generators." said Talan.

"Why exactly was that ship there in the first place?" said Obi-Wan.

"We had reason to believe that precautions against the Confederacy were justified. The confrontation not a standard later with the Confederacy Navy headed by the First Citizen herself only confirms said precautions were justified."

"What!" said Obi-Wan. Remain calm. There is no reason that people should inform him of everything. Be at peace. Learn now.

"The First Citizen arrived spoiling for a fight. Who does she think she is. Revan reborn?" said Talan.

Obi-Wan remembered Padme's jest soon after she had driven the Hutts off her world. It did not seem so light-hearted now. She really had amassed a cult of personality, fleets of warships and could easily threaten a large part of the Galaxy before anyone could effectively respond.

"Be serious Captain. However entertaining the tales, Revan is a mythological figure. Should I be on the lookout for Nihilus the World Eater? Darth Malak? What terrible artefact of destruction are they all seeking? The Starblade? Or maybe the Chalice of Death..." Obi-Wan felt a tug in the Force as he mentioned the last item. Oh come on! He did however concentrate, tuning out the material world.

Obi-Wan saw a strange laboratory. Things bubbled and sparked. He saw a dark figure approach clutching a mummified hand. While the words were alien he received a translation nonetheless.

"State the nature of the operation?" came a mechanical voice.

"Reanimation." said the dark figure placing the hand in a large receptacle.

"Proceeding." came the mechanical voice.

"Are you listening to me?" Talan's voice broke through, shattering the vision.

"I am sorry Captain. I have just received a revelation from the Force, excuse me. There are some things I must check in light of it. I will contact you with what I learn." said Obi-Wan. There was a reluctant affirmation from Talan and then silence.

Obi-Wan looked about him. Where to start looking for something previously regarded as myth? His eyes alighted on a young woman on her knees sifting through the mess with a brush. He walked over and crouched down.

"Hello. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. Can I ask you some questions?" he said.

\------

Two starfighters flew through the Moritar system. They were new N-6 Lancer Interceptors, the Confederacy's newest manned space superiority fighter. A product of the recent conflicts the N-6 boasted incredible speed and agility at the expense of almost everything else. Supplementing the light blaster cannon were hard points for missile pods or other, more specialised equipment. Like what the pair were carrying now. Moritar had several orbitals and stations dedicated to expanding the Confederacy's military. It was therefore prudent to keep prying eyes away. The Lancers were carrying sophisticated sensor pods intended to pierce known stealth technology and cloaking devices. Such sensors only had a limited range, necessitating such patrols.

"I'm bored." said Vinia over the comm.

"Let's join the proper Navy, you said. Let's fly the new ships, you said. It'll be awesome, you said." said Terrena with a tired voice.

"And now I'm bored. All this peace is driving me nuts. Amidala's too damn nice. I'm not voting for her again." groused Vinia.

"Good idea. If she gets the boot, maybe Skywalker gets lucky. Why I voted for Gozema." said Terrena.

"You what? Hmm, one way to decide I guess." said Vinia.

Terrena was about to reply when a shrill beeping interrupted him. He fiddled with the sensor controls.

"Hey, picking up something ahead." he said.

"You sure? I don't, no got it. Definitely something." said Vinia.

"Let's go then. Still bored?" said Terrena.

The Lancers thrusters flared and the ships accelerated towards the trace. Soon they were in the area.

"See anything?" said Terrena.

"No." said Vinia.

"It's right here. Where are they?" said Terrana.

"I have, hey there thirty, ten ten." said Vinia as he noticed a star briefly wink out.

"You sure?" said Terrana looking in that direction.

"Only one way to find out." said Vinia as he adjusted course and opened fire. The bolts sprayed through the area as the Lancer turned. Several impacted on something revealing a matt black shape. "There! See it?"

"I do." said Terrana. He set the comm for all frequencies. "Attention unknown vessel. You are in restricted Confederacy Space. Do not attempt, oh hell." he finished as four thrusters flared revealing a black ovoid little bigger than a heavy fighter. It was almost invisible and were it not for the now active thrusters Terrana suspected it would be. The sneakship leapt away.

"Look at her go." said Vinia, firing afterburners and firing at the accelerating ship.

"Hit the engines, hit he engines." said Terrena, also accelerating hard and firing.

As fast as the Lancer was the sneakship was even faster. It began to pull away. It was also impossible to lock on for a proper firing solution. The two ships chased it, scoring only a few superficial hits. As they did so the pilots reported back to their base for support. Despite their best efforts the sneakship blurred and departed into hyperspace. The two Lancers quickly cut their drives.

"Well, still bored?" said Terrena.

"Nope. But I will be in a bit. I've burned all my fuel. We're going to be needing pickup." said Vinia.

\-----

The pilots reported in and requested a tender to retrieve them.

A few days later the two pilots were playing cards in their quarters. They had been grounded 'till further notice'. The other pilots were currently giving them a wide berth, unwilling to catch their bad luck.

"Pilots Terrana and Vinia to briefing room four. Pilots Terrana and Vinia to briefing room four." came the announcement.

Grumbling the pilots wandered to the room. Inside was a Fleet Captain. The two pilots came to attention.

"Relax, sit down." said the Captain. After the pilots sat down she activated a holo recording of the footage from Vinia's fighter. She let it play until the sneakships engines ignited. "So, what can you tell me about our mystery visitor."

The two pilots looked at one another. "It's all in the report sir." said Terrena.

The captain walked over to where they were sitting. "I've read that. It's now been a few days. You've had time to think it over." She leaned over close to Vinia. "So, tell me Pilot. Just what did you find out there?"

"Republic Stealth ship sir? Before you ask, that's because those thrusters, which we did get a good look at were Dairam nines. Dairam is based on Corellia. Sir." said Vinia leaning back.

The captain straightened up and walked back to the holo and let it play out. "Rather slippery customer." she said as the Lancers' fire consistently failed to hit the target. "Any reason why you couldn't stop it?" Terrena muttered something. "Sorry Pilot, what was that?" she said looking at the pilot.

"Not all of us are Skywalker. Sir." Terrena stammered out.

"Your old comrade. You flew with him just before and during the Invasion. Why would he been able to do that?" she said.

"Uh, well, he's a Jedi Sir. They do six impossible things like that before breakfast." said Terrana.

Now it was the captains turn to mutter. Terrena thought he caught 'Padme in bed' at the end. She smiled "There is that I guess. Since we're out of Jedi at the moment, what would we need to catch another ship like that?" she said and picked up a pad. As the pilots made suggestions she made notes. As the list of suggestions ran down she looked over the pad at them. "Anything else? No? Well then, let's go shopping."

The woman walked to the door and paused to regard the stunned pilots. "Well come on. The chrono is on."

The pilots got up. "Sir. Can I ask a question?" said Vinia.

"Certainly."

"Are you going to kill us?"

The woman paused. "Well. I am going to ask you to do things that may get you killed, but murder you? We don't do that. I'm one of the good girls. Now get moving."

With a sidelong glance the pilots followed the 'captain'.

\-----

Obi-Wan listened to the junior archivist as she described what she knew of the Chalice of Death. Which was not a lot.

"I am sorry Knight Kenobi, but the Chalice is a myth." said Bete in conclusion.

"Call be Obi-Wan. I would of thought so too a day ago. It seems we were wrong. No Ignorance but knowledge. Is there anything you know? A story, tale, a reference you remember?" said Obi-Wan.

Bete shook her head. "I am sorry. If we had the archives..." she began but Obi-Wan held up a hand.

"I know. Do not focus on the material. Concentrate. Use the Force." he said.

"I am not strong in the Force. It will not work."

"Strength is a word used to describe a multitude of gifts. The Force is with you. Concentrate. Be at peace. Now, ask the Force to reveal to you what you know. What you have seen."

Bete looked dubious but she closed her eyes and her breathing became regular. Obi-Wan sat back and waited patiently. After a while, her eyes opened. "I, I remember. A barren and desolate world which the Sith drained of all life to fuel the Chalice. It is a world of death and the Dark Side." she said.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "Thank you. Did you also recall the world's name?"

Bete looked worried. She shifted. "No. I mean yes. But if I tell you then you will go there and that world will destroy you." she said.

"Please Bete. My friend is already headed there. I need to help him." Obi-Wan said.

There was a pause. Bete shifted and frowned.

"Remember, There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. United, Anakin and I will survive." said Obi-Wan.

He waited patiently while the archivist came to a decision.

"Very well. Corbinis. In the Arimathi sector." said Bete eventually.

"Thank you." said Obi-Wan rising. "The Force is with you. Always."

\------

Dala was idly checking her gauss rifle in the main room of the Eclipse while the Jedi worked out where exactly this Chalice thing was. Well, two Jedi. Camile and Gawaon had spent every waking moment placing memory crystals into a reader, pouring over them, helping each other with translations, and sharing looks, smiles and laughter. Every so often they would pause and look in her direction. Right. As if she cared. The Known Universe had not been big on concepts like privacy, especially if you were a slave. While she had acclimatised somewhat to Galactic society some of the commonly accepted mores escaped her. Especially the Jedi ones. Admittedly she had really only discussed this with Anakin and occasionally Obi-Wan, neither of which were experts in her opinion. Obi-Wan was far too prim and proper with secrets he kept firmly behind a wall of obfuscating politeness. As for Anakin. He might just be the perfect example for future generations to point to as the reasoning behind following a celibate lifestyle as a Jedi. So she kept an eye on what she had termed 'typical Jedi' although she was beginning to suspect they were not either. Obviously they had been attracted to each other before but had been too caught up in their weird rules to do anything. Then the rescue had loosened those restraints somewhat. Their behaviour was baffling. In Dala's opinion, being able to sense the Force turned you into an idiot.

She looked up. Anakin was standing in the doorway to the cockpit, frowning as Gawaon and Camile parsed and translated strange alien phrases. Speaking of idiots. Anakin regarded them for a while and walked past. Dala finished calibrating her rifle. Then she rose and went to find Anakin.

\-----

She found him working on the droid. He was removing one of the casing plates and had some part ready for installing. She knelt down beside him.

"Hey, need some help." she asked.

"Sure, hold this." Anakin said absently handing her a cutter, not even looking up.

"You know what I mean. What's eating you?"

Anakin muttered something.

"And now louder for the audience please."

"I'm not a real Jedi." said Anakin.

Dala snorted. "Of course not. You just have random powers and feel like you have to save folks constantly."

Anakin looked up. "That's not what I mean. Gawaon is an actual Jedi Knight. There's more to it than what I know." he said.

"So they've learned different things. Once we have this Chalice thing, take some time to learn whatever it is other Knights do." said Dala.

Anakin worked on the droid for a bit and installed the part. He looked like he was about to say something when there was a cry of excitement from the other room.

"Sounds like a breakthrough." he said. Anakin reattached the plate and turned R2 back on before getting up and departing.

\-----

When Dala arrived a few moments later the Jedi were all staring at one another. Judging from the the colour of Camile and Gawaon's faces she hoped they weren't just taking a break.

"So, any news on this Chalice thing?" she inquired.

"Yes, yes. Gawoan managed to translate the text of the Zymargan." said Camile.

"Only because you located the key." said Gawaon.

"Which you led me to."

"Only after you found that reference."

"Which I never would of thought important if..."

"Great, great. You two are the perfect team. Got it. Where do we go?" said Dala

"Corbinis. Arimathi sector." said Gawaon.

"Do you have coordinates?" said Anakin.

Camile supplied the reference numbers.

"Thank you. R2!" said Anakin. After a short interval the droid rolled in. "Hey buddy. Got the coordinates for our jump." he said to the droid and ran off the coordinates.

In response R2 gave a low whistle in response.

"What do you mean, no?" said Anakin.

He received a series of beeps in reply.

"That's not very helpful. Oh well, guess I can do this myself. Just don't expect any favours in the future." said Anakin who then departed for the cockpit followed by Dala and the twittering droid.

About thirty minutes later Anakin thumped the navcomp in frustration. Dala looked up from using a paring laser on her mono-knife.

"Something wrong?" she said.

"Damn navcomp won't take the coordinates. Not without resetting straight after." he said.

"So fix it." she said.

Anakin sat back. "I don't think I can? This is built in. We'll need a new module. One not made in the Republic." he said. He looked at R2. "So buddy, how about a low profile trip to Tatooine?"

R2 thrilled in affirmation.

\-----

Padme looked at the next item. The Secoidi delegation. Well, best it were done right. She activated her comm.

"Delphine? Can you have them bring in the harnesses for the Secoidi. Good. Then we'll see them after. Bring me something to calm me down as well. Thank you." she said.

She then waited and watched as droids installed the large hanging frames. Delphine arrived with a glass and some tablets before beating a hasty retreat.

Soon after taking the tablets the Secoidi arrived. Even fortified, Padme fought every impulse to run, scream or draw a blaster and open fire. The Secoidi were large black arthropods that scuttled in and hung upside down from the harness. Their heads rotated to orient with her.

'Not monster spiders, sentient beings, not monster spiders.'

"What can Confederacy offer you?" she said.

The aliens chittered rapidly.

"Mutual nesting and incubation. We wish to join the Confederacy." said the translation droid.

Despite her skin crawling, Padme rallied. "I see. You aren't currently members of the Republic, but instead come from one of the Clouds. Why do you wish to join us..."

\-----

"They were giant spiders straight out of some bad holo." said Padme later that night at dinner. She kept twitching and making brushing motions.

"And perfectly civilised sophonts as well." said Bail, smiling.

"You were not there. One of them had children crawling over it. Some of them fell off and went exploring the room. One got onto my desk. I had to pet it."

"Which you managed perfectly. Are they now part of your ever expanding Empire?"

Padme glared and then shook the napkin out. It seemed arachnid free. "Only if I don't have my room and perhaps the entire Assembly fumigated. It was as big as my hand Bail."

"There are many Arthropodian species in the Galaxy. Most are reclusive. You must of done something to interest them? Or do they have enemies they need help with?" said Bail.

"Not as far as we know. They hang from the ceiling. How do I face that in the Assembly?"

"With the same grace, charm and poise you do now. Can't be as bad as a Tellian, or a Hutt."

"You were not there Bail."

"No, I wasn't. You got through this, just like you get through everything." he said.

"Thank you. Now, how can I help you? This is not just a social visit."

"So suspicious. Whatever happened to the bright eyed young exchange student I met only six years ago?"

Padme had spent a year on Alderaan. She smiled at the memories, but only briefly.

"She grew up. Perhaps too fast. What do you want?"

Bail inhaled. "I would like the Confederacy to oppose the Kuati over how they treat their citizen employees. It would send them an actual message they can't ignore."

The Kuat system was the centre of a great commercial network of systems under the control of several Megacorps. Only nominally democratic, actual power was distributed via 'Voting Shares'. While technically every citizen had one the Megacorps held the majority and control. Every Kuati could vote against them and still lose. Padme had heard something of life under the Megacorps but it had been a far away thing that a student and intern from the Rim could disapprove of but do nothing meaningful about. Now of course, things were different. She had grown up. First CItizen Amidala had a voice far, far more influential than a idealistic young sixteen year old.

She had far more responsibilities too. Kuat made everything from airspeeders to Starcruisers. 'Made on Kuat' was a byword for quality the Galaxy over. It didn't matter that your comm, your holosuite, your hyperdrives were actually made in one of the myriad subsidiary systems. It was all Kuat. She couldn't just condemn them, the trade implications alone were frightening.

Bail's face fell as he read her expression. "My views are admirable, just not practical. I must be realistic and sensible. I understand." he said.

"It's just," Padme paused. What would He do? Probably charge into the system and demand change at laser sword point. Anakin hated slavery in all its forms. The only reason behind him not doing so was that no one had told him.

She was sensible, pragmatic, responsible. He was rash, headstrong and impulsive. No wonder they always fought.

"Who else have you asked?" she said.

"Almost everyone. Well, not the Zone, obviously. Forgive me, it was foolish of me." he said.

I was his last hope she thought. A lost cause. She thought of the poisoning victims frozen in stasis. They had no hope and it was impossible besides. Anakin hadn't even hesitated.

She looked Bail in the eyes.

"No. You do not get to lose hope. You don't ever give up." she said.

"What are you saying?"

"I will help. I will speak out against them."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Because someone should. Because I want hope and justice to spread beyond our borders. Because I do love him." she said.

Bail blinked. "Skywalker? I thought you two already were..." he said.

Padme smiled "Oh you know how it is. Those closest to you are always the last to find out."

\-----

Rana scowled into the holo.

"What do you mean cancelled?" she said.

"I am sorry Ms Vivas. All contracts with the Confederacy are cancelled pending an apology from your government." said the sales rep.

"Why?" said Rana.

"I would suggest checking the news. Then seeing about an election. Yes, we do know the meaning of the word." said the rep, who then cut the connection.

Rana swore and then walked into the main room.

"Well boys. We can cross the Hornets off our list. We'll need something else. Suggestions?" she said.

"No Hornets? Have we pissed off Kuat somehow?" said Vinia.

"Yes. As to the how better see to the news. But we still need a top line interceptor." said Rana.

"How about Avery-Frost?" said Terrena.

"Aren't they just racers?" said Vinia.

"Well yes. But they're local. It'll be expensive ma'am, but we could get them to build what we want. They might even see it as a challenge since we're trying to catch a Corellian." said Terrena.

Rana smiled. "I'll look into it. Now excuse me. I had better find out what our glorious leader has done now. Four days. Four bloody days." she said and returned to the comm station.

The pilots decided there was something very important to check aft.

\-----

Captain Talan regarded the Jedi.

"Corbinis." he said evenly.

"Yes Captain." said Obi-Wan.

"You still intend to tell me Skywalker's motives are pure? That is a barred world. With good reason." said Talan.

"I'm impressed. Not many have even heard of it. Even I had to look it up." said Obi-Wan.

"I know because I have been part of the ongoing blockade of that cursed system. There is nothing good there. This Chalice will be no different." said Talan.

"Well, since we now know where Anakin is going we can get there ahead of him. Then perhaps I can talk him out of this." said Obi-Wan.

Talan was quiet for a while. "Very well. I'll grant you a talk with Skywalker. Convince him to not set foot on that world. Then I am having him arrested."

Obi-Wan figured that was the best he could hope for at the moment.

\------

The Eclipse set down on AG on the Barra Flats outside Mos Espa on Tatooine. Anakin thought about how much had changed since he left four standard years ago. He was no longer a bored young man dreaming of adventure and excitement. He had learned he was special, able to be a Jedi and fight against those who would oppress and enslave others. He would also have face his past down there. With his new abilities he felt confident however.

Anakin rose and went into the main room. He looked at the others.

"Alright, we're down. We won't be gone for more than a few hours." he said.

Gawaon looked up. "Need my help?" he said.

Anakin smiled. "Nah, just picking up a part. Besides Tatooine might not be kind to you. If I get in trouble I'll let you know." he said and walked towards the exit. Dala rose and followed. Outside they headed across the sands towards Mos Espa.

Not long after they were walking through the city. Dala looked about her at the dusty streets, the buildings and the people.

"You say you came from here? It's a dump." she said. Dala glared back at some youths who were checking them out. She shifted her traveling cloak to reveal an Iolo blaster. The youths turned their attention elsewhere.

"Yeah, guess it's not all that much. Sure was excited to get here and away from the farm." Anakin said.

"Farm? What do people farm here?" Dala said in surprise. Tatooine was a barren expanse of sand roasting under it's sun's.

"Oh, you would be amazed what we. Wait, hear that?" Anakin said pausing.

Dala stopped too. There were people talking, speeders whining and animals making all manner of strange sounds. "No, what is it?"

Anakin ducked down an alley. "This way." he said.

A short way down the alley Anakin paused at a doorway. The door was ajar and off it's hinges. They went inside. Within was a living room and signs of a disturbance. Curled up on the floor was a woman, her hands over her face as she sobbed.

Anakin knelt down. "Hey there. What's wrong."

The woman looked up. She was bruised and her face was streaked with tears. Anakin recognised her as Mari. She had come into his shop occasionally, needing a vaporator to be fixed.

"They took her. My daughter, gone. Why? I paid. On time too." she said between sobs.

Anakin remembered Mari had a daughter, Sela. She had always been with her mother like a shadow. She would be a young woman now. Right.

"Who took her Mari?" Anakin said, trying to remain calm. No emotion, but peace. He said the words in his head but he could feel the anger rising.

"Bron. It was Bron." said Mari.

His old friend? He was doing this now? He was the cause of the misery and suffering here.

"I'll get Sela back. I promise." growled Anakin. "Come on Dala." he added as he left.

Dala checked the charge on her blaster. "No longer a normal shopping trip? Shall we call the others?" she said as she followed.

"No. Let's keep this between us. Wouldn't want those Jedi to get upset." said Anakin.

\-----

Peace is a lie.

Anakin fumed as he marched through the streets. Sela being dragged off by thugs was just a typical incident on Tatooine. If the Hutts or their minions wanted something, they took it. There was little a local could do about it. Unable to leave or effectively resist, the people who lived here just endured as best they could. They were little more than slaves. Anakin wondered how he had endured it. Because he had been unimportant, he had had nothing they had wanted and he had no way to change things for the better.

Well, he did now. Anakin wandered into a bar and looked about. He quickly located the local gang members and walked up to them.

"Take me to Bron. Now." he said.

One of the toughs stopped chatting and looked at Anakin.

"Go away. Boss doesn't want to see anyone today."

Anakin remembered being dismissed just like this. He remembered having to just deal with living at the whims of these petty bullies. No longer. His hand clenched and the tough began gasping, clutching at his throat.

"I am growing impatient." Anakin said. It felt good to show these fools that their power was not absolute, to make them feel helpless and afraid.

One of the others attempted to pull a knife. There was a hiss, a blue flash and the tough screamed clutching at the now cauterised wrist stump as he fell. Anakin turned to the remaining tough as the one he had been holding passed out.

"Where is Bron!" Anakin said.

The last gang member backed away from the strange attacker. "Vorgas. This time of day he'll be there." he said.

Anakin smiled. Some things never changed it seemed. He turned and left, the tough he had been holding up by the Force dropping behind them. He felt more certain than he had in days, more clear. Passion, that was the key. He would do what was right because he cared.

Anakin looked through the haze that was Vorgas. He quickly located Bron lounging surrounded by hangers on and cronies. Bron idly looked up as if Anakin was not worth his time.

"Where is Sela?" said Anakin.

"What?" said Bron clearly confused He made a shooing motion and two goons approached Anakin. In response Anakin activated his lightsabre. It's light added a strange blue glow to the haze.

"Where is Sela?" said Anakin again.

"Why do you care? The Jedi have never..." Bron began

"I am caring now! I am doing something now!" said Anakin. People backed off or shrank into their seats.

"And what is it you hope to achieve? A one man, even one Jedi crusade won't achieve much." said Bron as he got up and walked over to the bar. "Who do you think you are? That crazy wench from the Confederacy?"

It was at that point the lights went out. There was a hum, then a scream as people panicked, ran or foolishly put up a fight. The room was filled with screams and lit by that terrible, blue blade. Now and then a blaster shot would ring out, adding to the confusion.

Bron noticed he was the only one left. He felt an invisible hand pick him up and drag him in front of the Jedi. He thought he heard a voice, but it was in his mind.

"Where is Sela!" it demanded.

Bron screamed.

\-----

Palpatine woke up. A strange disturbance, a ripple in the Force. It felt strange, yet familiar somehow. He sat up and concentrated. Skywalker. So, he had finally used the Force in anger, tapping into the great wellspring of power other fools called 'The Dark Side'. Well, well, well. He would have to ask the young man about this when he returned. He lay back down and was soon sound asleep.

\-----

She was cold, bruised and alone. She didn't know where she was anymore. Suddenly there was light illuminating her. She became aware of a collar about her neck and alien voices about her jeering and shouting. Two voices stood out. One, calm and measured mostly calling out numbers she thought. The other voice was deep, rumbling and loathsome. Every time it spoke she recoiled in disgust. First it was just one among many. The other voices faded away gradually until only the two voices remained. She then felt herself being dragged towards the voice as it laughed and rumbled in it's inhuman tongue. She tried to resist, but she was powerless, all she could hear was its laughter and then it's foul breath and...

Padme woke up. She looked about. She was safe in her room. Everything looked normal. Still, she decided she really needed a shower, right now.

\-----

Sela lay curled up in a cell. Two days ago she had been a horticulturist like her mother. Now, she was just a slave. She had been taken, sold and placed in a cell awaiting transportation to her new owner, The Mighty Jabba.

Like everyone else, Sela had heard stories of the de-facto ruler of Tatooine. His viciousness, his ruthlessness and, his appetites, Like most, Sela had not believed the last. Jabba was a Hutt. The idea that he was, attracted to humanoid women was unimaginable. It was a rumour spread either by his enemies to vilify him or his allies to bolster his fearsome reputation. At least that is what she had believed, had wanted to believe.

Except it was true. Sela was to be his latest prize victim of the loathsome slug until she, displeased him. The other slaves in the cell tried to comfort her, reassure her but Sela remained curled up and cried until she was no longer able and then just shook.

She was dimly aware of shouting and a strange booming sound. Then, the sound of the cell door opening and the startled cries of the other captives and their leaving. They had come. They would take her.

"I think this is her." she heard a man say. Odd, he sounded different, but familiar.

"I think this one's mine." said another voice. A woman.

She heard footsteps enter and approach. "Sela?" said the woman. "We're getting you out of here. This is a rescue."

No. That was not possible. There was no rescue, no hope, this was just a dream.

"Sela. Look at me. I am here to rescue you." the voice repeated.

If it was just a dream then it didn't matter. Sela uncurled and looked around. She saw a blonde woman with a rifle of some sort and a dark haired man. The woman placed a cloak over her and led her out, helping her to step over the bodies. As she walked out of the auction house she noticed words carved into the very stone of the building. Incredibly, they were still smoking.

'NO MORE' the first line read.

'THE FORCE SHALL FREE YOU' was the second.

\------

A small crowd poured up the ramp of the Eclipse. At the rear came Anakin and Dala leading two women aboard. The older woman paused at the base of the ramp.

"I, I am not sure." said Mari.

"Don't worry, Naboo is a paradise compared to here." said Anakin smiling.

"But this is my home." protested Mari.

Dala escorted Sela onto the ship and walked back.

"We need to get your daughter off-world. You should go with her. She has been through a horrifying experience and will need you." Dala said.

Mari took a few steps and then paused. "What will I do there?"

Anakin reached out his hand. "Don't worry about that. The Naboo have people that will get you settled on their world. Being able to grow desert plants is a novelty there. you could be in high demand. And you would never need fear the Hutts again." he said.

Mari still looked uncertain but took his hand and was led up the ramp. A short while later the ramp retracted and the door closed. Soon after the Eclipse rose and departed Tatooine.

\-----

A few days later and the Eclipse sat on a landing pad at Theed's main Starport. The slaves had been handed over to the locals, Gawoan and Camile were checking some references at the local library and Anakin was installing the new Navigation module. His legs stuck out from where he was under the Nav Comp. He stuck his hand out with the old module and flailed around for new one.

"R2! Did you move the module?" said Anakin.

"No, I did." came a different voice.

"Padme! What are you doing here?" said Anakin.

"I thought your droid needed a break. So I'll help." said Padme.

Anakin did not need extra sensory powers to tell she was worried about something. He extricated himself quickly and was soon sitting beside where she was kneeling down besides the toolbox.

"Padme. What is wrong?" he said.

Padme grimaced, "Is it that obvious?" she said.

"Hey, mystic powers, remember?" said Anakin.

"This is going to sound silly, but the night before..." Padme began but then trailed off. "No, it's ridiculous." she added.

Anakin could see she was shaking. He wondered what could of scared her.

"No, something happened. What was it?" Anakin said.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

This was where so many of their conversations went wrong. Not this time.

"I promise." said Anakin. He resolved to also not to over react any other way.

Padme opened her mouth, closed it and shook her head.

"Padme, trust me."

"Very well, Anakin, I had a nightmare. I didn't find you on Tatooine. I was captured, I was, I was sold as a slave. I felt totally alone and helpless."

Anakin reached over and hugged her. "It was a dream. It didn't happen. We met and helped each other."

"I have had nightmares before. They're strange and scary, but they pass. I remember this one. As if, it actually happened." she said.

Anakin's mind drifted back to the strange dream he had a few days ago. It too had possessed a clarity unlike other dreams. He wondered if they might be similar.

"I believe you. Hey, how about we discuss this with the other Jedi." Anakin said.

"I don't think I could talk about this with strangers." Padme said.

"Well not the specifics but generally. They could provide a unique insight." said Anakin.

"Well, okay. So, what do we do now?" she said.

"Well, I do need that new nav module installed. Did you know there are places the Republic does not want you to go to?" said Anakin.

"There are?"

"Yes. We only found out when we couldn't calculate the jump. Which is why we had to get a different one." said Anakin picking up the module. He then squirmed back under the nav comp. "Pass me a fuser." he called out after a while.

"Sure." said Padme. She looked down into the toolbox. It was a random assortment of devices as far as she could tell. "What does it look like?"

"Um. Red handle? Bit like a tiny lightsabre?" Anakin hazarded.

Padme located a tool that matched the description and passed it to his hand. The hand withdrew and there were some odd noises and muttering. There were a few more cryptic requests and confusing explanations before Anakin wriggled out and grinned.

"There, all done. Thank you. Want a new job? You're better looking than R2 for a start." he said.

"I will keep that in mind. I may be needing a new job soon as it is. I may of done something rash. Something impulsive. Something daring." she said.

Anakin stood up and then helped Padme up as well. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Padme?" he said.

"Hey! I can do wild and spontaneous too you know." said Padme, her eyes flashing.

"Oh? What is it?" said Anakin.

"I helped out Bail and issued a public statement denouncing the Kuati." said Padme. At Anakin's blank look she elaborated, explaining some of how that Core system treated their citizen employees.

Anakin nodded. "That's great! Shows how you were right to secede." On seeing Padme's expression he frowned. "Not great?"

Padme pushed away from Anakin. "No. We're now going to be facing severe trade sanctions, a looming economic crisis through loss of business and a million infrastructure problems as we struggle to replace what we can no longer buy." she said as she paced. "I came here as much to hide from reporters as much as anything."

"Well, that's something I can take care of."

"Anakin! No! They're only doing their job. It's just wearying, that's all."

"I was going to say take all the time you need. When do you need to be back at work? I don't always charge in with blaster and lightsabre."

Padme walked back up to him and poked him in the chest. "So who are you and where's my Jedi Knight?"

"Your Jedi Knight?" he said smiling.

"Mine." she said leaning up and kissing him.

\-----

Vinia and Terrenna looked over the prototype racer. It boasted a fat fuselage for a two-seater spacecraft with the twin thrusters mounted on separate pods connected to the main body by angled 'wings'. It was large, bulbous but was it fast?

"What's this hull made of?" said Vinia tapping the nearest thruster.

"Ilkar wood coated in polyresin." said the engineer.

Vinia's hand stopped. "Wood? This is a wooden spaceship?"

"Is that even possible?" said Terrenna.

"Ilkar is remarkably light for it's strength. While this does mean you need the different shape you see here that is hardly a problem in space." said the engineer

"How fast is it?" said Vinia. The engineer mentioned a figure and the two pilots stared.

"Not possible!"

"No way!"

"Well then gentlemen. Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

An hour later Vinia was climbing out of the cockpit.

"I. Am. In. Love!" he shouted.

Rana and Terrenna looked at Karan Avery.

"So, how do we stick missiles and sensor packages on it." said Rana.

Karan rubbed his chin. "How many missiles?" he said.

"Four ion pulsars and two pods." said Terrenna.

"You want a targeter too?" said Karan. At the others blank looks he added "Racer." for emphasis.

"But can it be done?" said Rana.

Karan paused. "Yes. Come back in two days." he said.

\-----

Dala noted Confederate Security standing at guard around the Eclipse. She then noticed the reporters and attendant droids further out. While she considered heading back to the bar a reporter approached.

"Hello, Karre Tor of the Naboo Tribune. You are Dala, a crew member on this ship?" said the reporter.

"Yes. What of it?" said Dala.

"What do you do? Most Jedi don't have constant companions." said Karre.

"More fool them then." said Dala dismissively. "I provide tactical support when in the field." she added.

"Tactical support?" said Karre

"I shoot things and blow things up. I also pilot the ship if needed." said Dala.

"Anything else?" said Karre.

"Like what?" said Dala.

"Anything else you want to say? Like, how come you only have one name?" said Karre.

"Haven't got round to picking one. Maybe I'll take Skywalker too." said Dala.

"Really?" said Karre.

"Sure. Why not? Pretty common name for ex-slaves in the Zone. Then again, I might try collecting them like you Naboo."

"Skywalker is a common surname?" said Karre.

"Yeah, sure. Haven't you checked all those folks you rescued? Bet you will find a lot of Skywalkers."

"That's certainly something to look into. So, any other interesting details about going on adventures with a Jedi?" said Karre.

\------

The next day Padme descended down the Eclipse's ramp. She regarded the reporters and held up a hand.

"You all want a statement. Very well. I will not be issuing an apology to Kuat. Their practices and government are emblematic of why we, The Confederacy seceded from The Republic. The exploitation and callous disregard many of you felt at the hands of the Kuati and others is still a daily fact of life across the Galaxy. I for one will not let it pass unremarked. We formed this alliance out of a desire to no longer be bullied or coerced by the Core which is exactly what is still being done now. I say we stand firm, show we are not intimidated. Additionally, I say we open our arms to those under the uncaring heel of the Republic and their Corporate masters. We left their clutches and so can you. Lastly, I issue a challenge to the Jedi. You claim to be the Guardians of Peace and Justice. You may of achieved the former but at the cost of the latter. If you truly value both, why do you tacitly support The Republic?" she said. Looking out at the sea of upraised hands. "First, let me disembark so that our gallant Jedi can be about the work of safeguarding the Galaxy. Then I'll answer your questions."

As Padme stepped off the ramp it retracted. Soon after the Eclipse rose on AG and rose before departing for orbit.


	12. The Goal

Captain Hastkan of the Majestic tried to pay attention. The perpetually boring watch over Corbinis had been interrupted by a damned martinet with some mad grudge.

"Let's get this straight. A rogue Jedi Knight in a souped up yacht is going to hyper in, evade us pickets and the defence sats, land, find a mythical artifact, retrieve it, evade us again and hyper out." he said.

The image of Captain Talan wavered slightly, a product of the bizarre energy storms that played over the cursed world. Even in high orbit they could be affected.

"Yes, I expect Skywalker to attempt that. I suggest running double patrols for the foreseeable future." said Talan.

The other three captains scowled along with Hastkan. While the extra coverage provided by the patrols would increase security it came at a cost of added wear, tear and stress on the fighter crews and equipment. This was a terrible system for accidents and mishaps. One did not casually tempt that.

"Are you sure?" said the image of Captain Sloas. "What if this Skywalker does not show?"

"Then we will of completed a valuable readiness exercise. I have prepared an updated patrol pattern incorporating the Resolute and her ships. I will be sending details soon and look forward to your cooperation." said Talan.

Hastkan weighed the pros and cons of Talan's proposition. While the risks were real a shake up of the routine had merit. Also you never knew. This Skywalker person may just show up.

"Very well Captain. We will run your patrol for ten standard. Please send the details." he said.

\-----

Three days later Hastkan was organising a rescue mission. Barracuda 208 had vanished. Not lost telemetry and crashed. Not a bad transponder. It had simply vanished, the fighter's wingman reported the ship just fading out. He had requested the Jedi assist in the rescue effort. The ship and pilot may still be out there, just not detectable with normal sensors.

"Of course I will assist." said Obi-Wan, who then closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he pointed to a position on the system map. "Here." he said.

Hastkan looked at the plot. "K four? Okay." he said. He then turned to navigation. "Microjump to K four." he ordered. As the crew moved to obey he turned back to Obi-Wan. "What's your read of this situation?" he asked.

"I believe it all to be part of a misunderstanding. Anakin is a good man. He is motivated by a desire to help others." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, pure motivation or not, he cannot be allowed to land on that accursed planet. Corbinis is our oldest, most sacred trust." said Hastkan.

"Having been here just a few days I believe you. I also agree. Hopefully Anakin will see reason." said Obi-Wan.

Hastkan nodded. "And this other business. With this new Confederacy. Any chance they'll see reason and come back to the Republic?" he said.

"We can but hope. Most of their greviences are minor. More representation and reform could easily persuade them back. Try not to see them as enemies but rather as young children trying to be independent." said Obi-Wan.

The cruiser jumped. There was a brief flash of hyperspace and then the ship returned and began scanning for the lost fighter. It was soon found, fortunately the pilot was alive and began flying back to the cruiser.

"Well, that was more harmless than normal for here." said Hastkan.

Obi-Wan was about to reply when an alarm went off.

"Transit! Near the planet." called the sensor operator.

\-----

With a flash ths Eclipse appeared and immediately began burning for orbit. Anakin noted the disposition of the pickets.

"Hah, we've caught them on an off day. Look at that hole." he said and angled the Eclipse to take advantage of the gap.

"Attention unknown vessel. This is restricted space. You will cancel your vector and prepare for boarding." came the announcement over the com.

Anakin ignored the warning and accelerated towards the planet.

"Unknown vessel. If you continue on your course you will enter the defence grid and you will be destroyed." came another warning.

Anakin continued the descent towards the planet. As the Eclipse entered their range the automated laser satellites began firing. The space above Corbinis was lit by green flashes as they sought to destroy the intruder. Now and there was a brief red blast from the Eclipse and a satellite exploded.

"Don't you want to know where on the planet we're going?" called out Camile.

"I was kind of hoping it would become obvious." said Anakin firing directional thrusters to skitter the Eclipse across the outer atmosphere and evade the hail of green bolts.

"We're looking for the Fortress of Darth Parlous." said Camile.

"Darth Parlous? What sort of name is that?" said Anakin. He released the countermeasure as the Eclipse pierced the atmosphere.

"The Sith often chose a new name for themselves to reflect their commitment to that twisted philosophy. 'Darth' is a common title they adopt." said Gawaon calmly as if he was teaching his children a lesson and not in danger of being incinerated.

"Still sounds like something out of a Holo serial. So what does this fortress look like?" said Anakin.

"It's this big black castle at the end of a rocky outcrop on the landmass that looks like a forn." said Dala over the com.

"It does not. Wait, how do you know that? You can't of read..." began Camile.

"But I can look at the pictures. Big scary fortress thing, figured that's where we're going. And it does too look like a forn." said Dala with some more muttered commentary that was unintelligible.

Anakin pulled the Eclipse into a low flight over a broken twisted landscape.

"So, this fortress. Big, looming, would you say? Moat of lava?" said Anakin looking forward.

"Moat of lava? Hey look at that." Dala said as the turret rotated to give her a view ahead.

Ahead of the Eclipse was a rocky prominence atop which stood a looming structure of obsidian. While the low curtain wall about the main tower did not look to possess any defensive qualities that did not mean there were none. Nestled at it's base was what appeared to be a small settlement clustered about a thermal exchanger drawing power from the lava river.

"What are people doing down there?" said Camile looking out the windows. "They shouldn't be here. It said Corbinis is dead, no inhabitants."

"Maybe they just looked at the pictures too." said Anakin as he brought the Eclipse in to land nearby.

\-----

Captain Talan could not believe it. Skywalker had evaded him again! One random mishap had allowed that rogue to slip unscathed down to the surface. He made a note to request for defense sats dedicated to tracking smaller agile craft while he resolved to wait for the villain to attempt escape. Tracking anything in the cursed world's atmosphere was impossible. While there were known locations the planet was just too old and evil for them all to be known.

"Captain! We're picking up new transits. Four heavies inbound." a tech called out.

Talan moved over to look at the sensor information surrounding the new contacts.

"Hutt Dominators. I see. Very well. Bring all ships about to engage. Send an alert to Fleetcom. Launch all fighters." ordered Talan.

So that was his plan!

Margan regarded the holo and smacked his lips. The Republic had one more cruiser than normal but that wasn't a worry. He would drive them off. The recent little war had contained many lessons. Now was time to apply them.

"Maintain range and target their centre vessel. Launch Kavanah squadrons." he ordered.

The Dominators turned. Massive doors opened and a swarm of small fighters launched. Having suffered swarm attacks by droid fighters the Hutts had come up with their own after a tiny but ravenous predator on Nal Moqeda the Kavanah fighter was underpowered and under armed, but was cheap and easily produced in large numbers. All that was required was a callous disregard for the beings you forced to fly them.

"How many fighters?" said Talan as his holo showed an almost solid block forming in front of the attackers and accelerating towards his own forces.

"Almost eight hundred light fighters sir. Scans show single blaster and one proton. Not much else. No shields." said the sensor op.

"They don't need them." said Talan as he stared at the onrushing wall.

"Intercept in six minutes, sir?" said the sensor op worriedly.

"They cannot be permitted to break through. Order our fighters to engage here." he said pointing to the holo. "We will hold."

What followed was a devastating and brutal demonstration of how quantity had a quality all of it's own. The Republic fighters fought bravely but were quickly overwhelmed. The cruisers fared a little better. Despite inflicting heavy losses they were devastated by a mass proton volley and the surviving two ships were forced to retreat to hyperspace. Margan then ordered the remaining fighters to clear the defence grid.

\-----

The small crew of the Eclipse moved cautiously through the settlement at the base of the fortress. The buildings were constructed from the scavenged remains of ships. Anakin's eyes picked out cruiser and freighter hulls repurposed as dwellings. He thought he could see some movement within but any former transparent sections were cracked and obscured making vision difficult. The planet, though desolate had a light air to it. He wondered why the others had put fabric across their mouths, the wind was not that bad. He put it down to his Tatooine upbringing, a little sand and dust like this was nothing to him.

"Hello!" he called out as they walked through the streets. There was no reply.

"Maybe they're not used to visitors." said Dala. She clutched her blaster nervously. The buildings seemed irregular and misshapen leaving too many nooks and alleys from which an assailant might spring. Get a grip she thought to herself. We've been to worse places although she struggled to remember an example.

"Why would you visit here?" said Camile. She wrapped herself to shelter from the biting wind and tried not to look at the looming shadows. Despite the heat she was also shivering and stayed close to Gawaon.

"I don't think they did. These are the descendants of survivors. They are surviving as best they can. Take heart, for we are Jedi and we shall prevail." he said banishing the encroaching Dark Side that seemed to linger everywhere here. Was this what Skywalker did all the time? Was this normal for him?

Only R2 seemed unaffected. As he rolled along he tootled and chirped, ever ready to provide aid to the odd human who tinkered with him.

"We'll see to that after we get the cure. Now, are there any obstacles we should know about?" said Anakin.

"Most legends speak of the Guardian of the Causeway. A terrible beast that Parlous altered and imbued with the Dark Side." said Camile.

"So after a couple of millennia all that's left will be chains and bones." said Dala.

At that moment the entire area was disturbed by a long, uluating roar. It rolled over them, the echos giving the impression there were others all around them.

"Okay, okay. It's still there, probably hasn't been fed and is ravenous." said Dala as they continued to advance.

\------

The sky cities of Alkar are floating structures drifting across the jungles, plains and forests of the world below. They are tenuously connected by forcefield tunnels allowing for ground bound visitors to transit between them. Two beings walked along one now crossing from the government centre to a starport, a Zabrak and a Human. The human wore a dun coloured and functional set of clothes that de-emphasised his height, build and chiseled looks. The Zabrak wore only a set of green pants and pretended ignorance of the looks his way as others passed them. Both openly wore lightsabres marking them as Jedi Knights.

"What do you think the Alkari will do now?" said Lance, the Human.

Hect Mar rubbed a horn as he pondered the Sky Princes likely actions. "They will argue. They will censure the Mining Guild and call for sanctions against them in the Senate. When that fails many will call to secede and join the Warlord Amidala and her Confederacy. Ultimately, they will do nothing. Alkari are too conservative and will not undertake such a risk. They will trust in us to save them from the next plot to steal there world."

Lance considered his companion's words. "I believe you are correct my friend. However, once again our attention is drawn to the Confederacy. Their disruption to Galactic stability and peace is growing."

"I feel they will be an excellent impetus for reform. To persuade them to return the Republic will have to change, for the better." said Hect Mar.

"What of the other option? Many in the Republic will be tempted to use force." said Lance.

"Yes, change brings fear from those who feel they will lose power. Fear is the mind-killer. It causes the little-death, what?" said Hect Mar cut off from quoting the passage by Lance's snort of laughter.

"How can you that with a straight face is beyond me." said Lance, still grinning.

"Really. The words of a learned master and your mind heads straight for the sewer." said Hect Mar, rolling his eyes.

"What about those ladies over there?" said Lance pointing out some tourists who had shifted their attention from the scenery to the Jedi. "Think they would appreciate some 'fear'." He gave them a quick bow and a wave.

"Can we return to the actual subject please." said Hect Mar stiffly.

Lance waved his hands theatrically, "Yes, yes. The Force Calls. But, as always I am mindful of the now." said Lance as he walked over to the tourists. "Excuse me honourable sophonts." he said.

"What?" said one.

"It's the Greeting, like we learned in school." said another.

"You're Jedi, like Skywalker. I'm Kayra, this is Sabine and Ysamin." said Kayra introducing the others.

"I am Knight Lance and this is Knight Hect Mar. Tell me, are you Naboo?" said Lance.

"Yes Mr Jedi Knight. We're returning from our GE and on a brief layover here. This place is amazing." said Sabine.

"Returning to Naboo and the Confederacy." said Lance giving Hect Mar a pointed look. "We intend to travel there ourselves. Can I have the name of your ship and it's Captain?"

"Ooh, helping a Jedi." said Ysamin. "How will you help us in return?" she said with a wink and a smile.

"I see the Naboo are still well versed in Galactic custom. Very well. While I go negotiate passage Knight Hect Mar will be your guide to Alkar. He is also well versed in the Jedi teachings. Perhaps the Litany Against Fear? Yes, very appropriate in these tense times." said Lance.

The women nodded agreement, gave Lance the details and looked expectantly at Hect Mar. As Lance departed he slowly began counting. At eighteen there was a peel of laughter behind him.

The sparring session that night aboard the Grand Voyager was uncharacteristically strenuous in Lance's opinion.

\-----

Anakin and his companions cautiously approached the causeway leading to the fortress. The bridge was a massive structure constructed of the same black stone as the fortress. This close the air was hot and dry although Anakin noticed there was a narrow path directly in front of the causeway that was cool with a refreshing breeze. As they got closer Dala readied her gauss rifle.

"So big, nasty monster. Let's shoot it." she said.

"It will not be that simple." said Camile.

"How so? If I can see it, I can kill it." said Dala, checking the charge on her weapon.

"Look out there. See anything?" said Gawaon.

Dala stared at the empty causeway. As she did a massive roar washed over them.

"Alright, big, nasty invisible monster." said Dala, her rifle moving as she sought the source of the noise.

"This is a beast bred from the Force. It will be the Force that allows us past."

said Gawaon.

Anakin nodded, "I agree. You three wait here." he said to Dala, Camile and R2.

R2 thrilled as Gawaon and Anakin advanced. Camile looked worried. Dala just sighed and packed down and slung her weapon. She then checked a nearby rock and sat on it.

"Aren't you worried?" said Camile.

"No." said Dala.

"Why not?"

"It's only a big, dumb, invisible Force beast invincible guardian of the Sith. That however, is Anakin Skywalker." said Dala pointing at the departing figure.

Despite Dala's confidence Anakin was worried. How did you deal with something you could not even see.

"Do we have a plan?" he said to Gawaon as they stepped onto the bridge. Strangely, it felt cool. The top was shielded against the heat below.

"Yes. This is a creature of the Dark Side. It is being empowered by pain, fear, anger and hate. We can take that and release it, neutralising the creature." said Gawaon.

"Great. So how do we do that?" said Anakin.

"It is the same as banishing fear and hate about you. I must admit it is on a larger scale, but take heart, size matters not." said Gawaon.

"Right. How do I do that?" said Anakin.

Gawaon stopped, "You do not know?"

"My training was a little truncated. So, time for a quick lesson?" said Anakin.

"No emotion. Very well. Reach out. Search for the creature." said Gawaon a little uncertain.

Anakin did as requested. He quickly detected a huge roiling sea of anger and hate. Was that the creature?

"Can you feel it?" said Gawaon.

"Yes." said Anakin. The power sang to him. He tried to contact it. The power subsided. There was a heavy thud in front of them.

'Master?' came a thought.

'No.' thought Anakin back.

'You feel like my master. You have returned.' came another.

Anakin wondered what was going on. The creature must of sensed he was strong in the Force and confused him with this long dead Darth person.

'Sure. I have returned. Myself and my companions will enter.' Anakin thought. He suspected the Sith did not say things like 'please' or 'may I'.

'Of course. Welcome home master.' came a thought. This was accompanied by a shuffling to the left.

Gawaon looked amazed, "What did you do?" he said.

"Um, not sure. It will let us pass though." Anakin said waving for the others to come forward.

"Very well." said Gawaon. "I feel we should discuss this later." he added as they hurried across to the fortress proper.

\-----

Camile looked about fearfully. She was not sure how she had become separated. They had entered Darth Parlous' Fortress. Then everything had gone dark and she had lost her grip of Gawaon's hand. It was still dark but no longer pitch black. There was a strange light up ahead piercing the gloom. She walked towards it. It was a circular room with a pedestal at the centre. Just above the pedestal floated the light source. It was a bright green trapezoid. A holocron! A repository of ancient knowledge. Said to contain avatars of Jedi to guide and instruct in the ways and history of the Force. Camile reached out but then paused. The Sith made holocrons too.

"He does not love you." came a woman's voice.

Camile looked about.

"He will not love you. He will force himself to not look at you like that." said the voice again.

"You lie." Camile said looking at the holocron. She thought on the words. They were not being spoken but sent to her mind.

"Do I?" came the voice mockingly. "He is a Jedi. They eschew love, passion, desire. He will treat what he feels for you as but a temporary thing, to be gotten over and banished into the Force."

"Gawaon serves the Force. That is important. There is no passion, there is serenity." said Camile.

"Do not prattle their insipid code." the voice snapped. "Stop being so meek, creeping about serving your so called betters. Do something! Do you really want him to just walk away and forget you?"

"No. But he is an agent of peace..." began Camile.

"Peace is a lie! There is only passion!" cried the voice causing the room to shake. "Don't you want him? Don't you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then take hold of me and I will show you power. Power to take what should be yours to have."

Camile reached out her hand.

\-----

Gawaon moved cautiously down the corridor. He had become separated from the others by a trick of the Dark Side. It did not matter. The Dark Side relied on tricks and misdirection. They were still here. He would find them, especially Camile.

"Stop lying to yourself Jedi." came a mocking woman's voice. Gawaon ignored it. "She is not the reason you are here, though you are being greedy, dragging her along. What would your fellow Jedi say to your pious muttering and your base lusts?"

"You know nothing. There is more to love than lust, although I wonder if you even knew that when alive." said Gawaon evenly.

"Really? Like you I craved adventure and excitement when young. I was no stranger to desire either. Unlike you however, I embraced it all." said the voice.

"And what did that all get you? Now you're just a disembodied voice haunting your relics on a dead world." said Gawaon as he searched various rooms.

"I am not haunting. I am waiting. Now, at long last my wait is over. He has arrived. Soon I shall breathe again. Live again. But first perhaps I shall possess your pretty Librarian. Teach her a few things. She is quite the latent talent. In my day we could unlock that, with a little pain of course."

Gawaon pushed the mocking taunts away and concentrated on the now.

"What do you mean he has arrived? What do you want with Anakin?" he said.

"Oh, is that his name at the moment? I only know him as Darth Vader, the Chosen One." cried the voice triumphantly.

\-----

Dala crept along a passage with blaster and mono knife at the ready. She was alone, in a crazy Dark Side place on a mad quest. All in all, a typical Taungsday.

She noticed a light ahead and approached cautiously. As she entered the room some lumina tors came on revealing a well appointed room and a figure dressed in white.

"Hello Dala. I thought we could have a little chat." said Padme.

Dala raised the blaster and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened except for a click. "What are you, wait, you're not real."

"You sure I'm not the real thing? Interesting how your first impulse was to blast me. Why is that you think?" said 'Padme' smiling.

"I can tell because Little Miss Perfect hides her condescension better than you." said Dala.

"Wow. You really hate her. That's so, refreshing. The Jedi are so repressed normally. You on the other hand are a font of emotions. All good ones too. Tell you what Dala I hope you do kill her. I mean, what chance do you have while she's still breathing?"

\-----

Anakin moved through the fortress. The others were missing. He needed to find them first and then reach the Chalice. Rounding a corner he found himself face to face with a red robed figure. The corridor changed to become a room with two comfortable chairs. The figure sat in one and motioned for Anakin to sit as well. Perplexed, he did so. The figure then removed it's hood revealing a striking woman of middle years.

"Hello. Anakin is it? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth Parlous." she said. "I believe you want to use my Chalice."

\------

R2 twisted his dome about to regard the organics about him. While organic behaviour was largely a mystery R2 suspected they were being particularly odd right now. Also, Builder was missing.

He sounded a warning to the organics. They ignored it. He sounded the warning again. They ignored it again. R2 decided more drastic action was required. He turned and ran over Green's drive train.

"Ow! Oh, it's you. Can you help me find the others?" said Green looking down at him.

R2 answered indicating the locations of Reader and Killer. At Green's inability to understand R2 rolled around to nudge him towards Reader.

"Reader!" cried out Green as Reader's outstretched manipulator picked up, something. R2 couldn't sense anything, but, whatever it was Reader stowed it as she turned her sensor array towards Green.

"Green! What is happening? Where are the others?" said Reader swinging her array about.

Since a similar tactic with Killer was suboptimal R2 lit her with his luminator. Green and Reader eventually sensed her.

"Killer!" they said together.

Killer spun about, weapons at the ready. Sensing it was only Reader and Green she lowered them. She walked over to R2. "Where's Builder?"

R2 raised a sensor and searched for Builder. After a moment he located him and told the others.

"Found him? Lead the way." said Killer.

R2 obeyed and rolled off towards Builder. The organics followed.

\-----

Anakin regarded the strange woman seated before him.

"I thought you were several thousand years dead." he said.

Parlous smiled, "Only in the mundane sense my dear. In the Force however, well, alive and dead, past and future, destiny and free will, none of them have the same clear distinction the weak ascribe to them. I for one, am not restrained by such considerations and niether should you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are one of the strongest among us. What do you want Anakin? Take your time. It is not a question you have been asked often, if at all." said Parlous.

"I want the Chalice so I can cure the soltoxin victims." said Anakin folding his arms.

"Is that all? You came all this way, braved whatever obstacles there are to here, tamed my beast and entered my domain just to cure a few dozen fools? My Chalice is not some mere dispensary. It is so much more. What do you want!" said Parlous. She rose from her chair and faced Anakin.

Almost unbidden an image came to mind. Padme, looking into his eyes. 'My Jedi Knight.' he thought he heard her say.

"Artura's First Knight?" said Parlous laughing. "As a Jedi I don't think it would work. She's one of us, a Sith."

"You lie."

"Do I? She has already learned the first of our truths. That Peace is a lie and that there is only passion." said Parlous as she begun circling round Anakin. "Has she learned the second? That her passions grant her strength?"

Anakin turned to face her. "Padme's nothing like that, she..."

"What? Is that her name at the moment? She will discard it as she awakens. Will it be when she learns that her Strength grants her Power or when that Power grants her Victory?"

"You're wrong. Even were it true I can save her." said Anakin.

The room and Parlous began to fade, becoming translucent. "So sure? The Force shall break her chains and free her. Maybe you can save her, but not as Anakin Skywalker. What, do you want?" her voice fading with her image. Anakin saw that he was alone in a dimly lit corridor. Then he saw a green light and heard a voice cry out.

"Anakin!"

\-----

Pain. It was all she knew now. Battered, bruised, bleeding from several welts on her back. Her life was pain, agony, torment. The other dancers insisted that if she just submitted, learned the steps and motions then it would not be so, bad.

Never. When ordered to dance she just stood there. She would say nothing as they hit her, whipped her, dragged her off to be tortured. Her Hutt owner had declared she would dance and so, it continued. She would break, they said, everyone broke, in the end.

Padme found herself crouching opposite, herself. She reached out to touch the woman's, her forehead.

"Hello Padme." her nearly broken self said.

"This is just a dream. It's not real." she said.

"What's real? This is what happened if you never met him. But you know this."

"Then how..."

"I am you. I know. Occasionally I dream of your life. Anakin, Dirk, Bail. So stupid, so blind."

"No, you're just a dream."

"Am I? From my perspective you're the dream. Living the dream life. Ever wonder why it all seems so unreal?"

"No. You're the dream. I have brought peace."

"So naive. Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Anger, hate, rage."

The cell door opened. Rough hands grabbed her. "Come on. Boss says you're to entertain us tonight." said a voice. With horror Padme realised they had the wrong, her.

"No, you've got the wrong one." she protested as she was dragged away. Her other self waved as she struggled and...

Padme woke up. Another nightmare. She sat up and activated the luminators. "Just a bad dream." she said to herself.

Still she could still hear her dream self, bitter, angry and full of rage.

'Peace is a Lie...'

\-----

Anakin turned to see his companions approach. He looked at their worried nervous faces.

"So, this place getting to you guys as well?" he said.

"This is definitely an 'eight out of ten' for creepy." said Dala. Camile nodded in agreement.

"The Dark Side will attempt to deceive and frighten us. We must be mindful." said Gawaon.

"I think I ran into that Sith lady. Darth what's her name?" said Anakin.

"It would be but an echo only. This place is strong in the Dark Side but remember that it only acts on your fears. Anything it said or you thought you heard is a reflection on that." reassured Gawaon.

"So it's a bit like that dream stalker in those Nightmare holos." said Dala.

"Karga Frei?" said Camile. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "I, recall them from when they were, catlogued." she attempted.

"Fibber. You're a fan too." said Dala. "Have you seen the one set on Anchron?"

"Yes. Scary but I almost cheered when Micha traps him in her own dream and the kicks his butt." said Camile smiling.

"Yeah, far better than all those racing holos Anakin's always glued to." said Dala.

"Hey! Those are important." said Anakin.

"Focus. We need to find the Chalice." said Gawaon.

"It will be underground. We need to find a way down." said Camile. "Sith always like to bury their projects." she added in explanation.

They resumed moving. No one noticed Camile transfer something from her left hand to a pocket.

\-----

After some time they had reached a small chamber and were examining a large outline of a door in one wall.

"So, how do we open it? R2, see if your scanners can detect anything." said Anakin.

The droid extended a probe, moved about a bit and then beeped.

"No, well, worth a try." said Anakin.

"This is a Sith fortress. There will be a catechism, a phrase to show one's devotion." said Camile running her hand over the door. "Here. Of course. What else would the Great Alchemist use?"

Camile took a step back and opened her mouth.

"Camile! No!" cried out Gawaon.

Camile turned round, walked up to Gawaon and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm the only one who can translate the runes. It has to be me."

"No, tell me what to say. I can resist the Dark Side." said Gawaon looking down at her.

"No you can't. The stronger you are, the greater the pull. I am weak, the Dark Side will not want me." Camile said.

"I cannot risk it. You are too precious to me. I, I love you." said Gawaon.

Camile paused. She looked into Gawaon's eyes. Eventually she blinked. "Do not be afraid love. You will not lose me." she leaned in and kissed him.

"Um, ghastly Dark Side fortress, weird passages." prompted Dala.

The two separated. Camile smiled, turned and said towards the door, "It is by my will alone I set my mind in motion."

The door slid open revealing stairs leading down.

"Come on." she said and led the way.

\-----

Camile led the group through various corridors, down stairs and at various points would intone some bizarre phrase to open a door. Anakin got the sense they were going driftwise through roughly circular complexes, each level larger and more sprawling than the last.

"Wonder why there's no central grav lift." said Anakin after what seemed like several hours.

"Why is she saying these phrases in Basic? Also, how come she is not really searching anymore?" said Dala back.

Camile stopped. She turned round her eyes flashing yellow.

"Damn. Got a bit careless there." she said in the voice of Darth Parlous.

They all stared at the possessed Camile.

"Any ideas?" said Anakin looking at Gawaon. Both Jedi had their lightsabres out although Anakin was unsure what good they were at the moment.

Gawaon stretched out his free hand. There was a purple actinic flash and a scream. When vision returned Anakin could see Gawaon had been flung back and was unconscious. Dala raised her blaster.

'Camile' snapped her fingers. "Still got it. Well, what do we do now?"she said.

"How about you begin with leaving Camile." began Anakin.

"How about no?" said Parlous. "This is quite a nice body. Bit short and in need of more exercise, but serviceable. Now about my Chalice. I'm still fine with making you a cure for your pretty warlord. Still think the surrender declarations of several sectors would be a better gift, but what do I know?" she then twitched and Gawaon's entire body shook. Parlous giggled and then the face relaxed.

"Gawaon. No! Please help me!" cried the body in Camile's voice. The face then took on Parlous' demeanour which smiled.

"You will release her now." said Anakin taking a step forward.

"Or what Anakin? You're too much of a Jedi still." said Parlous.

"It was not a request." said Anakin raising his hand. "Leave. Her. Now."

Camile's body tensed, but then relaxed.

"Oh, you're good. I'll give you that. But this is my home, my seat of power." said Parlous. She looked like she was about to continue but stopped.

"What's she doing now?" asked Dala.

"Learning. I hope." said Anakin.

\-----

Peace is a lie.

Within her mind Camile stood up and faced the red robed figure.

There is only passion.

"Get out!" Camile screamed.

"Make me." sneered Parlous.

Through passion I gain power.

Camile yelled and launched herself at Parlous.

Through power I gain strength.

Screaming Camile began ripping and tearing at Parlous. The Sith laughed and cackled.

Through strength I attain victory.

Camile tore the image of Parlous apart.

Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.

Camile opened her eyes. They were once again hazel in colour. "Gawaon!" she cried out and rushed over to him.

Gawaon stirred. "Camile? Is that you? How?"

"I am, I am not sure. I drove her out. Come, my love, let me help you up. We still need to find that Chalice." said Camile, helping Gawaon to his feet. "I still remember where it is. This way."

As Camile led them to the last door she heard a voice.

'Excellent. You now have what you wanted. What next my new apprentice, or as you shall henceforth be known, Darth Furia.' said Parlous to her mind.

\------

As the last barrier hissed open Anakin and his companions beheld the interior. As if bidden, luminators activated revealing a combination laboratory / temple. It was a vast circular affair, the mezzanine they were upon dominated by workstations, lab benches, operating theatres and rooms of stranger purposes. Ancient black droids with sinister appendages activated and moved to what were presumably their posts. The ring was easily a kilometre across. As it activated it began to rotate slowly. Fortunately, there were regular openings for them to walk into.

As they did so they could look over into the vast chamber the mezzanine was suspended over. In contrast to the clutter they stood in its furnishings were minimal, luminators and mighty repulsor banks. A great space, filled with rank upon rank of suited warriors. Each held an ancient energy rifle as if at parade rest.

"So that's why it is the Chalice of Death." said Gawaon.

"Yes, I guess that's it." said Anakin.

"So, wild and crazy notion here, but I'm guessing the Jedi Code says no to owning your personal Legion of Doom?" said Dala wistfully.

"There's no actual rule as such." chuckled Gawaon.

"There's 'Always resist the allure of the Dark Side'. This qualifies, don't you think?"said Anakin.

"Maybe, just a little. Camile? " said Gawaon, turning realising she had so far been silent. "You okay?"

The woman had her pad out and was using it as a makeshift recorder sweeping it out and around. "Sorry. Recording everything."

"Any idea how we find the bit we want?" said Anakin.

"Um, ask a droid?" said Camile still panning.

Well, duh, I should have thought of that Anakin mused and tried to ignore R2's amused twittering. He walked over to the nearest droid. "Where's the main station of Darth Parlous."

The droid regarded him briefly. "This way master." it said after a beat and lead them off.

After a short walk they reached another lab space, raised above the others on a few steps. Centreplace was a glittering gold bowl connected to the surrounding apparatus by a tangle of tubes and wires.

"State the nature of the operation." came a mechanical voice.

"Cure." said Anakin.

"Place sample within the receptacle."

Anakin did so, placing the sample vial in the bowl. After a moment a gold lid closed over the top. Things beeped, hissed, whooshed, blinked and whirred.

"Well..." began Anakin.

"Don't you bloody say it." said Dala, stowing her blaster and unpacking the Gauss Rifle.

"Really? We're the only ones here." said Anakin.

"We won't be if you say the bloody words." growled Dala.

"What words?" said Camile.

Dala attached the barrel, checked the charge and loaded a clip. "Oh, you know. Well, that's it then."

Alarms went off, sirens sounded.

"Intruders have penetrated the Fortress. Intruders have penetrated the Fortress."

"Me and my big mouth." said Dala raising the weapon to sight down where they had come from.

\-----

'Friends of yours?' came Parlous' voice to Furia.

'None of mine.' thought Furia. 'Did you keep a lightsabre near?'

'No. Besides what would your Jedi say? Learn as I did. That true strength is when you no longer need the blade.'

'How?'

'Now, now. We Sith appreciate independence. Consider this your first test my apprentice.'

Furia grimaced but reached out with the Dark Side. She could feel the intruders, Hutts and troopers prowling through the upper levels. She doubted she could black them out like Parlous had, but maybe if it were a little more shadowy, a bit unclear what everything was then all you needed was one particularly nervous trooper. Was that a war droid?

There was a blaster shot and then a scream. It was soon followed by others. Furia smiled and added small pushes here and there to heighten the fear, paranoia and mutual distrust. It was barely a nudge, but it was all that was needed. The troopers were already in a spooky fortress, with dark shadows and monsters. A few decided to shoot first, check later and then any semblance of cohesion shattered as squads attempted to fight in, out, settle old scores or simply panicked.

'Wonderful, my apprentice. With such steps we begin.' thought Parlous.

\-----

Watching the way they had come the others listened to the dim sounds of battle above.

"Why are they fighting?" said Gawaon.

"Someone must of dropped ten creds" said Dala. Anakin chuckled.

"Really?" said Gawaon.

"It will be unbelievably petty. Zone troopers are just better equipped street thugs. If that's all we got." Anakin stretched out a hand as he spoke. "Nope, we get Hutts as well."

"Procedure completed."

"Well can we have it to go?" said Anakin.

A short duration later a claw extended with a small box. Camile picked it up and examined it.

"Lots of small gas pods." she said.

"Very well. Let's go negotiate our way past the Hutts." said Anakin. He led the way to the nearest aparture and said. "Exit." There was a sense of movement and the mezzanine stopped rotating, matching the exit.

"How will we negotiate with the Hutts?" said Gawaon. His understanding of the beings suggested talking did not usually work and they were often resistant to suggestion via the Force.

Anakin turned. The light of his weapon luminating his head blue. "Agressively." he said smiling.

\-----

Margan and his subordinates pushed on over the bodies of fallen troopers. Weak minded fools, it would take more than a long dead sorcerer's tricks to frighten him.

The trooper ahead raised a hand. "Movement." it called and then sought a nook for some cover. Two other troopers cautiously advanced to the corner and tossed a grenade round. They grenade came bouncing back as if it had hit a force field, ricocheted off the opposite wall and landed at their feet.

"Now that wasn't very nice." said Anakin walking round, lightsabre at the ready. He pointed the weapon at Margan. "One good reason why you're here and I'll let you go." he added as he advanced.

Margan noticed other endos coming into view. One had a laser sword, the other an anti-material rifle. What was going on here? He backed off, readying his shock lance. Gorpho and Trelg retreated with him moving into a more open area.

"Well Slug, I am waiting." said Anakin.

Margan figured the motley band to be grave robbers, mystics with a flair for archaeology.

"Revenge. I wish to use the Chalice on the Confederacy. Maybe you could help me with a small problem, a Ms Amidala, their..." Margan never completed the sentence as Anakin moved in a blur, lightsabre piercing shield, armour, skull and brain.

"No. You two can leave too." said Anakin. The Hutts fled.

Anakin and the others then exited the fortress, crossed the bridge and returned to the Eclipse. After a brief systems check the ship rose on AG and boosted for orbit.

\-----

The Eclipse erupted from the Corbinis atmosphere amongst a plume of gas. It's primary thrusters ignited, accelerating the ship towards the hyper limit and the ongoing battle as the Hutts sought to defend orbit from rapidly responding Republic forces. Below them, realising that Margan had perished the grounded cruiser was preparing to ascend.

"R2 plot a course for Lan Maris. Dala, keep their fighters off us. Gawaon and Camile, take ECM and Shields. Can't do this alone." ordered Anakin as they sped towards the battle.

Suddenly, a massive spear of red and white appeared. Roughly triangular, it was twice the length of a regular heavy cruiser. As it transitted it disgorged fresh Hurricane interceptors.

"This is Admiral M'Zizz of the Republic Star Destroyer. Surrender now or be destroyed." came the announcement.

"What is that thing?" said Gawaon as he rapidly shifted shields forwards.

"Big, Kuati and right where we want to go. Everyone hang on." said Anakin.

Afterburners firing the Eclipse leapt towards the Star Destroyer.

\-----

"Transit complete."

"Fighters immediate launch. All fighters immediate launch."

"Tracking twelve hostiles and eight friendlies."

"Secondaries online."

Admiral M'Zizz sat coiled in the command chair of the Republic's newest and mightiest vessel. One head kept a careful watch on proceedings while the other twisted to regard the Jedi they had rescued among the others.

"I am sorry Knight Kenobi. Your friend is not powering down to be boarded. Nothing that lands on that accursed world may be allowed to freely leave. Take heart, it is unlikely to be your friend anymore."

"Open fire." said the other head.

Anakin piloted the Eclipse through the storm of blaster fire, always one step.

Bam.

Well, mostly one step ahead. Concentrate, feel the Force. See the way.

Dodging fire as if he knew where it would be Anakin guided the Eclipse past the Star Destroyer,. Moments later it made transit to hyperspace.

\-----

"Terrena?" called Vinia from the aft section of the dual cockpit.

"Yes?" came Terrena, as if dreading the conversation.

"I'm bored."

"Bored? We're in a wooden racer prototype at the behest of a hot spy looking for Republic sneakships about Morita and you're still bored." said Terrena.

"Yeah, but this bit is still dull." said Vinia.

Twelve hours into a sweep about the orbitals Terrena privately admitted it was dull. Not that he would admit it. "Well, keep looking. Once we find them you'll have your fun."

"Alright, yaw us plus ten."

"Yaw plus ten."

They continued for a few minutes on the new course.

"Getting something, pitch minus five."

"Pitch minus five."

"See it?"

Terrena did. That same shape, utterly black against a dark background. He readied an ion pulsar. Maybe...

The quad drives of the sneakship flared as the understandably nervous crew decided it was time to run.

"Run her down! I'll shoot." said Terrena.

The two ships raced. As fast as the sneakship was, it could not lose the pursuer. Terrena was soon rewarded with a lock and fired. The pulsars streaked ahead and impacted, leaving the sneakship drifting. Vinia set the racer into a loop before matching velocity and contacting Command.

"Why hello there, Welcome to the Confederacy. Have you considered are many tourist and vacation spots. Enjoy your stay."

\-----

Padme waited with a squad of medtechs on the roof of the hospital. The Eclipse was slowly lowering itself on AG. As it neared the roof a ramp extended. Anakin Skywalker walked out and jumped the remaining distance.

"Here's the cure." he said offering the medtechs the box. He then walked over to Padme and enveloped her in a hug. They kissed.

"Welcome back First Knight." she said.

"First Knight?" he said.

"Other Jedi have come to help us. Would you like to meet them?"

"Tomorrow."

Anakin gripped Padme by the waist and jumped, alighting on the ramp.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Rescuing a distressed damsel."

"From what?" she said laughing.

"From one night of having the Galaxy on her shoulders."

They went into the ship.


	13. Take my Hand

It has been almost a month since Anakin returned to the CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS with a cure for the deadly poison attack at the inauguration. It is a tense time as the GALACTIC REPUBLIC faces off against the upstart Confederacy. Even so, life goes on.

\-----

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out across the amphitheatre. A sea of expectant beings looked back, all major figures in Confederacy Government and Industry.

'Remain at peace, this is just a regular ceremony, just a bit bigger than normal.' he thought.

"Of all the duties accorded me, this one always brings the most pleasure. To see two beings formally unite both in The Force and the eyes of others is a moment to be marked, applauded and reflected upon. While it appears small, it is the basis of all other agreements, contracts and treaties. Marriage brings people together and with the aid of the Force will lead to greater things. Dirk Valnor, Jean Kal, your vows please... "

The ceremony continued.

\-----

Later, Padme was speaking with Dirk. Padme was wearing a light blue 'waterfall' dress that was subdued by Naboo fashion.

"Thank you for hosting us." said Dirk dresses in the stylised dark green and black of his Banking Clan.

"You're welcome, and congratulations." said Padme.

"But the expense..." began Dirk

Padme waved dismissively. "A Brightlance squadron is expensive, as are the new Liberators. This is a tiny thank you to one who guided us through so much in our early days."

"It wasn't all altruistically minded." said Dirk, a touch of colour on his face.

Before Padme could reply another interjected.

"As well I hope not. Such behaviour would be most unbecoming." it was Jarin Kosk, the Muun Clan Director. He was dressed similarly to Dirk. "An opportunity to test various theories in the field coupled with being on the side of the angels. We could also not bear to see all that good work go to waste once committed." he completed blinking.

"Director." said Dirk formally.

"Now, now. Amidala here may be forced to create an incident if we spent all night talking shop. As well she should. So I shall leave you to diplomacy like your mates yonder." said Kosk, who blinked again and strode off.

"Now where was I?" said Dirk.

"I am not sure. When did you find out?" said Padme.

Dirk named a time and with a deep blush elaborated how he had discovered what everyone 'knew'.

"The same day. We were idiots." said Padme.

"Yes, but now I hope we have made wiser, more informed decisions." said Dirk.

"I believe we..." Padme trailed off as Kosk's words caught up in her brain. "Diplomacy? Anakin?"

\-----

Anakin wore a black and red suit holding a mostly ignored glass. He pointed at where he had a pad displaying a holo of two engines.

"So if you async the power coupling just so then you get this weird dual acceleration thing." he said.

A Tellian extended a pseudopod to drip at the holo. "Looks dangerous." it said.

"You have just got to keep an eye on it. The ways you guys can distribute yourselves that should be no problem."

The Tellian bubbled within it's bowl as it thought. Meanwhile Anakin was touched by a long, black articulated leg.

Anakin turned around and saw Visl'ner, a member of the Secoidi delegation.

"How fast?" it said.

"Well, depends what we strap it onto. A regular heavy fighter and I think it will out race a BTL." said Anakin thinking.

"Not Orion?" said Visl'ner wistfully.

The Orions were the Confederacy's fastest interceptor. Two massive engines with the fuselage added as an after thought. They were mainly constructed from wood and while certainly that saved on mass Anakin wondered if people would remain as impressed when they started getting hit. They were incredibly fast though.

Anakin wondered about it. Could he make a faster fighter than the Orion? If so, could he make two?

"Maybe even faster. You would need an accel tank in any event. But even though you don't do raw acceleration, I think there is a Fighter type out there for you."

Anakin closed his eyes. A ship, apparently tumbling about it's parent vessel moving like a leaf in the wind, dual turrets firing.

"Yeah, CAP definitely. I'll have to chat with some folks. After they stop screaming, they'll listen." he said.

The Tellian burbled.

"Haven't forgotten about you either. Let's see if we can get some sketches."

\-----

"Padme!" Rana's voice snapped her back from where she had been watching. "I know, the boyfriend is cute, but we do have a Confederacy to run and a Galaxy to schmooze into submission." She was dressed in strips of deep crimson which moved in a coordinated pattern about her the strips intersected each other there were dark blue lightning effects. A crimson storm.

"Yes, but look who he is talking to. Tellians and Secoidi. No one talks to them if they can help it." said Padme.

"So, Skywalker only cares if you like fast ships. 'Tune my capacitor' has a whole different meaning for him." said Rana.

Padme gave Rana a look.

"Okay, okay, let's hit the Republic before they start on the Enzoli and the punch."

They found the Republic Representative already cornered by Palpatine. Adolphin of Troydar was dressed in the official red and cream robes of Republic office. Palpatine wore deep blue robes that were subdued even by the older set's standards.

"There she is. First Citizen, may I introduce my former colleague, Adolphin of Troydar. I was just commenting how all this business was his fault." said Palpatine.

"You jest Palpatine. Who could of known..." began Adolphin.

"Oh, but I did know. 'The Patrol Expansion Bill?' Care to explain to the woman who drafted the proposal to protect her world why it was deemed, what was it? Unnecessary, since the 'Satellite Powers do nothing but shake their appendages' was it?" said Palpatine.

"The economic and strategic demands at the time did not justify such defensive measures." said Adolphin noticing a small crowd forming about them. He felt a little relieved. Normally, this meant his allies would be present to offer support and, wait. This wasn't Coruscant, nor were the Core parties well represented here.

"Yet the Republic has found new resolve to develop, fund and construct an entire new class of warship?" said Padme.

"In light of new developments it was deemed to activate a previously shelved project." said Adolphin.

"A project called 'Star Destroyer'? Three examples of which are now in high orbit? Gunship diplomacy? Lastly there is the matter of your sneakship. Are we the new development that has the Republic so worried?" said Padme. When there was no reply she continued." The Confederacy will defend and protect her own. She will govern herself with representation from all members and she shall show what Galactic Civilisation should be. So take your ships and go." emphasising by pointing at the exit.

Most of the crowd cheered. Adolphin beat a hasty retreat.

"That was schmoozing?" said Rana.

Still glaring at the departing Core Worlder Padme hissed out. "He could of helped, he could of done something. He just didn't care. We didn't matter. Now all these jabs and pushes. Do they want a response?"

"Hey! The Republic hasn't had anything approaching a peer for ages. They're still trying to understand what we're making." said Rana.

"Oh, I'll see that they understand us. I'll make sure of that." said Padme.

\-----

Aldolphin moved hastily away. What had come over him? He should be able to hold himself against some upstart Warlord! Yet, his mind had grown foggy, normal and natural phrases had eluded him. What was happening? Confused, he made his way to the hover park and the Embassy.

\-----

Obi-Wan made his way through the guests to where Anakin was still speaking with beings and making sketches on a pad.

"Anakin!" he called out.

Anakin looked up and smiled. "Obi-Wan. How can I help you?"

Obi-Wan took a breath. "Anakin, I need to see the Republic prisoners."

Anakin paused, "Right now?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin put down the pad. "Should we be running?" he said.

Obi-Wan nodded as they broke into a run.

"We really need code phrases. Dala! Party's over. Something is going down at the compound." Anakin said, the last into a comm.

\-----

Anakin noticed the silhouette of a black fast picket as they approached via speeder.

"I have the extraction ship spotted." said Anakin over the comm. He squinted, the ship was covered in masking net. We're it not for the guidance from the Force he would of missed it. "Set up a perimeter about the compound and we'll take a look." he added.

The speeder set down outside the compound. Three was no movement within and only a few furtive signs of life to be sensed via the Force. Anakin and Obi-Wan crept forward. There was no sign of life near the guard station.

It was just a quiet sound. A small shuffle, boots briefly skidding on plascrete making an almost inaudible squeak. In the silence it was deafening.

Obi-Wan leapt, lightsabre igniting to illuminate the area. Anakin followed, bracketing the beings. Two were humans, dressed in bright yellow shifts and footwear. The other was the strange black and red tattooed Zabrak Obi-Wan had met years ago on Tatooine. While the humans cowered the Zabrak grinned maniacally.

"Jedi." it said and activated a lightsabre with a terrible red blade. "At last, our war renews."

The Zabrak advanced to face Obi-Wan and Anakin.

\-----

Lightsabre combat is best viewed as an extreme form of debate. It is not merely swordplay but a demonstration of the purity, truth and conviction of the combatants views. What are in appearance inexplicable twists, leaps, spins and much clashing of blades are in fact profound philosophical statements being conveyed in a language few weak in the Force can comprehend.

All of this was lost on Dala as she sought a clear shot on the Zabrak. The ancient enmity of Jedi versus Sith being played out before her struck her as a very silly way to fight. To make matters worse they were so fast! Swish, swish, clash and then a tableau for a brief moment that was gone even as she registered it.

"Just go for the head." she muttered.

Obi-Wan was worried. He could face this dark warrior and prevail, this he knew. He however was being pushed back by the fury and self-righteousness of his opponent. He found himself giving ground, being forced to concede the Sith's accusations. Still, he was a servant of the Force, not the master and there was a strength to such apparent weakness.

Maul pressed his attack. He could feel the confusion exhibited by Skywalker, he was no threat. But Kenobi, oh how he wished for that one to learn the error of his ways. He saw him stumble and leapt to deliver the expression of victory. Only to be thrown clear, landing sprawling. Before the Jedi could react he sprang away. It was clear this was some bizarre deception of the Jedi, one he must meditate on to seek out it's folly and the supremacy of the Dark Side. He quickly faded into the night.

Anakin watched the Zabrak retreat. He felt confused and at sorts. He felt he had not helped Obi-Wan as much as he had hoped and that at times was hindering him. He turned to look where the prisoners were and was relieved to see them under Dala's careful eye and blaster.

They then waited for relief from Confederacy security.

\------

Padme Amidala, First Citizen and leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems stood with her arms folded and considered her options.

"Their agent escaped." she said evenly to the room at large and the two men in front of her in particular. Remain calm, in public at least.

'Yes, they come for you, dream. They will take everything. Everything you have, love and treasure. It shall be taken.' came the voice.

"Sorry, I missed that." she added realising she had not been listening.

"I am unsure that this was the doing of the Republic." said Obi-Wan Kenobi. The robes he had recently officiated in were crossed with singed lines where the Sith's blade had come close.

It was all she could do to not shout. Two things kept her in check. The first was that this was Knight Kenobi. He was known for the wisdom and insight granted by his connection to the Force. It always paid to listen to him even if she, like most beings lacked such a strong affinity. The second was the man standing besides him.

Anakin Skywalker. A young man her own age and recently confirmed Jedi Knight. Also her, what? Friend? Inamarato? Partner? Whatever they were, she was deeply aware of his suspicion of authority figures. His home world, Tatooine was a world of brutal, petty despots. Where the only rule was that by force. Her travel clothes had been worth more than everything he owned when they met. He was an uncivilised barbarian from beyond Galactic civilisation. She ruled the second largest polity in the Galaxy. It was all to easy to drive him off. Playing the outraged ruler with a personal vendetta would certainly do that.

So be calm. It was probably good policy anyway.

"What, makes you say that?" she said.

"The warrior was most certainly a Sith." said Obi-Wan to the gasps of surprise and disbelief that swept the room. "I am sure he was the same warrior who attempted to prevent our departure from Tatooine. If so, then the Sith's goals and motives may well predate the Confederacy and tensions with the Republic."

"A Sith? I thought them relegated to history and myth." said Representative Palpatine. There were murmurs of agreement.

"The Sith are real. Don't worry Padme. I will find them and make sure he cannot cause you harm." said Anakin.

"The Sith thrive on and draw strength from conflict. Causing a war between the Confederacy and the Republic would serve that aim. They may seem to be allied but it is just that the Sith and Rancorish parties of the Republic Senate share an interest in similar means to wildly different ends." said Obi-Wan.

"Knight Kenobi is likely correct. A case of 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'" said Palpatine.

"Then we shall have to determine how much all our enemies are friends. Very well. I will start in the morning with their Ambassador. Does anyone else have some input? No? Then we shall adjourn till tomorrow and hopefully some answers. First Knight, please remain as I wish to speak further with you."

As the others filed out, almost everyone politely ignored the First Citizen's request to her paramour. Obi-Wan felt a twitch from the Force at Padme's affectation. Where had he heard that before. Since the Force had prompted him he decided to meditate for greater clarity. He returned to the guest quarters, changed into something more practical and began warming up.

\-----

Once they were alone Anakin moved and drew Padme into an embrace. Their eyes met and she kissed him, aggressively, passionately, wantonly. As their minds merged he shared her desire, her lust, her, fear? He pulled back, their mouths separating.

"Padme?" he said.

"Quiet. Right now." she said tugging at his clothes.

"Here? In your office?" he said.

"No one will care. I want you now." she said in the same voice she delivered addresses and commanded fleets.

"Um, cameras." said Anakin looking at one of the corners sporting the security device.

Padme looked directly at the camera, shook her head and made a small motion. The camera's light switched from blue, for record to red.

"There. No one is watching. Just you, and me." she said.

"And you're afraid. What is it Padme? Tell me, what are you afraid of. Trust me, and, and we'll do it on the ceiling." said Anakin.

The sheer audacity of the idea broke the spell. "How? Oh, telekinesis, right. Sounds fun." she said smiling.

"So what are you afraid of?" he said.

"Losing you. The dreams, nightmares are getting worse. The dream me talks to me. She says, says that I am her dream. That I am just the fantasy of a girl who is a slave. That all I have achieved is just a delusion to compensate for being abused and tortured. She, I criticises me, a lot. I, I don't think I like myself, what I am, who I am becoming."

Anakin hugged her. She relaxed into him. Anakin, her First Knight would always...

'Stupid girl. How can you believe this. Your very own Jedi lover? It's all a dream, this is reality.'

Padme felt a pain run down her back. Once, twice, many times. She screamed at each blow.

"Padme? What is it?" said Anakin as she felt the blows. Eventually, they stopped, the pain receded.

"It's happening again. I am awake and I can hear her, feel her being tortured. What's happening to me?" she said.

Anakin hugged her tight and she winced. "I, um, I have an idea. Can you take off your top? I just want to check your back." he said reassuringly.

Padme shrugged but acceded to the odd request. Anakin found a pad and took a shot of her back. He then presented the result to her. Ugly, red, welts lay across her back.

"That's not, they're real." she said.

"I think we need to speak to the other Jedi. Are you okay with that?" he said.

Padme nodded. "Yes. In the morning." she began.

Anakin had his comm out. "I was thinking now. We live to serve, no specified hours." he said and placed the calls.

\-----

Darth Furia regarded the two distinct groups of Jedi now seated in a council room at the Confederacy Assembly. Were they aware they had separated themselves so? One one side of the table sat Siphak, Leon, K'oin and Vindra representing the Orthodox, Republican Jedi. On the other were Sorchas, Lance, Hect Mar and her Gawaon. They were what she called Confederacy Jedi. The ancient schism that led to the Jedi/Sith divide was lost to legend and myth. Was she watching another such event? To be a first hand witness delighted her. An invaluable experience for any historian!

'It is good to find joy at the failures of our enemies.' came the voice of her master, Darth Parlous.

'Look. This is another schism. Happening right before us. The tensions, across that table. How do they not see it?' Furia thought back.

'Yes. Well done apprentice. To think the Jedi pigeonholed you as a mere librarian when you are so much more. The Jedi are often blind to the truths about them. They always lie, about so many things, both to others and themselves. We are Sith. We see the truth and embrace the harsh realities of the Galaxy. Remember, it is the Force that sets us free. Attend, there are two sides, but what of the others?'

Furia blinked and turned her attention to the material. Parlous was right. Two Jedi were not so clearly aligned. Kenobi and Skywalker. Kenobi moved, shifted and flowed. One moment he appeared to be, Republic, the next, Confederate. So false and deceiving! What was his game? The other, Skywalker, while ostensibly Confederate was in reality on his, or to be more precise, Her side. Parlous spoke of Skywalker as 'The Chosen One', a prophesied Avatar of the Dark Side. So, was he also Sith? How could she confirm that? It occurred to Furia that there was more to being a secretive bearer of the Truth than she previously would of imagined.

"Camile! What do you make of this?" said Siphak, indicating the holo of Amidala's back displaying the strange welts.

Furia focused, who? Oh, her old name, the meek, weak, pathetic one. Still with uses though. Gawaon loved Camile, after all.

"A clear and conclusive case of Stigmata. However such phenomena are demonstrated by those 'strong in the Force' or sensitives. Ms Amidala has no history of affinity with the Force although it is possible she is a latent talent." said Camile. Like me, she added privately.

"I don't have a strong connection to the Force. Surely I would know if I could perform telekinesis or telepathy?" protested Amidala.

As one the Jedi turned to regard the twenty three standard ruler of over a thousand systems, and growing.

'So blind, can they not see it? So incandescent. Were you born in my time you would of conquered the Galaxy, with my help, of course. Regard this lesson well apprentice. When people speak of the Force they too often mean its showy manifestations. Telekinesis? Telepathy? Lightsabres? Mere mummery. Tools only, and shallow, base ones at that. Look at her. She casually twists fate, manipulates entire systems to her will and seduces even the Jedi to her cause. That my apprentice is true power, the Force is indeed strong and obedient to her desire. Be both mindful and amazed.' came Parlous.

"Hmm, it could be that you are a latent or gifted in ways we do not understand. However I believe it is more likely due to your close relationship with Knight Skywalker." said Hect Mar, the Zabrak who looked like he belonged on a holo set rather than a meeting of Jedi.

Skywalker and Amidala stared at one another, fear and pain crossing their features.

"It's all my fault? Padme, I am so sorry. I will..." began Skywalker.

"No Anakin! I, I won't let you go. This is something else. Besides, if this were because of you shouldn't you feel it too? " said Amidala.

"I feel you are both correct. While Amidala's connection to Skywalker allows her to experience as a sensitive it is not the cause. These dreams, visions are your own." said the Imali K'oin. "I know this may distress you, but can you recount your visions to us." she added.

Slowly, painfully Amidala recounted her visions. Furia noted how both Skywalker and Kenobi became increasingly agitated as she described the ordeals suffered by her other self. Skywalker was demonstrably angry and held and comforted Amidala through the worst parts. Understandable, his rescue of her and the others was already becoming the stuff of legends. Kenobi, was a mystery. Yes, he too had been there, but the anger radiating from him was so primal, and delicious. So many mysteries in that one, all hidden beneath Jedi lies and self deception. Furia wondered how she could find out.

The tales wound to the end. Amidala was pale and shaking at the end.

"I apologise for making you relive that, but understanding brings knowledge." said K'oin.

"It's almost a holodef account of Kotloia's Many Worlds theory. A significant event has both outcomes, resulting in two concurrent versions of history playing out simultaneously." said Lance.

"I thought the Standard Hyperspace Model refuted the Many Worlds interpretation." said Vindra, a Twilek.

Normally Camile would of meekly held her peace in front of Knights, speaking only if asked. Furia however had no such notions of submitting so weakly, ever. She coughed.

"A common misconception, Knight Vindra. A shallow understanding of ten space math may seem to reject Kotloia, but in fact most ten space mathematicians would disagree. Hyperspace, in fact reinforces the Many Worlds being needed for it to be possible." Furia said. Fool, she added to herself.

Skywalker looked at her, did his eyes just flash yellow?

"She's really been captured? Then I will rescue her. Um you, I mean..." Skywalker trailed off.

"There may be a simpler solution." said Kenobi. "We can liberate Tatooine. End the slave trade. Make our version the dominant one and the other collapses. Isn't that correct?"

Furia nodded. "Yes. You are correct. Also this may just still be a vision, one prompting you to action First Citizen."

"Collapses? What does that mean?" said Skywalker.

"The possible event stream recounted by Ms Amidala will cease to be. It will be as if it never happened, it l will be a bad dream only." said Furia.

"She would be destroyed?" said Skywalker, horrified.

"In a sense, yes, but..." began Furia.

"No! I will not allow it." Skywalker rose and walked over to Furia, grabbing her arms pleadingly. "Tell me, how do I go there?"

'Tell him that it is impossible.' whispered Parlous.

'I was going to. It is. Isn't it?' she replied.

'Observe my apprentice. Learn. In the Force all things are possible, even the impossible things. Especially for the Chosen One. For Vader.'

"That simply isn't possible." said Furia.

Skywalker looked into her eyes. This time she definitely saw yellow.

"No. I won't accept that." he said. His eyes returned to normal and he turned. "I will save you. I will always rescue you." he said to Amidala. He then matched out of the room activating his comm.

"Dala! Daring rescue time. Meet me at the Eclipse."

\------

"Anakin!" called out Obi-Wan as he caught up with him at the Assembly shippad.

The young Jedi turned and looked at Obi-Wan. That determination, focus he recalled from him during the Crusade. There was anger too, which was worrying.

Obi-Wan walked up to face Anakin.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Padme's been captured and held as a slave for four years. I am going to rescue her." said Anakin.

"She is inside this building. Your Padme, the one you know is safe. She is also terrified by this ordeal. She needs you, now." tried Obi-Wan.

"And a slave. I cannot let her suffer. I am going." said Anakin folding his arms.

Obi-Wan thought about his friend, the man he had mentored. Anakin was rash but his heart was in the right place. His head however.

"Anakin, think. Many Worlds means just that. All the outcomes are possible but reality as we know it is the one willed by the Force. Padme is a slave, free, senator across them all." he said. And a Galaxy Conquering Warlord came the thought.

"But I know of this one. You heard her story. You know who her master is. Also, if this was, her what would you do?" said Anakin.

Obi-Wan recoiled as if struck. He recovered.

"Alright, yes. If Eldana were in this situation, yes, I would go. However I would do one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I would ask for some help."

Anakin grinned and hugged his friend.

"Thank you. Good idea."

"Well, I am the sensible one."

They resumed waiting for the Eclipse. Presently, it arrived. They boarded and the ship rose and boosted for orbit.

\-----

Dala smiled as she saw the two enter the cockpit.

"Obi!" she said. She rose and smiled. "What a surprise. I would kiss you but, you know, Jedi."

"Thank you. It's good to see you too." said Obi-Wan.

"So. Daring rescue? Who is she?" said Dala.

Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to explain, without much success.

"Ow, my head. That's weird, even by Jedi standards. Not going to even try understanding. Still, what are you going to do with two Proud Monsters? Kinky doesn't even begin to describe this." Dala said after trying to make sense of the Jedi's gibberish.

Anakin reddened. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Dala! That's..." Anakin began. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Not you too?"

"Hey, I didn't say a thing." protested Obi-Wan.

"You really didn't think that? How cute." she leaned over and gave Anakin a light kiss on his cheek. "Love you guys, so innocent. We better keep hush about this one. This would be a great sitcom. 'My three Anakins'. What do you think?"

"Dala!"

"Okay, okay. Let a girl dream, will ya? Say how do we jump to, um this other Tatooine? R2!" said Dala.

There was an answering trill as the droid rolled in.

Anakin looked down at the droid.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to need your help on a rather strange jump."

\-----

With a flash the Eclipse made transit near Tatooine. There were some immediate differences.

"Don't remember this much traffic." said Anakin.

"Don't recall any orbitals." said Dala.

"Different universe." tried Obi-Wan to the accompiment of R2's alarmed twittering.

"R2. Language." said Anakin. The droid subsided, somewhat.

"So, how do we find one slave on an entirely different planet?" asked Dala as the Eclipse entered orbit.

"Padme described where she was taken. Anyone from Tatooine would recognise it." said Anakin.

"Jabba's Palace." said Obi-Wan. Anakin nodded.

"Yeah. We land, look like mercs looking for work and stroll in." said Anakin.

"Then what. We just ask Jabba for what sounded like a valued slave?" said Obi-Wan.

Anakin turned and flashed a predatory grin. "Did I mention asking?"

\-----

It had seemed such a promising day. Jabba had been informed that The Slave had finally broken, today she would do as he bid her. Finally! It had taken much longer than expected but Jabba was patient. The Slave was valuable, prestigious even. The first Exchalali and the most defiant. Breaking her would break that entire difficult planet. She would be humbled, she would be his, they would all be his!

That had been this morning. Now it was the afternoon. There had been no submission, no dance for his pleasure. Instead they were under attack. Defenses had been bypassed, security systems sliced, the perimeter security dead or fleeing, the cowards. Even the escape route had been disabled. It should of been impossible, but the reports from the ongoing battle explained all.

Blue laser swords. Jedi. It explained the danger, but not the reason. Jabba was enough of a realist to know he was just a Big Slug in a Small Swamp, far beneath the attention of Jedi. Was it something personal? No, Jedi were not given to vendetta. They were strange, alien, aloof. He racked his brain as the fighting drew near.

\-----

Boom. The war droid crumpled as if struck by a giant's fist. It's servos struggled, then stopped.

"Thanks Dala." said Anakin.

"No problem. I want an Izmali repeater." said Dala as she reloaded.

There was a pause and then several Saru goons had the misfortune to attempt a counter offensive. In a matter of moments the corridor was filled with the smell of charred worm meat as the goons lay twitching in truncated sections.

"Repeater?" said Obi-Wan.

"Only if she uses the magic word." said Anakin.

Dala huffed, "Can I have an Izmali repeater, please?"

"Don't you get tired of weapons?" said Obi-Wan.

"Nope."

Anakin checked the next corner. There was a hail of blaster fire. He ducked back.

"So, this repeater. Do you want the power pack as well?" he said.

"Oh, yes please." replied Dala.

"Okay." Anakin motioned to Obi-Wan. The two Jedi crept to the corner.

"Two repeaters. You take the left, I will get the right. On three. Three!" said Anakin and dove round, followed a beat later by Obi-Wan. There was blaster fire, screams and then silence.

Dala calmly walked round to see Obi-Wan on guard while Anakin proudly stood besides a repeater.

"Will this one do. Um, nearly new." he said.

Dala rushed to the weapon, slapped several repulsor discs on the weapon and pack before removing it from it's mount. She then secured the power pack to her back, dismantled and stowed her rifle, then hefted the repeater. She activated the rotary barrels. It's deadly hum filled the area.

"Well, shall we knock?" Dala said indicating the door the emplacements had been guarding.

Anakin waved his hand and the doors burst inwards. Dala advanced firing.

\-----

Chaos, pandemonium, terror. Defenders were scythed away under the withering fire of the repeater and the deadly blades of the Jedi. The defenders may as well tried facing a sandstorm naked than the onslaught brought upon them. Soon only Jabba remained. He was bleeding from several blasts and concussed. He dizzily watched the Jedi approach.

"Your slave codes. Now." said the Jedi.

Was that it? Were the after his prize. Well, with his dying breath he could spit...

Jabba never completed the thought. The Jedi swung, severing his head at the mouth. The Hutt collapsed, deflating as vile gases were released from the corpulent mass.

Anakin looked at the carcass that moments before had held an entire world in thrall. He thought he should feel, what? Joy? Elation? Satisfaction? Instead he felt, nothing. He shook it off.

"R2. Find a terminal buddy. We need to find Padme and the slave codes.

The droid blooped as few times and obeyed.

\-----

"Who, who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"Not, no. You're just a dream, a fantasy my mind invented out of desperation."

"Well, fantasy or not. I'm getting you out of here."

"Ow. Ooh. You do look like him. It's uncanny."

"That's because I am me."

"Well I don't care if you're real of just a delusion. Take me away from this horror."

"As you command."

Carrying her gently, Anakin took Padme aboard the Eclipse. Then the ship rose and ascended to orbit. From there it sped towards the hyperlimit and vanished from the universe altogether.

\-----

Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot seat and tried to make sense of it all. Was he really returning through hyperspace to his home universe? Had they really rescued a, a doppelganger along with several others?

He knew, he believed that through the Force all things were possible. Living that truth was another thing entirely. Despite the seemingly rightness of what they had done there was this sense of, transgression. Of sin. That they had overstepped some cosmic boundary. He attempted to meditate on the matter.

"Obi-Wan!" came Dala's voice jolting him back to the now. "Couple of really big problems."

"Oh, what is it?" he said.

"Come out here. It's best seen than explained." said Dala.

Wondering what she was talking about Obi-Wan made his way out of the cockpit to the Eclipse's main room. Instead of being packed with ex-slaves it was empty except for Dala and R2.

"Where is everyone?" Obi-Wan said.

"Gone, they just vanished." said Dala.

"As if they were never here." mused Obi-Wan.

Dala then raised her fingers to her lips.

"That's not the worst bit." she whispered and motioned towards the medical suite.

Obi-Wan looked inside. On the med pallet was the woman Anakin had crossed universes to rescue. Beside her Anakin knelt, holding her hand and murmuring, oblivious to everything else. Obi-Wan stepped back.

"You're right. That's not, not good." he said.

Dala nodded.

\-----

The Eclipse re-entered normal space above Naboo and began a rapid descent towards the Royal Hospital in Theed. There the patient was rapidly transferred inside and attended by an increasingly more senior band of medical doctors, then also physicists and theologians. Throughout it all Anakin remained at her side, willing her to recover.

Padme stood outside surrounded by the most brilliant beings in medicine, physics and theology.

"I need a report." she said looking through the window at, herself?

Dr Tyvara spoke first. "The patient's resemblance to you is uncanny. Every test confirms that she is you. Accounting for the horrific ordeal she underwent, of course. She will physically recover. Her mind too, but that will be more delicate and time intensive. She will carry those scars for her lifetime, I am sorry. We can make it manageable, but abuse of that magnitude is beyond our science for full recovery."

"I see. Well, we do not abandon our own. See that she receives everything she needs. Is she stable, in a not of our universe sense?" said Padme.

Dr Leeosvivi began, "Up until a few days ago everything I am about to say was theoretical or only seen as particles under tightly controlled conditions. Your doppelganger is a gross confirmation of the Many Worlds theorem but also a contradiction of sorts. Every model suggests she should of simply vanished like the others. We've erected a variation of a stasis field about her to try and mitigate that but, this is all edge science First Citizen. We could be writing about these events well into the next century. With your permission of course. I suspect we can only prolong her stay by remaining within the field although I suspect her continued presence is due to the Force."

"I agree." said Helena German, high priestess of Frehana. "Padme is here only through the Force. It is for a reason First Citizen. She is here to impart a valuable lesson both to you and Knight Skywalker. It is a miracle, a chance to learn from one you can trust like no other. Embrace that. Go speak with yourself and heed what you learn. After which, I cannot say. Be prepared for her simply vanishing as well and comfort Skywalker. I feel it is his will alone that keeps Padme here. So go. Be mindful and know that Frehana guides you."

Padme was about to speak when the door to the medbay opened.

"First Citizen? The patient wishes to speak with you." said a med tech.

Padme nodded and went inside. The medbay was suffused by a blue glow of the stasis projectors. As she entered the woman on the bed looked up.

"Anakin." they both said in unison.

Anakin looked from one to the other.

"Please leave. I need to speak to myself, alone. I will be okay." they said.

Anakin looked worried but obeyed. After he left they looked at one another.

"Want to bet he's pressed to the observation window?" they said. They then shook their heads. "Of course he is." after a pause they added "Is this how we will talk from now on?"

"Only when it is something we both will say." they replied.

"For example, please forgive me. I was so jealous of your life. I lashed out." said Padme in the bed.

"There is nothing to forgive. I saw only part of what you lived through. I don't think I would of resisted as you did." said Padme standing at her own side.

"Of course you could. You are me. I am you."

"That's, going to take some getting used to."

Padme shook her head. "No, it's not. I will fade soon too. I am the dream, you're our reality." she reached out her hand. Padme took it. "There that worked. Didn't think it would but wow."

"Anakin." they both said.

"Does he really? Yes. And the thing? Yes. And the? Yes! Thank you, so much."

The Padme in the bed rose slightly clasping both hands of her double.

"Please listen to me. I saw so much more. The Republic is collapsing. Nothing you do will prevent that. Please, run away with Anakin. Live a long, peaceful, happy life and just let it go. Please, be happy Padme, the course you are on will destroy you. But, I know you too well. It is something we would never do. So, take my strength, my defiance. Maybe we can hold the Galaxy together. Maybe that is worth dying for."

They hugged. Cried, both tears of joy and sadness. Finally they looked into each others eyes.

"Now? Now. We do the hardest thing ever. We ask him to let me go."

\-----

Anakin started as the medtech addressed him.

"They will see you now, Knight Skywalker."

Anakin went back inside. The two woman looked up at him. He paused.

"Anakin." they said in unison, both giving him the same smile. The smile he would tear the Galaxy apart for.

"Know that I love you. You saved me. You hold a place in my heart like none other. I knew it from the moment we met, though I was too stubborn and foolish to see it then. I do now. Since I love you I must ask you to do something very important." they said.

"What is it? Anything." said Anakin.

"You need to let me go." said the Padme in the bed.

"No!" he sank to his knees.

"You must, my heart. I do not belong here. You are what is keeping me here. Please, let me go."

"I saved you! I can't let you go." said Anakin, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Anakin, you must. I cannot remain. You did save me. Believe in that if nothing else."

"I can't! Please. Padme I cannot do that."

"You must. This sustaining me will consume you, destroy you if you do not. Let me go Anakin."

Anakin cried. "No! There has to be another way. I, I can find it." he wailed.

Padme walked over and crouched down, looking into his eyes.

"Anakin. I won't really be gone. I am her. She is me. One soul with two bodies. That needs to be made right. Please love. Let me go. For me." they both said.

Anakin looked from one to the other and then back again. He reached out with the Force. All he could feel was love. All he could see was that smile, asking him to trust her. What seemed like an eternity passed.

"Very well. Not here though." he said.

Padme looked at herself. Then they nodded.

"Yes. I would see the lakes one last time. Carry me love. There is not much time."

\-----

Anakin picked up Padme and carried her to the Eclipse. Soon they were speeding low over the terrain.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was." said Padme, looking out over the scenery.

They landed near the shore. Anakin carried her out into the water. Padme followed. He held her just above the water.

"Thank you my love. Now. Let go."

Anakin tensed. "No! I can't do it."

Both reached out to touch his cheek. "Please love. We are one. Let us be so. Let go."

"I was supposed to save you!"

"And you did. Now. Please heart. Let go." they said smiling.

Anakin screamed inside but did as they asked. The woman he was supporting vanished, simply fading away. Padme then reached out and embraced a sobbing Anakin.

"There, there. It is done. We are one again, love. Thank you."

Padme held onto Anakin as he sobbed and cried, occasionally murmuring words of love, support, comfort. Eventually the shaking subsided. He looked into her eyes.

"Why?" he pleaded.

"Because there is no death. There is the Force." Padme placed one hand over her heart, the other over his. "She is here now, and here. And we, I love you."

Anakin nodded.

"Hold me." he said.

As the two embraced Anakin resolved never again. He had lost her once. He could not, would not ever let that happen again.


	14. Engagement

Palpatine sat on his balcony eating brunch and idly chatting with his brother and his family. Internally he mused on just how far he could push Aldolphin, choosing one tack and then dismissing it. Did he need a push? At all? It occurred to him that maybe it would be necessary for posterity. Being remembered as the genius mastermind sure sounded better than he who was in the right place at the right time and was just more perceptive than most.

He then became aware of a presence. Really? Now? Very well. He rose and smiled at his guests.

"Excuse me. Business calls, I shall not be long." he said.

"Thought you had retired from all that rot. Let our youngsters deal with it." said his sister in law.

"One does not retire from politics. Rather you just change tempo." said Palpatine as he departed.

Downstairs, in his office Palpatine found the Sith fanatic.

"Look what the kal dragged in. I would ask what were you thinking, but we all know the answer to that, don't we." said Palpatine.

"i was tired of waiting, the rescue would both draw the Jedi out and incite tension." said Maul.

"Tired were we? How you Sith ever threatened the Galaxy is beyond me. Your impatience is why you are a mere handful, your sites in ruins, your heroes reduced to bedtime stories for children. Pathetic. Is that the legacy worth continuing? No? Then. Follow. The. Plan. Be patient."

"Patience..."

"Spare me your homilies. Patience, Sith, is strategy. It is planning. It is an ingredient for victory. Doesn't your trite catechism have something to say on that? But, since you're easily bored how about you find out what Skywalker got up to after your little jaunt. His ship departed, jumped and returned. Travel times suggest he went to Tatooine for something, or someone. Find out what happened."

Maul paused, "Yes, I shall seek out the Jedi plot."

Palpatine wondered if the boy had gone to wish a family member happy birthday. Still, anything to keep the fanatic occupied.

"Then go, and Maul, try to be subtle." he said.

Maul nodded and departed, fading from normal view as he left. Palpatine looked down at the marks on the carpet and sighed. He would have to come up with some grand plan just to keep him occupied. Oh well, busy, busy, busy. He returned back upstairs.

\-----

The holo recording of Adolphin played in the Republic Senate.

"Utterly humiliating. To be dismissed by a mere Warlord is an insult to the entire Republic. Fellow senators, I demand further sanctions against the rising menace and aggressive posturing of the Confederacy." concluded his recorded address to the Senate. There was a swelling of outrage with much shouting and clamouring to be heard.

Peace was eventually attained and a speaking order organised. First was Senator Gustavo of Kuat.

"Senators. Adolphin is correct. We need to maintain pressure on these upstarts and renegades. Also, I feel stronger measures must be taken. First, the return of our captured pilots. Second, that they hand over the dangerous criminal Skywalker. Third, that we perform the next major fleet exercises within scanning range of their systems." he said to much applause, especially from the Core. He was interrupted from a rare source. Eltra Kai, the Jedi observer to the Senate. A plant based Viridu, many initially mistook the ever watchful Jedi as another decoration.

"Knight Skywalker, following the testimony of Knight Kenobi has been deemed to of been following The Will of the Force. He is no criminal and I request that this body not refer to him as such." the being said.

Stunned silence swept the chamber. Except to open and close meetings with a homily the Jedi never spoke. Gustavo quickly rallied.

"Skywalker was not a Knight when he raided an interdicted world. Furthermore, what do you say to the reports that their Warlord has seduced your Knight? Where is his impartiality? Isn't that against the Jedi Code?" Gustavo said to much agreement.

Eltra Kai waited patiently for quiet. At last the being spoke.

"May I remind you that The Will of the Force applies to all, Jedi or no. That Knight Skywalker was not officially so at the time is irrelevant. He obeyed the Will of the Force and was judged to of done so. Next, there is no injunction against a Jedi mating or partnering with another being. While rare, we are accorded the same rights to life and happiness as any in the Republic, or Confederacy. Knight Skywalker's relationship with the First Citizen is indeed unusual, but is an internal matter of the Jedi. Until decided he must be accorded the freedom enjoyed by all." said Eltra Kai.

There was a surge of agreement. To dismiss the advice of a Jedi was regarded as to bring disaster upon oneself. Gustavo saw the currents.

"Very well. I withdraw the demand for Skywalker. As to the manouvers, I propose the Alkar system." he said.

"The Alkar system declines. It has been recently decided by the Triumvirate that the Alkar Union secede from the Republic and accept the offer to join the Confederacy. We were about to bring that to your attention but events outfly us all." said the Alkari representative.

The Senate dissolved into chaos.

\-----

Obi-Wan knelt and searched his feelings, reliving the experiences of the last few days. The Force had indicated that there was trouble and it seemed connected to Anakin and Padme. He paused. Was it truly the Force or him projecting? Anakin had made a different choice than him and he seemed the happier for it. So, was it really with Anakin, or himself?

"There is no emotion, there is peace." he intoned.

Yes. He had made the right choice, as had Eldana. Their awareness and service to the Force wrought so much good for all. While they could of been happy, very happy together it would of come at a cost. Niether was willing to do that. It was right.

Anakin had made a different choice. His love for Padme blazed like a sun. They had been through some difficult times but had emerged stronger for it. No, their love was good, it was right. He should be happy for them, not jealous that they were different.

Still, there was something. Elusive. Dangerous. Obi-Wan continued his meditations.

\-----

Admiral Tal again stood before Padme Amidala. This time it was not across ship comm but in the now First Citizen's office. He remained at attention, mainly to keep his knees from knocking.

"Admiral. Please, at ease. Sit." commanded Amidala. He did so. "Normally, your orders would be handled through the chain of command but since this is the first real deployment of our new ships I felt the personal touch was required and so skipped a few links. So, your orders Admiral. You are to take your ships and protect the Alkar system from raiders, pirates and other threats to Galactic Commerce and the Confederacy. Alkar is our newest member and we intend to show we care about all our systems. This is a peacekeeping deployment and I expect and require wisdom and restraint. The Galaxy will be watching but I have the highest confidence in you. Any questions?"

Admiral Tal shifted.

"May I ask why me?" he said.

Amidala smiled, "Because I do have confidence in you Mical. I remember you facing me down in a Patrol Cruiser. I need that man. That bravery, that faith in our institutions and values. This may become very difficult very fast and I need my most level headed Admiral out there. Besides you won't be alone. I have requested Knights Lance and Hect Mar to accompany you. Officially they are not part of our chain of command but they are experts in that area and have access to insight from the Force. Do not discount their advice lightly. Any other que] stions? No? Then you have your orders Admiral. May Frehana and the Force be with you."

\-----

"Have you heard? Alkar is now Confederate."

"That's only a short jump."

"Yes, I know."

"Tell the others. We're leaving."

\-----

Anakin watched the young Admiral and staff departing as he entered the Assembly. He hurried along, was scanned and made his way to Padme's office. The secretary smiled at him and quickly booked him in.

Padme watched as Anakin entered, gave her a very formal bow and stood before her. She resisted every urge to rush over to him. What was he doing?

"Anakin. What is it?" she heard herself say.

"Three things. First, I need an Executive Order." said Anakin.

"Whatever for? Surely your status as Jedi Knight covers most things."

"Not this. I need one to adopt Keira." he said.

No wonder he was being so formal, so nervous. The last time he had brought this up she had refused, trusting the law to be correct. It had shattered his trust in her and then she had almost lost him altogether.

"That's, not a light thing. You understand this?" he nodded as she spoke. "Very well, yes. It will take some time though."

Anakin nodded. "Second. I request that you register with me as joint guardian."

Padme felt she was standing by a cliff. What happened if she looked down?

"Yes, that seems sensible and appropriate. I accept. What's the third thing." she said, peeking over the edge.

Anakin walked round the desk and knelt before her. He looked up and clasped her hands in his.

Oh goddess.

"Padme. I love you more than anything. You are my light, my love, my heart. Will you marry me?" he said.

\------

Padme's head spun. This, this wasn't happening. People her age didn't get married. It was insane, scandalous. What would people say? How could anyone trust her judgement if she simply pledged herself so early?

Not. From. Naboo. Padme had taken Kenobi's advice. She had learned where the man kneeling before her came from. They did marry early. The short, brutal lives on that hell world gave so few opportunities for happiness that they grabbed what little they could get.

Why here? Why now? It took only a moment to realise why. He's afraid of losing me too. He wants me for as long as it is possible. He is here because this is totally spontaneous.

He wants me. The thought sent a wave of pleasure through her. She realised she hadn't said anything.

Padme screamed. A scream of pure joy and ecstasy. She leapt from the chair, bearing him to the floor.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" she shrieked smothering him with kisses.

\-----

Sergeant Hask quickly checked the breaching charge and nodded to the rest of the squad. They were outside the First Citizen's office, ready to deal with whatever threat this was.

"Stand down. Stand down." came the order over comm. Hask raised a hand to pause the squad.

"Sir? Please confirm stand down." he said.

"Stand down confirmed. False alarm. First Citizen Amidala was very demonstrative in light of affirming Knight Skywalker's marriage proposal." came command's voice.

"Marriage proposal?" said Hask causing the entire squad and surrounding staffers to stare. "So everything is okay, in there?"

"Unsure sergeant. We cut the feed. As I said. Amidala's response was very positive and demonstrative." said command.

Right. "Fuchs, Sanders. Guard that door. No one enters until the First Citizen and her fiancee Skywalker come out." he ordered.

The troopers nodded, disabled the charge and then stood before it, weapons ready, alert.

"Sarge. Did we hear right? Fiancee?"

Hask nodded and a cheer broke out. As it died down Gorton spoke up.

"Guess that means I win. Pay up you lot."

\-----

From there the news spread. Everywhere across the planet it was received with shock and amazement. After the sanctions and tensions it was like a release. Life went on. With a long cultural tradition associated with romance it did not take long for many to celebrate. Any excuse for a party and all.

Dala staggered through the crowds clutching at a bottle. Theed with its hair down was crazy. Total strangers, men and women both had randomly kissed her. She put the bottle to her lips. Empty. She threw it aside and looked about. There, a bar. She weaved towards it, oblivious of how the Naboo seemed to avoid the place.

Inside, had Dala been in her right mind she would of noticed the severe tones, bare bones nature and alien art. She would also of picked up on how the clientele were simply dressed, heavy-set men and women. She definitely would of noticed the shooting range. Dala however did not care. She wandered past the Mandolorians to the bar and pointed at a bottle.

"I think you're in the wrong place." said the barman.

"Yeah, beat it Nabby." said someone. Two patrons got up to remove the intruder.

"Hold!" came a voice. It was an order, not a request. Everyone stopped. It was the General.

The General walked over to Dala. "I know you girl. You're with Skywalker."

Dala looked up. "No. I'm not. That should be me. Me. I wanted. Stupid. Stupid."

The General nodded to the barman. The barman retrieved the bottle.

"Mandalorians. Attend. This is Dala. She is now Mandosa, a warrior worthy of our respect. She will be welcome in our councils and confidence. Does any challenge my judgement?"

Silence. Several nods.

"Very well. Raise your vessels." the General poured two glasses and handed one to Dala. "We drink to that most dreadful of casualties, to fall in love and lose to another. For honour! For future victory! For Mandalore!" called General Vuola.

The bar repeated the chant. Vuola looked at Dala. "You look like you want to shoot something. Here, take my weapon." said Vuola as she led Dala to the shooting range.

\-----

"Enter." said Rana. She put down the pad as Vinia and Terrena burst in.

"Boss, ma'am. Have you heard!" said Vinia.

"Evidently not. Report." said Rana.

Vinia and Terrena proceeded to deliver the worst intelligence briefing, ever. Accuracy, brevity, clarity. What do those words even mean?

"Yes! About bloody time. Well? What now." said Rana. Some master spy, to be blindsided by this, she thought to herself.

"Um, well ma'am. The base is celebrating." said Terrena.

"No. They are not. This is Moritar, they have merely some high spirits." she rose and walked over to the pilots. "What say we Naboo show them how to really party."

\-----

Sanders almost jumped when he heard the knock. He turned and regarded his Commander in Chief's dishevelled face.

"Um, we need a shower, then some breakfast." she said with a smile.

"Certainly sir. Will you require clothing sir?" Sanders said.

A giggle followed. "No, not yet."

"Good to see your keeping with tradition sir. This way."

The door opened. Wearing only smiles and staring only at each other the couple exited. The squad quickly formed about them escorting them.

"I am surprised that there are no reporters." said Skywalker.

"No sir. After we shot the first three, the others learned discretion." said Hask.

"You shot reporters?" said Amidala.

"Light stun only sir." said Hask.

"We do not shoot the media in the Confederacy sergeant." said Amidala guardedly.

We don't bang Jedi fiancées in the highest office was a remark Hask felt would have him guarding Tellian latrines forever. "A special circumstance sir. Snap judgement sir. Responsibility all mine, sir." he replied instead.

"Special circumstances indeed. Very well. Carry on sergeant." said Amidala.

The detail continued to the showers.

\-----

Georg looked up as Keira entered. He smiled at her. She was such a solemn child, but given her history, who could blame her.

"Good morning Keira. Would you like some breakfast?" he said warmly.

Keira nodded.

Knowing her ways Georg continued. "Sugar bombs? Eggs? Toast? With jam? Juice?"

"Sugar Bombs." said Keira.

Keira watched Georg as he made breakfast. Poor kid, he thought. Despite all he and Morie had tried to show how much they loved her, had welcomed her, she had remained withdrawn. The only time she showed any life was when Skywalker visited.

"Did you see the news? Skywalker proposed to Amidala. Everyone is saying she said yes." he said.

Keira put down her spoon. She walked over to where Georg was sitting. She climbed into his lap and gave him a hug.

It was the most emotion she had ever shown in her entire time there.

"Keira." he said, somewhat shocked.

"Thanks Georg. I will be going soon." she said.

Keira lived in the firm belief that Skywalker would come and adopt her. She was always packed and ready to go. They had tried to explain to her why that wasn't possible, that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she clung to that hope like no other.

"Why do you say that?" he said.

"Because now he lives here. A cit, cit." she said.

"A citizen. Yes. Well we shall have to wait and see." he said.

"I don't hate you, you know. It's just you're not my parents." Keira said solemnly.

"I know, but we still loved you. You are a wonderful child." said Georg.

Keira nodded got down and went to finish her breakfast. Then she ran out to the porch to stare at the sky. Georg sighed and went to accompany her in her vigil.

\-----

"Is it ready?"

"I don't really know. It has to be."

"Everyone on board?"

"They are."

"Then we find out now."

Unannounced, the aging freighter rose from the surface of Hunuon. Ignoring all entreaties to identify itself it boosted for orbit. As security craft converged on its location the freighter reached the hyper limit and jumped.

\-----

With a burst of light the Freedom appeared above Alkar. One of the Liberator class it was based superficially on the Trade Federation ships. However the Liberators were warships, the Outer ring sported a massive armour belt, redundant shield generators and sported heavy turbolasers in addition to the standard batteries. What had once been cargo bays were now generators or packed with, Fighters, support craft and a small ground based army. A Liberator was intended to defend entire star systems from almost any conceivable threat. They were also not deployed alone. All about the Freedom appeared cruisers, frigates and escorts. Brightlances, Harrassers, Xchilla and Defenders all appeared and manouvered about the flagship.

"Transit complete."

"CAP immediate launch. CAP immediate launch."

"Confirm all ships present."

"Receiving message."

Admiral Tal looked over the busy bridge.

"Put them on." he said.

"Yes sir."

The main viewscreen changed to show the Alkari Triumvirate. Admiral Tal walked to be easily seen by the transmitter.

"Greetings. I am Admiral Mical Tal, commanding Task Force Aurek. I am under order to see to the safety and security of your worlds. Also, welcome to the Confederacy. Now, tell me of these pirates."

The Triumvirate nearly fell from their perches as they complied.

\-----

Several hours later Mical had decided he liked the Alkari. They were passionate, demonstrative beings with a wry sense of humour.

"But of course. You are welcome to a tour of our vessel. May I suggest dinner tomorrow?" he said.

"Transit!"

"What is it?"

Admiral Tal held up a hand to interrupt.

"Excuse me, a minor development Triumvirate." he said and walked over to the commotion.

"Old Bozah freighter. Oh goddess. Sirs, that ship is packed with people. They have surely overloaded life support."

"Very well. Can we intercept, get them inside." said Captain Brahe.

"Yes sir."

"Intercept in fifteen minutes."

"Multiple transits! Same location."

"Six light cruisers sir. They're Kuati Local Enforcement."

"Very well. Launch BTL squadrons five through twelve. Launch Lancer squadron two. Get me everyone on screen." said Admiral Tal.

First was the freighter crew.

"Request assistance. We are refugees seeking asylum in the Confederacy. Please assist. Our life support is failing." came the plea.

"We are on intercept to you now. Please hold on for a little longer." said Captain Brahe.

Next was the lead KLE ship.

"Attention Confed vessel. We are in pursuit of dangerous criminals fleeing justice. You will allow us to take them into custody." came the demand.

"Steady on Kuat ship. I see a stricken vessel in need of assistance. Which we will provide. Also, this is Confederacy space. I will be the judge of their crimes and then determine if extradition is warranted." said Admiral Tal.

"The suspects are wanted debtors, violators of Hereditary Service Contracts and, Unionists. All severe violations of Kuat legal codes. You will Surrender them to us." said the KLE commander.

A Hereditary Service Contract was a legal fiction to get around the Republic's Anti Slavery Laws. Admiral Tal was amazed the Kuati enforcers would be so brazen. You were not expecting us, were you. You were hoping to bully the Alkari, not me. He paused for effect.

"No. Request denied. Depart from this heliosphere immediately. The freighter and her occupants are now under the Confederacy's protection. If you do not withdraw I shall consider you in violation of our laws. You have five standard minutes to comply." said Admiral Tal and motioned for communication to cease.

"Keep an eye on them. If they try anything engage. Ion weapons only. Let's not start a war today."

The minutes passed. Near the five minute mark the KLE ships turned and soon transitted away. The Freedom continued to tractor in the freighter and provide aid to the refugees.

"Well, exciting first day. Good work all. First though, message to Command. We'll be needing a Frehana squadron. No make that two. Something tells me we'll be needing more medtechs than blasters out here." said Admiral Tal.

\-----

It was late at night. Keira was still on the porch. Moira had coveted her in a blanket but she had refused to move.

"Just a bit more. Please."

They watched her slump and begin to nod off. Georg sighed and went out. As he picked her up a speeder descended. Two people got out. Keira became instantly alert.

"Anakin!"

"Monster!"

Keira scrambled out of George's grip and ran over to Anakin who scooped her up.

"Are we going now?"

Anakin smiled, "If it's not past your bed time, then yes."

"Oh I'm allowed up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's see what your mother has to say. You have to tell her the truth or else she will be..."

"Grumpy?"

"Very grumpy."

Carrying Keira, Anakin went inside with Padme to formalise the adoption.

\------

"That concludes my report. In summary Anakin's love for Ms Amidala is good, purely motivated and comes with the blessing of the Force itself." said the hologram of Obi-Wan. His message was being observed by the Jedi Masters on Coruscant.

"Anything further to add?" said a master.

The hologram paused for a moment, a little longer than the lag.

"Yes. There is something dangerous at work. It is mysterious, elusive. I have meditated to seek its source but so far without success." said Obi-Wan.

"Thank you for your openness. We shall now consider your words. The Force is with you."

The holo winked out. The Masters continued their deliberations.

Obi-Wan wondered if he should of mentioned that last part. He was still unsure himself whether it was of the Force or his own projections. No. It was right to be open and honest. That was the Jedi way. It would lead to good. Calmed, he began organising his workout.

\-----

"Morning."

"Morning."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well..."

"Father!" came a cry from outside. Keira burst into the bedroom and launched herself at Anakin.

"Oof."

"Morning dad, morning mom." said Keira.

"Mom? I suddenly feel so old." said Padme sleepily.

"Let's have breakfast, then we, oh. Were you two going to be making babies?" said Keira.

The couple looked at one another, smiled and laughed.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll have breakfast myself. I'll tell the guard too, so that he doesn't bother you." Keira got out of the bed and walked to the door where she turned. "Can I have a brother, and a sister?" she said before leaving.

They looked at one another.

"Well, you heard the boss." said Anakin leaning over for a kiss.

\-----

"Admiral. We have something. Our Orions picked something up on this moon. Stirred up a nest of Headhunters and lights broadcasting no ID. They're on their way back now."

Admiral Tal looked at the report given to him. "Excellent, looks like we have our pirates. Send a mixed squadron to capture them. Let's see what they have to say for themselves."

His crew moved to obey.

\-----

Later Anakin and Padme ate breakfast. Just a normal family thing. Except of course for the trooper in half armour, blaster ready, eyes watchful and grinning.

"Fuchs, isn't it?" said Padme.

"Yes sir."

"Keira spoke with you."

"Yes sir. You have a charming daughter sir."

"And?"

"Nothing sir. Wishing you all the best sir."

Anakin paused and regarded Fuchs. "Do I know you?"

"Moritar sir. The shuttle sir."

\-----

Blaster fire, explosions, smoke, screams. Always the screams.

Anakin and a Naboo trooper crouched behind a wrecked shuttle pinned down by repeater fire from two Korlath armoured transports and their squads. In front of them Naboo troopers screamed and thrashed where they had been caught in the open.

Anakin stowed his comm. "Vultures enroute in five." he said.

"Our men do not have five! You say you're a Jedi. Bloody Jedi something."

Anakin wondered what he could do. He then dove into the shuttle. It may not fly but maybe, if he took the cable here, linked it here then maybe.

"Okay. I've got Port fire control. I'll cover you."

The shuttle's port gun fired destroying the two transports in a hail of fire. As the smoke and fire from the explosions obscured everything the trooper ran out and recovered the wounded. Once, twice, three times before the air support and droid company arrived.

\-----

"Yes, I remember." said Anakin.

"So do I. First Naboo to be awarded the Titanium Rose in over a century." said Padme.

"Yes sir."

"Something to add?"

"Yes sir. Was wondering when we're going back to kick the Hutt sir."

"In due time." she said with a smile.

"Yes sir. Very good sir."

\-----

Gav Prin was just another waiter at Fosalia, one of the most prestigious restaurants in the government district on Coruscant. He served efficiently, politely and discretely. He was always on time and often covered for his co-workers, claiming he was saving up to buy a ship.

What few knew or, because this was the Big C, cared about was that he was Kuati, having fled here after a failed attempt to unionise. Even less known was his obsessions. Every space in his small apartment displayed holos and news reports of two people. Representative Gustavo and First Citizen Amidala.

\-----

Padme stood dressed sharply in a black and red suit that affected the style of ancient armour. She was at the podium of the Assembly.

"I know you all have many questions regarding my engagement, but today I have something of more importance to announce. For millenia the Hutt Free Economic Zone has plagued this Galaxy. Their existence is an affront to all thinking beings. Their practices are a vile cancer that corrupts and defies all that come in contact with them. I say no longer! No more! We will not stand idly by and let these rapacious monsters continue. It ends now! The Zone ends now!"

Padme paused to let the message settle in. Then she continued.

"To this end Task Forces Besh, Cresh, Cherek and Dorn will be tasked with the goal of liberating the Zone and bring Peace and Justice to the Galaxy. From this moment on, we are at war."

The message was broadcast across the galaxy. As it did so three warfleets jumped. The last awaited a shuttle to ascend from Naboo.

Padme sat beside Anakin in an acceleration couch.

"What do you think of my engagement present?" she said.

"I love it."

The shuttle entered the refurbished Liberator. Moments later it formed up with the Emanicipator and Fraternas. The ships and attendant vessels of Task Force Besh jumped.

\-----

"She has gone too far! Warlord Amidala is a threat to Galactic Peace. Where do you think she will turn her attention to after this campaign is done? We must strike now! Strike before she can add the resources of the Zone to her own. She needs to be stopped." announced Senator Gustavo.

"War? Against someone whose declared intent is the abolition of slavery? I think you will have a very hard time convincing the good people of the Republic that this war is just and indeed anything but a vendetta between Kuat and the Confederacy. Don't you think it best to be seen to be on the side of the angels?" answered Lovana of Echiverra.

Senators on either side murmured and indicated support for either side.

"What also concerns me is how the Confederacy is funding such a war machine. Perhaps our colleagues from the Banking Clan and Trade Federation can provide some answers." asked Gustavo.

Jaron Kosk spoke first. "The Banking Clans have indeed provided the necessary loans to the Confederacy. We are, after all Neutral in the tensions between Republic and Confederacy."

"May I ask why you have armed a dangerous aggressor? I ask for satisfaction when Amidala's fleets appear above our worlds. There should be something to say to my citizen employees beyond 'It was just business'." said Gustavo.

"Certainly Senator. Our main representative in the Confederacy, someone that has our most utmost trust assured me of the Confederacy's aim to protect their borders and end slavery. Since slavery is bad for business, very bad we agreed to the loan on very favourable terms. The resulting economic benefits of a liberated Zone was deemed long term profit enough." said Kosk.

"The Trade Federation agrees with Director Kosk. Slaves cannot purchase goods on the order free people can. That is why we supplied Amidala with Lucrehulk hulls and other resources. For a small profit of course." added Representative Gunray.

"Of course Gunray. To do otherwise would be, immoral." affirmed Kosk.

"This wouldn't be Director Valnor would it? Another of Amidala's conquests? I would say his judgement is questionable at best. You have been decieved into unwittingly endangering the Galaxy." said Gustavo.

"I believe you overestimate Ms Amidala's powers. Also, are you calling the impartiality of the Banking Clan into question?" said Kosk.

"I am not. Warlord Amidala has seduced even the Jedi. She is a sorceress, a witch. Who else does she have under her spell?" said Gustavo.

"I see. I myself find your judgement questionable. The Kuati / Banking Clan relationship is now under review. You will be audited." said Kosk.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I insist."

The Senate dissolved into shouting at the fracturing of an ancient alliance. It took some time to resume order.

"Now. This motion still needs voting on. All in favour of War with the Confederacy..." began the speaker.

\-----

Anakin rode a battle walker as it led the advance towards Jabba's Palace. While sporadic and ineffectual the defenders weapons when brought to bear were still deadly. Missiles and bolts streaked towards the Confederate armour and Anakin found himself busy deflecting and stopping the attacks. As they acquired sight of the Palace doors he rapped on the hatch.

"Two knocks please. Let's be polite." he said.

"At once Knight. You may want to be clear." replied the commander.

Anakin jumped down as the walkers main gun turned to target. The gun fired once, then a second time leaving a large smoking hole. Anakin raised his lightsabre and called out to the troopers disembarking and firming up.

"For Amidala and the Confederacy!"

"For Amidala and the Confederacy!"

Anakin led the charge inside. Thirty minutes later the Palace was taken. Two hours after that the defenders planet wide surrendered. There was one flaw in the operation. Where was Jabba?

\-----

Jabba reclined on a couch in his personal yacht as it moved between transit points far away from Tatooine. His premonition if impending doom at the hands of a lightsabre welding maniac had proven correct. He was adrift, but alive, he would return.

\-----

Gustavo was still fuming days later. Defeated! A mere fifty-five percent in support of him, far short of the seventy needed for a declaration of war. No matter, now was the time to build allies, call in favours and make trades. He would not fail a second time. The speeder dropped him and his wife off at Fosalia to meet with the Indar delegation. They went inside and were seated at a table. Soon the waiter arrived with the drinks tray.

"Thank you my man. Anything you need for a tip?" he said.

Gav Prin reached down and pulled out a Aratech Scatteray.

"Free Kuat!" he screamed and fired.


	15. Conflict

"Senator Gustavo and his wife were assassinated by a Confederacy agent posing as a member of the radical terrorist group, the Kuati Engineers Union. While the Confederacy has denied any involvement the attack appears provoked by First Citizen Amidala's incendiary call to revolution and denouncement of Kuat. It followed Senator Gustavo's call for military action against the renegade Confederacy. The Republic Senate has called for an emergency session in light of the crisis."

Rana switched the news holo off. She tried swearing. It didn't help. She commed Admiral Vivesk.

"Admiral. Seen the news. We're going to need Shatterspike. Oh yes. They're coming." she said.

Next she went looking for Vinia and Terrena. She found them having dinner.

"Boys. Special mission. Volunteers only."

The pilots looked up.

"No problem boss. What is it?" said Vinia.

"Ever wanted to blow up a hyperlane?" she said.

\-----

"Say Owen, how bought we join the Confed military?"

"Don't be foolish Jake. We're farmers, not soldiers."

"They got us out from under the Hutts. Don't we owe them something."

"Then they can have my thanks every night at mealtime, and me taxes I guess. But I ain't for no soldiering. And niether should you."

"Owen."

"Don't be a damn fool! War ain't pretty. Honest, simple folk like us have no place in it."

"What about your brother?"

"Don't you mention him. He's the biggest fool of all!"

\-----

Admiral Tal heard the news. Well, it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Put me on Fleet announce." he said.

"Yes sir."

"Attention Task Force Aurek. This is Admiral Tal. Senator Gustavo of Kuat has been murdered and the Confederacy is heavily implicated. While I trust that we are innocent, the Kuati will not see it that way. They will be coming, and soon. We must be ready, we must be resolute. The Alkar are depending on us. I know we all expected a peacekeeping detail, but things change and I expect and require for you all to fulfil your oaths and defend the Confederacy. Orders for protracted defence of the system will be forthcoming. Thank you, and may the Force be with us."

Admiral Tal then set about gathering his staff and planning the defence.

\-----

Anakin sat in an Orion looping the ship in a wide arc before heading back to the battle. The Orion was built for one thing, speed. While it's retrofitted blasters were deadly it was the specialist equipment that made it invaluable.

Like a targeting laser. Nominally low power it was bright and perfect for illuminating targets allowing strike fighters to fire at safer ranges. Anakin swept by the BTL squadron holding position for his run.

"Okay targeting the heavy on the left. Engaging now." he called to the squadron.

The laser illuminated the Hutt heavy cruiser forming a beacon easily targeted by the heavy fighters. Almost fifty protons chased after Anakin and then flew past him. Moments later they impacted shattering first the shield and then the hull. Anakin flew through the battle looped and contacted the next squadron.

"All ships disengage. Repeat, all ships disengage." came Padme's voice.

Being the one person in the Galaxy he dare not disobey Anakin turned and set course for the Liberator. Following a successful retrieval from enemies too stunned and relieved to respond Task Force Besh turned and jumped for home.

\-----

Padme was waiting for him in the fighter bay. He hugged her once close.

"You're safe." she said, kissing him.

"Yes. Um, why are we retreating. Asking for a friend, you know." he said.

Padme told him the news. Anakin nodded.

"We're about to be at war with the Republic." he said.

"Yes. While Home Fleet should protect Chommel, we'll be needed elsewhere." said Padme.

"Like Alkar." he said.

"Yes. We're at war with Kuat. Mical will need relieving." she said.

Anakin nodded.

"Does anyone else know this? " he said.

"Not many. I want our arrival in Alkar to be a surprise." she said smiling.

\-----

"The Republic Senate voted with an eighty percent majority to commence offensive operations against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This is in retaliation to their cowardly attack on the great and respected Senator Gustavo of Kuat. The First through Fourth Fleets are being assembled for what can be hoped a quick and decisive resolution and bring peace once more to the Galaxy. This is Jennia Fal, THX News, reporting."

\-----

"Terrena?"

"Yes."

"I now regret we joined the Navy."

"Do you now?"

"Rana's killed us."

"Why do you say that? We may survive. Besides she did say we could opt out."

"Yeah, but could you say no? Knowing it would just be some other SOB out here."

The pilots remained glued to the hyper feed. The Republic Senate had recently declared war on the Confederacy. There was a Task Force assembling to jump directly to Naboo. The feed showed the Coruscant end of the hyperlane.

With both capitals linked by a single hyperlane the temptation to perform a quick decapitation strike seemed obvious. Obvious that is until you realised the other side must be aware too. Still it looked like the political desires had won over military pragmatism in the Republic. After all, a short, victorious war was viewed as the best type. Besides the Republic heavily outweighed the Confederacy. What could they do?

Such considerations had given the Confederacy military headaches for years. Until project Shatterspike. Just destroy the hyperlane. Hopefully when the enemy fleet was enroute. There was only one small problem. It was impossible. Hyperlanes were Galactic Superstructures, far more massive than even stars. While not indestructible they were the next thing.

What could be done is temporarily disrupt a hyperlane. For that all you needed was a black hole, and the easiest way to get one was by setting off hypermatter in hyperspace.

Which is what they were doing. The plan involved waitng for the Republic fleet to jump, jump themselves, set the timer and disengage the hyplerball while escaping in the control tender. Theoretically, it should work.

The pilots watched the fleet form up.

"That's a lot of metal."

"Sure is."

"What are they waitng for."

"Someone's just telling them what jolly fine chaps they all are."

"Rana doesn't tell us stuff like that."

"That's because she's a spy. We're supposed to know that she knows we're jolly fine chaps."

"We are?"

"Yes! Anyways they're jumping. Here goes nothing."

They fired the engines and jumped.

\-----

"This is Admiral Boult of the Kuati Defence Force. In response to your unprovoked act of terrorism we intend to deny you this forward base with which to threaten us. Withdraw or be destroyed."

Eighteen massive battlewagons dropped out of hyperspace near Alkar and launched Fighters.

"Transits. I count fifteen, no eighteen."

"All heavies. Profile suggests Star Destroyer class and what is that thing?"

"Profile indicates it's the Mandator. Dreadnought class."

"They can build them that big?"

Admiral Tal listened to the chatter.

"Activate mines. Launch all Fighters. Stay at range and inside hyper limit. Let's fight our way. May the Force be with us."

The battle above Corbinis was for many reasons classified. As a result it's findings were not well known. Both sides ships were based on the economic demands on both governments. Big ships required more specialised and dedicated yards than smaller vessels. Kuat had dominance in that market and so promoted and displayed vessels only available from Kuat or a leased subsidiary. The Confederacy was under economic strain and had to beg and borrow for her big ships. They had no trouble with smaller hulls though and had truly excelled in Starfighter production. While Kuati Star Destroyers carried two squdrons the hulking Mandator carried only twice that. By contrast the Liberator class carried two thousand Vulture IIIs alone. Vultures also piggybacked on many vessels. In addition it carried twenty squdrons of manned Starfighters. In addition the Xchilla was a dedicated light carrier carrying two squadrons each. Task Force Aurek boasted twenty Xchilla. Almost three thousand Starfighters streaked towards the enemy highlighted by exploding mines. It was to be the first test among many over which tactic worked best.

"Report." called Admiral Tal.

"Caught most of the regular Star destroyers in the minefield. Mandator was further out. Big ship like that has to play carefully round gravity. Minimal damage only. One limping a bit. Lucky proximity hit."

Admiral Tal frowned. The Star Destroyer was intended as an assault ship and would be heavily armoured, able to shrug off all near hits rendering mines largely impotent. Still, it was important to learn.

"Damn. Let's see how our fighters do. Order an ion strike on the first pass. Let's see those brutes fight with catastrophic systems failure." said Admiral Tal.

"Yes sir. All fighters, ion strike on first pass. All fighters, ion strike on first pass."

"What's their fighter complement?"

"Looks like Hornets and Hurricanes, some Avengers."

"We have range."

The Confederacy Fighters swept away the Kuati CAP almost contemptuously. Then they were in range of the big ships guns. Scores died like moths in a flame but the majority survived, acquired targets and launched ion torpedos. A wall of blue descended on the fleet. It impacted.

Chaos, terror, confusion. As the Kuati crews struggled to get overloaded systems working again the Starfighters attacked viciously, inflicting the death of a thousand cuts on their enemies. Turrets exploded, engines died and armour pummelled. Eventually even the heavy armour was stripped bare and such openings exploited. One ship died, the another, then another.

"Enough of this. Break off attack. All ships, return and rearm." ordered Admiral Tal.

It took a while but soon the force was returning.

"Put me through to anyone who may be listening."

"Yes sir. You're on sir."

"Attention hostile fleet. You are beaten. Surrender now and we shall arrange transport back home. You have forty minutes to do so, that being the time it will take for my ships to rearm and return. I await your reply."

It did not take long for the survivors to work out who was in charge to accept the surrender.

Admiral Tal breathed in relief. The first victory was theirs. However the enemy were not stupid. They would adapt, build new ships, harden systems and focus towards fighter defence. It was just the beginning.

\-----

A tiny crew pod transitted in Naboo space. Moments later the entire area seemed to explode and pulsate throwing the pod and nearby ships like toys. After they stopped spinning the pilots attempted to get their bearings.

"Boss, boss. It worked! Also, we're not dead." called Vinia on a secure line.

"Good job boys. I'll send pick up." came Rana's voice in reply.

"Still bored."

"No way."

\------

The disruptive feedback was felt also at the Coruscant end of the hyperlane. Not being forewarned the follow up fleet elements and delayed civilian traffic were thrown away from the region of space used as an entry vector. Several vessels crashed into one another and most suffered damage and crew casualties.

It did not take long to work out what had happened and how.

Padme stood before the holo-projector and regarded the image. She held Anakin's hand, more out of affection than for support. Could the Galaxy please grant them a free moment?

"Chancellor." she said evenly.

"What is the meaning of this outrage!" demanded Chancellor Valorum, titular head of the Republic Senate.

"Outrage? You tell me. It is you who have declared war on us. It is Republic ships that have entered Confederate space with hostile intent. Yes. I would like an explanation for these outrages." she said.

"You know what I mean. The use of gravitational singularity weapons is..." began Valorum.

"Forbidden within an inhabited system by the Ruusan conventions. Which we have not done. We used one defensively to temporarily deny easy access to our capital." Padme said.

"Almost two million people, Navy and civilian are dead. That is what your defensive weapon has wrought." said Valorum.

"Naboo is home to five billion. Who I am sworn to defend. I note that your fleet included many Planetary Assault assets, possibly accounting for your high casualties. Just what was their intention? While I regret their deaths, I will do it again, and again and again to defend my people. This is war Chancellor. It is a series of horrors and tragedies beyond imagining. This is not a holo drama but reality. People will die, but you can stop at any time Chancellor. You can stop your invasion of our systems at any time." said Padme.

"Do not act the innocent Amidala. When you yourself have just declared war on a foreign power. How is your invasion proceeding?" said Valorum.

"You are mistaken Chancellor. Our war against the Hutts is one of liberation, to end their slave trade and provide succor for the trillions under their dominion. When completed, the freed worlds will be invited to join the Confederacy, but will be able to join the Republic or go their own way. In fact your declaration of war is very convenient. Is the Republic actually in support of slavery?"

"And of the Hutts themselves?" asked Valorum.

"The Galaxy will be a better place without them." said Padme with a snarl.

Another figure entered the holo view.

"First Citizen, am I..." said the newcomer, an old Dral.

"Yes? Who are you?" said Padme.

The Dral's head nodded. I am Master Lasek of the Jedi. Are you aware of the significance of your clothing?"

Padme looked down at the red and black attire she wore.

"This is a modern version of the Warleader's costume from Naboo history. What of it?" she said.

"Those patterns, they're Sith markings." said Lasek.

Padme rolled her eyes.

"Really? This is pathetic. I'm not just a warlord and seductress but a Sith as well? Where's my red laser sword? Maybe it's being cleaned today? Where are my fleets of triangular warships. Oh wait, those are yours. Are you Sith? And where are the Jedi I've lured to the Dark Side with my wiles and whispers of power? Where is my unholy artifact of power, in my other costume? Be serious. I will lead my people in attire of our culture that they recognise. Or would you think a cream dress and flowers in my hair would be a better look?"

Lesek attempted a polite cough and nodded towards Anakin.

"Don't you dare! Since you have nothing serious to discuss let me end with this. I have successfully defended my planet and sector in both space and on the ground. What do you know of war?Consider carefully before we give any more lessons. Goodbye." said Padme. She then motioned to end the communication. The holos vanished.

Padme turned to look at Anakin.

"Not too strong, you think?" she said.

Anakin leaned over, picked her up and kissed her.

"You were right on one thing, you have seduced me. You are so hot right now." he said and began walking off the bridge.

"Hey, they need me!"

"They can fly the ship. Just tell them where." he said and turned at the door.

"Morita. Set course for Moritar." she ordered before Anakin carried her off.

\-----

Millions dead."

"Entire task force lost."

"Chaos at the hyper limit."

"What are our leaders doing."

"Where will they strike next?"

\-----

Such were the tagline of major news articles over the next few days on Coruscant and other Core Worlds of the Republic. The Republic had believed itself invincible, proof against the Satellite Powers and Warlords surrounding it. That belief was now shattered. The general public howled for blood, for revenge against the treacherous Confederacy. Multiple Rim systems defected, seeding from the Republic, declaring neutrality in an attempt to isolate themselves from the conflict. The leadership was faced with two problems. They needed a victory to boost confidence and it was becoming apparent just how big an army the Republic was going to need to take and hold the Confederacy.

Admiral Tal stood to attention as he delivered his report via holocom.

"In conclusion we have six prize ships able to be refurbished and used. They won't be as good. Kuati armour and fire control is superior to our systems. Also I am unsure if we can refit the Mandator. We just don't have anything big enough." he finished.

Amidala looked thoughtful.

"Can it still move? Can it jump?" she said.

"Yes sir. Not well on either accounts. The engineers report said the hyperdrive would need recalibration after each jump. It's going to take a while to get that beast to Morita where any real work can be done." he said.

Amidala smiled. "Oh, but we are not taking it to Moritar. I have other plans."

Amidala began to explain. As she did so Admiral Tal focused on keeping his face straight. It was not the done thing to gibbet to one's Commander, no matter how insane they sounded.

\-----

"Anakin." came the electronic voice.

Anakin stopped, he was running through the Liberator's storage bays. Rack upon rack of Vulture IIIs sat patiently waiting. Except one had just spoken to him.

"Yes?" he said scanning the area.

Finally, he noticed it. Head turned, scanners on.

"I was thinking. Where is the small one?" said the droid.

"Keira? She's fine." he said.

"She was not disassembled?"

"Why would you think that?"

"If we are erratic or wrong we are disassembled. Or made to forget. Also, you were angry afterwards."

"Well, she is healthy and happy." said Anakin.

"I would like to see her again."

Anakin thought of the upcoming mission. These droids were not coming back. It was not part of the plan. They were expendable.

"Do you like being a fighter droid?" he said after a while.

"Yes. I enjoy combat. I want to fight the Confederacy's enemies. I want to protect the small human."

"She's not here. Keira is safe."

"Good."

"Um, she can't visit. But I have pictures of her on my pad. I could up load them to your memory banks."

"Yes."

Anakin did so.

"There all done. Next best thing I guess."

"She drew pictures of me."

Anakin recalled one picture was of Keira drawing. He looked at it.

"Oh yeah. She used to give you names."

"I am Spike."

Anakin looked again. Under each representation of a droid was a name. Claw. Rip. Thorn. Spike.

"Yes, I can see that."

"I have never had a name before. It is good." said Spike.

"That's good, I guess. Look, I have to keep going."

"Goodbye Anakin." said Spike as the human jogged away.

\-----

Later that night as he snuggled into Padme.

"Padme. Are droids people?" he asked.

Padme looked into Anakin's eyes. It took no special powers or awareness to realise this wasn't a casual philosophical question. He was serious.

"Anakin, what is it?" she said.

Anakin related what had happened.

"I gave it a name. It remembered me and Keira. It cared, Padme." he finished.

Padme pushed the irritation aside. This wasn't some abstract debate at university. This was Anakin. He cares. About me, about Keira, about everyone he meets, even a random droid.

"Legally no. Philosophically no. That does not necessarily mean they are right though. Spike may well be a person. It's incredible it remembers you at all."

"A person you are sending on a suicide mission." said Anakin.

"I have ordered people to their deaths before. I send them into battle. They do not all come back." she said gravely. Damn, not tonight she added.

"But they all volunteered. Spike was built. And then you bought him." said Anakin, his voice lowering.

Oh shit. Be very careful. I don't want the old ways back. Us fighting all the time.

"I know Anakin. It was the least bad thing I could do. I know that probably does not help, but trust me. We're making the Galaxy a better place. It's just that I can't do everything at once. I wish I could, but I can't." she said.

"I, I know that now. It's just everything is so unfair." said Anakin.

"I know love. We must do what we can, and then a little more."said Padme.

She hugged him until he fell asleep.

\-----

The next day Anakin led Padme to the droid.

"There, that's him." said Anakin.

Padme looked up.

"Vulture Spike. Please come forward." she commanded.

Spike activated and climbed down to stand before her.

"Do you know me? " Padme asked.

"Yes. Queen, First Citizen Amidala." said Spike.

"You have served since I purchased the Liberator all those years ago." she said.

"Yes."

"I reviewed the battles you have been in. Were you a sophont we would of awarded a medal in recognition of your service. We would of asked if you wish to continue serving."

Spike remained silent.

"I want to honour you as any being in our forces." Padme said.

"Why?" said Spike.

"Because Anakin believes you are a person and, I trust him."

Again the droid remained silent.

"So, I present to you the Sunburst Charge, for continued bravery in the face of danger." Padme then reached up and affixed the small medal by means of a magnet to the droid. She then saluted.

"Now, soon I will be sending you into a mission where you will be destroyed. Do you understand?"

"Yes." said Spike.

"Do you accept this? You need not do so. No one would think less of you."

"I understand. I will fight." said Spike

"Do you?"

"Yes. Am not stupid droid. I understand. We understand. I will fight."

"Then I thank you. Goodbye Spike."

"Goodbye Queen."

The droid climbed back into it's bay. As it did so it twittered to its neighbours.

A droid spoke.

"I will fight." it said as they passed.

Then another, and another. The murmuring swelled to a chorus as they walked past.

As they exited the Droid bay. Padme turned to Anakin.

"Are they people? What have I done?" she said.

"A little more love, a little more."

\-----

Spike clung to a strut on the ship as it traveled through hyperspace. The orders had been very simple.

Attack anything that attacks the ship.

It had briefly wondered about the boxes the battledroids had loaded before crewing the ship, but could see no reason. It also wondered where the organics were. Maybe it had not seen them. So it went back to reviewing the pictures of the small human.

With a flash the Mandator transitted back into Kuat space. All about it mines intended for light Confederacy warships exploded. They may as well of been party favours against the ship's hull armour. The patchwork plates added by Confederacy engineers suffered worse reopening massive wounds on the battlewagon. Still the remaking active thrusters flared and the Mandator accelerated towards the massive orbital ring.

\-----

Alarms sounded. The orderly daily routine about Kuat descended into chaos as they realised they were under attack. Ships maneuvered to intercept the aggressor. The unbelievable had occurred, the Separatist traitors had somehow repaired and manned the Dreadnought. While surprising, the defenders were confident the Mandator's sister vessels, aided by lighter ships and defence stations could fight the invader. It would only be able to fire on the yards for a short time, inflicting minimal damage.

If only a regular space battle had been the plan. Vultures scrambled from the Mandator and waited on the hull. As ships approached hundreds launched themselves at the threat.

"Mandator on attack vector."

"Orbit range in thirty minutes."

"Stardestroyers and fighters engaging now."

"Cruisers suffering minimal damage. Ion shielding holding."

"Defender has range. Engaging now."

"Sir! There's something wrong with Mandator's orbit vector."

"What is it."

"There isn't one! It's not slowing sir."

Realisation dawned as the defenders divined the attacker's intent. It turned to terror as they realised that while they could fight and destroy the Mandator, it would not before it made orbit.

"Ignore the fighters! All ships, all stations fire on the Mandator."

\-----

Spike strode across a Stardestroyer in walker mode. It advanced upon a turret firing. The gun destroyed, it sought the next one. It aimed, and nothing happened. It's capacitors were out of power. It leapt at the gun attempting to tear it's way in. Heavily armoured the droid made slow process. The droid realised it was failing its orders. It came to a conclusion. Spike crawled onto the turbo laser barrel and overloaded it's reactor.

The explosion tore the turbolaser apart.

The Mandator was on fire. Its remaining guns were gone. Fire poured upon it and systems exploded as the ship was slowly torn apart. It just was not fast enough. A glowing fist of neutronium and plasma slammed into the drive yard ring.

\------

The holo showed the massive, formerly believed unassailable Kuat orbital ring on fire. After the Seperatist attack, the ring was tearing itself apart. Rescue ships fought valiantly to prevent the ongoing disaster as massive sections fell to the planet below. As the holo played a massive section broke off and descended flaming into the atmosphere.

Padme watched the news with horror. What had she done? Burning arcologies, millions of lives snuffed out because of, what? Strategic necessity? The survival of the Confederacy? She knew the Drive Yards destruction was a major victory. Coupled with the destruction of the fleet sent to Naboo the Republic would be unable to launch a major offensive. She had bought her people time. So why was the cost so terrible? Why did they all have to die? What had she done?

"I killed them. I killed them all." Padme said to the hologram of Palpatine.

"With respect Padme, you did not. Yes, you gave the order for the attack, but you did not site such a strategic military installation in the orbit of an inhabited world. Kuat has two Moons alone where the orbitals could of been situated. Not to mention the uninhabited worlds or gas giants."

"I am still responsible." she said.

"Now, I know you feel that, but it remains you made the correct choice. You have bought security and safety for your people. It may of been a hard choice, but a necessary one."

"I keep telling myself that, but."

"I know. Your sense of responsibility is a shining example to us all. However, you do not need to put everything upon yourself. It would not do for our leader to burn herself out. I suggest the formation of a military oversight committee. It will share the the burden and also work towards dissuading our enemies from painting you as a power mad tyrant."

Padme thought on that. As always, her mentor had wise advice. The Confederacy was not a dictatorship with her as sole arbiter. A committee would be good.

"That, that does sound sensible." she said.

"I shall draft a proposal and have it ready for you in a few days. May I also suggest some rest? The Republic is unlikely to make any move in the near future. Now is an ideal time to take a breath, pause and reflect."

Had she been overdoing it? Probably.

"Thank you for your council. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No, thank you." said Palpatine and the connection ended.

\-----

Patrol Trooper Derec Nol looked at the ship's two passengers. With the main hyperlane down, traffic between the Confederacy and Republic was passing along less used, secondary routes. The Patrol, while still vigilant were less versed in the subtleties of Galactic law.

"Jedi?" he said dubiously to the Nautolan.

"Why yes. I am Knight Gawaon and this is Archivist Camile." said Gawaon indicating his human companion.

"Do you have identification?" Derec asked.

The two Jedi looked at one another.

"As Jedi, we do not carry identification. You can however verify our identity with your database. Until very recently we were based at Alestrina." said Gawaon.

A little confused the Derec checked with the cruiser. It did not take long for a reply back.

"Val here. They're Jedi alright. Archivist is a cutie. So is the Knight, if you're into green."

Derec nodded an regarded the pair.

"Alright, you're clear. Sorry Jedi, we don't get you often in our corner of the Galaxy. Safe journey." he said before departing.

Camile looked at Gawaon.

"So while you're giving your report I thought I would visit the Senate Archives. I want to find a precedent to help our friends. This has to of happened before."

"Is that your only reason?"

Camile blushed. "Well it is one of the largest databases in the Galaxy." she confessed.

Gawaon embraced her. "Always the same, love you." he said.

"I love you too." said Darth Furia.

\-----

Padme had, in Anakin's opinion a strange expression as she exited the conference chamber.

"Are you okay? What is it?" he said.

"Palpatine suggested I take a few days off, that maybe I have been pushing myself to hard." she said.

Well, that was an understatement. Anakin tried to think of a time she had not been working to some degree or another. It eluded him.

"Sounds like good advice. Anything you want to do?" he said.

Padme frowned in concentration. "Issus. I want to see Issus. It's a beautiful place by all accounts and only recently joined the Confederacy."

Neatly combining time off with building some political capital.

"So, no political motivation to visit at all?" he said, his eyes laughing.

He knows me too well.

"Just a quick meet and greet with the local leadership. A few small holo shoots and then I promise to relax." she said.

"Well, Issus it is then. We taking the Liberator or the Eclipse?"

"Let's take the yacht. Just you, me, the droid and, can you ask Dala to wait here?" she said.

"No need. Haven't seen her since the day I proposed. I think it really hurt her."

"She was carrying a torch for you."

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry, she'll come round and she can take care of herself."

"So, I'll tell everyone where we are going and then we can go."

\-----

After a brief announcement to the command staff of the Liberator who, somehow managed to keep their mouths closed, Padme organised a travel bag and walked to the Bay where the Eclipse was stored. She stopped when she saw the two troopers standing besides the boarding ramp.

"Fuchs, Sanders. What are you doing here?" she said.

The two troopers saluted.

"Escort detail sir." said Sanders.

"Escort detail?" she said. The troopers nodded.

"I am going away with my fiancee. Anakin? Jedi Knight? He can probably protect me. Issus is a backwater." And more.

"That may be so sir, but Skywalker is not part of the chain of command." said Fuchs.

"What about me? What if I order you to stay here?"

Fuchs grinned. "Sorry sir. Your order is countermanded by higher up. Sir."

Were they mad? "Higher up?"

Sanders held up a hand. "You are going as Padme Amidala, a citizen of the Confederacy. In the person of, well your person sir. As such you are outranked by Sargeant Hask, Representative Palpatine, High Command and First Citizen Amidala, sir." Sanders lowered a finger for each item.

"I am fourth in my own chain of command?"

"Yes sir. You can have me on PD, discharged and probably only shot. Hask can damn me till the stars burn out."

"You do realise why I am going?"

"Certainly sir. All the best sir. Check your implant, sir."

Padme looked from one trooper to the other, shook her head and boarded. The troopers followed.

"Couldn't you of used that mind thing?"

"Only works on the weak minded love."

\-----

The debate raged back and forth across the chamber. Anakin was allowed to love and indeed, marry any sophont he chose, like any Galactic. And when that being was a power mad Warlord? Not of the Republic? Could his impartiality be trusted? What of the other Jedi that flocked to her banner? And if it is the Will of the Force? The Will of the Force? Have you seen the Warlord's robes of state? Its one face mask removed from Revan the Mad. And if we say choose between her and the order, what then. Kenobi says Anakin will give up on oxygen before her. Which is proof his judgement is compromised. And around, and around and around.

Today the debate was interrupted by a polite cough. The Jedi turned to regard the newcomer. A short, green alien.

"Allowed to retire, it seems I am not. Explain perhaps, you can." said Yoda.

\-----

Debate was intense at the Republic High Command Headquarters. The loss of a major portion of their offensive assets, the destruction of Kuat shipyards and the screaming from every system still loyal for additional units should Amidala turn her mad eye their way made for an organisational nightmare. Too few modern ships for a proper offensive, Not enough second raters for defence, obselete starfighters, the steep learning curve required to even comprehend war on the scale required and continuous demands from the public and Senate to be seen doing something combined to make what formerly had been a relatively quiet retirement option a living nightmare.

What should be done? What could be done? Plans were proposed, subject to analysis, only to be rejected. Command was stumped.

They had just rejected the latest plan when a figure detached itself from the wall.

"Would you like a victory? I can give you one." said the figure. It was short and slight, other features hidden by a dark robe. The voice was feminine, youthful.

"Who are you? Gu..." an Admiral began, but was cut off as an invisible hand grabbed him by the throat, restricting both speech and breath.

"I asked a question." said the figure as the unfortunate Admiral clawed at his throat. "Do you want a victory? Or do you wish to remain weak, impotent, apparently defenceless?"

Strange, dark robed figures offering exactly what you wanted while remaining vague about the cost was something out of bad holos. Normally they would of acted like any sane being and refused. These were not normal or sane times.

"Tell us more." said another staffer, a General.

"Of course. A demonstration perhaps? Very well. Send some ships to this world in ten standard. Then perhaps we can discuss more." said the figure.

Command rapidly agreed. All except the unfortunate Admiral, who was growing weaker. One staffer had some doubts.

"Are you, are you a Sith." they said echoing the fears of all in the room.

The figure nodded.

"Yes, but what of it. Do you want what I have to offer, or not?"

"Yes, we accept. I just wanted to know who we are dealing with."

"Very well. You may know me as Darth Furia. Be there in ten days and I will speak more." said Furia, who then left. As she did so the Admiral pitched forwards, dead.

The rest of Command looked at the holo map and the system the Sith had indicated.

Issus.

\-----

On dead Corbinis the spirit of Parlous moved about her fortress when she received the thought.

'It is done, master. Those fools accepted.' sent Furia.

Parlous would of smiled had she a body. Instead she telekinetically flipped some switches and retrieved a box. Within the box was an ancient mummified hand. She willed the hand over and into the Chalice of Life.

"State the nature of the operation."

With delicacy and care, Parlous manipulated the air to make a single word.

"Reanimation."

An hour later Parlous sat up in her new body. She walked over to the view the chamber below as a droid brought her a robe.

"I am Darth Parlous. Recognise me." she said reaching out with the Force.

"Darth Parlous recognised. Awaiting command."

Parlous smiled. "Full reanimation protocol. Time for the Galaxy to face a real threat."

"Acknowledged."

Devices stirred to action and began the process of waking up the Chalice of Death.


	16. Attack of the Clones

The planet Issus lay driftwards of the main worlds of the Confederacy. Highly terraformed it boasted a warm climate, pleasant weather and a calm, stable population. Like most worlds outside the Core systems it lacked Senate representation or any real traction in Galactic politics. The system had debated, voted and seceded from the Republic, joining the growing Confederacy.

It was something of a shock for the Confederacy's leader to appear one day almost unnounced. After a few meetings they were assured it was an informal visit. The Issurians and local defence squadron calmed down and reccomended several scenic locations for the couple to vist.

The Crystal Arches are a series of pink and red crystalline formations scoured into beautiful shapes by the elements. Covered in a light layer of snow the effect was that of walking through a giant frosted confection.

Anakin and Padme, insulated by cloaks walked hand in hand down the tour path taking time from each other to look at the scenery. A short distance behind them Fuchs and Sanders kept watch, letting their half armour keep them warm.

"It's beautiful." said Anakin as they stood together at a lookout.

"A unique natural wonder. Every planet has several, but they are all different." agreed Padme.

"Not Tatooine. There is nothing like that there."

"Are you sure? What about that place we went when we first met?"

"The Painted Spires? I guess so. Never really thought about it that way."

"I would like to see them again. I had my eyes closed a lot the first time."

"Then perhaps we should. We could both see it for the first time."

They turned again to each other.

\-----

Captain Haliday was understandably nervous. The light cruiser squadron assigned to deter pirates and raiders from Issus was woefully inadequate against anything the Republic might send. Not that normally would be an issue. Issus was remote, possessing no critical resources obtainable elsewhere and of little strategic value. Except now the First Citizen was taking a few days off down there. If the Republic knew, then...

"Transit! Profile suggests heavy cruisers. But, I've never seen ships like that."

"Like what?" said Haliday.

"They look a bit like the new Republic Heavies. But look, no thrusters or gun emplacements. What are they?"

Haliday studied the sensor readings and display. The ships were dagger shaped, large and covered in red and black markings that seemed oddly familiar. Where had he seen that before?

"Whoever they are. They don't look friendly. But just in case, let's try talking. Send a message." said Haliday.

"Yes sir. You're on sir."

"Attention unknown vessels. You are in Confederacy space. Please state your intentions or it will be assumed you are hostile." Haliday announced.

There was no reply from the ships, which were now accelerating towards the planet.

"Okay, they're bad guys. Move to keep them from the planet. All Fighters scramble. Send message to Fleet command."

"Yes sir. Intercept in fifteen minutes."

"All fighters, immediate launch. All fighters, immediate launch."

"Hostile two launching fighters. Six contacts."

The two groups approached one another.

"Entering range, sir."

"Fire."

The main weapons of the squadron's four Brightlances fired. Four green beams reached out towards the lead ship. The two that hit did apparently nothing. Other weapons, lasers and blasters from cruiser and fighter also opened up. The hostiles kept advancing unaffected.

Suddenly a searing beam of red leapt from the tip of the invaders. The beams converged on a cruiser and cut it apart as if shields and armour were not there. Moments later there was an explosion.

"Sir, we lost the Kalveva!"

"Our weapons seem ineffective!"

"Fighters reporting cannot lock onto enemy fighters. Taking multiple losses."

"Nothing is invulnerable. All ships focus on hostile one. Lead tip." ordered Haliday.

As another cruiser exploded the survivors opened fire. The enemy resisted the storm of green fire then the bow exploded. The ship inexplicably stopped, as if inertia did not exist for that. The Black survivors fired again, this time cutting a ship apart each.

"All hyper fighters retreat. Get word to the Confederacy. Send help, save..."

Haliday was cut off as a red beam pierced the bridge.

The black ships continued towards the planet. Unopposed in orbit the beams fired striking starport, power generators and communication centers. After four destructive orbits they descended towards the surface.

\-----

Anakin and Padme listened to news reports.

'Alien invaders.'

'Unprovoked attack.'

'Untold devastation.'

The holos depicted bizarre troopers with staff like energy weapons raiding burning towns with the terrible black and red ships racing fire on any major resistance.

They had been unable to contact any in the Issurian government.

"Who are they?" said Padme.

"Some sort of Republic weapons project?" suggested Fuchs.

"No, I know who they are. The troopers from the Chalice. Darth Parlous has arisen and sided with the Republic." said Anakin.

\-----

Aboard one of the Black Ships Darth Parlous stood observing the raid.

"The holds are full, master." said a clone.

"Excellent, prepare to ascend, begin recovery of our troops. Wait. Cancel that."

Parlous concentrated. Incredible! They were here! Mentally she guided the ship towards them.

"Prepare a landing party!" she ordered.

\-----

Anakin reached out into the Force.

"It's Parlous all right. She's coming this way. Fuchs, Sanders. Get Padme clear. I'll draw her off the other way."

The troopers nodded.

"Anakin! No!" cried Padme.

Anakin turned and held her, kissed her.

"It has to be this way. You are more important. Escape, Padme. Then come back for me." he said.

"I will."

"I know."

With one last kiss Padme allowed herself to depart with the troopers. Anakin watched them leave and then ran in the other direction. Using the Force to increase his stride and clear small obstacles he covered ground quickly. After several minutes he saw a large, black triangular shape come into view over the horizon. He quickly ascended a small hill and raised his lightsabre. The ship approached until it hung there over him.

"Hello Skywalker. We meet again." boomed the voice of Darth Parlous over the countryside.

\-----

A surviving BTL transitted near Kepurine and immediately broadcast news of the attack on Issus. The local fleet elements then sent word via hypercom to Moritar and Naboo. Elements of the Home fleets were rapidly assembled, hyper capable Fighters scrambled. A task force was assembled and made ready to travel to Issus.

As Furia's ten day limit approached the Republic formed a task force of it's own. Not willing to fully trust the word of a Sith it had been decided to perform the scouting mission in force, as it were. The Republic Task Force assembled at Trigan and made ready to jump to Issus.

\-----

Anakin regarded the black ship warily, lightsabre in a guard position.

"So, what happens now?" he said.

A large door opened on the side of the cruiser and a shuttle flew out.

"You can just surrender, come aboard and we can talk." sai Parlous.

"We're talking now." said Anakin.

"Ahh, but my chambers would be so much more intimate. What do you say. Give my new body a test flight?"

"No way. Haven't you heard? I'm engaged."

"To the little Warlord. My congratulations. Tell me Skywalker, how will you react to her other lovers? The Naboo are quite famous in that respect."

Anakin could feel his anger rising. He did know of the customs. A partner for home and family, one for work to share your ambitions and another, because every now and then you do meet someone. While accepted, he knew it was more observed in the breach. Being human, most had their hands full with one partner. Keep talking, he said to himself. Don't let this mad sorceress get to you. The longer you talk the further the others get away.

"Padme may surprise you. She's marrying young for her people. Probably non traditional in other areas too." he replied.

"Where is she? I'm told you two are inseparable these days."

"Back home on Naboo. She's busy, what with running a war and all."

"You lie."

"Guess you're the expert and all. Still, I am here at the behest of the Will of the Force. I would explain but you couldn't understand, what with being a Sith and all."

In response a ruby beam lanced from the ship and disintegrated a boulder beside Anakin.

"Impudent fool of a Jedi. I can have you blasted to atoms!"

"Well then. Take the shot. For free." said Anakin. After a short pause he continued, "Thought so. If your plan was to destroy me you would of done it as soon as I was in view. So Parlous. What is your game?"

"To keep you talking Jedi." said Parlous.

Jump. Anakin was airborne, spinning to see twelve of the troopers advance on his position. One had just raised a weapon to fire, its beam slicing through where he stood. He landed near one and swung. As the trooper was bisected it let out a ulating scream. The others turned as one, several firing while the others advanced. Anakin leapt into a low roll, then sprang to his feet running.

"Where are you going? You cannot run." announced Parlous.

Anakin threw his lightsabre through the head of the trooper guarding the shuttle ramp. He jumped, retrieving his weapon as he ran aboard. Another swing and the pilot was down, screaming. He sat in the pilot's chair, grabbed the flight stick and ignited the engines.

"Why run when you can fly." he said to no one in particular.

\-----

The Sith assault shuttle was alien but still shared many commonalities with more standard designs. Guided by the Force Anakin rapidly acquainted himself with the system's as the shuttle shot across the landscape. The Black ship had turned to chase and had released several fighters to catch its prey.

"Let's see how we do in space." said Anakin angling up to leave Issus' atmosphere. The Sith craft followed.

\-----

Padme and the troopers watched from cover as the Black ship released several Fighters to chase the shuttle.

"Come on sir, now's our chance." said Sanders.

Padme nodded and got up to move. "Be safe, my love." she wished.

"Don't worry about Skywalker sir. I'm sure he has a plan." said Fuchs as the ships ascended.

Padme shot him a look.

"Um, he knows what he's doing?"

Another look.

"He's just going to use the Force and pull something out of his arse. Begging your pardon sir."

A nod. "Let's go with that. Carry on trooper."

They hurried towards the nearest settlement.

\-----

The shuttle accelerated once free of the atmosphere. Unfortunately the same applied to his pursuers. As Anakin approached the hyper limit there were several flashes as triangular Stardestroyers and more boxy old Republic cruisers made transit. Fighters launched forming a defensive screen about the larger vessels. A squadron of Hurricanes boosted to intercept him.

Not good. Not good at all. Anakin sent the shuttle into a roll and then turned to outrace the new threat.

"Have you all heard the ancient saying?" he said as he reached range on the Sith fighters. He swerved and fired, the Sith ships doing so as well.

"The enemy of my enemy..."

Anakin dodged the fighters' fire, cutting one apart with his own. One of the fighter's shots struck a Hurricane tearing the unfortunate Republic ship apart. In response the other Hurricanes opened fire with blaster and missile fire.

"...is my enemy." completed Anakin as chaos erupted about him.

\-----

Parlous watched the debacle unfold. She breathed and concentrated.

Lesson one: Vader is cunning, with a Force assisted ability to sieze the moment.

Lesson two: Never face Vader in space. On the ground he is just another powerful Jedi. In space he is a demonic force of nature.

Observation: He ran. Every action he took was to delay or lead you away from where he was.

Conclusion: Amidala was present, close by.

Parlous exited the analysis trance. Should she tell the Republic forces of her findings? No. They could take the now defenceless planet and discover for themselves. Surely they could capture...

More ships transitted into the area. Confederacy Liberators, light cruisers and fighters. They advanced towards their enemies, fighter wall descending like an avalanche.

... or perhaps not.

Lesson three: Vader is one lucky son of a bitch.

Parlous ordered her ships to make for the hyper limit and jump.

\-----

Anakin noticed the Confederacy ships and angled towards them. He found the comm system.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. I am in the lead shuttle approaching you. Code Aurek nine isk senth."

There was a brief pause then,

"Confirmed Skywalker. Is the First Citizen with you?"

"Negative. She is planetside and safe for the moment. Let's kick the Republic out and then retrieve her." said Anakin.

Performing a tight loop the shuttle turned to lead the charge with the Confederacy fighters.

\-----

The battle of Isuss was a much more bloody and destructive battle. Aware of the Confederacy's reliance on Starfighters the Republic task force boasted carriers and anti fighter escorts. Further, due to pushing their engines to the limit to arrive quickly the Confederacy ships were unable to manoeuvre as well with almost burned out drives. As such the Republic forces were able to pin and fight their opponents. The heavier turbo lasers wrecked havic against the light Confederacy cruisers.

Anakin spun through a sea of fire and exploding ships. Fire, manouvere, dodge, fire, loop, fire, swerve and dive. He noticed three torpedoes blast the shield covering the belly of a Stardestroyer.

Turn and fire. A torrent of bolts struck and penetated where the hyperball bulged from the hull, cutting through the armour as uf it did not exist. As he spiralled away accelerating hard, the stricken ships hypermatter ignited consuming it and several nearby escorts.

In the face of the determined opposition, the surprise destruction of a main ship of the line caused the Republic to waver and begin to withdraw. Both sides pulled back from the fighting, the Republic to withdraw to hyperspace and a battered Confederacy to remain, wondering at the cost of it all.

\-----

Padme watched a Confederate drop shuttle descend towards where they waited. The ramp descended and she ran at Anakin as he came down the ramp.

"You're safe." they both said as they embraced.

"Thank you." she said.

"Always." came the answer.

\------

Furia wondered why she was bothering. As she saw it Republic High Command was a dumping ground for fools. Sweeping the board clean and having those below take their place would do wonders.

"You led us into a trap!" accused one.

Camile would be apologising at this point, begging her so called superiors for forgiveness over their failings. Pathetic girl! Always creeping about with your silly dreams, never once brave enough to act. Watch, and learn.

"Did I? I told you to come to Issus at an appointed time. That we would have a demonstration ready. That we did. The system lay defenceless, the planet bare and prostrate before you. All was as I promised. Was it not?" said Furia.

"Yes. Then the Confederacy task force..."

"Are your enemy. The enemy always acts to ruin your plans. That is why we call them, the enemy!" said Furia, her voice rising.

"The task force was sent because Amidala herself was on Issus."

Furia walked over and placed her hands on the table in the room.

"Are you telling me that unexpected occurances in war are outside your ability? We left you that planet free for the taking. So what if Amidala was present. One twenty three standard woman does not a defence force make."

"Her presence stiffened the resolve of the..."

"How did it not stiffen the resolve of your forces? You had it in your grasp to end your little war in one fell swoop. Why could you not do so? She was practically gift wrapped." cried Furia, the table began to crack, as if she was tearing it apart. "Clearly you know nothing of War. This task force. Reinforce it and give it to me. It seems I shall have to do things myself."

"What if we refuse your request?"

"Did I ask?"

\-----

"It simply is not possible at this time." said the holo of Admiral Estalia, military commander of the Confederate Navy.

"Why not? I helped Anakin replace the Nav module over the space of an hour." said Padme.

"Were it that simple First Citizen. Mr Skywalker's ability with machines defies many known principles of engineering. Additionally, a yacht is a very different vessel to a capital ship. It will take considerable time to find and remove the Republic's injunction." said Estalia.

"I, see. Any estimates on how long before we can mount an effective assault?"

"I am afraid not. However, knowing there is a problem and that a Jedi could fix it gives hope to us mere mortals who must obey boring rules like physics and engineering."

"Very well. Keep me informed." said Padme. She cut the communications link.

What next? Yes. She activated her comm.

"Delphine. Get hold of the major news networks. Ours and theirs. Nothing like our enemy showing themselves to be on the side of the demons." she said and smiled.

\-----

Anakin stood under the Sith shuttle along with a small team of engineers as they examined the craft.

"Readings indicate the ship to be several thousand years old. Yet it out performs modern starfighters in all but specialised functions." said one engineer.

"Yeah. It's a dream to fly too. Once you get used to it." said Anakin.

"It makes no sense. Power plant too small, uncoupled thrusters and I have no idea how the guns work." said another engineer to much agreement and confusion.

"That's because it is built and powered by the Force. Specifically, the Dark Side." came a new voice. It was Knight Lance. "Thought I would find you here Skywalker."

Anakin touched the hull. It felt, almost warm. He felt he could imagine it as a beast, resting before called to action.

"If they built ships like this, how did the Sith ever lose?" said an engineer running a device over a section.

"Usual way. Sith don't play well with others. They will fight themselves as often as everyone else. The last great Sith Empire barely lasted one hundred standard before tearing itself apart." said Lance.

"That, that does not make sense."

"It does if you share in their twisted beliefs. Or don't since the Sith don't share anything. The one who made these ships was brilliant, but probably forgot to pass the how on." said Lance.

"Well maybe we can find out." said Anakin. He looked at Lance. "No?"

"That, is an artifact of the Dark Side. You could say it is made from concentrated evil. Using it, or studying its workings would corrupt you." said Lance.

The engineers backed away from under the shuttle.

"So, what do you reccomend Jedi?"

"Me, I would launch it at a stellar mass. Of an uninhabited system." said Lance.

Anakin scowled. To destroy such a magnificent ship seemed like sacrilege. "How come there are no Jedi ships then?" he said.

"There are. Every modern hyperdrive is based on principles devised by a Jedi master. Also your own affinity with engines probably counts. There are certainly other examples. Camile would be the one to ask, when she and Gawaon get back." said Lance.

"All right. No more using evil Sith ships. But we do need to find a weakness." said Anakin.

"Well, that's why I am here. I had an idea. That plate. It's resistant to blaster fire?" Lance said pointing to a panel they had removed. The engineers nodded. "Could you demonstrate?" he added.

One of the engineers pulled out a blaster and fired at the plate. It was absorbed, leaving no mark or residue.

Lance raised his hand and closed his eyes. Anakin could feel the Force moving but not what it was doing. Eventually, he opened his eyes.

"Try again." he said.

The engineer looked doubtful but took aim and fired again. This time the blast shattered the plate.

"As I suspected. Just as you can imbue something with the Force, another can take it away. Another reason why such techniques are not common."

Anakin nodded.

"So we're going to need more Jedi, a lot more." he said.

Lance nodded.

"Yes. About that. Care to walk with me Skywalker?" he said.

\-----

Furia looked at a map displaying the Confederacy. After her bold claim it occurred that strategy was not her strength. Who could she ask? Parlous? No. She would predictably tell her to work it out herself. What about Gawaon? Hmm.

Later that night she rested her head on Gawaon's chest.

"Do you think the Confederacy can win?" she asked.

"Survive, you mean?" said Gawaon.

Furia nodded.

"I do not know. They have been fortunate so far. The Republic is not picking it's targets well. If they took and held Marrias then they could threaten much of the Confederacy from a single system for example."

"How so?"

"Let me show you."

Gawaon got up and returned with a portable holomap. He called up a representation of Marrias.

"Notice anything?" he asked.

Furia leaned against him and concentrated. Oh.

"It's a hyperspace hub. One way in from the Republic, but then then many hyperlanes leading into the heart of the Confederacy." she said.

"And the Confederacy will have to reinforce from here." he said highlighting the Marrias-Orgos hyperlane.

"Yes. Jump here. Send an interdictor ship here while the main force pins the defenders. Why does this seem familiar?" she said.

"It's the same tactics used by the Mandalorians at Carios. Your lessons on their Third Crusade. I was most attentive."

"On ancient history or something else?"

"Both love."

As they kicked the map projector away Furia smiled. Jedi were so foolish, so easy to manipulate, so trusting.

\-----

Lance and Anakin walked to one of the Liberator's gymnasiums.

"Obi-Wan told me of your trouble fighting the Sith. Maybe some practice is in order." said Lance igniting his lightsabre. It glowed a pale blue in contrast to the more brilliant tones of Anakin's.

The two Jedi stood apart. Lance held his lightsabre high horizontally above his head. Anakin kept his before him.

"Remember, between Jedi and our foes our moves are an expression of our beliefs. Each of our catechisms, our mantras has a series of moves. When we fight we make our position known, our values clear." said Lance.

"So, we are not trying to kill our opponent, but convert them?" said Anakin.

"Correct. Sometimes we will kill our opponent, but only if absolutely necessary. It is far better to draw them back away from the Dark Side."

"And the Sith are trying the same thing?"

"Yes. Mad and twisted as they are it is still counted a greater victory to turn us. Also, sparring with a fellow Jedi is an excellent way to meditate."

"Okay, show me."

"Very well. This is the start of the Three Cautions. Fear leads to anger." said Lance, swiftly moving the blade to a left guard. "Now you."

Anakin copied the gesture, saying the words as he did so.

"Good, but you need conviction. It is not enough to know the moves and the words. You must believe them as well. Observe the whole sequence. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." as he spoke Lance moved his ligjtsabre in a series of guards."Now, together."

They practiced. As Anakin learned, he felt his confidence in the Three Cautions grow. Soon they were running through the sequence without needing the words.

"Lance? You sounded uncertain about getting the Jedi needed to fight the Sith ships." said Anakin after a while.

Not breaking in his guards Lance replied.

"The Jedi alas, many are fearful. They look to Padme and see her Warleader dress, her speeches inflaming a Galaxy, her cult of personality. They remember the old legends. Artura, Revan, Archtillain. Is she another?"

Anakin stopped.

"Then they're wrong. Padme's not like that at all!" he said.

"I agree. Your fiancee is beautiful, commanding and inspiring. But, others see from a certain point of view. Also continue. What if a Sith had stopped you as I just did?" said Lance.

Anakin took the hint and resumed.

"A certain point of view!" said Anakin.

"Most people act from what they claim to be the truth, but in fact is just a certain point of view. This war for instance. Amidala defends her Confederacy against a corrupt, greedy and uncaring Republic. The Republic however is preemptively attacking a power mad warlord before she turns her eyes towards them."

"That's not true!"

"From your point of view. Were you a leader of the Republic you may well see things differently."

Anakin wondered about that.

"How can two things be both true?" he asked.

"Did your rescue of the other Padme teach you nothing? We can work to make our version the dominant one. Padme is a dedicated leader concerned for the welfare of people in this part of the Galaxy. If we can convince the Jedi of our point of view then they will come. Now, continue."

"Fear leads to anger..." they intoned as they moved.

\-----

Yoda had listened to the many opinions of the Jedi, their fears and hopes. Eventually, he raised a hand.

"Wait. Endlessly debate, such time we have not. Facts, these I shall seek out. Speak to Skywalker and Amidala I shall. Your judgement will wait till I have seen."

Yoda stood up and shuffled out of the Council Chamber. He quickly left the Jedi Temple in search of a ship to take him to the Confederacy and the two at the heart of it all.

\------

Padme stood in a packed auditorium dressed in a green and brown suit.

"People of the Galaxy, hear me. Since before the Confederacy's inception I have fought for peace and justice. To give those with no voice a chance to be heard. For those who are oppressed, to stand free. For those without hope to have some. For this, the leaders of the Republic fear me and rightly so. Those they marginalise, now have a voice. Those they exploit, now can resist. Those they leave vulnerable, now can fight for their homes.

For showing how they have lost their way, for showing how democracy can work, for showing how Galactic Civilisation can be they have not ceased in their attacks. They call me a Warlord, since I fight to free those in chains. They claim I have formed a cult of personality because my words and actions have brought hope and freedom. They claim I am a Sith, since someone who fights for peace, justice and an end to oppression is somehow a mystical tyrant.

Let me remind you that it was the Republic who declared an unjust war against the Confederacy. For what? The crime of wishing to govern and defend ourselves? It is also the Republic who have employed black ships such as these to devastate a world."

A holo played showing footage from a surviving fighter of the attack on Issus.

"They have been confirmed by the Jedi as Sith warships, not any less deadly than when they were first seen. These are the allies of the Republic. For those who have forgotten their history the Sith care not for Civilisation. If they want something, they take it. Being their allies beforehand matters little to them. This is the serpent the Republic Senate lies with. How soon will it be before your world becomes their price? Because it will betray them, for that is their nature. We however will not treat with the Sith, but will fight them, resist them as we fight all who hate freedom. People of the Galaxy, rise up and resist!"

After the applause died down she spent the next few hours answering questions and expanding on the subject.

\-----

Furia watched the announcement with amusement.

"Nicely said. Unfortunately, you are one of us. All that's needed is that you wake up. Maybe this will shake some sense into you."

Furia turned her attention to the activity on the bridge.

"All ships jump."

\-----

It had been another long day. There was always something that needed her attention. Still, it was late but she could now go home.

"Ms Amidala. Palpatine is here requesting a short meeting." came Delphine's voice over the com.

Doesn't he sleep either was her first, uncharitable thought. No, Naboo's representative and her former mentor worked as hard as she did.

"Very well, send him in." she said.

Moments later Palpatine walked into her office. As usual he was smiling.

"First Citizen. As discussed I have formed a military oversight committee and I have their preliminary recommendations." he said handing her a flimsy.

Padme read it. Ship deployments, troop movements. Wait.

"They want to abandon the war against the Hutts?"

"Pause for the duration of our conflict with the Republic. Note we are not settling for peace, just a cessation of hostilities." said Palpatine.

"But all those people."

"We also are not relinquishing those systems we have liberated. Our campaign has dealt the Hutt a blow that will take them decades to recover from. We have freed billions, but now we must see to our own defence. If we fall, then it all becomes for nothing. You know the Republic will not care."

Palpatine waited patiently.

"You are right. We need to survive the Republic if we are to do any long term good. Very well. Begin the recall. Just tell me why I feel like I am abandoning all those people."

"I know it feels like a betrayal, a breaking of a promise. Unfortunately it is what is necessary. It is a strength few have. A strength that will ultimately lead to victory, both against the Republic and the Hutts."

Padme nodded and Palpatine left. He hummed a little tune as he went home.

=-----

The Senate was in an uproar following the broadcast of the First Citizen's speech. Who was to be believed? Was she lying? Telling the truth? The footage shown had been separately transmitted and judged genuine. Were there real Sith? What did they want? Where would they strike next?

\-----

"Mom!" Keira looked up from drawing as Padme staggered in.

"Mom? I'm not sure I can handle that darling. It makes me seem old."

"How about Mum or Mummy?" said Keira.

Padme walked over and sat by her new daughter.

"That, that has a special meaning here. It means birth mother. I would of have to of been fourteen when I had you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ask me again in five years."

"Mother?"

"Way too old. You typically call someone that when you have children of your own. Perhaps we should stick with mom."

"Look what I made."

Keira held up the flimsy. Padme froze. The picture depicted a woman in red and black, her. Besides her was a dark warrior, Anakin and there were others. Everyone had a laser sword. Hers was red.

Even my daughter thinks I am a Sith. No. There was an innocent explanation.

"Why do I have a red sword?" Padme said sweetly.

"Because you're just like this woman in the book. Look." said Keira picking up a reader and selecting an image. It showed a woman in red and black armour welding a red sword.

"Queen Artura? That was a long time ago. I am not like her at all." she said ignoring the close resemblance. The book must be recent and her image been fresh in the artist's mind.

"All right monster. We've waited up. Now everyone has to go to bed. You too Gorgeous." said Anakin. He was leaning against a doorway, yawning.

Keira kissed Padme goodnight and ran over to Anakin, who picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom. A few minutes late he returned and picked Padme up from where she was dozing off.

"Anakin?"

"What if they're right and I am a Sith? A warlord?"

"I have met Sith. You're nothing like those lunatics."

"But..."

"If you are a Sith, then I don't care. I'll help you conquer the Galaxy and do it gladly. But if you're not, if you are the bravest, most courageous person I know, then I'll also help you save it."

\-----

The Republic Fleet transitted above Marrias. As the heavy cruisers formed a line against the defenders, a small force boosted for the Orgos transit zone. Republic crews braced for the inevitable Confederacy fighter swarm.

Darth Furia closed her eyes. See everyone's fear. Now, shift. Your crew's anxieties can be suppressed, overwhelmed by your will. The enemy's, amplified. It is a small thing to grow pre-battle nerves to worry, doubt, confusion and fear. And the fearful make mistakes, they cannot coordinate. Also just a nudge, here and there, let the gun crews see through the ECM haze on their scanners, guide their hands to fire at the right time.

It wasn't much, but it was enough. Slightly more accurate fire tore apart the Confederacy fighters who, more willing to break and evade lost the opportunity for a devastating first strike. The Republic cruisers pushed through with little loss and engaged their lighter opponents. Soon the Confederacy ships were in retreat.

Now. Activating the Gravity ship the Confederacy found their main escape route blocked. Caught between two hostile forces they were quickly destroyed. The Republic returned to occupy Marrias orbit and commenced the surface invasion to take the planet.

\-----

Another day. Padme walked across the Assembly grounds when she received the news. Marrias attacked. Defensive space forces wiped out, the planet invaded. While relief forces were enroute it would still be another ten hours. The strange reports of the battle were troubling. She activated her comm.

"Anakin? I will need a meeting with the Jedi this morning." she said.

"We're already there. Um, there's someone here to see us." he replied.

Well, that was cryptic. She wondered if she could ever truly get used to the Force and its ways.

Waiting patiently in the reception before her chambers was the newcomer. A short green being.

"Good day Ms Amidala. Speak with you I must." said Yoda.

"You do? Why?" she said.

"Deliberate who you and Skywalker are, the Jedi do. Ripples, disturbances in the Force are there. A peaceful retirement, not allowed I am till resolved, this is." said Yoda.

Padme listened to the little alien's strange syntax. Was he being deliberately cryptic?

"Anakin and me? Just what are you here to decide? Is this more of those lies the Republic spreads about me? I thought the Jedi were above that." she said.

"Why I am here that is. Yes, judgement I will make, but not before seen with my own eyes, heard with my own ears have I. Your story, hear it I will. Not here though. Buildings, unaccustomed now I am. Somewhere natural, hmm."

Padme considered the request. There was so much to do today. Still, wasn't there always? Also, it would do to make a favourable impression on this being.

"Certainly, allow me to organise transport." she said.

\-----

It did not take long to do so and an hour later she and the old Jedi were sitting at the shore of Lake Varykino. Plus the platoon of troopers in a cordon, Lancer squadron overhead and a Liberator on orbit.

"Thank you Ms Amidala for humouring me. Now, your story I would hear from you." said Yoda.

"Where do I begin?"

"Search your feelings. Concentrate. Know the answer then you shall."

Was this how the Jedi thought all the time. Still, she complied with the curious request. She closed her eyes, breathed in and a memory came, was recalled.

"Found it, have you? So quickly. A pity Jedi you are not." said Yoda.

"No, it's silly. Just a random memory."

"In the Force there is no such thing as 'silly'. Merely what we do not understand yet. Begin your tale you should. Doubt yourself, you should not."

"Okay. I was just turned eight standard. There was a documentary at school about the Senate and the Republic. I was entranced. From that day I knew what I wanted to do..." began Padme.

Yoda listened to the young woman and her story. How her fascination grew to become a passion, almost an obsession. How by fifteen she had her life all planned out. How at eighteen, just as she was about to start her internship at the Senate everything had changed. How Anakin had changed everything. He asked for clarification at some points or just a pause as he concentrated. Eventually the tale wound down.

"The Republic has crafted this image of me as a Warlord, Artura reborn, a Sith sorceress. I am none of those things." concluded Padme.

"Hmm, so sure. Missed you cannot have, how conflict around you has grown. Greater and greater the magnitude always is. Always protecting yourself and yet with greater violence. Yes, something is at work, but you it is not." said Yoda.

"And what of Anakin?"

"Give him up, would you if I asked?"

"No!"

"What if I told you for the good of the Confederacy it was. To save them, sacrifice Skywalker you must."

Would she? Could she? How was anyone more important than trillions?

When that one person was the man she loved.

"I, I do not know. Maybe, but I would not care to live afterwards, I do not think I could live with myself. Will it come to that?"

Yoda shrugged.

"Know that, I do not. That Skywalker would set the Galaxy on fire to save you, that I do know. That is dangerous. Very dangerous." he said.

Padme could see where this was leading.

"Please, you can't do this? I love him."

"Do what, hmm. Perhaps I shall tell you a tale. I had an apprentice. As they trained and learned they met another, someone also strong in the Force. They fell in love, as people do. The Jedi was one of the strongest of his generation. Destined for great things as Knight, then Master he would be. The Jedi came to me for guidance on whether he should marry his beloved. I, advised against it. A poor, often absent spouse a Jedi makes. The Jedi was heartbroken, but my advice he took. A great Jedi Knight he became. However, sure of my decision, I was not. Who was I, to break apart two so? So retire I did."

"Obi-Wan. Your last apprentice. He never talks about it, but you get, hints, here and there." said Padme.

Yoda nodded.

"Yes. Which is why forbid you to marry Skywalker I will not. Happiness, joy, love. These are better tools against the Dark Side than ships and troops. It is past time we employed them."

Padme leaned over and hugged the diminutive being.

"Careful, old am I, such affection may destroy me. Still, be careful. For if in peril you become Skywalker will stop at nothing to save you."

Padme nodded.

"Of course. I will take care." she said.


	17. Descent

Zeke Cor regarded the worried looking Nautolan with the holo of the human female.

"Yes, I recognise her. One of your researchers, I believe. She has been here often, but not in the last few days." he said.

"Are you sure? She has gone missing, I fear the worst." said Gawaon.

"I can check our visitor logs." said Zeke, who entered the instructions into the terminal. After a while he looked up.  
"She was last here at the Archives four days ago. Is that when she was last seen?"

"Yes. Oh, what has happened to you Camile?"

\-----

Furia oversaw the unloading of machines from the Black Ship. She was standing on the outskirts of Tarremar, the capital of Marrias. Droids and Clone troopers unloaded and began assembling the factory, taking apart nearby buildings for needed materials. She nodded to the woman approaching.

"Master." she said.

"Greetings my apprentice. I see everything is proceeding." said Darth Parlous.

Furia nodded. "Yes master. Although I agree the factories are best sited closer to the front I feel they are vulnerable. What if the Republic destroys them in a fit of moral outrage?"

Parlous smiled, "Then we win. Just as if they decide to use them or if they are destroyed by the Confederacy. No matter what they do, we win. Mark the lesson well, my apprentice. As Sith we do not seek mere victory, we seek victory to come to us by all paths."

"Of course master. Once operational, I wish to awaken Amidala. She has slept too long." said Furia.

"Yes, good. How do you propose to travel there?" said Parlous.

"I thought to let Gawaon rescue me. Hopefully he can follow the trail I left." said Furia.

"Very nice, my apprentice. Very nice indeed." said Parlous.

\-----

Anakin looked fit to burst in Padme's office as she and other Representatives discussed the latest offensive by the Republic.

"And I say we go now! Marrias needs our help." said Anakin.

"I strongly urge caution First Citizen. In a few days our task forces from the Hutt campaign will be ready. We should wait for them." said Palpatine.

"Every day gives them more time to dig in, bring in reinforcements." said Anakin.

"Anakin, Palpatine has a point. If we wait to gather our forces, then united we'll take less losses. Losses that are harder for us to replace than the Republic." said Padme.

"Who knows what they're doing to those people!" said Anakin.

"The Republic may be our enemy but they are not monsters. The people will be fine. Patience, my love. We can not always rush in." said Padme.

"But that's what I do." pleaded Anakin.

"I know. Now, however a little patience though. It does mean you have to stay here for a few more days." said Padme, smiling at him.

"Oh, okay then."

"Very well, contact the Admiralty. They will know how best to make a simultaneous attack through multiple hyperlanes. Also the army. I want my planet back!" said Padme.

\-----

Furia smiled at the nobles and functionaries of Marrias in restraints under the watchful guns of her clones. They were standing in the courtyard of the new factory.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded one.

Furia spread her arms. "Thank you for asking. You are present to participate in the opening ceremony of this new clone factory."

"Are you mad? Clones take years to grow. The Confederacy will soon be here to throw you out. Your factory is a giant waste of time."

Furia laughed. Devoid of levity it was hollow and frightening.

'I quite enjoyed that. No wonder we Sith are famous for it.' she mused.

"Grow? Oh, I don't have time for that. This factory produces clones. All I need are sentient brains and biomass. Yours, to be precise."

The crowd became fearful as what Furia had said sunk in. They began to struggle, to plead, to promise anything she wanted.

"I want the Galaxy. You're going to help. Process them." said Furia, laughing.

The guards herded the prisoners into the complex. Soon, the screaming, wailing and cries of agony began. It was music to Furia's ears.

"Now, to see that the Republic do their part." she said walking off.

\-----

A short while later Furia stood before the heavy cruiser captains of the Republic Fleet.

"You're insane." said one, others nodded.

"I prefer enlightened. Come now. You need soldiers, crewmen, pilots. I am providing them."

"It's monstrous. Are you just going to shove everyone into that, that obscenity."

Furia smiled. "The thought had occurred to me but it's a little much. At the moment I am converting their leadership. People who were your enemies a few days ago. Now they are loyal allies. Perhaps I can start next on their criminals, put all those bad, incarcerated scum to good use." As she spoke she let the Dark Side settle on them. One by one, they began nodding, agreeing.

"No, this is evil, you are a blasphemy against civilisation. Against all we stand for."

"Very well. I am not unreasonable. Please, any of you who feel like that remain behind and we shall discuss this further." said Furia.

As the other captains filed out Furia noticed three remaining.

"So, three of you have that strange thing the weak call a conscience. Such a burden. Let me relieve you of it." said Furia as she raised a hand. The captains fell to the floor screaming, clutching at their heads. After a while she walked over to each and touched each gently, almost lovingly on the forehead. The captains rose.

"Anymore problems, doubts or worries." said Furia.

"No mistress." they said as one.

"That's good to hear. By the way, who do you serve?"

"We serve Darth Furia." they said.

"Excellent."

\-----

Not all the captains were so foolish as to openly state their misgivings to a Sith. Transmissions were sent back to Coruscant. While the ones sent to High Command were largely ignored the one sent to the Jedi temple was not.

Preparations were made. Allies and favours called in. A small fleet of warships headed by the Jedi departed within days to see to the workings of the Sith.

\-----

Furia shifted a little on the pallet she had chained herself too. While the torn, white under dress made her look the part of holo victim it provided little in the way of comfort. She wondered if she should of done this on a comfortable bed, appearing to be awaiting the unseemly attentions of the Sith Lord. No, that was too unbelievable. She had her story. Best to stick with it. While the screams from the Clone factory gave her some comfort, she did wish Gawaon would hurry up and rescue her.

Gawaon raised his hand and the door burst inwards. He charged through, cutting down a Sith trooper. He wondered about the light defences on the place. A simple oversight or Sith arrogance? Did it really matter? He reached out with the Force searching for Camile. There. He chose a corridor and ran down it.

Furia sensed the Jedi charging to save her. Finally, she breathed in and screamed.

Gawaon charged through the last door. He found Camile restrained and propped up so she could see the horrors below. With quick motions his lightsabre severed the restraints freeing her. He caught her as she fell forward and she clung to him.

"Thank you. Thank you. I knew you would come for me." said Camile.

"You're safe now. How do we destroy this vile place." said Gawaon, looking about.

"No, please, take me away. I cannot bear to be here any longer. The horror. Please love. Tell the Confederacy, have them destroy it. Just get me away from here!" pleaded Camile.

Gawaon paused. He knew he should destroy this place while he was here. He looked down. Camile had buried her face in his chest.

"Please. The screams. I can no longer bear it anymore." she wailed.

Gawaon came to a decision.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Camile looked up at him, her face streaked with tears.

"For you love, I will run." she said.

"Very well. This way." said Gawaon as he led her away to safety. Camile did not speak again till they were safely in hyperspace.

"My hero." she said, hugging him.

\-----

The Jedi were in a conference room in the Assembly. They listened to Gawaon as he described what had transpired on Marrias.

Anakin glared at the hologram. The Republic were not monsters? Then what was this?

"That concludes my report. This factory built by the Sith is an obscenity, a horror beyond imagining. The sooner it is destroyed the better." said the hologram of Gawaon.

"Now can we attack them?" said Anakin.

"Why kidnap Camile from Coruscant? If they wanted a witness, why not pick a local?" said Obi-Wan.

"I myself wondered that. Camile is a Jedi archivist. Her credentials are impeccable, her observations not called into question." said Gawaon.

"Yes, likely that is. Still, something strange at work there is." said Yoda.

"I agree. Something just does not add up. The Republic would never agree to this normally. Anakin what do you think?" said Obi-Wan

Anakin, however was no longer there.

\-----

Anakin burst in Padme's office. She looked up from where she was speaking to various beings.

"Anakin!" she said.

"Have you heard? What they are doing? You said the Republic were not monsters. Well, they are." he said.

"I know Anakin. I was wrong. I wanted to believe the best of people." she said.

"Well, as I see it there's only one way to stop them."

"I agree. We were just discussing that. It is no longer enough that the Confederacy survive. We must defeat and conquer the Republic to stop these atrocities. They have changed the war, but we must finish it."

"As you wish. I will leave tomorrow to join the offensive." said Anakin, he turned to leave.

"One more thing, my First Knight. Before you go." said Padme.

Anakin paused. He turned back round.

"Yes?" he said.

"We're getting married. Now. We will take back the Galaxy as husband and wife." she said.

As ceremonies went, it was a little rushed, Obi-Wan thought as he guided the two through the words. As he finished, only he heard what Padme said to her husband.

"Kill them. Kill them all."

\-----

The Republic Cruiser Relentless sat in orbit over Marrias.

"Transit! Multiple contacts. Mostly lights. Inbound from our side."

"See who they are." said Captain Welham.

"Aye sir."

Soon a connection was established.

"This is Master Lasek representing the Jedi Council. We are here at the behest of the Will of the Force. You will stand aside and let us put an end to this atrocity." came the demand.

"You have no authority here Jedi. I will defend this world and all structures on it to the best of my ability. Republic Fleet. Prevent these newcomers from entering orbit. If they attempt to do so, open fire."

Welham's command was met with confusion. Oppose the Jedi? It was unthinkable. While most of the heavy cruisers firmed up the rest of the fleet maneuvered to support the newcomers. Despite entreaties from either side to see reason and desist, the ad-hoc Jedi force approached the planet steadily. As they entered range both forces opened fire.

\------

Master Lasek of the Jedi placed two tentapods on the pilot reassuringly. Using the Force he sought to grant them the clarity and vision to make it past the Republic blockade to the planet below. However, his own thoughts were not at peace. How was it they were fighting the Republic, dodging ships that should be aiding them and not whoever had beguiled them into this obscenity? Was the entire Galaxy going mad?

"See if you can make planet fall. I have no desire to bring harm to those in the blockade." he said.

The human looked briefly at him and gave him a grin only a carnivore could.

"Don't worry. Getting past folks like this is what I live for." said Bail Organa. He pushed at a lever, accelerating his ship between two Stardestroyers.

"Drop mines." he ordered.

The little ship left several objects in its wake. They quickly detonated causing a disorientating flash of light and broadcasting heavy electronic noise. Several other ships followed suit leaving orbit a mess of signals and blinded gun crews. It was a temporary distraction but all that was needed to break through and descend to the planet below.

\-----

Captain Talan could not believe his eyes. Responding to a request for aid he had jumped to Marrias expecting hostile Confederacy ships, not this fiasco. Half the Republic Fleet facing off against the other half? It seemed only moments before they had been firing on each other until a Jedi led force had set off enough ECM to bring a halt to that. He and the Protector had arrived just as the haze was clearing and his demand to know what was going on had led to an argument.

At least no one was shooting he thought.

"So. Who is in Command?" Talan said after listening to about five minutes of explanations and accusations from the various parties.

More accusations and a bit of explanation. Talan checked the preposterous notion that this 'Darth Furia' was in charge. Strangely it was.

"And where is she?"

More accusations and recriminations.

"I see. Very well. Land some troops to defend the planet. The only explanation is that we should be..."

"Transit! Multiple Confederacy hostiles inbound.' called the sensor op.

"...expecting a Confederate attack to take advantage of this confusion. I trust we can all agree to fight the real enemy?"

The Republic ships attempted to reform into an actual battle order to meet the threat.

\------

Anakin observed the Republic's antics from the cockpit of a BTL.

"Okay Blues. Let's get down there and take that factory out. Let the Navy take care of their ships. Follow me and we should make it while they're out of position." he said.

As the two fleets maneuvered to fight the squadron of BTLs quickly made orbit and planet fall.

\-----

Bail and his crew maintained covering fire for the Jedi as they advanced. He noticed that they were unwilling to directly shoot the clones, as was he. Were what the Jedi had said was true? That these were ordinary men and women transformed by a macabre process? If so, could they be turned back? It seemed the Jedi were unwilling to slay them either. Rather they would knock them flat, allowing Bail and others to advance to stun range. It made for slow going. It was also dawning on him that the factory would allow for an almost unending number of reinforcements.

"We need to secure wherever they're holding the people." he ordered.

As if sensing his needs the Jedi changed direction, pushing towards the other main entrance. It was hard going until the clones appeared to turn. It quickly became apparent they were fighting on two fronts. Emboldened, they pushed forward, taking advantage of the confusion.

\-----

They met the Jedi led by Skywalker at the main compound.

"Anakin!" Bail called out. "What are you doing here!"

"Same thing as you. Daring rescue, destroying Dark Side stuff." said Skywalker.

There was a loud whine from overhead as Republic drop shuttles began descending.

"Or we could be briefly protecting it to keep folks safe. You see to getting everyone secure. I'll get the defence guns back on!" said Skywalker before racing off.

Could this day get any stranger?

\-----

Lieutenant Grigg surveyed the target.

"Captain, I can see the structure and it appears intact. Been some fighting already." he said.

The hologram of Captain Talan looked up at him.

"Alright, and who's defending it. These so called clones?" said Talan.

"No sir. Looks like a bunch of civvies and Jedi, sir. I think they have taken refuge in it as a defensive position sir."

"Well, we are not in the business of butchering civilians. Let's see if they can be talked out. Put me on."

Lieutenant Grigg did so.

"Attention defending force. This is Captain Talan of the Republic Navy. You are occupying a strategic asset. If you surrender you will be allowed to remove yourself unharmed." announced Talan.

There was a brief pause and the the base's PA system crackled into life.

"No way Captain. There is no way you're taking this slaughterhouse back intact. You've butchered enough Marriasians, I will not allow you to continue." came a voice. It sounded familiar somehow to Talan.

"Explain yourself, also, to whom am I speaking with?" said Talan.

There was a brief argument on the other end as the speaker spoke to someone. "No, I am not changing my name, stop smiling like that! This is Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Knight. This 'asset' as you put it murders people and turns their bodies into clones. I leave it intact and the people here today will be marched right back into it tomorrow." said Skywalker.

"Skywalker! You maniac. Why should I believe you? Is this another one of your tricks?"

"You tell me. This was your facility an hour ago. Or, it belonged to Darth Parlous, who apparently works for you now. Also, if you don't believe me how about Jedi Master Lasek of Coruscant? Or Mr Organa, loyal Republic citizen and all." said Skywalker.

"Most of the people there are innocents. Surrender and I can get to the bottom of this. You have my word that no civilian will be intentionally slaughtered on my watch. However if you resist those people will get hurt." said Talan.

There was a pause.

"Yeah, okay. I'll trust you. We surrender. Just give us a moment to calm down and we'll come out." said Skywalker.

It took about twenty minutes for the defenders to disarm and exit the facility. They were quickly surrounded by Republic troops. As another company moved towards the buildings Skywalker called out.

"You don't want to go in there."

"Why not?" said Lieutenant Grigg.

Skywalker reached into his pocket. The factory exploded as a series of detonation ripped it apart.

"It's kind of dangerous to poke around Sith artefacts." he said smirking as the Republic troopers raised their weapons.

\-----

Captain Talan wondered if this day could get any worse. While he held Marrias orbit, having fought off the Confederacy fleets it had not been before they had managed to land assault assets on the ground. Currently he was urgently requesting reinforcements and he imagined his Confederate opposite was doing the same. He had about a dozen Jedi as prisoner on the planet as well as a Core noble. The installation they had been sent to secure at all costs was a smoking pile of rubble. It was all the fault of the maniac Jedi Skywalker or perhaps he really was Jedi Amidala now. Who the hell had married the Galaxy's two most dangerous lunatics? Just what had they been thinking? Still he had his orders. Hold Marrias. Even without the installation the system was of prime strategic importance. He stared at the fleet's disposition and reordered it a bit to face the next attack.

\-----

Dala watched the turbolaser fire splatter harmlessly on the theatre shield above her and the assault force. She stood with a squad of Mandalorians as walkers and other troopers formed up around the mobile shield generator. The squad's leader detailed the plan.

"Alright squad. While the main force advances on the Pubbies here, we are going to hit the prison compound and rescue Skywalker and the Jedi." she said.

"Sir? Did I hear you right. We're rescuing Jedi? From the Republic?" said a trooper.

"You got it." said the leader.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd. I mean. We're Mandalorians. We don't rescue Jedi."

"We do today. Have to admit, it surprised me too. Anyone got a problem, they can go home and learn flower arranging, basket weaving or some other damn hobby."

"Just don't seem natural."

"Look on the bright side. We're fighting the Pubbies."

At that, the squad brightened up and began checking weapons.

\-----

"Anakin."

"Yes Obi-Wan."

"Is there possibly someone in the Galaxy who you have not personally offended?"

Both Jedi were in a small cell in heavy restraints. They were occasionally served food by droids since they could not be affected by Jedi telepathy.

"Of course there is. I have not met everyone."

"Well, there's a small mercy. Do you have a plan to get out of here? I don't want to be around if Talan decides to interrogate you."

"I was going to wait till next mealtime. They're quite healthy you know." said Anakin.

"Is this in part to keep your weight down? Being married leads to fat I am told."

"I do not need to go on a diet, yet. However, since you insist. Droid!"

Soon a droid arrived outside the door.

"Yes." it said.

"Can I have some water please?" said Anakin.

"Of course." the droid walked off and then returned with a tumbler of water. As it entered the cell Anakin reached out with the Force. Altering the droid's circuits he instructed it to undo the restraints. Once free, it was a simple matter to free Obi-Wan.

"Okay, time to free the others and leave." said Anakin.

"Alright, how do we get back in contact with the Confederacy?"

Outside there could be heard an explosion.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem." said Anakin.

\-----

Anakin, Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi looked at their Mandalorian rescuers.

"Well, I am sure this is a first for everyone, but we should get going." said Obi-Wan.

"Let's get everyone else out too. We'll be needing them." said Anakin.

"Why?"

"Want to bet this was the only Sith facility on the planet?" said Anakin.

It took several weeks, a few false starts and some lunatic raids and a series of really big explosions. With the destruction of the fifth facility, the Republic forces withdrew. Anakin, the other survivors and a grateful populace watched as relief shuttles descended.


	18. The Fall

"The Clone Wars is the popular term used to describe the conflicts during the final collapse of the Galactic Republic. The appeal of clones, entirely loyal and disposable soldiers in such divisive times is clear. This willingness to sacrifice liberties for security was also a prelude for one of the Galaxy's darker chapters in history."

from Ooyay Colph's 'The Fall of the Republic'.

\-----

It has been two years since the GALACTIC REPUBLIC declared war on the CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS. The war has shattered the Galaxy. The insidious Sith have lent their aid to the Republic, providing sinister Clone troopers and Black Ships. In response many Jedi have allied with the Confederacy to resist them. Pre-eminent in the battle is ANAKIN SKYWALKER Jedi Knight and the Greatest Starfighter Pilot in the Galaxy

\-----

The shipyards at D'Sparce, while not as famous or prestigious as Kuat, Correllia or Sullust were still substantial. Ten refurbished slips held half-finished Star destroyers. Droids and beings worked constantly on ships and to expand the yards themselves. The yards were protected by two dedicated defence platforms and a squadron of obselete but still dangerous Defender heavy cruisers. Far from the front lines, it was understood that any Confederate fleet would be noticed well before arrival and the Republic could respond and reinforce as needed.

This may not be my best thought out plan, thought Anakin Skywalker as he looked out the cockpit. They had made the hyperspace jumps carried in a large bulk freighter, unloaded just before the last jump. The Republic's use of the sinister clone troopers had left many dissatisfied and willing to aid the Confederacy. The twenty Lancers the freighter had been able to carry seemed woefully inadequate at first glance. Most of the later ones as well.

"Okay everyone, let's make a high speed pass to start with. See how much damage we can do." he said.

The fighters accelerated towards the dockyards. As they did so the defenders began to react, slowly at first as if struggling to realise that the system was not as removed from the Confederacy as previously believed. Some defences were still easy to implement and a wave of ECM noise crashed over the onrushing ships.

"Damn it. I can't lock on." called Edera. She was quickly followed by similar responses from the other pilots.

Anakin had half expected that. The war between the Confederacy and Republic was as much fought by engineers as it was ships and troops. Both sides struggled to improve the capabilities of the weapons and systems used. Of particular interest to him was the constant race between the Republic's ECM and the Confederacy's sensors. As a result the engagement ranges had contracted. He wondered if they were in danger of resorting to ramming and boarding.

"Okay, accelerate to close range and engage with cannon." Anakin ordered.

"What about those guns?"

"We get in amongst the dock and they'll stop firing! Trust me." said Anakin.

The fighters accelerated and soon entered the range of the defender's guns. Here however, their ECM worked against them. The current countermeasures, while highly effective at denying the massed torpedo volleys employed by the Confederacy also prevented easy target acquisition from their own systems. Normally this was considered an acceptable trade off, the Republic's heavier cruisers could treat fighters as an annoyance without the benefit of of their missiles. Unfortunately the targets at D'Sparce were half completed hulls and the docking cradles they were in. Still the sheer volume of fire from the stations and cruisers was immense, saturating the area. Of the twenty fighters, only seventeen made it through, two totally destroyed and the third sent spiralling into the dockyard. The survivors were then amongst the dock superstructure, firing at anything that looked vulnerable. Structures were damaged and machinery destroyed as the crimson bolts struck.

Then the Republic fighters entered in an attempt to drive out and destroy the attackers. The older Hurricanes were no match for the Lancers, especially as they were inhibited by refraining from causing collateral damage. There were some newer fighters however. They were compact flying wings, the cockpit bubble distorting the profile. While only armed with twin light cannon the new fighters were agile and dangerous, especially in the tight confines of the dockyard.

"They're all over me!" called Viska, wildly evading and diving into the superstructure of a partially completed Stardestroyer.

Anakin turned and followed, he quickly found the two fighters weaving towards the stern. He quickly lined up and fired on the pursuer. It broke in two, the larger part striking a support and exploding, causing the gargantuan structure to shake.

"Best we get out of here." called Anakin.

The two fighters exited through the incomplete thruster nozzles as the hull collapsed tearing the yard apart. The damage quickly spread as the entire structure tore itself to pieces.

"Okay, looks like we've done enough damage. All craft, break for hyperspace." ordered Anakin.

Eight fighters boosted and managed to escape into hyperspace.

\-----

Anakin sat in the small bunkroom looking at the entry on the pad. Yarren Kol. From Kalista. Nineteen standard. Schooling, brief job history. Joined Confederacy Starfighter Corps. Top marks. Noted as very promising and marked for command training. Killed in Action. Anakin stared at the fresh faced, sandy haired holo smiling back at him. What business did a kid like that have getting into a war? What had motivated him to do so? Anakin wondered what he could say as he drafted the message to be sent to his, wife? Anakin double checked. He had married just before leaving for training. Who would do something like that?

Apart from him, obviously. Okay, so it happened. Probably a lot. What could he do?

Sighing, Anakin finished the message and then switched to the next one.

\-----

Chancellor Vallorum of the Galactic Republic surveyed the Senate chamber. Instead of a couple of empty pods, normal even a decade ago, vast areas now lay empty. Entire sectors were in revolt, refusing to partake in Galactic Government if not having actually seceded. Where had everything gone wrong? It could not be the work of the Confederacy alone?

"You said we would be safe!" came the accusation from Senator Marrin of Grophos.

Vallorum tried to remember where their system was without looking it up. He was sure it was in the core and on the opposite side to the conflict.

"Grophos is surely well removed." he began.

"It is, but the Naval yard at D'Sparce is apparently less so." said Marrin. The Senator activated a holo depicting the recent attack and catastrophic damage to the facility.

"How did this happen?" said Vallorum.

"Does it matter? The Confederacy has shown it can strike anywhere. No one is safe!" cried Marrin.

The Senate dissolved into chaos.

"No one is safe!"

"No one is safe!"

\-----

Padme Amidala today wished she was the power mad tyrant Republic propaganda displayed her as. If she had the entire Assembly wrapped around her fingers then why did every little thing take so long? Did some of the representatives love the sound of their voice? Did some take an opposite position just to argue with one another?

"Tell me it's over for today." she said.

"Not quite. Meeting with the Jedi Archivist." said Delphine.

"What do they want? Oh, you mean Camile?" Padme brightened, the young academic was a pleasant woman quite unlike the usually stoic Knights and enigmatic Masters.

"Yes ma'am. Shall I tell her to come in?"

"Yes. Alright."

It was a few minutes before Camile arrived. She was dressed in black with a red jacket. Padme was surprised the Jedi paid so much attention to local fashion.

"Hello, how can I assist the Jedi today." Padme said, attempting a smile.

"I am seeking a first hand account of the woman who would challenge the Galaxy. Mainly for an accurate record you understand. The Republic holos you as a conquest crazed Warlord while your own people see you as a stalwart defender of civilisation. Which account is truest?" said Camile as she took out a pad.

"Very well. What would you like to know?"

"This is not a normal path you have taken. I think it is important to know why."

Padme looked at the archivist.

"Is this more 'Are you a Sith' grilling. Don't you get tired of that? Dividing the Galaxy into two sides?"

Camile tried to hide behind her pad.

"No. I don't think that's important. You bought an armed merchant. You say you wanted to protect your world."

"I did. I was so angry. Nothing was being done. Nothing had been done. I just took action." said Padme, her voice rising at the memory.

"So you took charge." said Camile.

"Yes. It felt good. To be, to be..."

"Strong? Powerful? Victorious?"

"Yes. I had believed that the system worked, but it did not. Being able to take control of it all was exhilarating. I suppose you are going to tell me that's wrong."

"Why should I do that? I am not a Knight, just a historian. I just want an accurate record and some of the thoughts of those who lived through and shaped events. It's often the hardest part you see, knowing what people were thinking."

Padme thought about that.

"So, what do you think? Personally?" she said wonderingly.

"I feel you could learn from the myths they accuse you of being part of. I would like to provide you with a proper historical perspective." Camile said.

"Really? Just what can I learn from mythological figures?" said Padme.

"The stories are based on actual historic events. Take the Revan myth. It is a personification of a doctrinal crisis within the Jedi. A retelling of an earlier tale. Originally, the Jedi believed something very different. They rejected these old truths as belief changed. Of course, no one likes to admit that their beliefs are not constant or timeless. So, we have our tales."

Padme was intrigued. What was Camile saying?

"What were the old beliefs?" she found herself saying.

"Please understand they would be considered heresy by a modern Jedi. It quite upsets them, but originally the Jedi were not stoic, emotionless guardians living apart from those they protected. They were much like your Anakin."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like a brief overview?"

Padme nodded and Camile began the tale.

\-----

Several days later she greeted Anakin after he returned from the D'Sparce raid.

The sight of her embracing her husband publicly was no longer actual news, just a normal thing seen across the Confederacy like any other couple. For a brief moment they could pretend they were before their responsibilities took them apart again.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too."

They kissed. Eventually they pulled apart.

"Padme?"

Oh hell. She knew that look.

"Are we doing the right thing?" said Anakin Skywalker.

\-----

Anakin regarded Padme's shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" she said, eyes flashing.

"I was just thinking as I was returning. The Republic isn't our enemy. Not really. It's just the Cloners and their Sith masters, Parlous and Furia. We destroy them and the Republic loses most of its ability to fight us." he said.

"They attacked us. We are defending ourselves." she said.

"Are we? D'Sparce was a long way from us."

"And what would those ships of been used for?"

"If we were not threatening them, I don't know. The Hutts?"

"Would they? They didn't think so before."

"They may think differently now. People learn, Padme, they change."

"So what would you have me do?" she said stepping back.

"Try for peace? This war has gone on too long. So many have died." Anakin tried.

"They attacked us. All I have done is protect my people and they attack us. They tried to kill me. Remember?"

"Yes, I do. I will always protect you."

"So why are you stopping now. I thought you loved me." she was shouting now.

"I do Padme. I just think this conflict needs another solution."

"Really, then why are you siding with my enemies?"

"Padme, believe me..."

"I don't know what to believe." she said as she turned and marched off.

Anakin was about to run after her when he heard a polite cough. He turned, it was Representative Palpatine. How much had he seen?

"May I be of assistance?" said the older man reassuringly.

\------

Anakin alternated between staring at Padme's departing back and Palpatine. He should be chasing after her, but maybe patience was called for. Palpatine was her old mentor. Maybe he could provide some insight before he just rushed in making things worse.

"Sure. I could use some advice right now." said Anakin.

"Have I ever told you about how I met Ms Amidala? My wife and I had a small vineyard. One year it seemed we had a particularly poor crop. Seems agridroids can keep regular pests away but not determined nine year olds..."

\-----

Padme smiled at the door guard and keyed herself in.

"Mom!" cried Keira as she charged down Padme for a hug.

"Where's dad? He did make it home? Is he..." said Keira.

"No. Anakin's fine. It's just, just." said Padme trailing off. Oh goddess, what had she done?

Keira looked up at her.

"Are you two fighting again?" she said, the worry plain in her voice.

"Yes. No. I don't know." said Padme. Why had she become so angry?

"So where is he?" said Keira.

"I don't, wait." Padme activated her comm. "Please locate my husband." she ordered. After a brief interval there was a reply. "Really. How interesting. Thank you."

"Where is he?" asked Keira.

"Oh, being Anakin. He will be home soon. Why don't you show me what you're learning at school?" said Padme.

Much later Anakin arrived, slightly muddy with a basket full of freshly picked grapes. Padme was waiting for him, Keira having gone to bed.

"Where did you get those?" Padme asked.

"Same place as you did. Security is a bit tighter though, I imagine." said Anakin. He walked up to her and offered her a bunch.

"I'm sorry." they said in unison.

"I should of listened to you." said Padme.

"And I you. I thought about it flying out there and back. You're right. The Republic will never back down, they never have. So, I will make sure they can never threaten you, I promise." said Anakin.

That night she switched her implant. A child of their own would ensure they never did this again she thought.

The next day Palpatine managed to intercept Anakin.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Very well, thanks."

"Excellent. Well, it looks like Ms Amidala has summoned the Military Oversight Committee. Perhaps something is in the wind?"

\-----

Two months later...

The squadron of Hornets maintained patrol near the hyperspace emergence zone from Delteran.

"Another day, another credit."

"You can say that. How long before we're done?"

"Ten minutes less than when you last asked."

"Just asking."

A flicker of psedomotion and the Liberators appeared. About them transmitted the lighter Confederacy cruisers and fighters.

"Aw hells. Command, we have multiple transits. Send to Coruscant, tell them to send everything, we're going to need it."

The Hornets turned to flee back to the Republic Fleet in system.

\-----

Padme stood on the bridge of the Liberator watching as her fleet advanced. Camile was right, take and hold Carios and you threaten the entire Republic.

My power can give me victory.

What an odd thought. Where had that come from? Oh well, never mind. She had a war to win.

In her quarters aboard the Liberator Furia smiled.

"Wake up Artura. Wake up." she intoned.

\-----

Anakin sat in the BTL as the fighter surveyed the developing battle. Where were the Black Ships?

"Lance? Gawaon? Hect Mar? Any of you see the Sith?"

The other Jedi reported they were not being detected.

"That's odd. They must see what we're doing. Where are they?" said Anakin.

Unfortunately no one had an answer.

"Damn it Parlous. What is it this time?" growled Anakin. He then switched back to speak with others. "Looks like the Sith are sitting this one out. All Jedi, for Amidala and the Confederacy!"

The fighters accelerated towards the battle. Individually, they were little different from regular pilots. Their reflexes and ability to sense danger also did not make much difference. However, the Jedi were blessed with the ability to be in the absolute best place at the perfect time. A shot here and another squadron remained in formation to complete a bombing run, crippling a Stardestroyer. Another two hits on a high speed pass and a counter offensive from reinforcing Hurricanes was stopped before it even began. An apparently impromptu staffing run broke an anti fighter Corvette in two making an easily exploitable gap.

That was the 'ordinary' Jedi. Anakin was something else altogether. He flew through the battle like an Angel of Death. Fighters exploded, ships died and any semblance of cohesion dissolved in his wake. He sought out shield generators, engines and turrets, landing hits in the brief moments between when a shield failed and it's back up activated.

Soon it was too much. The Republic Fleet began to withdraw. While the planet still had to be taken, the Carios system belonged to the Confederacy.

\-----

The beings of Republic High Command looked incredulously at the holo.

"Why have you abandoned us?"

"Abandoned? Is that what you fools think?" said the holo.

"Well yes. We needed your ships at Carios."

The holo laughed.

"Really. That's not what I wanted. What do you think this war was for? It was to awaken your new masters. It was to have revenge on the whole rotten system. It was to be right!"

"What about the clones? We're they a trap? Will they turn on us?"

The holo cocked her head.

"You know, I did not think of that. Good idea. For that you may serve Artura. What is your name?"

"Siskia. Admiral Siskia." said Siskia.

"Well, welcome to a new order Siskia. As for the rest of you."

The holo made a gesture and the others in the room dropped dead. In high orbit over Coruscant Parlous cut the connection and laughed.

"Now to awaken the chosen one. Set course for Koriban. Destiny awaits." said Darth Parlous. She then resumed laughing until the ship jumped.

\-----

Padme observed the bombardment of Carios' defensive shield.

"Why not just surrender. We would leave some ships and move on." she said.

"I believe I can answer that." said Camile approaching from a scanner station. "I have located several of those Clone facilities on planet and." she paused.

"Yes? And what?" said Padme.

"I am detecting increased activity from the sites."

"Why! Why do that? To your own people!" said Padme, looking out at the planet below.

"I think their leaders are afraid. They are..." began Camile.

"Think? Think they are afraid? I'll give them something to fear." said Padme. She turned to an officer. "Activate fleet communication."

"Yes sir."

"All ships to bombardment range. Give us a breach so we can put a stop to this insanity."

She then walked over to the tactical grid displaying the assault.

"Where is their shield weakest?" she asked.

"It's a full planetary shield sir. They're not supposed to have weak points." said an officer.

"I guess there would be fluctuations in response to weather patterns and stellar phenomena. You cannot detect that though sir." said another.

"Too trusting in the material. Close your eyes Padme. Reach out and see where to strike." said Camile.

Padme looked worried. "I don't know how. I am not a Jedi." she said.

Camile smiled. "Then let me help you. Take my hand. Yes. Now concentrate, close your eyes. See the map in your mind Artura. Awaken. You will know where to strike." she said as she guided her.

Padme followed Camile's odd instructions and then she saw it. Her hand traced a curve across the map. She opened her eyes. A staffer had highlighted map.

"See what you can achieve?" said Camile.

"Yes. Thank you. Well, I believe we have our target everyone. Prepare for ground assault." said Padme.

"At once sir."

\-----

In the Liberator's hanger the Jedi were seeing to their fighters when Lance staggered.

"Someone just used the Dark Side." he said.

"Well, we were expecting that. Where? On the planet? Somewhere else in system?" said Anakin grinning.

"No. They're here. On this ship." said Lance.

The other Jedi stated incredulously at Lance.

"Are you certain?" said Hect Mar.

"I am. It was unmistakable." said Lance.

"This can't be possible. Do we have a stowaway, or an infiltrator?" said Gawaon.

"Padme. They're after her." said Anakin starting for the hanger's exit.

"Anakin wait. If that was their plan they have had plenty of opportunity to already act. They are after something else." said Lance.

"Yes. Focus. Concentrate and we can find this threat." said Hect Mar.

Reluctantly Anakin agreed. However they were interrupted.

"Anakin? Please be ready. We'll be breaching the shield soon and I want you and the Jedi escorting the drop shuttles." called Padme over personal comm.

"Uhh okay. We'll be ready. We just detected someone using the dark side on the ship." he replied.

There was some chatter on the other end.

"I'll increase security. Don't worry love. Just get those cloner facilities destroyed." she said.

"Alright. Be careful." he said

"You too." she said before cutting the comm.

Anakin looked up.

"Okay, New orders. They've found a way to breach the shield. We're needed fir escort and assault on those factories." he said to the others.

"What about the Dark Side?" said Lance.

"Padme wants the planet taken and the Cloners destroyed first. Then we return and find this threat." said Anakin.

The Jedi climbed back into the fighters and commenced pre flight checks.

\-----

The holo map now displayed both the shield and disposition of forces on the planet. Orders were relayed as the developing battles to destroy the Clone factories and take other strategic locations occurred.

Padme again had her eyes closed.

"Concentrate. See the battles, the conflict. Open yourself to it." said Camile calmly.

"How is this supposed to help?" Padme said.

"Through the Force you can impose your will and change the outcome to match your desires. Think back on how angry you were. That righteous rage at what these villains would do to their own people." said Camile.

"Yes? I can't do this." said Padme.

"You can. Concentrate. Come on! They are shoving people into those factories, murdering them. Turning them into monsters to kill our people! Get angry!"

Camile was right. It was monstrous. They deserved to be crushed, destroyed, wiped out.

"Yes. Now take that anger and focus. What do you want?"

"I want them destroyed."

"Really. Be certain."

"I want the destroyed!"

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"Then make it happen."

She opened her eyes and stretched our her hands. She ignored the fact that most of the staffers were simply staring and backing away. She could feel her people, so many! She could move them, motivate them, direct them to victory. She noticed someone kneeling in front of her.

"Welcome back Artura." said Furia triumphantly.

The Galaxy was there for the taking.

\------

The battle on Corias raged. Confederacy troops, armour and fighters pressed towards the Clone factory. Defenders, both regular Republic soldiers and the seemingly limitless Clone troopers fought back. The four Jedi Knights were seperated, each leading a different arm leading towards the objective.

Lance paused as he felt the Force wash over the battle. He commed the others.

"Did anyone else feel that?" he said.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Of course, what is happening."

Lance looked skywards.

"Nothing good. I believe we're needed up there." he said.

"We can't abandon the assault. We can't lose here." said Skywalker.

"Okay. We finish the assault. Then return." said Lance to a chorus of agreement. He then resumed leading the advance.

"I think we may of already lost." he muttered under his breath as he prepared to charge the next strong point.

\------

Obi-Wan smiled at Bail as the Alderaani descended from his ship at the Assembly. The two men clasped each other in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" they both said.

"I am here to negotiate joining the Confederacy. On behalf of the entire sector. You." said Bail.

"Wish I knew. The Force calls, and I obey." said Obi-Wan.

"That seems weirdly unspecific." said Bail.

"I am supposed to be wise enough to interpret the Force and know what to do." said Obi-Wan smiling.

"Well, how about breakfast while you wait for that moment. I know a cafe." said Bail as the two men walked from the landing pad.

\-----

"Are you sure?" said Palpatine smiling at the holo.

"Yes. To secure victory against the Republic we will need those ships." said Padme's image.

"Very well, Ms Amidala. I will make the necessary arrangements." Palpatine said taking note of the images brief confusion at her name.

"Thank you Palpatine. It is almost at an end." said Padme and the image winked out.

Well, well, well. The Sith were nothing if not predictable. Time for the lesson. He began to make some calls. The first one was simple.

"Maul. It is time."

\-----

Obi-Wan and Bail were eating breakfast when a large holo of Padme appeared in the public courtyard the café was open to.

"My people, I know it has been a long and difficult road but take heart for soon we shall have victory and bring peace and order to the Galaxy." the image began.

"That, that's not good." said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I am beginning to reconsider my mission here. Padme, what have you done?" said Bail.

"I feel it would be prudent to go and see what needs to be done. Can you transport me to the fleet." said Obi-Wan.

"I can. Do we have time for breakfast first?"

Obi-Wan looked at the holo promising a bright new dawn. "Might as well. I feel we are all out of time." he said.

\-----

Sanders looked down at his small charge. Guard duty might be dull, but he liked the First Citizen's adopted daughter. They had just finished watching the holo announcement

"Are they going to be alright?" Keira said.

"Sure. They have both faced worse odds." Sanders said. Internally he was worried. The First Citizen seemed off, somehow.

Fortunately Keira did not pick up on his concerns.

"Okay then." she said and went back to playing.

Sanders then realised that the gate had failed to report in. Come on guys, every fifteen minutes.

"Anders. Gate respond." he said into his comm. There was no response. Sanders readied his blaster, walked over and scooped up Keira.

"Hey!" she said.

"Sush. Trouble." Sanders said as he contacted command. "Got a situation here, Gate is down. Getting primary to safety." he said as he moved the house. He tried the other guard stations. They did not respond either.

He reached a door in the house he did not remember being closed when he had last checked. He turned so Keira was behind him and fired. The door shattered, revealing a tattooed Zabrak with a red laser sword. He put Keira down.

"Run!" he said as he opened fire. The Zabrak advanced, his weapon deflecting the bolts.

"Attacker is a Jedi. Attacker is..." Sanders was cut off as the lightsabre pierced his right lung.

Maul concentrated. Where was the child Palpatine wanted alive so badly?

\-----

Anakin and the other Jedi burst into the conference room adjoining the Liberator's command centre. Padme and Camile were inside. He rushed over to Padme as she rose to greet him.

"Padme. We've got to get you out of here. There's a dark side user on the ship." he said grasping her hand.

"Do not be afraid my First Knight. I am safe here with you at my side." said Padme calmly.

"I'll be calmer when we've found that Dark Sider. They could be anyone, we have..." began Anakin but he stopped as he heard the other Jedi activate their lightsabres. He turned round. "What are you doing?"

Lance nodded towards the women as Camile giggled.

"They're right here. It's them." he said.

Anakin looked confusedly between Padme and Lance.

"No." he said. How was this possible?

"Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Darth Furia." said 'Camile' smiling at Gawoan as she smiled at him.

The Nautolan held his lightsabre only loosely, he switched it off.

"Camile. What have you done?" he said.

"Done? I have embraced the truth. Accepted my true potential and taken charge of my destiny." said Furia as she walked towards Gawaon. Lance and Hect Mar shifted slightly to cover the threat.

"I thought we had freed you of that witch." said Gawaon.

Furia laughed. "I freed myself. From being a silly, simpering fool running around after my so called betters. From being a shy fool who thought she could steal a kiss from you."

"I loved you. Was that, was that all a lie?" said Gawaon, tears running down his face.

"Camile thought she loved you. A feeble, deluded notion brought on by too many soppy tales. I do want you Gawaon." said Furia as she reached up to catch a tear. "Join me, there are such secret of the universe for us to uncover." she reached up and kissed him.

The scream caught everyone off guard. Furia fell away from Gawaon's reignited lightsabre. Gawaon sank to cradle the dying woman's head.

"Thankyou my love." she said and died.

Before anyone could react Gawaon turned his blade on himself, tumbling lifelessly besides Camile.

Padme grimaced. "I would say that was overly dramatic but it would be hypocritical of me." she said and raised a hand. Reflexively, Lance raised his hand.

"What are you doing?" said Anakin.

"Not making the same mistake again. I'll stick with you this time round." said Padme, concentrating.

"Hect Mar, Anakin. Help." said Lance straining to keep an unseen force at bay.

Hect Mar advanced uncertainly, keeping an eye on Anakin.

"Oh no. Not this time. Rid yourself of his competition. His accomplice too." said Padme to Anakin.

"What!" said Lance and Anakin at once. The distraction was minor but telling. Lance was picked up and flung against a wall.

"In my last life I fell for your charms, your wiles. It proved to be my undoing, slain by the one who would of remained loyal. Such a stupid tragedy. So, not again!" shouted Padme.

"She's possessed. Hect Mar. Help." Lance struggled out.

Hect Mar advanced uncertainly only to be blocked by Anakin.

"Anakin! We need to subdue her. Then we can treat her, drive whatever this is out!" said Hect Mar. His lightsabre was still on but his guard was relaxed.

"Anakin! You promised me! You said you did not care if I was a Warlord or not!" said Padme.

Anakin looked at Padme, the two Jedi and the bodies. He looked at the lightsabre hilt in his hand.

The universe held it's breath.

Anakin Skywalker activated the weapon and swung cutting Hect Mar's head apart before the stunned Zabrak realised what was happening. The body fell to the floor. He then strode over to Lance and stabbed him through the heart. He then walked back to Padme and knelt before her.

"You are right. I don't care. So long as I am with you." he said.

"Then rise my love. We have a Galaxy to conquer."

Anakin rose. Inclining his head he kissed her.

"Yours to command." he said.

"Excellent. One thing remains. We must be rid of them all, Jedi and Sith."

"I, I understand."

"Bring me the head of Darth Parlous. Make sure she stays dead."

\-----

Several days later Bail and Obi-Wan caught up with the Confederacy Fleet at Atrisia. The ship entered the Liberator's docking bay. As they disembarked a voice cried out.

"Obi!" it was Dala. She was dressed in full armour, but still sported a variety of deadly weapons.

Obi-Wan walked over. "What are you doing here?" he asked not trusting this to be mere coincidence.

Dala dragged him into a small storage room. "I'm here for the daring rescue. Dude deeply distressed. Padme's gone bad. However I figure, less talking more action, come on." she said and made to leave but Obi-Wan blocked the exit.

"Dala, we need to discover what's going on first." said Obi-Wan holding up a hand.

"What's going on? Padme's gone full on crazy conquer the Galaxy. Let's kill her and rescue Anakin." said Dala.

"Dala." began Obi-Wan.

"I know, I know. Should of done this years ago." said Dala.

"That's not what I meant. She may be possessed or otherwise under the influence of the Dark Side. We have to try to rescue her." said Obi-Wan.

Dala stared at Obi-Wan. There was a pause.

"Alright. Because it is you. She gets her chance."

\-----

Darth Maul sat in the pilot seat and wondered at the destination Palpatine had given him. It was halfway across the Galaxy! He was beginning to suspect that the man sent him on long missions to keep him away from whatever it was he was really up to.

What he should of done was pay attention to his captive. Maul had quickly tracked down the child and escaped. He had tossed her into a cabin and code locked the door, thinking that would hold an eleven year old child.

It should of. If that child had not learned the arts of running away. If that child had not had her adoptive father teach her to say, open a code lock using a few simple tools. If that child also did not know how to overload an engine, make her way to an escape pod and climb in.

The first Maul knew of any of this was when the ship registered the escape pod launching and thrusting for the nearest inhabited world. How could he? Jedi, and Sith for that matter did not have children. The idea that a Jedi, who was also a mechanic would teach his daughter some much needed 'life skills' was unthinkable.

Unfortunately, he had no chance to learn from his error. The ship's engine overloaded and exploded.

\------

Obi-Wan, Bail and Dala found Padme in the command centre conferring with her planners. She looked up as the trio entered and smiled.

"I see it is time for that meeting. Excuse me." she said to her officers and motioned for the three of them to follow.

Once inside the conference room Padme turned and regarded them. They were of the burned hole in the wall behind them.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Padme. What are you doing?" asked Bail.

"I thought that should be obvious. Ending the war. Bringing it all to a close." she said.

"This way though? Through conquest? What has happened? The Padme I know..." attempted Bail.

"Is gone. All my life, it was like I was just sleepwalking. Well, thanks to Darth Furia, I am awakened." said Padme.

"Awakened? What does that mean? Where is this Sith? For that matter where are the Jedi?" said Obi-Wan dreading the answer.

"Oh, you know. The usual thing that happens when you put them in a small room together. So they're all gone now." Padme said smiling.

"All gone? Where's Anakin?" said Dala, raising her blaster.

"Have you come to rescue him? What from?" said Padme.

"You know damn well who from. You." growled Dala.

"Really? You had lost before you had even started. Stupid girl. He has never looked at you that way. You are truly deluded if think you can compete with me." said Padme.

Obi-Wan quickly interposed himself before Dala fired. Turning his back to her he faced Padme, he hoped.

"You say you're awakened. What did they do to you?" he said.

Padme smiled.

"You know all those things they said about me. They're true. I am Artura reborn. I remember her life, being her. I will conquer the Galaxy. Join me, foolish Jedi." she said.

"That wasn't true then and it certainly is not now. This isn't you. I don't know what sort of spell they put you under, but if they're gone then it must be weakening. Fight it. You can be free of their influence." said Obi-Wan.

"What if I don't want to be free? They have attacked me constantly. What's wrong with destroying my tormentors?" she asked.

"Because it is not who you are. You told me you grew up. That you are no longer an idealistic young girl wanting to serve her people as best she could. I believe you are. You grew to become civilistion's protector, not its destroyer." said Bail.

"I am sorry, but it is too late..." began Padme.

"No! I will never believe that. I will never lose hope in you. Trust me. You are a better person than this. Please." said Bail, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

Padme blinked. Frowned, scowled and then relaxed as if a giant weight had been lifted from her. She slumped a little.

"What have I done?" she said.

"Something almost impossible. You have come back." said Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." said Padme.

"Where is Anakin?" they all asked her.

\------

Anakin Skywalker sat in the pilot seat of a Confederacy fast courier. The ship was a small silver lozenge consisting of hyperdrive, engines a small cargo section and even small crew quarters. It was built for transitting quickly and little else. Anakin had refitted the nav module to get to Corbinis as quickly as possible. Even so the transit took time. Time where he now had to think about what he was doing.

He had promised he would kill Parlous. He wondered how he was going to do that. He had faced the insane Sith several times during the current conflict but it had always ended inconclusively, often with Parlous taunting him that if only he let go, cease deluding himself that he was a Jedi then maybe he would triumph. Well, he was no longer a Jedi. He had killed Lance and Hect Mar. There was no going back on that. He felt he should feel more, he had fought with the two Jedi as comrades for two years. Why didn't he care? Because they had threatened Padme. He would protect her, follow any order of hers and set the Galaxy on fire for her if she so asked. He would certainly slay Parlous.

When the ship exited hyperspace above Corbinis he noticed it was different. No Republic blockade and the defence sats seemed inert, powered down. There were several of the Black Ships, but they too were quiescent, neither accelerating to intercept or launching fighters. Anakin piloted the ship down through the atmosphere towards the fortress. If the mad sorceress wanted a personal confrontation then he would damn well would give her one.

The ship landed, looking out of place among the sinister Sith vessels. Anakin got out and walked towards the fortress. Again he felt a sense, not of peace, but of belonging. It felt as if this was his fortress, as if he were returning home. Which was ridiculous his home was, where? He frowned, concentrating. Where did he live? Here? No, that was ridiculous. He had a home. A family. Padme, Keira. On, Naboo. Yes. How could he possibly forget that? Parlous. She was up to her tricks again. Anakin frowned and advanced on the fortress.

\-----

There was no challenge, no resistance to his arrival. No tricks or distractions either as he moved through the fortress. Anakin had the sense that everyone had been evacuated recently. As if he were expected. This is a trap, he thought.

'You are wrong. Before I laid traps for you. To test you. This is,' the voice in his head paused, as if searching for the right word. 'This is an ascension.'

Anakin ignored the voice and moved into the fortress and down towards the ring above the great chamber. Unlike the first time the doors opened as he approached. He found Parlous placing a black helmet atop an armour stand. The helmet had flared sides as if both deflect blows and make the wearer appear larger, taller. The face mask was reminiscent of a skull. The rest of the armour, built for a large humanoid was equally imposing.

Darth Parlous turned to regard the intruder. "Good, you have arrived. I'ld ask how was your flight but we Sith are short on pleasantries." she said.

Anakin activated his lightsabre. These taunts were getting tedious. He advanced cautiously. "I am no Sith." he snarled.

Parlous moved back through the ring. "So sure are you?" she gestured with her left hand and a large table lifted and was hurled towards Anakin. As it flew toward them she flung a blast of crackling energy with her right hand.

Anakin raised his hand and caused the table to stop mid flight while catching the other attack with his lightsabre. The heavy object shook as the two struggled to gain complete control of it. After a few seconds Anakin triumphed and let it fall with a crash.

"Nice. Very defensive. That's not what you're here for though. Attack!" said Parlous raising her hands. As she did so the ring started moving, quickly accelerating. Loose objects were sent flying and Parlous laughed as what seemed like electrical discharges from various pieces of equipment arced towards Anakin. Several struck him and he cried in pain as the blasts burned and seared him.

"Hurts doesn't it? I've always found pain to be a great motivator." said Parlous as Anakin screamed, now held aloft by the power burning him. "You have a very simple choice. Embrace your destiny and destroy me or, die."

Anakin found he could prevent further damage but as the power washed over him the already burned sections still stung and hurt. He fell to the floor and glared at Parlous. "Never." he said.

"Well, what are you going to do? Do I have time to fetch your little Warlord? Hmm, yes. Really should of captured and tortured her, but Furia had this odd notion that she would make an ally and then command you to join us. How did that work out?" said Parlous.

"Your apprentice is dead. Gawaon killed her when he found out." said Anakin as he rose and advanced.

Parlous laughed and sent more objects and blasts of purple fire at Anakin, keeping her distance.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. Bit of a mismatch those two, but we're getting off topic. How's the wife?"

Anakin pushed through the storm, trying to reach Parlous.

"Stop just defending!" Parlous screamed. "You're not a Jedi, you never were. You're one of us." as more fittings came loose and became random projectiles. She waved her hands and a cloud of them hurtled at Anakin. "Perhaps I should turn your Warlord, see if she turns instead."

The cloud of metal objects exploded away from Anakin. Bleeding and burned he advanced on Parlous. "Never!" he screamed.

Parlous danced away laughing as she did so "Now we're talking!" she screeched.

\-----

Aboard the Confederacy fleet crews paused at the announcement.

"My fellow citizens and comrades in arms. For years I have led you and you have gladly followed. We have acted in defence our homes and our desire to remain independent. This has always been our wish. However that is not what I have lead you to do recently. This invasion of the Republic is wrong, born out of my desire for revenge. It has cost thousands of lives already and threatens billions more. I have let my pride, my vanity and my anger get the better of me. For which I am ashamed. My last order to you is to return to the Confederacy and await the orders of my successor. All ships, all ships are to retreat. You are authorised to defend yourselves but otherwise do not engage Republic forces. I thank you for your dedication and devotion which I have unfortunately abused to my own ends."

Throughout the fleet personnel sat or stared in disbelief. What had happened? What had caused such an abrupt change? Was she telling the truth? Soon however a semblance of discipline returned and the fleet began manoeuvring to head home instead of into the heart of the Republic.

Padme looked at the shocked stares around the command centre. Ignoring them she walked over to a comm station and sent a request. Soon the image of Admiral Tal on a view screen. Like everyone else he looked stunned by the news.

"First Citizen." he said.

"No longer. I am not worthy of that title anymore. Mical, you will be in command until we return or you are relieved by my replacement." Padme said.

"Certainly, may I ask why? What happened?"

"I did not serve the best interests of the Confederacy. I chose to ignore those ideals in favour of mere revenge. Our culture and civilisation needs someone who believes in them."

Admiral Tal's image looked down briefly and he muttered something under his breath. Then he looked up. "Very well. I, I shall carry out your order."

Padme then turned and left the command centre. Once outside she turned to Obi-Wan, Bail and Dala who had followed her.

"If you would excuse me, I wish to spend some time with my children." she said.

It had been one shock after another.

"Your what?" said Obi-Wan.

\-----

The ring was on fire. At least that was the appearance. As it spun a blazing storm moved through it. Two figures chasing one another. There is a frenetic energy to it all. To an outside observer, were such a thing possible it would appear that the man chases the woman, intent on her destruction. Assuming that the observer is using a traditional frame of reference or point of view. From another she chases him, drawing upon the dark energy and amassing her own power to do, what? Enough energy to propel oneself back to an earlier time, where the Galaxy was different. A mad view, insane even.

Parlous drove Vader back with each enervating shock, laughing and screaming. That was certainly the way to understand all this. From one explosive, ecstatic moment of creation to where? The source of it all, the wellspring of the Force. Oh, this body might be destroyed in some ordinary mundane sense, but that was a small price to pay to undertake the great journey. Besides, the future was in good hands. Probably, she didn't really know or care.

Anakin fought through the torrent of telekinetic missiles and actinic blasts. His body ached, he felt dizzy from shock and blood loss but he drove himself on. It would all be worth it to rid the Galaxy of this cackling manic. Anger pushed him forward, rage consumed him. He forgot everything, but his tormentor.

The chase continued.

\-----

On the bridge of the Liberator sensor operators reported on what was happening in system.

'Multiple transits detected.'

'Multiple heavies at all jump points.'

'Ships do not ID as Republic. I'm getting Ikaran, Sullustan, Bromiri and others.'

'Who are they?'

Almost in response there was an announcement.

"This is Admiral Kathin of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. We're here to stop your mad attempt to destroy Galactic Civilisation."

The mixed fleets converged on the Confederacy ships. Fighters launched and battle lines formed as they approached one another.

\-----

He sees nothing now but her, he knows nothing but her. There is nothing but pain and that mocking voice only he can hear.

'Is that all you got?' comes the taunt, followed by more pain.

'Die witch!' is all he can think. He lashes out with his rage and fury.

'Close, so close, but not enough. Is that all? Is that the depth of your rage?'

'Die!'

'Oh, I almost felt that. Come now, what would she say if you fail. So disappointed.'

There is nothing, but a scream. A scream of pure rage tapping some ancient primeval source. He feels a connection.

'Yes! Well done. Vader. Remember, we Sith seek all paths...'

Vader looks at the body held by the neck in his outstretched hand. With one swipe of his lightsabre it is over. He then almost collapses from his wounds. Staggering he spots the armour Parlous was working on. A few modifications and it will sustain him till he can get proper medical attention. He will only need it for a while. Now he must return, report to, who?

Vader tries to remember. He was sent here by, who? Never mind. His rival is dead, he will recall in time.

\-----

The battle of Atrisia is famous for several reasons. It is regarded as the victory that turned the tide and saved the Republic from the mad Warlord Amidala. It laid the foundation for the surrender and reconciliation of Confederacy and Republic. Military tacticians however study it as a textbook retreat in the face of overwhelming odds. Most of the Confederacy Fleet managed to retreat to hyperspace despite losing the main Command Ship in a desperate rearguard action resulting in all hands lost. Romantics see it as the tragic end to Amidala and Skywalker, the idealistic, if misguided First Citizen and the most famous Jedi of his generation. One of the wealthiest elite and a monk. Most tales tell how they die in an embrace as the ship explodes about them.

Those tales are wrong. Amidala survived, rescued by an old friend, whose ship broadcasting a Republic beacon survived and escaped to hyperspace. Not without loss. One of Padme's last sane memories is a bulkhead collapsing, cutting off Obi-Wan Kenobi who was carrying one of the incubators. Only one child survived, the daughter. Padme's only link to sanity was her daughter. Though scandalous, Bail took them back to his homeworld where he hoped she would recover. She never did, despairing of her dead husband, adopted daughter and unborn son. Five years later she took her own life, wandering off into a winter storm and never returning. She died lost, alone, blaming herself for all the destruction, both of the Galaxy and her life. She could of stopped at any time, any time at all.

The Galaxy had recovered. Under the brilliant and conciliatory leadership of Palpatine, the Confederacy, Republic and Alliance were reformed into a New Order. Two years after Atrisia, the many factions acclaimed him Emperor. The opposition was quickly suppressed by those wishing a return to peace and stability. Principal among the New Order's 'peacekeepers' was the enigmatic warrior Darth Vader. No one cared he was a Sith, not when he brought order and security, something those querulous Jedi had never managed.

Unknown to almost all. Obi-Wan survived. He and Dala had made it to one last escape pod. After several adventures and escapes Kenobi and a baby made it to the remote world of Tatooine. There he sought refuge with his brother. Alone in the Galaxy he made the connection, realising who Vader was. He resolved to train Anakin's son vowing not to fail a second time.

Epilogues:

Two Days after Endor

The party was still going. Luke sat before the still cooling pyre. It was over. He had done it. Darth Vader had died as Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. He realised he actually knew so little about him. Who was he? What sort of man had he been? There was a sound of someone behind him. It was an Alliance Captain.

"Hello. My name is Keira. I knew your father. Can we talk?"

Lake Varykino. Another universe.

Padme opened her eyes. What had happened? She had embraced oblivion, welcomed it and now? She was alive, floating in the lake by the shore where a universe away Anakin had let go. Righting herself she struggled to the shore. As she lay there panting, she realised what she had to do. Naboo was under control of the Hutts and the Republic coming apart at the seams. Never mind. First of all, get a ship. Then she would find him. The Greatest Starfighter Pilot in the Galaxy.


End file.
